You Own My Heart
by Ctinaisfashion
Summary: indefinite hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super excited about this story…..it has been fun writing this so far with my co-writer Ms CenaOrtonMysterio…..we do not know or own anyone from or associated with WWE. This is pure fiction! It is VERY graphic in nature so just know you have been warned. I hope you all like it enough that you will read and review it. **

No POV

"Shit Shit Shit." Zoe cursed under her breath as she checked her watch again. She was 20 minutes late meeting with the owner renting/selling some buildings and store front properties. She was in town to look at locations for her modeling agency she was opening in the Miami area. She already had a successful Agency up and running back home in the Mid-west, but after much discussion with her business partner, they decided to branch out and open a second location in a more popular area.

After getting off of the phone with the realtor and explaining she was trying to find her way there she decided to bite the bullet and pull over into a small beach side tattoo shop to get directions. She immediately put the car in park and rushed into the shop. When Zoe entered and looked around it was fairly busy so someone was bound to know where she was trying to go.

She spotted a really huge muscular guy standing there looking around as if waiting for someone looking like he was bored. He also look like he just came from the gym with one of those black muscle shirts guys wear that's ripped all the way down so technically its not a shirt with is white wife beater under it. If she wasn't in such a rush she would have tried to get up on that. He was hot but she really needed to find this place. She walked behind him and tapped on the guys shoulder. He turned to face her and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm not really doing autographs today." He said in some what annoyance. Zoe was shocked. She had to take a moment and think if she just heard what she thought she did. She finally got a look at his face and the realization hit her. She knew who he was.

"Excuse me? Hell if an autograph is what I wanted, I sure as hell wouldn't want it now. Yeah I know who you are John Cena…Ask me if I give a damn…well I don't." The entire parlor had stop to watch the exchange. "Not everyone likes you ok….For your information I was just going to ask you for directions, but since you're all Hollywood and big bad celebrity and all that shit I changed my mind. I deal with assholes like you everyday…ughhhhhhh." She gave out a frustrated scream as she walked out of the tattoo parlor and she could hear all the other guys giving John crap from the chick that just made him feel less than 2ft tall.. Zoe was walking briskly down to the next shop when she felt a large hand encircle her arm. Bracing herself she swung as she turned but whoever grabbed her arm was quick to avoid the blow. He immediately let her go.

"Woah woah…sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to come out and apologize for the way I just acted back there. That's not me at all. I'm just tired and having a hard week, but I really didn't mean to come off as an asshole. I'm sorry." He said with sincerity as he watched her arms crossed under her chest and tapping her stiletto clad foot impatiently while squinting up at him due to the bright sun shining down directly over his head. As soon as she heard him apologizing she straightened up more.

"Its fine…..I just think what you did was really rude. Never assume everyone wants your autograph. Next time you may get worse than my reaction. Just a FYI…..look I really appreciated your apology, but I really need to go." She said as she backtracked towards the direction of her car. He immediately rushed after her. He went to grab her arm again but decided last minute it would be in his best interest not to.

"Wait what are you looking for?" he asked hoping he could help her. She sighed.

"Oh just some property I'm looking into buying, but I am so beyond late I'm just gonna call and reschedule don't worry about it." John rocked on his heels and shoved his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts.

"Well since you are rescheduling you wanna maybe get something to eat or something?" He said approaching the question with caution. She looked at him.

"Sorry married men are not my thing. Wow not only are you an asshole, you're douche bag too, and to think I accepted your apology huh." She shook her head as she began to walk away again.

"So you must be a fan." He said not moving from his position. She decided to play along to see where this went.

"What makes you say that?" She said standing there looking like a runway model striking a pose at the end of the catwalk with her hands resting in her hips and her weight rested on her left leg and her head tilted. She was picture perfect. No pun intended.

"Well you seem to know a lot about me. Not many people have a lot to say about me being married unless they follow what's going on in my life." He replied smirking thinking he baited her.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I have my own life to worry about following yours. Like I said not everyone likes you."

"Why are you here still talking to me?" He said showing his dimples.

"I'm not I'm leaving right now." She said walking to the driver side of her car opening the door. "Oh and if you're going to try the cheating husband thing take off your wedding ring asshole." She said as she slammed to door and peeled off down the street out of the strip. John laughed and shook his head as he headed back into the tattoo parlor.

He walked in and the entire started up again with the courses of oh's.

"Simmer down simmer down fellas." John said waving his arms to the guys as he approached his friend Randy Orton who was at the counter paying for the retouching he had just gotten done.

"Dude where did you disappear to?" Randy asked placing his black card back in his wallet as they walked out of the tattoo parlor. They hopped into Randy's rented 2012 Aston Martin DBS convertible.

"I ran after that chick to apologize." He said and Randy laughed. "Yeah she really kicked you where it hurts huh?"

"Yea she did, but I mean I was kind of an asshole to her."

"From where I was sitting she looked kinda hot." Randy said weaving in and out of traffic.

"Kinda is not even a fair statement…she was gorgeous…damn if I wasn't married I would tried to get at her for real, she thought I was trying to pick her up even though I am married. So she accepted my apology but then she thought I was trying to ask her out on a date and she called me on it."

"Well did you?" Randy asked glancing at his friend.

"I offered to take her to eat as an apology, but she assumed I meant it as something else and never gave me the chance to explain what I meant, but whoooo she's a looker…shit if I wasn't married." He repeated again.

"You don't have to be." Randy started. John looked at his friend with a shake of his head.

"Please man don't start that shit. I get it from you, my family, and everyone else."

"Yeah well I mean you don't seem happy these days, and Liz isn't exactly anyone's favorite person."

"Yeah yeah I know, but I did marry her."

"Do you still love her is the question?" Randy asked. John shook his head but didn't answer. He wasn't sure how he felt anymore.

Later that night Zoe sat at the bar of RA Sushi she found wandering around the strip near the beach front home she was renting. She was sipping on a Mai Tai undecided if she wanted to eat at the bar or a booth near the window so she could observe the nightlife. It was pretty busy in the restaurant and the variety of people there amazed her. She loved being in a new place with a new crop of people. With her work she rarely had to chance to sit and really enjoy wherever she was at the time. Not that the Midwest didn't have different people, but not really as diverse and eclectic and bold as people in Miami. That's why she knew this was the perfect location to expand business.

Zoe was once again facing the bar when she felt a presence behind her. She picked up her drink and fully turned her body in her seat to get a look at the perpetrator invading her space. She rolled her eyes when she saw the smiling face of John Cena staring back at her. John and Randy had decided to do their own thing for the night so John had been walking the strip when he happened to see the chick from earlier sitting at the bar people watching in a sushi restaurant. He knew he had to go in and see her again. He couldn't stop thinking about her since their meeting earlier. The way she told him off left more than a lasting impression on him not to mention it was a huge turn on. Married or not he was still a man.

He looked at her before cautiously approaching her. She now had her back to him and was turned to the bar. She was wearing the same clothing from earlier not that he could forget. She had on one of those bold floral print short jumpers made in a light blowy material. The shorts weren't scandalously short but they gave you more than a handful of leg especially now that she was sitting down. The top was wide neck and off the shoulders giving a nice layout of her back, neck and shoulders which looked smooth and soft. He wondered if she had on a bra or not. Since the top was so blousy he couldn't really tell what was going on in the rack dept. she had her long hair raked over one shoulder as if she has been playing in it. Her feet were covered in those ridiculously tall heels with the red on the bottom that majority of women wore or wished they could wear. Liz always bugged him to buy her those shoes but he refused to spend money on a shoe in a 3 or 4 digit range. So she just bought them herself. He saw her smooth lightly toasted colored shoulders tense as she realized she was no longer alone. She turned in her seat to face him not looking welcoming and rolled her green/hazel eyes as she met his face.

"So we meet again." He said once again with his hands in his pockets rocking on his heels. She made him feel like a prepubescent boy.

"Unfortunately we do." She said wrapping her lips around her straw. John had to hold in a groan as he watched her sip at his drink wishing he was that straw right now. He continued to stare.

"Is there something you want?" She asked with impatience in her voice that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Look about earlier. I wanted to apologize again. I want to start over. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"We've already done this song and dance. I accepted your apology then you started hitting on me."

"Ah ah ah now wait a minute. I was not hitting on you." He said interrupting her.

"You asked me out to eat." He cut her off again it was pissing her off she hated being interrupted.

"No I asked as an apology for being so rude to you this morning. See you assumed I meant it in a romantic way, just like I assumed you were a fan wanting an autograph earlier, so that makes us both assholes." She had no words after that because he was right. She kinda liked the thought of him hitting on her because well he's a sexy guy and I mean everyone like an ego booster every once in a while. She would never ever mess with a married man though. He continued talking.

"I am well aware I'm married and I would never cheat on my wife, and if I were I would be smart enough to not wear my ring. It was simply a friendly jester." Zoe knew she had lost this battle.

"Well then I guess it's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry." She said accepting defeat.

"Apology accepted. Now can we start over?" He asked holding out his hand for a handshake. She nodded.

"I'm John Cena."

"I'm Zoe Cole. Nice to meet you john." She said shaking his hand. She wasn't sure if he felt what she just did but it was like a shock of electricity. She ignored it and smiled.

"See not so bad. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I came for some sushi." She replied in a tone that said 'what else would I be doing here'.

"I know that much smartass. I meant what brings you out tonight alone. You don't have any girlfriends or guy friend with you?"

"If you must know I was just walking around scoping out of the area and I got hungry and found this place. I'm a big girl I don't always have to be with my girls or a guy. Sometimes I like my me time and if you recalled I am here on business anyways. What about you shouldn't you be on a plane somewhere?"

"Actually Wrestlemania is next week so I am doing some appearances. Plus I just moved from Boca Raton and I have a few days off so me and some of the guys decided to come and enjoy the beach." She wanted to ask why he didn't go home to see his wife, but it wasn't her business.

"How do you know what I should be doing right now? I thought you said you weren't a fan." He said smirking showing his dimples….she wanted to dip her tongue in one and give it a sexy French kiss, she quickly shook the thought.

"I never said that. You assumed that I wasn't a fan because I said not everyone likes you. I never said I didn't like you." John smiled yet again. 'If he keeps doing that I'm going to need to go to the ladies room.' She thought crossing her legs trying to calm the tingling pulse going on in her panties.

"So you like me?"

"Mmmm you're ok." She said. His smile immediately dropped.

"OMG I was kidding you're cool geez calm down. You think with all the fans you have one person not liking you would make your world come crashing down."

"Only when it's my prettiest fan." She was flattered but kept in mind he was married. There's nothing wrong with a little flirting.

"So since we both seemed to be here alone let me try this again. Can I buy you dinner AS A FRIEND?" he emphasized though he his thoughts weren't very friendly. He groaned inwardly.

"Sure." She said as her shorter frame came off of the stool.

The hostess guided them to a booth in the back of the restaurant near the window.

**So that's chapter 1 I hope we get tons of reviews we already have 8 more chapters getting posted tonight.! Happy Reading..PS I think I got all the spelling and grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you made it here. Chapter 1 is always the hardest because it is the intro and you never know if you will like the story. But you must like this one so far to keep going so enjoy!**

Zoe's POV

John and I had quite a good time at the restaurant. He's very funny. I haven't laughed this much in a long time. My lips let out a small yawn. I checked my diamond Chanel watch. 10 o'clock it's way past my bedtime.

"John I think I'm gonna go. I have an early day tomorrow since someone stopped me from getting directions."  
"I said sorry. I think I'll be going to." He got up stumbling over his feet.  
"Watch out now." He wobbled his way to the entrance. Thinking back now he did down some beers and took some shots guys were buying me. I don't like to drink a lot. Maybe a glass of wine on occasion.

"John you okay?"  
"Yep." He stumbled over to me. His large arms wrapped around my neck, burying my face in his chest. Normally I wouldn't mind this, but there are a few factors keeping me from doing what I've been wanting to do to him since I laid eyes on him this morning.1) he was married and 2)The smell of boozes on his breath was overwhelming. 3) He was married.

"John, you can't drive. Give me your keys."  
"Find them hot stuff." He winked. I rolled my eyes and went in his pocket.  
"Oh, yeah I like that." I rolled my eyes again and pushed him down on a bench.  
"I like it rough baby." He said chuckling deep in his chest. If he wasn't so drunk..i might have considered sleeping with a married man. What am I saying no I wouldn't no matter how delicious he is. I was raised better than that.

"Shut up." I went in his wallet hoping to find a card of the hotel he's staying at. Nothing. I did notice he had a wad of cash and a black card. I closed the wallet getting out of his business.  
"Where's your hotel, John?" I asked looking at him with my waving my hands in his face.  
"Down, then turn... Back... Left." I sighed frustrated. I got his phone hoping to call one of his friends to pick him up.  
"John, what's your lock code?"  
"One, zero... left right." This time it was a eye roll and sigh.  
"What am I going to do with you?" I said really not sure what other options I had at this moment.  
"You're pretty when you're mad." That compliment means nothing right now.  
"I guess I have to take you back to my place." I said really not wanting to do that.  
"Mmmm, I like that." He snaked his tongue out to lick his lips.

"Shut it before I leave you on this bench." He slapped my ass.  
"Shut up!" He's so lucky he's drunk or he would be picking up teeth off the concrete.  
"Come on." I pulled him off the bench.  
"Can you try to help here. You're not a light weight." I put his heavy arm around my shoulder. I had to use every muscle in my body for him not to topple over me.  
"Don't fall." I said leaning him against my 9-11 Porsche. I got the door open and helped him in my car. There's nothing funnier than trying to fit a 250 pound man in a little Porsche. I laughed trying to push back the seat so he could have leg room.  
"You got some nice titties." My rack was directly in his face and his face was practically down my blouse. I closed the door ignoring and walked to my side. I tried to open the door but John locked it. I grabbed my keys and unlocked it. He locked it back.  
"John, stop. You're not funny." I said stomping  
"Say thank you!" He yelled.  
"For what?"  
"I complimented you. Now stop being a bitch and say thank you." I took a deep breath. 'Jesus give me strength.' I unlocked the car and got in.  
"If you don't shut up I'll shove my red bottoms down your throat."  
"No, you need something else down your throat." I started the car and peeled out the parking lot. I felt John's large, warm fingers run up my thigh. I got goosebumps then I looked down and saw his flimsy gold wedding ring. If John was my man. I'd make that shit noticeable.

"Stop Cena." He laughed and stopped putting his head on the window. I turned up the radio hearing Drake.  
"I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU! I'VE LOVED AND I'VE LOST!" John yelled. I turned off the radio.  
"What? Why?" I didn't answer. He's drunk I'd be wasting my breath.  
"You're so mean. But so pretty. You're hotter than my wife."  
"You're husband of the year." I said under my breath. He laughed. A while later I heard him groan. He had sick look on his face.

"I just got this detailed. If you throw up I-" Before I could finish my threat he opened the door getting his throw up on the door and floor. I groaned.  
"What was I appose to do? Keep it in my mouth?" he said closing the door again.  
"Yes, ugh. You're a royal dick."  
"I'm sorry." He gave me a puppy dog face.  
"What are you five?" I said glancing at him while driving.  
"Stop being a bit-"  
"Say it one more time and I'll push you out of the car." He finally got quiet. I made it to the house I was renting while I'm in Miami . I helped John's heavy ass out the car. When we got inside I put him on the couch. He started undressing. I couldn't help but stare. Him on TV and in person is so different DAMN. He dropped his pants.  
"Never seen anything like this before." He scuffed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a small trash can from the guest bath.  
"If you throw up any where but here. I swear." I thretend not even finishing the sentence.

"Yes, head bitch." I hope he gets the hangover of the century. He flopped on to the couch. I stomped off to my bedroom. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a gorilla dying. No wait, that's flat top. I grabbed some pillows and threw them at him. He stopped snoring or he died I don't care at this point.

John's POV  
I woke up. My neck and head were killing me. I rubbed my eyes looking around the room. This isn't my hotel room. I sat up feeling my feet touch the cold marble floor. I looked around.  
"The fuck…Where am I?" I looked on the coffee table in front of me. There was a photo. The girl in it looked familiar.  
"Clo? Flo?" I muttered.  
"Zoe." I turned around. It was the girl from the tattoo parlor.  
"What am I doing her? Did you drug me?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, because my hobby is finding large men, drugging them, then putting them on my couch." She laughed. I looked closer at the beauty standing in the kitchen.  
"Here's some water." She walked over to me.  
"Thanks." I smiled. That changed as she threw it in my face.  
"What the fuck? Who do you think you are?" I yelled at her shaking the ice cold water off.  
"I'M ZOE COLE!" She yelled making my headache a migraine.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"LET'S SEE YOU GROPED ME, CALLED ME A BITCH, THREW UP IN MY CAR, CALLED ME A BITCH AGAIN! YOU DESERVE THIS YOU DRUKEN ASSHOLE!" Through all of that she was so sexy. I wanted to toss her over my shoulder, bend her over the couch beat the shit outta that pussy. Then have her wrap those plump pink pillowy lips around my dick tasting the hotness the two of us together could make.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk."  
"NO SHIT!"  
"STOP YELLING!" I yelled back. I clutched my head.  
"Yeah, FEEL GOOD DON'T IT?"  
"Please, pretty please stop yelling for everything sweet and innocent in the world." She sighed and laughed.  
"Okay." She smiled and opened the curtains letting in the bright sun. I groaned getting up. I took some sunglasses off the table and put them on.  
"Wow, you look good in Gucci." She said going through her fridge. She had on sweat pants with PINK on the back. Liz wear them but looks nothing like Zoe. She pulled out some food.  
"Okay, big house, high end clothes, organic foods. What do you do for a living?" He asked pulling the shades back off as he sat back up.  
"I model." She said simply.  
"Making your friends take pictures of you and posting them on FaceBook isn't modeling." I laughed. She strutted over to a bookcase and grabbed a stack of magazines. She throw them on the counter. Her face was on the cover of Sports Illustrated,Vogue, Seventeen, Harpers Bazaar, Ebony, Essence, Rolling Stone, Men's and Women's fitness.  
"Do you want a napkin?"  
"For what?"  
"To wipe the egg off your face." She smirked.  
"Sorry."

"I don't have an ego. But you have to be under a rock to not know who I am." I love when women are confident and Zoe damn sure has confidence. How can she not? Her body is amazing great chest, nice ass, and has legs for days.  
"So how long have you been modeling?"  
"4 years now." She started cooking. She walked by me with a yummy looking omelet.  
"Where's my breakfast?"  
"McDonald's is still serving." Taking a bite of her food.  
"You want me to leave?"  
"No, I want you to give me the money to clean my car. Then you can kick rocks." Why did that just hurt my feelings?

"I couldn't have been that bad."  
"I was so close to beating you on the sidewalk."  
"I'm sorry." I sat next to her on the couch.  
"I feel terrible for being a burden to you. Beautiful girls don't need that." She smiled, noticing I caught her she looked back at the TV.  
"Can you put clothes on please?" she said looking hard at her plate working not to look up.  
"You know you want to see this body." I stood up running my hands down by abs.  
"You think I could model." I struck at pose. She busted out laughing.  
"Maybe for National Geographic: Finding Big Foot" She smirked.  
"I do have some big feet you know what that means?" She hid her smile.  
"You wear clown shoes."  
"Gosh, what happened to the girl I was talking to yesterday?"  
"You threw up in her Porsche."  
"I'm sorry. I'll pay to get it cleaned." I offered

"We've known each other for less than 24 hours and you've apologized a lot."  
"You've never gotten drunk before?"  
"Not to your extent. I can still remember the lock code to my phone and where my hotel is. Which reminds me let me call you a cab so you can get your car and bounce."  
"You want me gone already? Come on if you forget about me getting wasted did you have a good time?" She smiled.  
"I guess."  
"You have a gorgeous smile." I said smiling back.

Zoe's POV

John flashed me his dimpled smile. He's so hot, but fuck he's taken.  
"Shouldn't you be saying that to your wife?"  
"Shouldn't you have a boyfriend? I'm sure since you're a model you get asked on the regular."  
"Let's see I have photo shoots all over the world and I'm opening a second agency. I don't have time for a man right now."  
"Well I know sometimes you must be lonely. Big girl or not. Here take my number." I gave him a dirty look.  
"Girl, you know you want my number. You're new to Florida . You may need more directions."  
"There's this new thing called Google."  
"Can you stop being a smart ass and take my number?" I said handing her my iphone after getting it from my shorts pocket.  
"Can you be a gentleman?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

John's POV

I sighed. "Zoe Cole, may I please have the honor of having your number in my contact list?" She laughed.  
"Okay." She was infuriating but it didn't bother me. Liz was infuriating too when she was I usually needed space, but with Zoe she was infuriating in that sexy sassy teasing way that makes a man want to spend every hour sexing a exchanged numbers. I put my clothes back on as she called me a cab.

"So can a guy at least get a Advil or something?" She went into her room to the bathroom I followed behind her. She jumped turning around dropping the bottle.

"Oh god, I didn't even hear you. For a big guy you're light on your feet." She started picking up the pills. I helped her. Our hands touch going for the last pill. Her hands were so soft. She pulled her hand away giving me the pill.

"Sorry." She laughed. I smiled getting off my knees. Zoe was pretty much at the same level as my crouch. I held back a moan as she looked up at me with those big green/hazel eyes. She bit her lip and giggled getting back to her feet putting the pills away. I went back into the kitchen getting a water from the fridge.  
"Your cabs here." She said coming around the corner. I could tell she didn't want me to leave. Neither did I. No matter how many smart comments she makes I want to be around her more than my own wife. I walked with her to the door.  
"Nice meeting you John." She put out her hand.  
"You too Zoe." I shook her hand pulling her into a hug. She fit so perfectly in my arms.

"You smell delicious." She laughed.  
"You smell like sushi." I pulled away.  
"Sorry, keep in touch, Gorgeous." I said tapping her chin.  
"Okay." She said quietly as I left her house. I thought there was something in the bushes I looked as it rattled, but I just kept walking.

The cab took me to the restaurant. I got my car and drove back to the hotel. When I got to my room Randy jumped up off the bed.  
"Man where we're you? I called, I texted."  
"I'm okay mom." I laughed. He flipped me off.  
"Where were you?"  
"I got dinner with that girl from the tattoo parlor, Zoe."

"Zoe?" he said scrunching his face.

"Zoe Cole." His face was one of shock and disbelief.  
"The super model?" His jaw dropped.  
"Super? She just said she's a model." I said casually.  
"Not a model. The model. Sam is all into fashion and shit that's why I know. But I'm also a man. Dude she's a Victoria 's Secret Angel. They're so hot they don't get called models they're Angels. And she won that Top Model show."  
"And I've never heard of her." I said clueless.  
"You're not a man."  
"Shut up." I grabbed my iPad and googled her.  
"She's 26 from Ohio ." I said.  
"I thought only bad things come from there like Mike." I laughed.  
"She's so hot. I've seen good looking girls but she takes the cake."  
"Yep too bad that you're married. But you love Liz don't you?"  
"I- I don't know man. I've known her for 9 years, but it's like there's nothing there now. When I use to get home I'd smile seeing her. Now I just go to sleep. I'd smile when I see her number on my phone. Now I groan and hit ignore." I said shaking my head sadly.  
"Do you two try to go on dates?"  
"Yes but it turns into. I want kids, when are you retiring? Are you fucking the divas?"  
"Must suck for you."  
"You have no idea." There was a knock at the door.  
"Sup Ted." Randy said letting Ted in.  
"We got invited to a Victoria 's Secret Party man!" I've never seen Ted so excited.  
"John should have known about that." Randy laughed. I glared at him.

"Dude I saw the news. You got with a model."  
"What news?" I perked up curious as to what he was talking about.  
"Dude they have pictures of you guys at that sushi restaurant. You leaving the restaurant. And they just posted pictures of you leaving this morning."  
"I wish I did." At least then I would die a little happier.  
"You better check Twitter." The number one trend was Zoe Cole and John Cena.  
"Shit! Liz is gonna kill me." I said running my hand over my face.  
"What happened?" Ted asked so I explained the night and this morning to them.  
"So you had a night with a bombshell supermodel and you didn't try for a kiss or anything?"

"I was drunk for half of it and this morning I wanted to but this go

got in my way." I said holding up my ring.  
"So sad. So are we going to this party?" Ted asked excited again. You'd think he was on meth or something.  
"Hell yeah." Randy said.  
"John can see his dream girl." I blushed.

**Alright that was chapter 2….chapter 3 on is the point of no return…the language gets more colorful and its gonna start getting sexy….M rating is not enough for whats coming…just remember you have been warned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…you all know the drill…read it….love it….review it!**

Zoe's POV

John has singlehandedly turn my day upside down. I thought I'd be having an easy day see this property then go do a store opening for Victoria's Secret. Now I'm getting chewed out by my PR team.  
"The press is labeling you as a home wrecker!" Jennifer yelled at me.  
"I didn't sleep with him." I said firmly.  
"There's pictures of you feeling him up on a bench!" she screeched.  
"He was drunk I went in his pocket to get his keys." I countered shaking my head.  
"Sure doesn't look like that." She scoffed.  
"Everyone knows I've been cheated on before why would I fuck up someone else's relationship?" I asked shrugging.  
"We need to see if we can find some more pictures or video to show that he was drunk. You tweet something NOW." She said I envisioned her pointing at me.  
"God okay." I hung up with and went on Twitter.  
_'I made sure someone wasn't drinking and driving by letting them stay at my house. Now I'm labeled as a home wrecker? I would NEVER fuck up someone's relationship for my own fun' I know some of the media won't believe. Hopefully Lindsey Lohan does something crazy so they can forget about something that is nothing._

John's POV

So by now all the guys knew about my night.  
"I'm gonna miss you man." Zack said patting my back.  
"Shut up." I said shrugging him off.  
"He has a point all the bloggers are saying you hooked up with Zoe because she's hotter than Liz." Randy said.  
"So for the funeral open or closed casket?" Ted asked I flipped him off.  
"Close it. We don't want to see his face." Zack laughed.  
"You need to take precautions to get her not to see this." Ted said.  
"Like what?"  
"Turn off your TV service and Internet at home."  
"She still has her bitchy little friends who have been waiting for me to fuck up."  
"Turn her cell phone off." Zack said.  
"Yeah, because that so isn't obvious." My phone rang. It was Liz.

"Speak of the devil."  
"John, you think I can have your mustang when you're gone." Randy laughed.  
"All of you get out." I said pushing them towards the door.  
"This is my room too!" Randy said.  
"I don't give a shit." I closed the door.  
"Hi Lizzy baby." I said chuckling nervously I have to totally suck up.  
"Hi John, I miss you baby." She said.  
"Same here. What are you doing?"  
"Watching America's Next Top Model. I love Zoe Cole she's my favorite judge." I laughed nervously again.  
"Whoever that is." I said playing it off.  
"She's the nice one. But can be mean at times. God she's so beautiful."  
"Tell me about it." I muttered.  
"Huh? Baby."  
"Oh, nothing." I could hear in the background that the show went off, and The Insider was coming on. She watched that gossip shit all day.

"Zoe Cole's hot night in Miami. Can you guess what hot stud she was caught with?"  
'Fuck Fuck Fuck!'  
"Oh, did you hear that John Zoe's hooking up with some hottie I cant wait to see who it is….I swear she could have any man she wants."  
"Ay baby turn to ESPN for me. Let me know how our Celtics our doing." Trying to deflect her attention from my death sentence.  
"Wait, baby I need to see this." She giggled.  
'No, you don't.' I said trying desperately but getting no where.

"Supermodel Zoe Cole was caught in Miami last night with a sexy date." The host Laura Spencer said as I listened through the phone. "Cole was seen having a dinner date with WWE Superstar John Cena! Arriving separately the two had dinner at RA Sushi. Cena and Cole had some fun on a bench before leaving together to Zoe's house. Where Cena was caught taking the walk of shame early this morning. While this is certainly an interest match up there seems to be one hang up the fact that Cena is married." I didn't hear anything else after that. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.  
'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!'  
"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!" Liz screamed bloody murder.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"I can't believe you! We've been married for 3 years and you cheat on me! You no good piece of shit!"  
"I didn't cheat! We had dinner!" I said defending myself.  
"Oh so you had to go back to her house." I have to make this look better for me. I hated what I was about to do.  
"Baby, she was a crazy fan. She sat me down to have dinner with her and got me drunk. I left so quick the next morning. I didn't touch her, kiss, nothing." I said holding my breath.  
"So you spent the night with a model and expect me to think you didn't do anything especially with her?"  
"Yes! She's hot and everything-" I started.  
"Oh, she's hot? I'm not enough for you now? You like exotic black girls now? I have green eyes too" I didn't see that her being black had to do with anything.

"No."

"Oh so you don't like black girls?"  
"I do."  
"So you do like her. You're gonna get it John Cena!" She hung up. I'm scared; yes I'm scared of a 5'5" woman.  
"So I'm getting the mustang?" Randy laughed walking back in.  
"I don't know. She hung up."  
"Going through all of this you should've slept with her." By this point I wish I had. Maybe I can go back and convince her to before my inevitable demise.

Liz's POV

I was so pissed at John. I was surfing the web checking out just spotted dot com just browsing. Its like twitter only it's a celebrity locator….I was scrolling when something caught my eye. 'Just Spotted: Zoe Cole checking into 24 hour fitness Miami.' 2 mins ago. Hmm I feel like punching something I think I'll head to the gym. I thought smirking as I grab my purse and head out of the door.

Zoe's POV

Thanks to John I missed my appointment for the property and the store opening. I need to get away so I decided to get in a workout so I got in my car and headed to 24 Hour Fitness by my house. After I changed into my workout clothes I put in my iPod turning to my workout playlist and headed to the treadmills. I was approaching my two hour mark running someone yanked out my earphones almost causing me to wipeout.  
"The fuck?" I looked down at the blonde. I had no idea who she was probably a trash reporter here to get a scoop. Im gonna shut that down real quick.  
"Who are you?" I asked getting off the treadmill pissed for being interrupted.  
"Elizabeth Cena." I rolled my eyes at the last name. I did not need this right now.

"Look, your husband and I-"  
"Are nothing. Leave my man alone. I'm tired of bitches like you living in a fantasy world thinking you're dating him. How dare you get him drunk!" My jaw dropped.  
"He said you're a crazed fan." She smirked.  
"Oh, he did? Truth is he came on to me. You think I could get a grown man drunk? Look at me do you honestly think I would have to? He wanted ME to have dinner with him. He barely mentioned you if he did at all. I took him back to my house so he wouldn't be drunk driving and kill someone or end up in jail! You're welcome for that. If I wanted your "husband" I could have him! The way he looked at me was with so much lust and want. He took all chances he could touch me. Did I touch him back? No. If I did, he'd be filing for divorce right now, honey. I'm not a marriage consoler or anything, but I'm sure if your "husband" loved you he would be at home with you and not flirting with me. But that's for your problem."  
"To think you're my favorite judge on Top Model." She scuffed.  
"You want an autograph, honey?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes before walking off. Her fake red bottoms pounding the floor.  
"Oh and Liza!" She turned around.

"What?"

"He has a terrible case of jungle fever. You may want to fix that." I smirked. Good thing no one was in the gym, I don't need more videos of me. She huffed and walked out. Now time to address this shit. I called him.

"Hey Zoe."  
"Do not hey Zoe me. Crazed fan? Really?" I yelled at him as I walked to my car.  
"How did you hear that?" he asked playing dumb.  
"Your dog, I mean wife just interrupted my gym session you asshole! I got you drunk and took you back to my house? But don't worry I set her straight. You're a dead man when she sees you. I went from America's favorite model to a home wrecker in one day. I regret meeting you! I should've left you on that bench to fend for yourself! Delete my number and have a good fucking life. Scratch that. Jump off a fucking bridge." I hung up.  
Slamming my door. I had an event to get ready for.

John's POV

I sighed. I'm more upset with Zoe being mad at me than Liz. Her words hurt me worse than shots from Mark Henry. Jump off a bridge? Nothing that Liz can say or do can be more worse than that. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Finally room service." Randy jumped off the bed to the door.  
"Where's John?" I heard Liz's voice, and not her regular voice. She sound demonic.  
"Not here." Randy covered.  
"Aren't those his shoes?" Randy looked at my Jordans.  
"Nope, I like Jordans. They're stylish. Did you know Michael Jordan endorses them?"  
"Stop covering for him?" I could practically hear her steaming from the ears.  
"John isn't here. He's going back to Boca to see you."  
"Oh, he is?" My phone started ringing. It was Liz.  
"He left his phone... RUN JOHN RUN!" She bolted into the room.  
"You lying piece of shit." She swung bag at me but missed.  
"I didn't do anything I promise Lizzy." Holding my hands up backing away.  
"Cut the Lizzy crap!" She ran over and slapped me.  
"Liz, what the fuck!" Randy pulled her back.  
"You deserve it. I just got embarrassed by her! I'm tired of being your invisible wife! Half the reporters didn't know you had wife. Starting tomorrow I'm getting a Twitter, a FaceBook, hell and a MySpace! I don't care if your fans come after me. I'll shut them up with pictures of us. Who knows Basketball Wives, Baseball Wives, Wrestling Wives. And I'll be the main one!"  
"You're crazy Liz no one will care that you're my wife!"  
"Do you know how bad you'll look not tweeting your wife, but you'll hang with a model? Vince won't be happy with that. You're the good boy, you can't be hooking up chicks with a wife at home!"  
"We didn't hook up, for the 100th time. I should've if I known you would be this big of a bitch….!" She ran at me kicking me in the shin. Our relationship has always been rocky I'm use to this.  
"Fuck you, John I will be at Wrestlemania!" Randy carried her out the room.  
"Dude she went Ike Turner on you." He helped me up.  
"So you got a hangover, cussed out by a model, and Smack Down by your wife in one day. I don't want to be you right now." He smirked.  
"Thanks, neither do I.

**Ok that's chapter 3…I know I'm teasing keep reading though..if you want to see Zoe visit ms. Cenaortonmysterio profile….please review and continue reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish John was mine sadly he is not. We can all imagine thought right?**

John's POV

With Liz finally gone I had a min to sit and think. I grabbed my ipad and pulled up TMZ, Perez Hilton and some other gossip sites and the story of me and Zoe has gone from 0 to 60 in a short matter of hours….the gossip sites love her and really didn't say anything too bad about her more voiced their disapproval. The fan comments were worse calling her the new Leanne Rimes/Angelina Jolie and some other colorful choice words.

I felt horrible like it was my fault she is getting more of the brunt of the bad press then I am…sure they said I was a dog or whatever, but men don't get it as bad as the women do people would stop caring what I did but she could be forever labeled something she is not. I need to make this right. Seeing her is out of the question. There's no doubt the paps are trailing her every move. I could but judging by our last conversation that probably wasn't the best idea either right now.

I need to get my head back in the game and focus on my match next week with Rock. It has been the longest year of my life and I cant forget why I am here. I sighed and turned my ipad off as the other guys came back.

"So we going to this party tonight or what?" Cody asked to the room.

"Hell yeah we're going. Are you kidding Vicki secret models?" Ted said. He's married too. He should probably be more careful he might end up right here with me.

I was silent for a moment." Nah I'm not going." I said sitting back all the way on the couch.

"What dude why are you not going?" They ask as if they don't know.

"Do you not see what is going on right now? Why the hell would I go to that party?" I asked looking at them.

"Why wouldn't you. Not to mention your girl will be there." Ted said. He could really get on my nerves sometimes.

"That's exactly why I'm not going. You guys should see what they are saying about her how fast they are turning on her dragging her name through the mud for something that NEVER HAPPENED." My voice had gotten louder.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Kofi asked.

"Oh yea well she talked and basically told me to kill myself after Liz found her at the gym and went at her." I explained.

"Ouch" they all said collectively.

"Maybe I need to make a formal statement. I will call Vince and Steph and straighten this out." I said reaching for my phone.

"Did you see her tweet earlier?" Cody asked.

"Nope." I pulled up twitter on my phone and saw what she said. I hit the follow button and set up mobile alerts so whenever she tweeted I would get a text of her tweet. This is probably not the best idea at the moment, but I couldn't help it.

After turning it back off I went to my phonebook to pull up Steph's number but she beat me to it.

"Speak of the devil." I said answering. "Hello."

"John its Stephanie."

"Hey Steph whats up?"

"Well we have a couple of things to talk about and address." She said.

"Yeah I know I was just calling you myself."

"I don't know what happened. I know what the story is, but for now we do not want you to address it." I scrunched my eyes this.

"Why don't you want me to say anything?"

"Now don't take this the wrong way but it is going to bring more press to you and your match next week. I know you are concerned and we are concerned about your image and that you have plenty of press to do. If anyone brings it up just deflect the best you can. Keep the talk on WM. Don't worry about it too much John. You had that brief story with Eve and everyone knows you are married. Hell she was there the following week. It's nothing. If and when we need to address it we will." So far I wasn't agreeing with anything she was saying. Basically leave Zoe out to dry and let her take all the blame for something they don't even have the whole story on. I'm not liking the way this is going…..all the more reason to stay away. I have the strong urge to do my damnest to protect her and at this time I cant. Stephanie continued talking snapping me out of my thoughts.

"One more thing there's a Victoria Secret party you and the other divas and superstars will be attending tonight." She started.

"No Steph. Me being there is not happening I am not throwing more fuel on this fire." I said shaking my head as if she could see me.

"Well you really don't have a choice we already committed you guys to it red carpet and all. Look there will be at lease 1000 people there it shouldn't be hard to avoid her." I sighed knowing not to argue with boss lady. She was harder on us then Vince could be at times.

"Alight." I said defeated as we hung up. The guys had been listening so they knew what was up.

"Guess I need to go find something to wear." I replied getting off of the couch.

Zoe's POV

I stood with my hair in rollers and makeup done as I met with my stylist to help me decide on a dress. She really did not want to go to this party. I know I will be the water cooler subject all night from the carpet back to the car as I leave. Not only that I was pissed about his wife bombarding at the gym. Stupid asshole he has yet to make a statement on the situation which makes everything worse because now I really look like a liar. We decided to go with a sexy short hot red dress. It was long sleeved with a gold zipper going down one arm, and had I half circle cut out the side showing off my toned stomach and back with nude peep toes 5 inch high heels and diamond layered bangles. My hair stylist straightened my hair into volumous layers with side swept bangs. I kept make-up natural with a red lip. I looked myself over in the mirror. Not to sound conceded but I look hot. I stepped out the house into my limo mentally preparing my self as best I can for the long night ahead.

John's POV

"I'm not going." I said for maybe the hundredth time. I've been through too much today. I need to sleep. I said from under my bed comforters.

"You are the face of the company. You have to and you already told Steph you're going." Randy said yanking the cover off of me.

"I've been to every event we had in the 8 years I can miss one party." I pulled the cover up over my head.

"So while your moping under the covers. Guys will be all over Zoe. Just think actors, male models, rappers. That all look better than you." Randy stated. I hopped out of the bed.

"Damn, someone wants to see Zoe." Zack laughed.

"No, I need to make connections and promote WM with the celebs so we can make the company bigger." I said not even convincing myself.

"Suurre. That's the worst excuse ever." Cody laughed. I have no idea why I'm going to this. Zoe is going to be there I don't care if 1,000 people are there or 100,000. I'll be able to notice her. She's that beautiful.

"You boys ready to go?" Eve asked walking in with Nikki, Brie, and Maryse.

"All of us are except Cena." I was still in my outfit from this morning.

"John you need help boy." Eve said she said shaking her head at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at myself.

"We're partying with a-list celebs. Models hotter than the sun and I don't want to see what you're wearing." Nikki said with Brie nodding in agreement.

"If I'm that bad of a dresser help me then." They pulled me into the closet.

"Keep your hands off Maryse!" Miz yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, John your hands are so warm." She laughed.

"Not funny!" The girls raided my closet.

"Okay wear this white button up but keep the 4 top buttons open and tuck it in, show some sexy." Eve said.

"The black suit jacket. Keep it unbuttoned and these black pants." Nikki said.

"With your black suit shoes…oh and this belt she said snagging Randy's belt from his suitcase." Maryse said tossing my shoes at me.

"Hey!" Randy yelled.

"Zip it you'll get it back." Maryse scolded him.

"I could have done this by myself." I said taking the clothes.

"Uh no you couldn't." They said together laughing.

"Thanks now go."

"Don't forget to shower. You smell like sushi." I sighed.

"Okay I get it bye." I said going into the bathroom. I showered and got dressed. I put on my Playboy cologne and walked into the bedroom

.

"Finally. You took longer than the divas and still look the same." Ted smirked.

"Shut it." I said as we left to the limo Vince rented.

"So, John finally falls under the curse of the WWE." Cody said.

"What do you mean?" I asked fixing my cuffs on my shirt for like the fourth time.

"Dating a chick way out of your league." I rolled my eyes.

"We aren't even dating. I'm not going here for her. I want to keep my job." Deny deny deny.

"So you won't mind if we dance together?" Zack asked.

"Don't touch her." I said sounding like Mike earlier.

"Gosh okay don't give me the STF on the floor." They laughed. I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long night.

"As a matter of fact keep me away from her at all costs." I said to everyone.

"Why?" the girls asked simultaneously. They were beginning to sound like the fembots from Austin Powers with their echoing.

"Because today sucked for me and if it sucked as bad as it did for me it's been 10x as worse for her I'm positive and I don't want to cause anymore trouble for her than I have already." He told everyone the story so they understood. The girls could see he felt really bad and really seemed taken with the angel. It was common knowledge that John and Liz's marriage was never great but John was never one to give up on anything or anyone even at the sacrifice of his own happiness.

While he was thinking it was best to steer clear of her, everyone else was having opposite thoughts. That maybe this was the kick John needed in the ass to start caring about his own well being. Sure the situation wasn't ideal but love happens in the craziest ways. The Limo pulled up to the carpet and John's stomach tightened and he was pretty sure he looked like he jumped in a lake at least that's how he felt. He looked to his left when he felt a gental hand on his shoulder. It was Randy's wife Sam.

"Hey don't be nervous or stress. You are a great talker so if anyone asks you'll know how to handle it."

"Yeah man we got your back." Mike said with his arm around Maryse.

Zoe's POV

I was almost through the red carpet. These reporters were relentless. Sure they asked about the party and the charity we are sponsoring, but it wasn't long before they eased in the questions about John.

"Zoe where is John?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Is he getting divorced?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Is his marriage an open arrangement?"

"How does your family feel about you dating a married man?"

They shot them at me so fast I hardly heard any of them. It was dizzying. I wanted to go home and never leave again. I felt a tug on my arm and looked to see my publicist and bodyguard obscuring me from futher scrutiny.

"No more questions." She said holding her hand up as Roman wrapped his big body around me shuffled me off the carpet as fast as possible. As soon as we were in we found a private corner I could breathe and compose myself. It wasn't too packed yet many guest were still on the carpet or not here yet. Jennifer made sure no was coming and told Roman to keep watch so we could talk for a minute.

"So you did great. It's over so try to enjoy yourself." She said. I knew there was something she was holding back from telling me.

"What are you not telling me Jennifer?" I felt my self fill with dread feeling I was not going to like what I was about to hear.

"So you know WWE is one of our sponsers that means John and other superstars will be here." She tried to say really fast hoping I wouldn't catch it.

"WHAT?" I screamed and a few people looked our way. I lowered my voice I was trying to deflect attention not get more.

"Jennifer why is he here?" I was starting to panic. Was he with his wife? Was he going to talk to me? Would she try to threaten me again? What are people going to say seeing us both here? There are cameras, mics, and worse camera phones everywhere. I felt the walls closing in on me and was getting hot and I couldn't breathe.

"Zoe take a breath and calm down. You won't be talking to him. Trust me I will be running interference all night. You're the QB I'm the cock blocker." She said. I wanted to laugh but I was too freaked out.

"Ok so in about 30 mins when all the guest get in all the angels will be on the stage to welcome everyone and talk about supporting be a star and make a wish and St Jude. Then you will mingle all the good stuff. Just don't drink so you can stay sharp and not get pulled in by anyone wanting you to say anything about the story." I nodded again feeling more myself. I looked around the room seemed more full.

"How about you go backstage calm down and join the part after the greeting." Jennifer said as she and Roman lead me backstage. We got to the greenroom where some of the other angels had made it to. I passed hugs all around and grabbed some water. Roman went to wait outside the door with the other guards and Jennifer went to go check on the production people on how we are doing on time.

"Hey girly are you ok. We know you are stressing right now." Adriana Lima asked me sitting next to me rubbing my arm. I let out a large breath.

"I am I just hate the media sometimes. I guess so there is no question I'll tell you ladies the whole story." Which I explained everything from the tattoo parlor to me telling him to jump off a bridge which I felt horrible about, I was angry though. My girls always have my back. Even if it was what the world was thinking it was. They would probably tell me to break it off but they would still have my back.

There was a knock on the door giving us a 15 min warning until stage time. The nerves were beginning to come back when I felt Adriana gave me another squeeze.

John's POV

As I made my way down the red carpet. I felt as if I were on auto pilot. I heard the questions but I acted as if they asked me about WM.

"JOHN JOHN what is your relationship with Zoe?"

"Are you getting divorced, separated?"

"Is your marriage an open marriage?"

"How do you feel being named the new Brad and Angelina?"

"Why did you and Zoe come seprate?"

"Where is your wife?"

I don't think anyone asked me anything about WM. If they were this bad to me I could only imaging what Zoe had or would go through when she got here. I felt even worse then I did. I had to see her and make sure she was ok….wait no I can't see her or be seen with her again. I need to apologize though. I was going back and forth in my head all the reasons to talk to her and not to talk to her as I finally made my way into the party I joined my friends trying to distract my self from looking for her. I didn't have to look for long as we were all asked to turn our attention to the stage.

These double doors they had on the stage retracted and the angels were revealed and as I finally saw her I lost my breath. She truly was an angel. You couldn't be that beautiful not matter how much money you were willing to pay to try. I had to get near her again damn the gossip and what anyone has to say. I would take on the world to get close to her. I would do anything to protect her from anymore hurt. I would do anything to love her. I don't know where these feelings came from but I knew. I just knew there was no explaining it, but I knew she was my missing piece. You would think I felt that way about my current wife but I now know it never was. This girl is my wife….come hell or high water I will fix everything and I will do everything in my power to never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her.

I pulled my boys aside and told them fuck what I said earlier I need to see her to talk to her. I know she's mad at me but I need to talk to her. My boys had my back and would help me out.

**So John basically is in love with this girl so will he get to see her….if so what will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Enjoy…Don't own John**

John's POV

I got the guys huddled up by the bar.  
"Okay, I need to see Zoe." I said making sure no outsiders around could hear me.

"What happened to keep me away from her at all costs?" Kofi asked. I ignored his question. Time was wasting.  
"You owe me 100 bucks I told you John would cave in the minute he sees her." Ted said turning to Zack.  
"Shut up and listen. Kofi, Mike, and Zack I need you to go distract big man over there." I said pointing to her bodyguard. They looked at him and nodded.  
"Cody, go be "dashing" with the girl she's with." I pointed to the stuffy looking chick with glasses.  
"I have a girlfriend." He said.  
"Talk to her. Don't fuck her." I replied back.  
"Fine okay."  
"What about me?" Randy asked.  
"Make out with Sam. I want a nephew." He laughed.  
"And me?" Ted asked.  
"Get wasted."  
"No problem."  
"What's in it for us?" Mike asked. I sighed.  
"The happiness of a friend."  
"Weak!" He replied.  
"Next time we go out the bill is on me." They all smiled.  
"Okay, break!" I said going back to my college days. They all went to there areas. Time to find my girl.

Zack's POV

We walked up Big Shows long lost cousin.  
"So who about them Cowboys?" Kofi asked.  
"Nice skull tattoo how long did that take?" Mike asked.  
"What is this connected to?" I asked looking at the swirly thing in his ear.

John's POV

I looked around the club. Big man was in an interrogation and actually engaging in conversation. I can only imagine what about. Cody had the girl blushing and giggling like a catholic school girl. Sam and Randy were by the bar with drinks. The fembots are dancing. Now time to find my girl. They had the Angels upstairs in a private area if they didn't want to be bothered. I skirted around the outside of the room staying out of the light as much as possible. I spotted Zoe immediately sitting in the lounge all alone.  
'Perfect' I went upstairs and showed my VIP pass. I walked in she couldn't hear me. She looked absolutely stunning. I wanted to touch her exposed skin in the dress. I took a seat next to her. She jumped seeing me.

"Oh hell no! Who let you in here?" She scooted away as if I had a disease.  
"I'm a VIP, baby."  
"More like a ASB."  
"What?"  
"Annoying Stupid Bastard." I laughed. She wasn't even smiling.  
"While we're throwing around acronyms you're PYT."  
"Pretty Young Thing? Wow cheesy." She glared. I didn't let it faze me.  
"Can you leave. I can feel my blood pressure going up thinking someone can see us." I sat down next to her. She tried to scoot again but I took her hand.  
"Calm down. They have drapes covering this you can't see in here."  
"How did you see me?"  
"Your silhouette. I can notice these lips any where." She licked them. I moaned softly.  
"You're the shit, baby." She shook her head and pushed me away.

"You can flirt all you want. I'm still pissed. How dare you throw me under the bus to save your ass when I was helping you in the first damn place. Oh, and another thing control your wife or more like bitch. She comes up to me again the last thing she'll feel is my fist meeting her already fucked up face." I laughed.  
"Oh, you think I'm joking." she said getting red. I knew I was pressing my luck.  
"No, you're so damn cute when you're mad."  
"Can you go please?" She said begging desperately almost sobbing.

"If you really wanted me to go you would've called security the minute you saw me, and I bet you didn't delete my number." She looked at the ground. I lightly touched her chin making contact with those hazel eyes.  
"You want me here. Admit you were happy to see me." She looked sad but she smiled. I didn't say anything just kept looking in her eyes.  
"Stop, damn." She giggled pushing my hand away.  
"So how did you get up here? I have security." She said looking for him.  
"Big boy? My boys are being ASBs to him." She laughed.  
"And I sent Cody to talk to that girl."  
"That's Jen my PR."  
"Oh, so she's the one trying to keep us apart."  
"When were we together?" She laughed.

"To the media last night I suppose." She rolled her eyes.  
"We should've hooked up if we knew we had to go through all this."

Zoe's POV

"Did I just say that?" I covered my mouth.  
"I was thinking the same don't worry." He smiled.  
"So why are you all alone up here?" He asked putting his arm on the back of the booth.  
"I'm not in the mood to party. Today sent me for a spin." I sighed.  
"They were saying the most fucked up things."  
"I looked at the websites. They weren't that mean to you."  
"I got called a slut, whore, bitch, home wrecker. High class hooker." She said to me in disbelief.

John's POV

Zoe was so upset.  
"Baby they won't talk about you ever again." 'Did I just call her baby?'  
"It pisses me off so much seeing them talk about shit they don't know about. Sexy woman like you shouldn't get all this shit thrown at them." She smiled and shook her head again.  
"What are you going to do? Give a AA to whoever talks shit about me because no this will not be over by tomorrow."  
"If it makes you feel better. AA, STF, you may even get a moonsault out of me." She laughed. I was glad I was the one who could put a smile back on her face.  
"You're stupid." I looked at her empty glass of water.  
"Want me to get you a refill?"  
"Yes, please."  
"So you can be nice."  
"Yes, but you piss me off world war 3." I laughed and got up getting her another water from the bar.  
"Did you have a rough match?" She asked. I did have a slight limp.  
"Liz, kicked my shin."  
"She's a bitch." I nodded and I laughed.  
"I'm use to it. Forget about her. Tell me about you. I know you were on America's Next Top Model and won. But who was the girl before that?" She looked at me for a minute knowing she wasn't going to get rid of me. She leaned back against the booth a little too far for my liking but I wont complain.

"Let's see I grow up in Cleveland, Ohio. My dads a doctor, my mom is a OBGYN and my sister is in Med School at Johns Hopkins. I have a best friend named Mya."  
"So how did you get discovered did you sign up?"  
"No, actually I went to the mall on casting day. I had no idea they were there. I did my shopping we I went to the entrance to leave a producer ran up to me and asked me to do a interview I did, I won, and now I'm a Angel." She laughed.  
"What were you doing before that. Like school and stuff?"  
"I was in Med School too. I only went for my parents. They were so pissed when I went to go model, but I won so they couldn't say much after that." I heard a phone ring.  
"That's me." She got up to get her purse were we were originally sitting. Zoe has a mean walk. The way she swayed her hips back and forth to the music. Made me want to fuck her until she screams my name with Love in This Club coming through the speakers.

Zoe's POV

The song playing in the in the background fit my feeling perfect. The way John stares at me turns me on so bad. I can read his eyes. I just want him to bend me over and beat my pussy like I did something bad. One problem he's married to that crazy bitch. I have to admit I'm jealous of her. She's married to him and isn't loving every minute of it? John walked over to me placing his hand on my exposed skin.

"This looks really good on you. Is red your favorite color?" I put away my phone.  
"No, I love blue." I put my phone away laughing. Then I got quiet.  
"What?" He asked. I sat next to him. His hand moved to my thigh. I let him squeeze it. It felt so good I wanted him to work his way up a little.  
"You put me through the worst day ever. I hated the ground you walked on. Now you show up and flash that smile and I forget. This is all so wrong."  
"What do you mean?" I felt his thumb running in light circles over my thigh a little higher than it was before.

"You know how fucked up it was to throw me to the wolves like that? You should have known she was crazy what if she went to the press and said what you said. It could have killed my career." I said. I could feel myself getting wound up and not in a good way.  
"I'm sorry." He said with sincerity.  
"That's not it. You keep flirting making me want to flirt back. You use all your charms. And we both know you have a wife. I'm sure at this point you don't love her. If you did we wouldn't be in this mess. You shouldn't even be up here. There are people everywhere. No one has seen me since the greeting and now you have disappeared. " I said stopping his hand. I couldn't be mad at him when he was doing that.

John's POV

"I'm sorry Zoe. I was desperate so I took a desperate measure. I had no idea she'd go ape shit. I won't ever do that again to you."  
"John, don't you see how bad this is?"  
"What do you mean?" She sighed.  
" This is all bad. I'm attracted to you. You're attracted to me. We both know somehow one of us will find a way to see the other again. But that." She pointed to my ring.  
"Turns all this fun into scandal. I can't walk around being a mistress or whatever the media is calling me. You look like a dog and I'm sure that's not good to for your company when they say you're the "do right good guy". We should just stop this before it gets out of hand." I didn't want to hear that.  
"Zoe, I can't do that." She shook her head moving away from me again.  
"Why because I'm "hot" and you want me?"  
"No." I took a breath getting ready to spill my guts.  
"Zoe, I'm not in this to say "Yeah I cheated on my wife with a supermodel." I really like you Zoe."  
"You've known me for what 2 days?"  
"Just listen." I took her hands. She didn't pull away.  
"Yeah I've known you for two days. But in those two days we've made an unbelievable connection. I've seen your bitchy side and your sweet side. I like both. You've seen my nice guy side and my dick side and my drunk side. Hopefully you like 2/3 of them. I've been married for 3 years and I never ever felt something like this with my wife. Which yes I know is pretty fucked up. You're independent, witty, smart, confident, and drop dead gorgeous. She's just not...at least not for me. Just please believe me." I said squeezing her hands. She was quiet again. I little too long for my liking, but I could tell she was really thinking this through.

"I believe you but John. If we go through with this, my career is seriously in jeopardy. No one wants a home wrecker modeling for them. I own agencies people wouldn't work for me. They'll think I'll steak their men."  
"You're not a home wrecker if I get a divorce." I said.

"Yeah a divorce that will be my fault." She shot back.

"I'll tell the media my relationship has been fucked up for a long time, and I met you then I realized I can't live like that anymore and I needed you. Which is the truth." She looked at me with doubt.  
"So you'll get a divorce just to be with me?"  
"Yes, I was getting a divorce anyway you're a bonus." She raised a Rock eyebrow.  
"That came out wrong." She laughed and looked at my hand.  
"Loose this shit." She pulled it off.  
"Is this even real?" She put it in her mouth.  
"So fake looked it bent." She throw it at me.  
"Yeah she's cheap when it comes to getting stuff for other people."  
"So you're serious about this? You're not just using me?" She made one last attempt to get rid of me. Sorry not happening.

"For god sakes no. This will be hell for me and you for a while. But we'll get through it." I said running my hand through her silky hair. I had never touched it before now. I could imaging how it would feel across my body as we make love.  
"Okay, pinky promise that you'll get a divorce." Bring me back from my thoughts she put her pinky out.  
"I'm a grown-"  
"Shut up and pinky promise." I laughed we pinky promised.  
"So I have a question will you be my guest for Mania?" I pulled the tickets out my suit pocket.  
"Oh my god of course I wanted to go but I've been so busy I never got a chance to buy the tickets."  
"They're front row. So you can see my whoop Rocky's ass." She laughed.  
"Thank you." She hugged me. I took full advantage wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"I can't wait until next Sunday." She said. It felt so good to feel her in my arms soft body against mine.  
'I can't wait to get you as my girl.' I whispered in her ear then kissed it.  
"Me either." I smiled.

**Looks like things are going to get interesting….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome…this is where the drama picks up a lot going into following chapters.**

Unknown POV

Eyes watched from the bar at the two huddled over in the booth wrapped in a lovers embrace seeming invisible to the world. They weren't invisible. There is no hiding. This is not how things are supposed to be. Enough time has wasted. No more waiting. It is time to act.

No Pov

The rest of the night went smoothly. Zoe and John knew eventually they had to get back to the party. So each discreetly made their way. Back down. Hoping no one had noticed them.

Randy noticed John making his back to their table and nodded pointed him out to Sam.

"Hey he's on his way back. I wonder how it went." He said.

"Well he doesn't look mad. He actually looks a lot happier. Maybe things went well. Do you think he spoke to her?" She watched John as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah if he hadn't he would be putting on a brave face right now. Nope he's genuinely happy." He said looking at his wife. "What do you honestly think of everything going down from a woman's perspective?"

"From a woman's perspective when I first heard. I was upset thinking he did what he did because I know that is out of character for him…but I can't really give my opinion in that light because I know what really happened. I know they are both telling the truth nothing happened physically, but something did happen emotionally and they are both in a tight spot because she looks like she seduced him into cheating and he is stuck in a marriage he was never happy in. I hate that he feels so obligated to stay in a situation where he is not happy." Randy nodded in agreement.

"That's the thing about he's loyal to a fault even if it means he has to suffer."

"Well as bad as this may have began I think she could be right for him. I think he should explore the possibilities with Zoe."

"Me too. He just needs to file papers first. I know he's been debating it a lot but now he has all the reason to do it."

"Yep no time like the present." She said as they walked back to their friends.

The Next Day….

"Hey and welcome back to the Wendy Williams show. So before we went to commercial I mentioned the big story that broke yesterday about Zoe Cole and John Cena. By now all of you have heard what was going on. They were seen on Wednesday out to dinner and then getting all touchy feely outside the restaurant and then yesterday camera caught photos of John leaving the house Zoe is renting while in Miami. For those of you who are like ok hot new hook up…on no this is more than a hook up this is Brangelina 2.0. John is married." The crowd ooooo'd. Wendy nodded wide eyes in agreement while she played with her nails like she always did.

"I know juicy right….John has yet to address the rumors, but Zoe yesterday afternoon took to Twitter to and made a statement that he had too much to drink and wasn't letting him drive home so he stayed at her house. Which is good because we don't want anyone killed to in jail. Now Zoe you know I love you, but girl why didn't you just take his ass back to his hotel? Or to his house he doesn't live far from Miami." The crowd clapped. She took a sip from her famous wonder woman cup.

"Anyway this morning US weekly is reporting on their website that sources from inside the big VS party that both John and Zoe attended revealed some pretty juicy information about the WWE superstar and his marriage. According to sources, John is on the brink of divorce and has been for a while stating he was never happy to begin with and he was still with his wife out of obligation. I say if you're not happy thought why stay? I will give him credit for his loyalty." The crowd clapped.

"Ok so apparently he and Zoe just met on Wednesday and they were having a friendly dinner. But he is like totally taken with Zoe and sources say that they think that with John now having found reason to finally file for divorce he will. Apparent girlfriend wasn't lying. But John dear it does look kinda bad you left your girl out to dry. Zoe doll if you wanna be with him let him tie up all his loose ends and then you can make all the pretty babies you want. Aren't their babies going to be gorgeous." The crowd applauded and agreed.

"So yeah that's the story with that so far and you we will be keeping up with this one."

Zoe's POV

I clicked off the tv. Imp not surprised people are still talking about me and John. At least Wendy seemed like she believed me. Many of the other news shows were saying the same thing and I was tired to sitting saturating my mind with it. I am curious though who this source is and who they were talking to and why. For now I'm done worrying about it. I haven't spoken to John since last night, but I know today he is starting his press tour for WM so we might not be talking for a couple of days.

I stood up from the couch and took my dishes to the kitchen and put them in the dish washer. Then I headed outside to check my mail. I'm not even going to check to see if the paps are in the trees or in the bush I know they are. Hell there are a few standing across the street getting snap happy. I got my mail and continued back to my house as if I were a normal everyday person check the mail ignoring them locking the door behind me.

Most of it was junk that could have stayed there but I came across a card. Or at least I think it is the envelope is black and has fancy script on the front.

"No return address hm." I say to myself as a open it. It is a card a very beautiful card with a very detailed illustration of my face. It was cool. I love when fans do things like this all the time. I turned it over and read the back…

Entering dream world  
where it's just you and me  
need to feel your actual touch  
instead of what i dream  
because those illusions will never be enough  
only your love can complete me  
i know that sounds cliche  
but if you were to look into my eyes  
you'd see that there is truth in what i say  
but of course there will be  
no gazing in eyes  
because in my mind  
is the only place we will lie  
together soaking up each other's presence  
because in the land where we dwell  
might as well be our living hell  
because there is a distance  
that forces us apart  
and there will never be an instance  
where we can fulfill the desires of our hearts

(AN:excerpt from bounds of love and pain)

I scrunched my brows not sure what to think. Well my fans know I love poetry. It was a sweet jester. I toss it back on the counter.

No Pov

The next few days were semi back to normal for Zoe and John. She finally was able to sign a property for the agency's new location. She knew since she found one she was happy with she would be staying in Miami for a while. She needed to fly back home to Ohio eventually and get some things from her place she shared with her best friend Mya. Since Zoe had pretty much kept herself at home the media coverage has decreased a bit. She has been keeping up with John's radio and tv interviews and appearances. No one has really addressed him and Zoe….few did and he either ended the interview or changed the subject. He told her they were warned before interviews not to ask.

Zoe's Pov

It was the Friday night before WM. I had talked to John this morning and he wanted me to go to the HOF with him but after much debate I made him realize that that wasn't the best idea. I dvr'd the once in a lifetime special they showed so I was getting ready to watch it. I smiled thinking about John I know he was doing axxess appearances and I wouldn't see him until Sunday so I got an idea that might make his day a little brighter.

I took my hair out of its clips and shook it out. I slipped off my tank and shorts. Then I went into my bathroom to put on some lightly tint shimmer gloss and mascara. I looked down at my lingerie not bad, but I could do better. I stripped my vs lace bra and panty set and switched to a sexy camo shelf bra. Ladies if you don't know what it is shame on you. Basically it's an underwire with a partial cup to hold the breast up but doesn't actually cover the breast. Then I slipped on my butterfly g string in camo green which was cut so low there was no point in even being called panties. I looked at my self for a second before it hit me…John is all about supporting the military and I just happen to have my own dog tags sure they were pink and glittery but I doubt he would care.

I smiled and grabbed my Ipad and started snapping away. I giggled as I pictured his reaction.

After I was don't I got dressed and got comfortable on the couch with my ipad creating a slideshow to send him while I watched once in a lifetime. I sent it with a special message and sat my ipad aside and watched the rest of the show. It was pretty good insight to both men. I had gotten to the part with him and his mother and smiled as I watched how sweet with her. He got to talking about his dogtags and the camera panned into them sitting on the counter showing what was engraved on them. I frowned as I read it before he finished saying it. There as plain as day it says liz I love you. He wears those every day and kisses them all the time. My stomach dropped. Am I really doing the right thing? We haven't gotten far, but maybe I shouldn't go through with this. I couldn't focus on the rest of the show so I turned it off. DAMN and I just sent those pictures.

John's Pov

I got through signing a shirt and gave the wheelchair bound boy a big hug. I loved this part of my job the most. Getting to see all these kids who are not promised tomorrow but make the most of every moment of their lives the best they can. They inspired me and I felt confident to live my days like everyone is the last. That gave me the confidence I needed to call my lawyer and have her draw up divorce papers. I told to wait until the day after WM be issuing them. I heard the latest work on the street about me and Zoe. It didn't make sense at first but I later learned Sam suspected someone overheard her and Randy talking during the party and sold it to the tabs. I wasn't mad but everyone was clear to just not talk about it in public no matter how much privacy they think they have. Luckily I haven't heard from Liz and I hope it stays that way.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked and all the kids and their families were taking a moment to eat and enjoy their gifts and pizza. I took the opportunity to step away and check my phone. I saw the name across the new message screen and I'm pretty sure at that moment I looked liked Kool-Aid but I didn't really give a damn.

I tapped on the message. I miss you. Then I scrolled down to the attachment it opened and my eyes got wide. The first picture said wish you were here and she was laying across the foot of the bed on her side facing the camera and wow I don't know if her bra was made like that or if she had just pulled it down. Her panties were so small they almost looked like a butterfly or something, I couldn't really tell. My dick went for 0 to 100 automatically. I told my assistant who wasn't far away I was going to the rest room. As soon as got in I locked the door and kept looking.

The next picture said 'and here' it was of her in the shower still in her lingerie with the water running down her beautiful body. It was then I noticed the pink dogtags dangling low between her exposed breast.

The next one didn't have a caption. she has lost the bra still in the shower with her back to the camera sending a seductive look over her shoulder. I was finally able to see the back of her panties which was a sparkly g string.

The last picture said '…and HERE.' I about died on the last one. I can see the headline now. WWE susperstar John Cena dies in bathroom at make-a-wish event of blood loss because his penis took it all. It was a close up of her panties…yep definitely a butterfly. A sheer sparkly butterfly…..damn of all places I had to be right now. I scrunched my brows who took these for her? The way they taken. I growled at the thought of anyone seeing her like this. Even if it was for my sake. A knock on the door kept me from replying. My assistant needed me back out there. I told her give me a couple of more mints as I breathed through my monster erection. I took off my shirt and dropped my pants and underwear and snapped a quick teaser of hopefully what she would be getting tonight. Not the fully monty but enough to keep her wondering and hopefully wet for me. A couple minutes later I was decent and ready to get back to the kids. Damn I couldn't wait to be free to be with her anytime anyplace I want. I would catch up with my girl later.

**See its getting better and better next chapter is rated M+ so if you can't handle it stop reading NOW! Sorry about spelling or grammar..i'm sleepy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter is not for the faint of heart as are the next few chapters/**

Zoe's POV

I stared at my iPad. I was regretting sending those pictures. My phone got a text. I looked and frowned at the name.

'New Message: John' I unlocked my phone and viewed the message.  
'Can't wait to give this to you' I scrolled down. My jaw dropped seeing the picture. He was BIG and the picture didn't even show his entire dick. I got so wet thinking what he could do to me with it. But that damn dog tag! I went in my room and put on my pjs. Hopefully I don't have a wet dream about John. I probably will he's so sexy.

John's POV

After the Pizza Party I jumped in my 2012 Mustang and sped to Zoe's house. Those pictures were engrained in my head. I made it to her house. I looked around the neighborhood I didn't see any shutter bugs. They're probably following the celebs that are here this weekend. I got out the car and knocked on her door. Zoe opened the door looking so sexy. She had on a short black teddy. There was lace around the bust.  
"John, up here." I stopped staring at her rack.  
"What are you doing here? It's late." She said looking a little annoyed.  
"Can I come in?" I already made a step to the door. She pushed me back.  
"No."  
"Girl stop playing." I tried to walk in again.  
"No." She said seriously.  
"What did I do now?" I sighed. She finger on the inside of my shirt pulling out my dog

tags.

"This." She showed my dog tag with my mom and Liz's name. Fuck.  
"How did you find out?"  
"I watched Once in a LifeTime. You told me you were done with her-" I wasn't even going to let her finish that sentence.  
"Listen." I started. She cut me off.

"No, if your still wearing..." I stopped listening and went in my pocket pulling out my iPhone going to my emails.  
"And another thing-" she was still going.  
"Look." I handed her my phone showing her a receipt.  
"I ordered a new one. It should be here Tuesday. The only reason I'm still wearing them is my moms name." She shut up knowing I got her.  
"Can I come in now?" I touched her side.  
"Okay." She gave up arguing then taking my hand letting me in.  
"So why are you here?" She smirked sitting on the couch. Her dress rode up. I moaned softly.  
"Those pictures." I sat next to her.  
"I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. You had me going baby." I put my hand on her thigh.  
"Yeah, I saw the picture. I'm surprised I have the effect on you. You just can't control yourself can you?" She said seductively.  
"No, I can't." I went to kiss her, but she got up.  
"Which was your favorite?" She asked standing at the counter. I got up and walked to her putting my hands on her hips.  
"The one of you topless. I got so hard just seeing you baby."

Zoe's POV

I moved away from John again. He let out a deep growl. I want him, but I just want to tease him a tad bit more.  
"I got so wet seeing that picture of your dick. I just imagined you doing some many things to me with it." I said biting my lip.  
"Let me do them then." He said frustrated. This girl drives me crazy, but I love it. It turned me on seeing the want in her eyes.  
"I just don't think you can handle me John. I mean you're going from her to a supermodel." He picked me up by my thighs pinning me against the fridge. My paper and magnet fell off the bridge.  
"Trust me I can handle you." He said before giving me a passionate kiss.

John and Zoe wasted no time turning making their kiss hotter. John slipped his tongue into Zoe's warm mouth. Zoe moaned into the kiss as John rubbed his erection on Zoe's wet panties.  
"Still don't think I can handle you?" He smirked at her.  
"Fuck me John. Fuck me please." She begged out of breath. John carried her to the bedroom laying her on her king size canopy bed. He trailed warm kisses down her neck pulling down the straps of her teddy. He lightly bit her shoulders. Zoe pulled off John black shirt. John sat her up pulling off her teddy.

"Damn Zoe." The those pictures didn't do her justice. Her body was better than anything he had before.  
"Damn yourself." She smiled staring at the John's perfect, chiseled body. John laid Zoe back down. He sucked on her nipple while rolling the other around in his fingers. He switched. Zoe loved the feeling of John's mouth wrapped around her nipple. Her breath hitched as John bit her nipple. John smirked knowing the feelings he was giving her. He started kissing her again. His hand made its way down to her panties. His fingers rubbed her clit.  
"Ah! John!" Zoe moaned running her fingers down his neck.  
"Can I taste it baby?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Fuck yes." John kissed his way down her warm brown skin. His tongue made a stop at her naval dipping inside. He pulled down butterfly panties. John fulfilled his fantasy kissing down her thighs. Zoe moaned loudly as John took his first lick of her sweet clit. Zoe ran her french tips through John's short brown hair as he sucked on her clit.  
"Oh, John. Fuck baby yes."  
"Mm, you taste so good baby." He put one of his large fingers inside her.  
"You like it Zoe?"  
"Oh god yes. So fucking much." John felt her tighten around his finger.  
"Oh, fuck baby!" Zoe yelled as she came. John licked his fingers. Zoe sat up undoing his belt and pulling down his camo shorts.  
"You did so good I have to return the favor." John scooted up on the bed giving Zoe room. Zoe pulled down John's gray UnderArmor boxer-briefs.  
"God damn. You're huge." She said staring at John's 10 inch erection.  
"Maybe you can't handle me." She giggled.  
"I guess we'll see." She licked her lips before taking half of John's hard dick in her mouth. John clutched her pillow.  
"So good Zoe." John groaned throwing his head back. He looked down at her. He moaned seeing Zoe's pink lips wrapped around his member. He took a look in the mirror. It was a perfect view of Zoe's ass and John's many facial expressions as she gave him great head. He ran his fingers through her black hair pulling her off his dick. She had a long strand of saliva hanging from her lip to John's dick.  
"I need to fuck you baby." He picked her up laying her were he was. John grabbed his shorts getting his wallet pulling out a condom. He put it on.  
"You ready, Zoe?"  
"More than any fucking thing." He smiled and slowly put his dick inside Zoe.  
"Oh, so tight so good Zoe." Zoe clutched the sheets as John started going faster.  
"Mm, harder John!" John started beating her pussy up. Zoe buried her face is John's shoulder.  
"Oh, fuck! Yes John so good. Yes baby! Fuck fuck fuck!" She said in John's ear. John fucked her harder if that was even possible. The headboard knocked against the wall. The wall decorations fell to the floor.  
"Zoe baby you feel so fucking good shit!" He pulled out.  
"John, no." Zoe whined not wanting this moment to end.  
"I'm no where near done baby." John grabbed Zoe by her hips putting her in the position so he could give it to her from behind making sure they were facing the mirror. He entered her again.  
"Ah, shit so big John." He looked at her in the mirror. Her long black her hanged in front of her face. John pulled her back. She was already beautiful but seeing her face while being pleasured by him was amazing.  
"You look so good baby." She looked at the mirror. Zoe smiled.  
"We look damn good." John started fucking her harder. Zoe arched her back.  
"Ah, fuck John. Keep going baby I'm cumming!"  
"Me too Zoe shit!" John pounded harder into her as he came. Zoe nearly passed out feeling her orgasm come over her. John pulled out of her slowly.

John's POV

Zoe and I laid back on her bed. I was breathing harder than after a match. I felt Zoe's small hand reach out and touch her my pecs.  
"You okay, baby?" I kissed her head and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Yes, oh my god. No one has ever given it to me that good ever."  
"You're better than ever woman I've been with, Zoe." I kissed her.  
"Mind if I stay the night?"  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." I kissed her again before she laid her head on my chest. We fell asleep.

Unknown POV

The two lovers moans annoyed me. He's gotten too close. Too close to what is mine.

John's POV

I woke up before Zoe. She looked so angelic. I got my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of her and set it as my screensaver.  
"Zoe. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered.  
"Mmmm morning, John." She smiled she moaned. Damn she had to stop I don't have time today.  
"Last night was amazing, baby. I love the way you responded to everything I did." I said kissing her neck.  
"It came naturally. That was the best sex I've ever had, baby." She leaned in and kissed me. Her phone went off.  
"That's my alarm. I have to leave to Ohio today and get my stuff from my old house." She said looking to the nightstand next to the bed to see the time.  
"You'll be back for Mania right?"  
"Yes, of course I have to cheer you on." She said like duh.  
"You should come backstage too." I suggested.  
"That's a bad idea." She said shaking her head no.  
"Why?"  
"Because all these sources. I don't want the next headline to read "Zoe Cole caught backstage with a married John Cena"."  
"Why are you so worried about your career it's like all you care about." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Let's see it's my career. What if you're career was in jeopardy? You'd do everything to save it. So don't give me shit about it. I'm going that's damn there pushing it." She said sitting up hold the sheet to her chest. I didn't want to argue with her….Im learning she can be a lot argumentative.

"God, Zoe. You're so damn difficult! If I want you backstage you should be backstage." I said exasperated  
"Uh, you don't run me, Cena." She said shaking her head raising an eyebrow at me.  
"I just gave you the best sex of your life. You should be listening to me." She hopped out of bed.  
"You're such an asshole!" She went in her bathroom.  
"Oh, and to think I was going to let you hit this again in the shower!" She yelled and slammed the door. I groaned. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to show Zoe off let people know she's mine. I started putting my boxers back on and went in her bathroom.

Zoe's POV

John is such an ass, a sexy ass, but still a ass.  
"Zoe, baby. That came out wrong." He walked in as I was turning on the shower.  
"Really. So we fuck one time and I'm your bitch. I don't think so." I said ignoring him as I put my hair up and stepped in the shower as he watched me wash myself.  
"Please forgive. Me you know how I get." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. He's so hard to stay mad at. Damn him.  
"Damn it. Okay, forgiven. But make a comment like that again. Your ass is grass." He went in for a kiss.  
"Nope. Every time you piss me off. You lose all your affection privileges. That'll teach you." I said turning back to my shower.  
"Same thing if you're a bitch."  
"Oh, baby you no you could never say no to this." I smirked at him.  
"Whatever. Don't touch yourself in the shower while thinking about me." He kissed my neck.  
"Oh, I will." John pouted wanting to join. It was hard denying him, but hell he has to learn.

John's POV

I went back into the bedroom and fixed things back up. I put my clothes on and checked my phone. Today was somewhat busy. I had to meet my lawyer for the divorce I can't wait to get this over with the get closer to Zoe. Then to pick up my suit and since Zoe didn't want to go to the Hall of Fame I'm taking Betty Skaaland. She was the wife of Bob Skaaland legendary wrestler.

Zoe and I said their goodbyes as Zoe packed.  
"John, I have something to give you something." I smiled.  
"Good bye sex." I said hopefully.  
"No, maybe if you weren't a dick. Here." She gave me the key to her place.  
"So you can come by when you want." I smiled felt she was showing she trusts me.  
"Thank you." I pulled her as close to me as I could as we hugged.  
"I'll see you Sunday?"  
"Yes, sir." She said as she walked me to the door.  
"And John." I turned back to her.  
"Yes."  
She gave John one quick kiss before he left. I made sure to give her something to keep me on her mind while we were apart. I gave her mouth one long slow lick as I dipped my hand in her shorts and gave her one long stroke. She moaned in my mouth.

"No fair." I didn't say anything as I smirked and licked my fingers and headed out the door.

No Pov

Zoe locked up the house and headed to the airport.  
She soon landed in her hometown of Cleveland.

Zoe's POV

I decided first to go to my old house first and catch up with Mya. Then maybe go see my parents. They're so critical of me since I'm a model and not a doctor. I wasted four years of college pretty much. I pulled up at my old apartment. I knocked on the door. Hopefully she was home I didn't tell her I was coming. The door opened.  
"Zoe! Oh my god!" She hugged me.  
"Good to see you to girl!"  
"Come in, come in." She walked me in. She hasn't done anything to the place since I've been gone.  
"What are you doing back?"  
"To get my things."  
"You're moving to Miami?" She frowned.  
"I'm just staying down there until I get the agency up and running. So how's work?" Mya does hair and make up at a shop. I've been trying to convince her to move to Miami to branch out but last time she's been in out of Cleveland was for Senoir Night at Six Flags in California.  
"Great, I'm head stylist now, and I met this guy, Malcolm He's so sexy. Like if Drake and Denzel had a baby." I laughed.  
"That's great."  
"I heard you met someone too." She smiled.  
"Oh god. Okay yes."  
"Girl, give me all the details." We sat at the kitchen table. I told her everything from when we met up to last night.  
"He's getting a divorce. You must of put it on him good." I blushed.  
"Have you yet?"  
"We did. Last night." I smiled like a kid on Christmas.  
"Oh, girl! Give me every single dirty detail."  
"That saying of "White men can't jump" is a damn lie for him."  
"How big?"  
"10 inches at least and he can use it! He's the best I've ever had." She laughed.  
"Did he eat it?"  
"Like he was starving. I'm getting hot just thinking about it."  
"I'm jealous. Have you talked to your parents? I went to bible study and let's say the bible wasn't talked about." I let out a sigh.

"My parents are going to kill me. You know how conservative they are."  
"You should talk to them." I nodded.  
"I'll go buy their place later." We talked some more about the shop and agency. She helped me get the rest of my things.  
"Don't be a stranger. Bitch you better call me."  
"I'm sorry I've been so busy. I promise." She hugged me before I left.  
"Okay so I can wait around the airport until my plane or see my parents. I guess my mom and dad can't be that mad. I drove to my parents house. My mom worked on the yard some since I've been gone. I knocked on the door. My dad opened the door.  
"Hello Zoe." He's pissed.  
"Tina your daughter is here." He said. I was questioning if I should even walk in.  
"Come in." She yelled I walked in.  
"So how's work dad?"  
"It would be great if people weren't asking me about my daughter." I frowned and walked into the living room. My mom was sitting on the love seat.  
"Hi mommy." I went to hug her. She barely returned it.  
"Sit down." That hurt. I sat down across from her on the lounge chair.  
"I'm so ashamed and disappointed in you. I told you Miami is a bad place and you would get caught up, and look. You're being labeled a mistress." She yelled.  
"You should have stayed in school." She said shaking her head walking pacing the room.  
"I'm not a mistress." I said in disbelief of how brutal they're being.  
"At least you're still a virgin." I looked down.  
"Zoe Cole, you're not a virgin?" My mom clutched the cross on her necklace.  
"I lost it when I was 17." I said quietly not looking everywhere but them.  
"I'm done." My dad went into the other room.  
"You're not a virgin. We made you take the pledge."  
"I'm a person with needs. You know me and Candice didn't want to take the pledge." She explained.  
"If you listened to us you wouldn't be running around with some wrestler in Miami."  
"What are you going to do if he gets injured? He can't support you then." My dad walked back in the room.  
"I know I shouldn't have come." I said getting back up.  
"Why can't you ever be proud of me? I do a magazine cover in my underwear and you two are upset."  
"We raised you to be a conservative woman. Not a half naked model." I huffed and left the house. I pulled into the parking lot of my old high school and called Mya.  
"Hey Zoe. How'd it go?"  
"Terrible they think I'm a mistress! It was so cruel." I said on the brink or tears.  
"Just wait until John gets his divorce they'll get better." She said. I wasn't convinced they would.

"They didn't know I lost my virginity already." She laughed.  
"I remember that night at Grad Night."  
"Old dude was bad. He had to be like 5 inches and couldn't use it." I chuckled.  
"You were in and out that room in 5 minutes." I laughed.  
"I feel a little better. Thx friend."  
"Call John up. I think he may have what you want."  
"Oh my god. Bye girl." She laughed.  
"Bye." I hung up. I know John must be busy he said he had a meeting, hosting a radio show, then the Hall of Fame. Last time I talk to Candice she was preparing for a big test so I don't want to interrupt her. I guess I'll just head back to Miami.

John's POV

"So sign here and here and this will start your divorce process." My lawyer Tom said. I signed them. Zoe is going to be ecstatic. Hopefully I can get myself back to having her say my name again.  
"So when will this be public?" He looked through the window of his office.  
"By the time you walk out this building. You have some followers." I looked. Paparazzi, great.  
"But the papers will be out by tomorrow probably with press. We'll also get them to Elizabeth Monday."  
"Good." I left his office to paparazzi.  
"Are you upgrading John?" I laughed and shrugged.  
"Will Zoe be at WrestleMania." I shrugged again getting into my car heading to pick up my suit.

When I got back to the hotel Randy, Cody, and Ted were in my room.  
"Sup Cena?" Randy asked.  
"Nothing." I smiled.  
"What are you all smiley about?" Randy asked.  
"Nothing, I can't be happy?"  
"You fucked her!" Cody said like he discovered some juicy secret.  
"Did you?" Ted asked. I laughed.  
"You fucked a supermodel? Lucky ass." Randy laughed.  
"She is the shit. Fucking amazing." I couldn't contain it. I had to be honest.  
"1-10, be honest." Cody said.  
"30. She knew what to do and looked hot doing it." I looked at Ted.  
"Nothing crazy to say Ted?"  
"His wife went off on him for going that party." Cody spoke for him.  
"Why are you with models? You should be here with me!" He said mocking his wife.  
"I would say a can relate but I can't. I AM FREE AS A FUCKING BIRD!" I yelled not caring who heard me.  
"You're divorced?" Randy asked.  
"When Liz signs them papers Zoe and I are popping bottles and having celebration sex."

No Pov  
Zoe made it back to Miami for WrestleMania. She walked up to her door seeing a stuffed zebra with roses. Zoe smiled thinking it was from John. She never told him she liked Zebras.

Zoe's POV

I picked up the gift. Another drawing of me. Probably just another fan. I went inside my house and threw the zebra and rose and the counter. I looked at the time. 10:00 pm. The Hall of Fame was probably over. I decided to call John up.  
"Hey baby." He said cheerfully.  
"Hi, how was the ceremony?" I smiled hearing his voice.  
"Great, how was Cleveland?" I took a minute to think if I should tell him. He has a big day tomorrow I don't want to bring him down.  
"Good, I miss you." I said deflecting.  
"Me too. I wish you were next to me in this bed right now."

"Depending on how you do tomorrow goes I can be." I said seductively.  
"When I win. So did you see the news today?" He asked.  
"No, I'm trying to keep away from all that." I said. I really don't want to talk about that.  
"Just look me up on one of those gossip sites please?" He begged. I scrunched my brows.  
"Okay." I grabbed my iPad and went on TMZ. The first headline read. "Video: John Cena leaving divorce office' I smiled like a kid getting a cookie.  
"Did you see?"  
"Oh my god! Yes. So you signed your half of the papers?" I practically screamed.  
"Yes, now it's Liz's turn and I'm free, free to be with you." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh, boy. The things I would do to you right now if I were in that room." He laughed.  
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow after I whoop Rock's ass."  
"You better, bye." I made the kiss sound in the phone.  
"Bye baby." I changed into my night clothes and went to sleep hyped for tomorrow.

The Next Day…

I was picking out my outfit for WrestleMania tonight. I was looking for something sexy so if John saw me in the crowd I could get a smile out of him. As I looked through my tops someone knocked on the door. It was my little sister Candice.  
"Oh my god! Candice!" I hugged her. We haven't seen each other since her Christmas break.  
"What are you doing here?" My sister and I looked a like except her she's a tad shorter, eyes are brown, and she recently dyed her hair honey blonde.  
"Shouldn't you be at Hopkins?"  
"Girl, I dropped out." She said sitting on my couch.  
"Wait why? I thought you love med school." I grabbed us some waters.  
"No, mom and dad love medical school. That place is so dull. No parties, everyone is up tight, the weather sucks, and we don't even have a team basketball, soccer, water polo nothing. I had to get out of there before I hurt someone." I sat next to her.  
"How long has it been?"  
"A month."  
"How are you pulling this off?"  
"I just mom and dad they can't come visit because there was cold going around the dorms. Which doesn't make sense because if everyone is training to be a doctor shouldn't we know how to prevent it." I laughed.  
"So what are you doing now?"  
"Following in your foot steps kinda. I'm working at Vogue." I hugged her.  
"That's great."  
"So I heard what you're doing more like who." I blushed.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes blushing.  
"I know when we were little you would say that's my future boyfriend. I guess you made your dream come true."  
"He's not my boyfriend." I said looking at her.  
"Did you fuck?"  
"Yes." I giggled.  
"And by the look on your face I'm guessing he rocked your world and I saw he's getting a divorce so how are not dating?"  
"He's still married technically. So I can't call him my boyfriend."  
"You are so difficult sometimes." I laughed thinking John would say that.  
"So what are you doing today?"  
"WrestleMania, girl. I have a extra ticket want to come?"  
"Yes, see your man." I laughed. She went in the closet and helped me find a outfit. I decided on a pink lace halter. Well the bra part of the halter was solid and the rest of the halter was sheer pink lace. I paired it with black mini cargo shorts and pink 6 in Christian Loubs,

We made it the stadium a couple hours later. Everything looked so nice. From the palm trees surrounding the ring to the WrestleMania sign. Before we went to find our seats Candice and I went to the bathrooms. When we were about to walk in Liz walked out.  
"Oh, look the hoe has a twin." I rolled my eyes.  
"Who in the hell are you calling a whore BITCH?" Pissing me off was like fucking with a pit bull. Pissing Candice is like fucking with a angry bull.  
"Her. This slut has destroyed my marriage."  
"She has? From what John has said your marriage was already fucked up. My sister just helped John see the light."  
"Leave my man alone got that?" she said trying to seem threatening.  
"Oh your man?" Candice laughed.  
"You and John must not talk he's getting divorce from your rachet ass." I said.  
"No he's not. John and I are happy as can be."  
"So that's why he took off his ring, ordered new tags, and slept over at my place."  
"And there was not much sleeping if you know what I mean." Candice said.  
"John is mine."

"Oh my god what world do you live in? He's done with you. He's upgraded. You're a Pinto. My sister is a Rolls Royce. With your fake Louboutins on and your bag has to be from two years ago. John doesn't even like you enough to keep your ass up to date in fashion. Here you want mine? I love helping charity." I laughed.  
"You shouldn't even be here."  
"No, you shouldn't. Let me guess. You forced John to get you tickets. John gave us ours. Did he take you to the ceremony last night nope. Guess who he asked, but she declined feeling bad for you, Zoe. So I guess that makes you a none motherfucking factor in his life, and I bet when he gets in the ring he won't even wave at your sad ass. So go enjoy what will probably be your last WrestleMania." Liz huffed and walked off.  
"Bye Liza!" I yelled. My sister and I looked at each other and broke out laughing.  
"I kind of feel bad for her." I said.  
"I always feel bad for rachet hoes." She said.  
"She's just embarrassing her self. No one wants her here."  
"That's what happens when you don't know how to treat you man or her ex man."

Liz's POV

John slept with her while we're still married? Oh my god I hate him. He doesn't know who he's fucking with. I'm going to make their lives a living hell. I walked pass the Betty lady John brought to Mania.  
"Oh my god move with your old ass!" I said walking around her.  
"That's why John left your ass." She said. I nearly screamed.

Zoe's POV

The match everyone was waiting for was about to start. MGK performed then John's music played. Candice and I screamed for him. When he got to the ring he left out and gave Mrs. Skaaland a note. He totally ignored Liz. She tried to get a hug but John blew her off. When he got back in he winked at me. I smiled. Flo Rida performed then Rock came out. I clapped, Candice lost her damn mind.  
The match was so back and forth I was in the edge of my seat. John had Rock on his back he went over and smiled pulling off his armband. He started to do the People's Elbow. I thought he was going to win until Rock popped up and hit the Rock Bottom on him getting the pin. The look on John's face said it all as he rolled out of the ring. He sat on the ramp looking lost as Rock celebrated. I looked at the shock and disbelief on his face. I wanted nothing more then to go to him.

John's POV

As I walked to the back people told me great match and the usual. But I still lost and in front of Zoe. I wanted to impress her. I went back to my locker room and showered. When I got out I got a text from Liz.  
'You fucking loser! You talked all that shit and lost! That's good for your cheating ass!' I sighed right then I got a text for Zoe.  
'Great match John. U almost had him I'm still proud of you though! If your still feeling down maybe u can come by my place and I can cheer ya up ;) call me up if you do'

I'm so taking her up on that. I quickly got dressed and went back to the hotel. They were having a after party but I decided to say I'm not in the mode since I lost. But I rather be putting my ten inches in Zoe's tight pussy.

**Sorry I know there are typos here too….but hope you loved it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay people are reviewing already….Special thanks to Cenaortonfan69 and Mytimeisnow for being the first to review. Glad you are loving it. We are loving writing it. This chapter is rated inappropriate for anyone under 30 lol….VERY RAUNCHY I almost had to cover my own eyes.**

Zoe Pov

Candice and I were heading back to my place after WM. I still hadn't heard from John. I was worried about him. I have never seen that look on his face. All I want to do is make it better to do anything to never see that look on his face again.

"Damn that was fucked up for real." Candice said. I just nodded not saying anything. I heard my phone chime notifying me I had a text.

"Can you check that for me?" I asked Candice focusing on the road. She grabbed my phone and opened the message.

"OH SHIT." She said. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked glancing at her thinking the worst.

"I will be staying at a hotel tonight for sure he says…'not even out the parking lot or showered or dressed…..be naked and waiting for me in the shower…I need some PLC.' Damn bitch I hate you…..hook me up with one of his friends." I blushed and snatched my phone sitting it back in the cup holder.

"You're not going to reply?" She said.

"Don't need to." I said.

" Aw shit he bout to bust it open….did I tell you a hate you?" We laughed and headed back to my place. I pulled in minutes later and she got in her car and headed to her place not before making plans for RAW tomorrow. I headed in the house and locked up. I know he said naked, but I had a better idea. Since he needs some cheering up. I think I should bring my pictures to life. I hurried up stairs and found my shelf bra a clean g-string and my pink diamond dog tags. I waited until I heard the loud roar of his mustang in my driveway before jumping in the shower I turned on the rain shower fixture and the removable shower head with all the fixings and all the wall fixtures so water was coming from every angle. I set the temps to different temps for variety.

I got in and let myself get soaked from head to toe letting the steam build up. I heard the door to the bathroom open and John call my name as he opened the door. I turned and looked at him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Come here baby." I said opening my arms to him. He stepped in the shower still in his shorts and underwear and into my arms. We embraced for a minute.

"I'm so proud of you…you really did do great. He may have got this one night, but you have so much more." I whispered in his ear.

"That I do." He said pulling away looking down at me.

"Well it's hard to stay down for too long when I have such a great pick me up…in more ways than one." I looked down at him. His shorts had to be uncomfortable on his erection soaked in water. I started to undo them when he picked me up and put me up against the wall. He kissed me slowly savoring the feeling of our lips and how good they feel. As he slipped his tongue slowly into my mouth for the most erotic kiss I have ever experienced in my life I felt him begin to circle his hips against mine. The feeling of his denim clad penis against my silk covered clit was a feeling I could never describe. I'm pretty I came just now with another fast approaching.

"Oh John fuck baby keep doing that. I'm coming again." I said breathlessly as I gyrated back against him.

"Damn you came already baby?" He asked. I couldn't answer because I was too busy biting my lip rubbing as hard as I could against him feeling my juices flood my pussy and between us. We needed these clothes off now. I tried to climb down but he held me there. His lips went to my neck and all over my chest before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"SHIIIIT" I screamed as his still attached lips gently but firmly pulled my nipple stretching it a little causing the most delicious form of pain I have ever felt. When he pulled his mouth back I saw that my nipple stayed extended. This man is going to kill me…..I'm going to come to death. He made sure the other nipple got the same treatment while pinching the other between two fingers keeping the blood there. I came again. If he keeps this up he wont be getting off because this bitch is about to pass the fuck out.

"Baby I need you in me like now. I can already feel you and you still have clothes on…I'm so serious pull it out and fuck me now." I said trying to get down again. He smirked that sexy smirk that would melt the panties of any female even a lesbian.

"I didn't even get to taste you yet…you know I skipped dinner." I moaned almost crying.

"Damn that I need the dick now. Dinner is served 24 hours." I replied.

He put me down and stepped back to undo his pants. It took some work. Getting wet clothes off is never easy and I didn't have time to play sexy shower strip I was trying to get some dick and precious moments are wasting. While we watched each other undress and I braced myself for him to pick me up and break my back in. He got on his knees instead.

"John not right now." I said trying with no success to pull him up.

"Just one taste." He said as he pushed me gently but firmly against the wall again. He pulled my hips forward and spread my legs and dove in. I nearly collapsed as he flattened his tongue against my pussy and gave it one long hard stroke. I'm positive I blacked out just then. The next thing I remember is him hoisting me up again and rubbed the head up and down my slit before sliding in excruciatingly slow. My walls contracted as I came for the sixth or seventh time. He kissed me breathless as he rolled his pelvic bone against mine hitting my clit just the right way.

"Oh YESSSSSSSSSS fuck John like that DO IT AGAIN BABY." And he did over an over and over. Ladies i'm about to go into a fucking coma. This aint sex I don't know what the fuck it is but shit I will quit my job and follow john all over the damn place if I can get this shit all day everyday.

He stopped rolling and started pumping slowly then faster than slower again. All I could do was roll my eyes. I probably looked like those creepy plastic eye stickers from the arts and crafts stores where the black dots move. I couldn't form any coherent anything either. I was in my own world I failed to notice John reach for the removable showerhead. Until I felt cold water causing me to jerk back to reality.

"Shit john what are you doing?" I asked trying to push the shower head away. The strength of this man was unreal I don't even know why I try. He leaned his upper body away from me holding while supporting my weight on his pelvis. He stopped pumping and was just holing me there.

"Wrap your legs tighter around me. He held the showerhead with one hand and pulled my pussy lips back to expose my already sensitive clit and put that cold shoot water right up against it. Thank goodness I didn't have neighbors too close because I'm pretty sure I screamed loud enough to have someone calling 911. I arched up off the wall but john held me there with his body. My walls were contracting so hard I felt him swelling getting ready to have his own release. Probably not a great as mine, but I will take care of my baby later. I will suck his dick right off his body. My body started to shake uncontrolably and my legs had a vice grip on his body. He threw the showerhead who knows where and pulled completely out before slamming back into me so hard I'm surprised we didn't crack the shower tiles. Hell I don't know I might need a week to recover before he can get his. I know he came because I could feel the warmth spread throughout my pelvis.

He used the little strength he had to turn off the water and carry us to my bed no drying off or anything.

"Damn Damn Damn…" I was barely able to get out my voice is as good as gone. John laughed with the little strength he had.

"My water bill is gonna be fucking outta this world." He laughed again and cuddle me and within minutes we were both knocked out.

The next few days following WM were crazy to say the least. Of course word broke about John filing for divorce. Liz was not happy. She's taken to twitter to try to do her best damage but no one cares what she has to say. Sure it's making the gossip rags but I could give a damn. Since John filed I decided there was no issue being seen with him in public. We are not just all out there but I went to raw and stayed backstage with him. Everyone seemed happy to see me. I spent time with the divas in catering for a while before show time. John kept a low profile leading up to the end of raw keeping people in suspense as to what he was going to do now. John has no plans to go anywhere. John went to the ring much to many fans dismay. He spoke about how he didn't expect to lose but he did and he wanted to tell the Rock man to man. Like a bitch the Rock didn't show but Brock Lesnar did. It made me a little nervous but when he got to the ring he didn't seem threatening he even stuck out his hand for John to take. I wasn't expecting what happened next. Brock lifted john up and delivered an F5 to him. I was pissed and worried. He was beyond rough on john. When John came back he was soar but just as John does he puts on a brave face.

The next week was even worse. I had stayed back in Miami to get SOME work done. Brock was in the ring and John came out and slapped Brock. The whole locker room had to come break them up. It took at least 20mins. Brock punched John straight in his face intending to hurt him busting his lip in two places. Bastard better hope he doesn't see me. I will fuck his life up for touching my baby. John just could not catch a break. That's okay though I'm gonna make sure John knows I got his back.

Early early Tuesday morning I heard john come the garage. I gave him a remote a while ago so he wouldn't always have to park outside. He must have taken a red eye. I hadn't been in bed for long so I wasn't sleeping. I laid there waiting for him. I felt him get in the bed and I immediately turned to him grabbing his face to survey the damage.

"I'm killing that asshole." I said pecking his lips gently a couple of times. Before he had a chance to say anything I started speaking.

"So you have been through hell and back the past couple of weeks and I know you are exhausted and if I see one more punk ass bitch put their hands on you imma start passing out ass whoopings. For real." He chuckled tiredly.

"So since you are off until Sunday I rented us a private island off the coast of Belize for the rest of the week. No work no cameras no clothes just you and me all week." He smiled tiredly.

"Sounds amazing babe." He said hugging me.

"It will be. I will do nothing but take care of you and make sure you are relaxed and happy. Plus I still owe you after that amazing post WM shower sex." Yea I know I haven't been able to because we have both been busy and he has been back on the road. He needs this vacation. He takes care of everyone but himself. He won't have to do that anymore. He has a woman who will make sure he is taken care of. I hugged him tightly and we fell asleep just like that.

**I don't think I could ever look at a shower the same again…but there's more. Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Ms. Cenaortonmyterio's handy work if you thought the shower scene I wrote was hot this has definitely got it beat. RAUNCHY ALERT…..NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. For those who read it enjoy it. **

John's POV

I woke up and looked down at Zoe. She was knocked out. My lips felt so tight. They already got reopened during my match with Otunga then Brock's F5 didn't help. I went in the bathroom to check them. It looked like I had botched lip injections.  
"You okay baby?" Zoe came around the corner. My lips still curved into a smile seeing her in some black boy shorts and a white tank top.  
"I'm a trooper I can handle it." She ran her finger around my bottom lip.  
"I'm going to hurt him John. He's in the WWE not UFC anymore. You guys don't hit for blood." I laughed she's a petite little model not a fighter.  
"You think I'm joking. I'll whoop his ass if he hurts you again and he did a low blow? That's all me right there." I laughed.  
"I don't want to walk around looking like Angelina Jolie." She laughed.  
"It's not that bad. Go back to sleep they'll be good by morning."  
"Can I get a kiss?"  
"Yes, baby." She kissed me gently licking my bottom lip.  
"When are we leaving?" I asked.  
"7 the flight isn't that long." We went back to bed.

Zoe's POV

I woke up and started packing. John came in the closet.  
"Hello Bombshell." He said like the Victoria's Secret commercial I laughed. He picked me up off my knees giving me a passionate kiss.  
"I finally can kiss you like I want." I laughed. The swelling went down just the cuts were there.  
"I thought you said no clothes." He looked in my bag seeing the bikinis.  
"I need some John. I'll lose them at one point."  
"So I'll be walking around butt ass naked? You'll be enjoying yourself." He smirked.  
"Oh I will."  
"Zoe the night after Mania..."  
"When you gave me so many orgasms I almost died." He laughed.  
"We didn't use protection. Do you take birth control?" He asked leaning against the frame of the closet.  
"Yes, I get the shot. It knocks out my eggs for a year. So in other words you can go "raw" as you men like to say as much as you'd like." He laughed. I finished packing and changed into some VS PINK sweats with a gray v-neck shirt and my Coach slippers. I went downstairs John was drinking some water.

"No make up, sweats and you're still the baddest." I giggled and kissed him. We made out until the car came. I locked up the house John took our bags to the car. I texted Candice that I'm going on vacation I laughed at her reply.  
"Why so giggly?" John asked.  
"Candice wants me to ditch you and take her." I said.  
"Oh no, I need this before the European tour. You guys can have girly time when we get back. He laughed I kissed him and got in the car.  
"She said if John's still hurt you can borrow my naughty nurse outfit." He smirked.  
"I'm good but make a note of that." He winked.

John's POV

Zoe and I were in a private plane headed to the island. The pilot came on saying we can roam the cabin. I had been wanting her since yesterday. I leaned over and kissed her neck. She moaned.  
"Mm, baby." She giggled grabbing my neck pulling me in more. Zoe's lips met mine. I picked her up making her straddle my lap. My hands went up her shirt feeling in those perfect tits. Zoe kissed me harder before pulling away.  
"I don't think I can wait until the island, baby." I said feeling my jeans getting tighter.  
"John, if you want to join the mile high club we should go in the bathroom." I kissed her carrying her to the bathroom. For a private plane the bathroom was small.  
"How are we going to make this work. There's no going back. My pussy is beyond wet." I knocked off the sample bottles off the counter and sat Zoe on the edge so she wouldn't fall in the sink. She stripped me of my shirt I undid my jeans as she pulled off her top and pants. I lined my dick up and rammed inside of her. I kissed her covering her loud scream.

Zoe's POV

"Ah god damn!" I yelled feeling like John almost spilt me in two.  
"You like that, baby?"  
"Yes, so fucking much, ah."  
"You'll like this more." He spat on my clit and started rubbing on it with his thumb. I came instantly.  
"God, you're so sensitive I love it." I think my eyes will permanently be in the back on my head. John grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into kinky kiss as he moved quickly in and out of me.  
"FUCK! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming." I moaned feeling John's cum inside me. He pulled out picking me up off the counter. My legs gave out.  
"You okay, baby?" He helped me up supporting me in his strong arms.  
"Yes." I said breathlessly. John smiled.  
"Just breath, baby." I took a couple breaths gaining composure. I put my clothes back on as did John. We walked out of the restroom back into the cabin. We sat in our seats.  
"Think we were obvious?" I asked.  
"No, it wasn't like you were screaming my name like crazy loud."  
"You were loud too. "Zoe, oh baby so good"." I laughed John went in his carry on and pulled out his camera.  
"So, Zoe Cole. What did you just do with John Cena in the restroom of the plane?"  
"Don't record me." I covered my face.  
"How can a gorgeous model not want to be in front of a camera? So what did you just do?" I chuckled.  
"I came 3 times because John Cena is a sex professional." She smiled. He turned the camera on himself.  
"That's just not far. I came once." I hit his arm.  
"I'll take care of you. When we get to the island you'll be the most pampered sexed up man ever." I kissed him slowly.  
"Got that?" I kissed his neck.  
"Yes, bombshell." I laughed.  
We landed. The island is absolutely gorgeous. White sand, crystal blue ocean.  
"So, are we going to be on Survivor and build a bed out of leaves?" John asked.  
"No, you'll see."

John's POV

We got a ride to the island. I was grilling Zoe about where we staying.  
"We're here." She said when the car stopped. I opened the door and ran out. I heard her giggle.

Zoe's POV

My jaw hit the sand. It was beautiful. A huge cabana right of the ocean. The pictures made it look so small.  
"You like?" I asked John wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"It's gorgeous. I'm really going have to reward you." He kissed.  
"Let's go look inside." We went inside.  
"Damn Zoe. I get glamorous and no less from you." He said looking around the place.  
"You deserve it. You take care of everyone else but yourself. So I'm putting it upon myself to take care of you." I kissed him.  
"Go get showered so we can look at the beach."  
"Okay." He went in the master bedroom.  
"Baby, the bed is huge. I can put you in ever position on it!" I laughed he sounded so happy. While John showered I put on a pink two piece bikini that had a string of diamond to tie up the bottoms. John came out in basketball shorts.  
"Where did you get those?" I asked folding my arms and tapping my foot. He laughed.  
"They were in my bag. It's what I wear after RAW."  
"You can keep them... For now." He laughed as I took his hand and left for the beach. John brought his camera.  
"Okay, you broke two rules: no clothes, no cameras." He was video taping my ass as I walked.  
"You're wearing clothes." I turned around.  
"You have a point." I took off my top teasingly. I covered my tits before throwing my top at the camera. Next was my bottoms turning my back to the camera I removed my bottoms exposing my bum to the camera.  
"Thank Jesus for making you!" John said putting his hand up.  
"I'm naked your turn." He threw me the camera. I videotape as he took off his shorts. I want to just jump on top of him and ride his fucking dick until he comes hard for me.

"You know how I know you never used steroids?" I asked randomly.

"How's that." He frowned. Steroids was one of those no-no subjects.

"Because a no man can have a dick that big going on in them jorts you wear." I said zooming in on what he likes to call Richard Hamerbusch. "Shaved clean smooth sailing alright just like I like it." He gave a cute embarrassed laughed.  
"God baby. You're so hot." I moaned.

John's POV

I got my camera back. My hands went to touch Zoe's naked body. She ran for the water. I ran after her.  
"Zoe, get back here." I laughed.  
"Come and get it!" I scooped her up in my arms.  
"Fuck me here, baby." I gave her a passionate kiss laying her on the beach right where the water was crashing against our bodies. I looked up at the camera I dropped it before I ran for Zoe. It had a good angle of us.  
"John, I'm done here baby." I looked down. Does green/hazel eyes were filled with lust and were dark almost a forest green.  
"Sorry baby." I kissed her down to her neck leaving hickeys. The sweet taste of her skin got my dick hard as a rock. I went down to her wet pussy. The minute my lips made contact with her clit she let out a deep moan.  
"I could eat you for days." I pulled back her pussy lips and started focusing right on her clit.  
"Mm, shit! So good." I licked hard and soft until she came. I started kissing her letting Zoe taste her sweet juices. I slowly entered her then started fucking her hard. She reached up rubbing her fingers down my abs leaving sand on then.  
"Go John. Keep going baby. Fuck your the best." I smirked and picked her up pounding on her pussy. Zoe shot up of the sand and bit on my trapezoid muscle coming all down my dick. I held her until she came down from her orgasm.  
"Sweet Jesus. John you're so good." I chuckled.  
"Don't laugh like that or well be fucking again."  
"Do I need to carry you or can you make it to the house on you own?"  
"I'm good. Thanks lover." She got up and grabbed our clothes. I got the camera and stopped the video. Now to tell Zoe I just video taped us.  
"John!"  
"Yes?" I looked up.  
"Last one to the house is a pussy eater!" She ran like a bat out of hell. I ran after her and passed her up.  
"No, fair!" She yelled. I made it to the house before her.  
"So, anything you want to tell me. It was in college, huh? You Ohio girls are freaks!"  
"Not even! Shut up." She laughed.  
"I'm kidding." We kissed.  
"So, I promised you would be taken care of. But you've been giving me the best sex ever. I need to return that ASAP. So go shower again get the sand and mud off ya. Then when you're done I have a surprise for you."  
"Okay."  
"Take your time." I headed towards the shower.

Zoe's POV

I took a quick shower in the guest bathroom. I put on a white push up bra with pink lace. The push up isn't necessary but I want to make John drool. I put on a matching thong. My make up was next then straightened my hair. I set up the guest room so I could give John a relaxing massage then put it on him like no one has ever before.  
"Zoe?" I heard him coming down the hallway.  
"Wait a minute baby." I opened the window letting in the beautiful sunset. I put on my silk white robe and opened the door. John had on his black UnderArmor boxers.  
"I will have ask you to lose your underpants sir?"  
"Okay." He pulled them off.  
"Lay on the bed on your belly please."  
"No problem gorgeous." I massage oils, lotions, and some exotic ones.  
"Before we get all sexy. I have something to tell you." He said getting comfortable.  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
"I video taped our sex on the beach." He said looking at me to see my reaction.  
"It's okay. I want to remember this. All of it. After we watch it we have to erase it. We can always make more. But now relax baby." He laid down.  
"I studied massage therapy while in college. I'm going to get this big body of yours all relax." I dropped my robe. John moaned.  
"We can skip the massage." I smiled.  
"Nope. Now re-lax. Take some deep breaths."

John's POV

Zoe started at the back of my neck while standing kneeling next to me. Her pussy was all in my face. I squeezed her thigh.  
"You'll get all that later. Be patient." She worked the middle of my back. I let out a relaxed sigh.  
"Thank you baby. No one has ever thought about me like this."  
"You deserve it all, John. You are always thinking about the company, your family, friends. You need to take sometime out to appreciate yourself and let someone show you some love. That someone being me."  
"Thanks."

Zoe's POV

I worked my way up from lotion to massage oils. They gave John's back a sexy shine and smelled so good. I started cracking some bones in his back.

John's POV

Feeling Zoe's hands all over me was getting my dick stiff. If I laid on top of it anymore it wouldn't get much use for the rest of the vacation.  
"Baby, I need to turn over."  
"Go ahead I'm done with your back." I did. Damn she looked good. Her tits looked like they were going to pop out of that bra any second.  
"You like it so far, baby?" She asked rubbing my shoulders.  
"Yes." She went and rubbed my pecs.  
"Is there anywhere you need me to focus?"  
"My legs." I smiled. She laughed and started doing my thighs. This gave perfect view of her ass. I couldn't help but grab it.  
"John." She giggled.  
"Baby, don't ignore you see Richard is trying to get your attention." She laughed I was semi hard.  
"Let me heat things up then." She grabbed some hot pink and red bottles.  
"What are those?" I asked in a naive tone.  
"Some exotic oils. I know you'll love them." She squeezed some on my neck and blew. I moaned feeling my neck warm up.  
"You like that, John?"  
"Mmmm.. Yes." We kissed. She licked her way down my abs.  
"Want me to focus on this section? it looks like a stiff area." She smirked looking at my dick.  
"Yes." Zoe licked the tip of my dick.  
"Your pre-cum taste so yummy."

Zoe's POV

I was determined to give John the best head ever. My tongue swirled around the tip. I flicked it around the slit gaining a deep groan from my baby. I smiled and took him in my mouth. He was big but I can handle him.  
"Make it wet." He moaned sitting up undoing my bra. I let the spit drip from the side of my mouth as I got John all the way in my throat.  
"Zoe, fuuuck." I started going up and down quickly letting my tongue swirl around John's dick. John ran his large fingers through my hair.  
"I'm going to cum so hard Zoe." I moaned giving him approval to cum in my mouth. Cum dripped out of my mouth as John put biggest load in my mouth.  
"Damn Zoe that was the best." His face was red.  
"We're not done yet." I kissed him and stroked his dick back to hardness. I took off my thong putting them on John's chest getting on the bed.  
"I've been wanting to ride your dick since our first time." I smiled.  
"Go right ahead baby." I hovered over his hips slowly sinking down on his dick. I put my hands on his chest as he put his on my ass.  
"Should I start off slow and speed up or just go hard on you?" I asked swirling my hip.  
"Oh... Fuck... Do what you want just don't stop." I smiled and started going up and down slowly getting use to his thickness. Once I got use to it I went harder.

John's POV

I have the hottest woman in the world riding my dick like it's the only thing she knows. Zoe bent over and kissing me.  
"Am I doing a good job riding your big dick baby?" She kissed my ear knowing that's a major hot spot.  
"Oh, yes Zoe sooo good, shit!" She started sucking on my Adams apple. The whole time riding me nice and hard.  
"I'm so close Zoe."  
"Cum for me John all in my tight little pussy." She whispered in my ear before biting down on it. That did it. I came in her so hard. Zoe got off of me slowly and started sucking on my dick tasting the sweetness we made together.  
"Wow, Zoe you're the best." She laughed and kissed me.  
"It's not that hard with you John. Carry me back to the main room please." I picked her up and carried her to the main room. We fell asleep naked wrapped in each others arms.

Zoe's POV

"Hey bombshell wake up." I heard John say. I smiled at turned over... To that damn camera.  
"I told yo' ass." I said covering myself.  
"Come on have a little fun. So let's recap: what did we do yesterday?"  
"Got here had some amazing sex on the beach then I gave you a rub down, some brain, and rode you like it was the last thing I'd ever do." I smirked thinking back to yesterday.  
"Yes you did." He yanked the sheet off the bed.  
"John, stop." I squealed.  
"Oh, calm down." He took a picture. I groaned.  
"You're a supermodel take the picture." I fixed my sex hair and got on my back. John took the picture. Next I got on the edge of the bed and posed putting my pointer finger in my mouth. I sat up he took another.  
"Are you pleased?" I asked.  
"Almost. I need something else?"  
"What Cena?" I giggled.  
"Breakfast." He pushed me back on the bed and spread my legs. I grabbed the camera and turned in the video. John started finger fucking me.  
"Ah, fuck mm I love that John." He smiled and winked at the camera as he took a lick of my pussy.  
"Eat this pussy, John fuck!" He licked my clit hard and moved his fingers in and out rapidly.  
"John I'm cumming. Oh shit." He sucked my clit getting all the cum off. I couldn't keep the camera steady.  
"You taste de-fucking-licious." He smiled licking his lips.  
"Thanks its my own special recipie." I joked. He laughed and pulled me up my lips meeting his.  
"Come on. I want to hit the beach work on my tan."  
We spent all day on the beach. John's camera documented everything and I mean everything.

John's POV

The days went by so quick. I had the best time with Zoe. We had crazy amounts of sex all on camera. I even chased her around the house when she got out the shower with night vision on, but most off all we really bonded. I told her things only my family knows. She told me secrets about herself she only kept with Candice. I've never felt so close to someone my whole life. It was our last night on the island I was going to make it a memorable one.  
"Hey baby." I walked out to her on the deck of the cabana with some glasses of champagne as she tanned naked.  
"Thanks, baby." She kissed my cheek as I handed her the glass.  
"Welcome." I took a sip of mine.  
"So I was thinking."  
"What Cena?" She giggled.  
"We should video tape ourselves having sex tonight."  
"What have we been doing this whole time?"  
"Well we only have one of us going all the way all the rest is giving head."  
"Okay, let me go get dolled up." She downed the champagne and went inside. I followed and grabbed the camera. We had pictures of me and her with a lack of clothes and so many videos.  
A short while later I walked into the bathroom. Zoe had on a baby blue g-string, with a matching blue bra decorated with diamonds. She curled her hair.  
"Almost Showtime Mrs. Cole." She put on her shimmer pink lip gloss, my favorite.  
"Okay, be there soon." She smiled. I went back to the room and laid in the bed.  
"Can I get a intro?" She yelled.  
"From Cleveland, Ohio weighing I don't know how many pounds because if I ask she slap the shit out of me! Zoe "Bombshell" Cole!" She laughed and did her runway walk out. I felt some blood rushing to my dick.  
"Damn girl you pretty."  
"Thanks." I picked her up and layed her on the bed.  
"Hold it." I said giving her the camera.  
"Open your legs for me baby." She did. I used my teeth to pulling off her panties. Zoe moaned feeling me that close to her pussy. I licked started eating her out squeezing on her thighs.  
"Eating me so good, baby." Her hands were shaking I took the camera there was a good view of her pussy as I eat it.  
"Oh, John!"  
"You like it, baby. Come for me." She pushed my pussy in her face as she came.  
"Cant get enough of you baby." I kissed back up her body.  
"Can I suck it baby?" She asked looking at my dick.  
"Come and get it." She sat on and started sucking on it.  
"Yeah, baby you know how I like it." I video taped her. Zoe got my dick all the way in her mouth and looked up and winking.  
"Oh, baby too good." I pulled her off and kissed her.  
"Get face down, ass up for me." She did I placed the camera so it was facing us. I entered her slowly.  
"Oooh fuck." Zoe moaned.  
"You got that tight, wet pussy baby." I pounded into her.  
"Beat my pussy, John. Yes, fuck." I grabbed her ass and smacked it.  
"Aaah, harder harder!" I slapped it harder leaving a mark of my hand.  
"John, oh yeah. Fuck, fuck." I grabbed her tits.  
"John, I'm cumming all on your dick, baby." She did. But I wasn't done. I pushed her down so she was laying flat.  
"John, baby you didn't cum?"  
"No, you're going to be exhausted when I'm done." I entered her again.  
"So big so good John, aahh." I looked in the camera and smiled bending down giving Zoe a wet kiss. I grabbed the camera again so I could get a close up of us joined together. I zoomed in of me pumping in and out of her as her ass bounced every time our hips met.  
"You like this dick baby? You like cumming all on my thick dick? Don't you baby?" I whispered in her ear kissing and biting her neck.  
"Oh, fuck yes. I fuckin' love it. Hitting this shit up so good!" I put the camera back in position then I tugged her hair.  
"Fuck John!" She came again.  
"I got you one more time baby." I turned her over pulling to the edge of the bed. I stood up and grabbed the camera. Zoe legs were shaking like crazy. I kissed her. The minute she calmed I entered her again.  
"Oh god damn! John fuck!" I was beating her pussy up.  
"Oh get that shit, baby!" I smiled and spat on her clit.  
"Play with your clit for me." She did.  
"John, I'm gonna cum again, fuck!" She clenched up so tight around me I almost came. I pulled out.  
"Bust it on me, John. Cum all over me." I came so hard on Zoe. My cum shoot to her lips, the bottom of her chin, in the middle of her tits leaving a huge load on her stomach that rolled down on to her sides.  
"Fuck John. Give me a warning." She laughed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know I would cum that hard."  
"Not that. I came hard as hell 4 times in a row. I like having your warm calm on me." I got a close up of her face as she licked the cum off her plump pink lips.  
"Say bye, Zoe." She blew a kiss then waved. She took the camera turning it to me. I did the "you can't see me" and winked. She laughed turning off the camera. I took her in my arms and kissed. I cleaned her off then Zoe fell asleep with her head on my chest. I kissed her head before falling asleep.

**Ok folks hope you are all still alive and breathing after that. Please continue to read and review. More coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

John Pov

I'm sitting here chillin backstage in Poland. As soon as we got back from a much needed vacation, I was right back on the company plane headed overseas to do some house shows. I would be on the phone with my girl right now but like a genius I went and left my phone in the states. I have done that before, but now I have a reason to always have it with me. Damn I'm pissed.

At least I have my Ipad and we can communicate through skype and txt. Maybe I can talk her into some sexy web time later. I have never been so sexual with a woman before but I guess when you find the right one that's all you want to do is be with them in every way…mentally, emotionally, physically, spiritually, and I feel that everytime I even think about Zoe. I can't wait for this show to be over so I can hear her voice. I am only 6 hours ahead so it wont be late there.

Zoe Pov

I had so much fun spending the weekend with john away from everything and everyone. We really needed it. Our time together just confirmed to me what I needed to get from this weekend. That though we really just met, I am head over heels with John Cena.

It really is just one of those things that no matter what words you use none seem like the right ones to explain what you feel. We just got back from Belize a few days ago and I miss him so much...its pretty safe to say im obcessed with him. I'm glad we took the time out for ourselves. The media has calmed a lot they had no knowing of out trip so there are no pictures showing up all over the place. It feels good to be happy and in love. Hes working a house show as we speak. As soon as he got to his hotel he texted me from his ipad to let me know he left his phone so we will be skyping it this trip.

I think im going to take a shower and get cute for my cutie when he calls. I took my sister up on her offer to use her nurse costume.

I was in the bathroom turning on the shower and I thought I heard something downstairs. I wasn't sure because my water was so loud. I just forgot about it. I changed out of my clothes into my robe and got everything I needed for a proper bathing. I don't know why but I grabbed my cell and brought it into the bathroom with me.

After getting myself situated I was taking off my robe when I heard more noise. I know it is not John he is overseas and it couldn't be my sister she's not in town either. No one else has access to my house. I felt my body tense in fear. I clutch my phone to me as I walked slowly to the door leading to me bedroom from the bathroom. Instincts told me to be quiet as possible. I turned to knob to my bedroom and slowly began to pull it back. I never got the door open because the next thing I know the bathroom door is flying open. It smacks me in the face dazing me. My vision is blurred and I can make out anything…

No Pov

Hello everybody I'm guliana rancic and this is E! News. First up today tradgey has struck the life of Victoria Secret model Zoe Cole who is currently hospitalized after a vicious attack in her home in Miami Florida yesterday evening. Details are still scarce on what exactly happened or how the supermodel is doing this evening. What we can tell you is that she was alone at home at the time of the attack. Rumored beau WWE superstar john Cena is overseas touring with the WWE but once word spread about Zoe we do know that he is now on his way back stateside. This following a long list of recent drama for the model surrounding her relationship with Cena who is still leagelly married. Tmz is reporting that a 9-1-1 call was made from Zoe's home at the time of the reported attack but details from there are unknown. The Miami police department have yet to make any statements as the attack is under full blown investigation. We hear at E! News are truly sorry to have to be reporting this, but our thoughts and our prayers are with Zoe and her loved ones at this time and we will keep you updated as details continued to come.

John Pov

I need this plane to land. I cant manage to sit still ever since Candice called me to tell me what happened.

FLASHBACK

I had just gotten back from doing a in-ring promo and barely made it to through the door of the locker room when Kofi came to me.

"Dude your text alert on your ipad has been going crazy for the past 20mins." I figured how to forward my texts and calls to my ipad.

"Ok it's probably just my girl getting impatient." I said laughing grabbing it and checking my missed calls. They were all from Zoe's phone. I dialed back.

"Hey baby…" I started when I heard the other end answered.

"JOHN?" A panicked voice said.

"Zoe?" I said. The voice was loud and there was a commotion going on in the background.

"OMG JOHN YOU HAVE TO GET HOME NOW." The voice screamed hysterically. I couldn't understand what was going on. The guys could hear everything too.

"Zoe what's wrong?" I said panicked.

"No it's Candice…..ZO-Z—Z—Zo-ZOE omg John they are taking her to the hospital." She yelled. I was immediately filled with dread.

"WHAT HAPPENED CANDICE?" I yelled trying to get her to focus and tell me what was going on.

"HOSPITAL THEY ARE TAKING HER….OMG OMG." She started crying.

"Candice please focus and tell me whats going on?" I said desprately.

"ZOE HOSPITAL ATTACK.." was all I was able to make out. I heard the police approach Candice and tell her if she wanted to ride with them she needed to come now.

"I have to go John." She hung up.

"CANDICE…CANDICE…" I yelled but I heard the line go dead signaling the end of the call. I threw down my ipad and ran out of the locker room. I heaed to Vince and Hunter's office.

"VINCE VINCE I NEED THE PLANE I HAVE TO GET HOME NOW." I said not knocking.

"Cena what the hell is going on?" Vince said angry at my interruption.

"I have to get home NOW." I said out of breath.

"What do you mean you need to go home? You cant go home you have a match."

"FUCK THE MATCH OK…ZOE IS HURT AND I NEED TO GET HOME IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ME HOME I WILL DO IT MYSELF, BUT I'M LEAVING." I yelled.

"John just go. We'll handle it." Hunter said. I ran back to the locker room and thank goodness for great friends they already packed my bad for me and tossed me my shirt and I just kept running until I got to Vince's limo.

"Please get me to the airport as fast as you can." I begged. We got there in 15 mins. Hunter had called ahead and asked them to have it ready to go. I had to wait another half hour. It was driving me crazy. We finally got into the air and I kept trying to look online to see if there was any news as to what is going on. Of all the times for them to be slow and not reporting on anything its now when I really need information. I threw the ipad again in frustration. I knew whatever was going on it wasn't good. My gut told me and I could just feel it. I was feeling indescribable pain. Not from a match but like just something is really wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are in Chapter 11. This is by far our longest yet. Props to Ms. Cenaortonmysterio its really good. Hope you all love it too.**

John's POV

I was shaking like crazy on the steering wheel of my car. I drove like I was in The Fast and Furious. I'm a mess right now. Still no new reports. If I lose Zoe it'll be like losing myself.

I finally made it to the hospital. I ran like a track star into the hospital knocking of some photographers. Flashes were going off like fireworks but I kept going. I stopped at the first counter I saw.  
"I'm looking for Zoe Cole." The nurse jumped. I look like a crazed man right now.  
"John." I turned around seeing Candice. She was as much as mess as me. Her make up was smeared. Eyes red. Shaking.

"Candice what's going on?" I hugged her.  
"Zoe..." She sobbed.  
"Candice is she?" I couldn't utter the next word.  
"No, the doctors just told me what happened." My heart stopped beating as fast. I looked around we were not far from the entrance of the hospital. Cameramen and flashes were still going off getting as much as they could. I guided Candice into a waiting room where we sat down in the waiting room chairs.  
"Someone attacked her. The doctor told me she has a gash on her head bruises and scratches all over her body. She has burns on her face and up her nose." My stomach got more knots in it. Not my baby. I rubbed my hands down my face.

"That's not all John…" She said quietly. She looked hesitant to tell me.

"What Candice?" My stomach felt like lead. What else could it be what could be worse than what has already happened? She looked around before answering.

"There was evidence…..there was evidence of sexual assault." She said and put her head down.

"What?" I couldn't have heard that right. Shaking my head I felt myself physically start to shake with anger.

"The doctors said that there was bruising on her legs and thighs and some vaginal tearing." She started.

"NO NO NO." I yelled in disbelief bolting out of my chair.  
"Have you seen her?" I said my heart breaking imagining her alone and scared.

"No, I can't go in there alone. I was waiting for you." Tears surfacing in her eyes again.  
"Okay." We got up.  
"Where's Zoe Cole's room?" She asked a nurse.  
"ICU Recovery room 13. Right down the hall."  
"Thank you." She said. I couldn't say much I had to see my baby. We went to the room. My hand shook opening the door.  
Tears came to my eyes seeing Zoe. She had a breathing tube in her mouth, gauze wrapped around her head. Candice broke down.  
"Candice, it's okay. Breathe, just breath. She's okay." She nodded holding onto me but couldn't bring herself to go closer.

"She's been beaten. She's not okay. She's unconscious John! We could still lose her!" She screamed gaining looks from the staff.  
"Be strong. Zoe wouldn't want to see you like this." I hugged her wiping the tears. We walked in together. I felt my knees get weak looking closer at Zoe. Her face was red and swollen. A bruise covered the left side of her face. I held her hand. Her nails had the French tips ripped off of them.  
"Hey Zoe. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but baby stay strong. I need you." I kissed her hand. Looking at her willing here to respond. She made no movements except the breathing machine pumping air in and out of her lungs.

"Hi Sis. I love you. Please get better. I can't lose my big sister." She kissed her other hand. I felt so lost. I want to help Zoe, but I can't. I just want her to wake up and hear her sweet voice.  
"Did you call your parents?" I asked pulling a chair up to Zoe's bed never letting go to her hand.  
"Yes, our dad was in surgery so they're waiting until tomorrow."  
"Oh, you feeling okay?" I said nodding. "Want me to get you something?" I asked.  
"No, thanks though." There was a knock at the door. I slowly and reluctantly let go of Zoe's hand and got the door.  
"Are you John Cena?" Said a man dressed in slacks and a dress shirt.  
"Yes, who would like to know?" I stood up not wanting anyone else to be around Zoe ever. Now that she's my girl nothing like this was ever going to happen again.

"I'm Detective Williams. This is my partner Detective Moore. We would like to talk to you and Candice Cole separately." I sighed and nodded.  
"We'll both need you to leave the room."  
"I don't give a fuck who you are. I'm not leaving my sister." Candice said giving the cops a death stare. Her and Zoe were so alike.  
"Ma'am-" Detective Moore started.  
"I'm not leaving her here alone." Candice said almost panicked like she could start crying again any minute.  
"Can I go first then we switch?" I asked.  
"Okay come with us." I sat down with them in an empty waiting room of hospital. They both pulled out note pads to take my statement.  
"So Mr. Cena what is your relationship with Zoe Cole?" I thought about it. We never really defined our relationship. We used pet names, but never said that's my boyfriend, that's my girlfriend.  
"Mr. Cena what is your with Zoe Cole."  
"We are dating." I finally answered.

"Where were you yesterday around 1pm?"

"I was overseas in Poland for a WWE house show." I answered.

"Can anyone corroborate your story?" They asked.

"Yes I will give you the number for my bosses Vince and Stephanie McMahon. I filmed a promo spot yesterday and was scheduled for a match."

"How did you find out about Ms. Cole's attack?" Detective Williams questioned.

"Her sister called me."

"Her sister called you?"

"Yes. She called me from Zoe's phone. I had left my phone at my home here, so I was communicating with Zoe through an app on my ipad that allowed me to use it as a phone."

"What did she say when she called you?"

"She was hysterical. All she said was I needed to get home now. Zoe hospital attack."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No the police or ambulance told her they were leaving and if she wanted to be with Zoe she had to come now and she hung up."

"Had you met her sister before?"

"Yes during Wrestlemania weekend, they attended the show together."

"And how did they seem together?" I know they are just doing their jobs but it was pissing me off that they were questioning Zoe's sister as a possible suspect. I felt just as much need to protect her as I did for Zoe.

"They were joined at the hip. They were laughing and having a good time and joking around. They are best friends." I said trying to say nothing that would be the least bit incriminating to Candice.  
"Do you know a reason why someone would hurt Mrs. Cole?"  
"No, she's a sweet person. No one would ever want to harm her."  
"Well through our investigation, Mr. Cena, we seen there is a Mrs. Cena."

"Yes that is my wife whom I have filed for divorce recently."

"Were you and Ms. Cole involved before you filed for divorce Mr. Cena?"

"No we weren't. We waited until I officially filed with my lawyers."

"When was that?" The night before Wrestlemania. March 31st."

"Well Mrs. Cena doesn't seem to be too happy about the end of your marriage. We have seen your wife's many twitter rants. Would she attack Ms. Cole?" I thought for a minute. I know Liz can be a off her rocker sometimes, but never on that level.

"She has her moments, but she would never go that far."  
"Well here's one of her latest updates. Maybe you'll have a change of mind." They handed me a print out.  
'She's going to get what's coming to her one day' Damn it Liz. I shook my head reading it again.  
"I still don't think she would do anything. All bark no bite."  
"That's all we need from you right now. Here are our cards if you need anything and we will be in touch." They handed me cards as we all stood.

"Wait, I have question for you. What happened exactly? How did they get in?"  
"They broke a in window in the living room. From what the crime scene shows us. There wasn't much of a struggle. We're guessing she was knocked out in some way. The attacker dragged her into the bathroom. From the burns on her face tried to drown her with the shower nozzle and the blood on the floor maybe lost grip and let her go her head hit the floor opening her head. We won't know until she wakes up and tells us." I held back tears imagining Zoe fighting for her life.

"Can you please get Candice?" I got up and went in the room.  
"Candice, they need you." She got up and kissed Zoe's cheek.  
"Love you sis." She walked out. I took  
her hand and started crying. Zoe didn't deserve this. We should be talking to each other on Skype, not in some depressed ass hospital room. A nurse came in.  
"Mr. Cena there is a man looking for you, Rob McIntyre." Rob was my trainer. I just realized that my family must be freaking right now.  
"Can you let him in here?"  
"I'm sorry we cant, he's in the hallway." I kissed Zoe's hand. I went in the hallway.  
"John man, what's going on?" he asked me as we hugged.  
"Zoe got attacked. Man I'm so lost right now I cant think straight."  
"It'll be okay. I've been calling, your mom sent me down here."  
"Fuck, I left my phone at home. Can you go and get it for me?" I said giving him my house keys.  
"Okay, no problem."  
"Get me some clothes too I might be here for a while."  
"I got you man." We bumped knuckles. He left. I went back in the room. I looked at the window. The sun was coming up.  
"Good morning, Zoe." I wanted her to say something back. Even one of her smart comebacks. Anything. Candice came back in. She gave me a death glare.

"What's wrong Candice?"  
"Your fucking wife! She probably did this to Zoe! You know something John!" she said getting in my face.  
"I don't. If I did I would have told them. The last time we talked she sent me a text after Mania saying I'm a loser." I said holding my hands up.  
"You know something! She had to say something!" She started crying. I hugged her.  
"I swear on my parents if I knew anything I would tell."  
"I'm sorry. I just want her to get better. It's so over whelming."  
"She'll wake up. Don't worry."  
"I hope so." We spent more time in Zoe's room. We talked about questioning. They pretty much asked Candice the same things about their relationship, what she knew about me and Zoë and Liz.  
"I'm going to go to my car and get some of my stuff."

"Okay." I stood to leave but not before whispering to Zoe I would be back kissing her head gently. The security had made the paps leave from the hospital grounds, but there were still some camping across the street. My iPad blew up with notifications. Calls and text from my family and friends. Twitter updates. 'We love Zoe', 'Pray for Zoe', and 'Pray for John' were trending. I sighed we need all the prayers we can get. My boys texted me all wanting to know what was going on. I just mass texted them saying I'll get back to them. I got a call from Rob.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Someone broke in your place man. The window is broken."  
"FUCK! I don't need this right now. Call the police I'll be down in a minute."  
"Alright." I ran back inside the hospital.  
"Candice I have to go. Someone broke into my place."  
"Oh god. Go take care of it. I'll be here."  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." I left and jumped in my car heading home. The police were already there when I arrived. So were the paparazzi. Police were keeping them at bay. I'm really starting to hate cameras.  
"Did take any of my cars man?" I asked seeing Rob.  
"No, I looked around everything looks in place."  
"Good." The police told me to look around. Nothing was missing. I went in the bedroom and looked in the end table. My phone and camera were gone. My heart fell to the floor. I don't need this right now.  
"Fuck! No, no, no." I muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Rob asked.  
"They stole my phone and camera. I have pictures of me and Zoe on them."  
"Just call the company and turn off your phone."  
"Fuck I hope this didn't happen earlier." I checked the security cameras and of course it ran out of tape. I got my phone turned off. But the camera being stolen is killing me. I don't need this. Zoe doesn't need this. It's not like I can get the police to hunt down a camera. I took some deep breaths. I did let the cops know those were the only two things missing. I just have to hope and pray it never sees other people's eyes. I hurried and got a new phone then went back to the hospital. When I got to Zoe's room I heard some rather loud talking.  
"I told her she would get caught up." Said a woman.  
"Mom, I don't want to hear this!" Candice yelled.  
"This was coming at one point. She's put herself out there dating a married man. Who ever attacked her was trying to knock some sense into that head." Said a man.  
"Dad, shut up!" These people were her parents? How could they be so insensitive?  
"Don't talk like that to me. We raised you two to be ladies not whores." Candice sobbed. I had heard enough I barged in.  
"Candice you good?" I asked her before looking to the man and woman she called her parents.  
"Oh, you're the one corrupting our daughter." Her mom walked up to me.  
"Mom, leave him alone."  
"Tina, don't blame him. Zoe deserved this. She runs her ass out to Miami and loses her damn mind." I felt my fist twitch. I always imagined meeting Zoe's parents would be over dinner. Not at a hospital.  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" Candice yelled with rage in her eyes.  
"Let's go Edward. I've never seen so much pure stupidity in one room." They walked to the door.  
"We're stupid? You two are. Zoe is on her death bed. You need to be here for her." I said.  
"If you're ashamed of Zoe for moving to Miami? Wow, you'll be super upset with me. I dropped out of college. All your money down the drain. So if you want to talk shit about Zoe include me." Candice said smartly

"I have never been more ashamed." Her dad said.  
"Same here." They walked out.  
"Are those your parents?"  
"Unfortunately, sorry you had to meet them like this." I sat back down and kissed Zoe's hand.  
"I don't care about that. Has she made any progress?" I asked sitting back down and grabbing Zoe's hands again.  
"The doctor said its going to take time for her to wake up since she nearly drowned and got hit on the head."  
"I don't care how long it takes."  
"But John you have Raw."  
"So, they have Brock they can't mange without me until Zoe gets better."

-2 days-

Zoe is getting better. Her face will move from time to time. The doctor said she can probably hear us so we've been chatting her up. I was in the hospital cafeteria getting some food. It isn't half bad actually. My phone rang it was my lawyer. I hope Liz signed the paper. That would be great news to tell Zoe when she wakes up.  
"Hello?" I asked stepping out of the room.  
"Hello John, we have a problem."  
"Liz isn't signing the papers?" I sighed.  
"Well that and... Your camera and phone surfaced at Vivid headquarters." I dropped my glass of water.  
"They're using stolen property. They can't use it." I said panicked  
"It's too late. They have released a series of clips and promising the full length video coming soon."  
"I'm suing. Draw up all the papers. How many clips?"  
"About 3, I won't get into what's going on in them I'm sure you know, but you can see for yourself."  
"Get the FBI on this and bring in WWE legal to help as well." I demanded.  
"Already done. We are serving a cease and desist to any and all sites and media outlets. Apparently there was a note on the camera saying 'This is what you get slut' they also released some photos. The FBI is working to get the websites to take them down."

"Okay, call me if you hear anything." I hung up and went to Twitter. The top trending topic was John Cena and Zoe Cole sex tape. I clicked it to see people reaction. I was expecting people to be disgusted and ashamed. But that was the complete opposite. People were like 'they're so hot together' 'damn best celeb sex tape ever' John Cena's dick was another trending topic. My face is crimson red. My female were losing there minds. 'Cena damn sure doesn't have lady parts' 'Cena knows how to get it in' everyone's reactions to me were good. I checked Zoe. Guys were saying she's hotter than ever. 'Zoe Cole give that good head' 'Zoe was gettin that shit'. Woman of course were split down the middle. 'Wow I need to learn from Zoe' 'Zoe is a slut'. I sighed my baby doesn't need this. I should have put the camera in my safe. Damn it. I got a call from Vince. I'm dead.  
"Hello?"  
"Cena! What hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.  
"Vince, that was meant to be private. Someone broke into my house. I never ever would put this out. Especially at a time like this." I explained.  
"John, Don't tweet. No Statements. We could lose sponsors." I heard someone walk in the background.  
"Vince we're getting massive amounts of hits on the website. John Cena gained and additional 750,000 likes on FaceBook. WWE has gained 250,000. We're getting more sponsor offers."  
"Actually Cena this isn't that bad. We will work on spinning this. I'll let you go." He hung up. That was Vince for you. Any publicity is good publicity. I found the clips. There was one of my eating out Zoe on the bed. One of her giving me head on the beach, and us having sex on the beach. When Zoe wakes up I'm going to need a bed. I went back to her room. Her parents had been staying in the hotel so it was pretty much just me and Candice.  
"Hi, John. You okay?"  
"Candice I have something to tell you."  
"What's wrong."  
"While Zoe and I were on vacation. We video taped ourselves and..."  
"John no." She covered her face.  
"I'm sorry when whoever broke into my house they took it and put it sent it everywhere and its already online. I'm so sorry Zoe."  
"Have you gotten people on this?" She asked.  
"Yes, the FBI and my lawyers and the WWE legal team."  
"Oh god. Why does all of this have to happen right now?" She cried. I hugged her.

-The next day-

The FBI took down the photos and released a statement saying anyone who continues to use the photos or video will be charged as accessory to attempted murder. All the news and gossip shows immediately pulled them and the pics came off of the sites. The video is going to be harder to get from being released. But I'm sure people have them saved in their phone and computers. Vivid is still battling, None of the shows or sites could really air clips anyway so that was easy, but vivid is claiming it was given to them so they had a right to use it, but they're going to lose since someone stole them. The FBI called me.  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. Cena, we have a lead on who we think could have done did this or at least had a part in the attack and break in at your home."  
"Who?"  
"Your wife Liz."  
"Wait. How?"  
"She has been expressing on Twitter how Zoe deserves this, and the note on the camera matches her hand writing. So we're going to take her in to ask her some questions."  
"Okay, what if she did do it?"  
"We'll be putting her in jail for breaking and entering, stealing, and releasing the tapes. We'll also ask about the attack." I sighed.  
"Okay, thank you." I hung up.

Liz's POV

I was laughing at people's reactions to my tweets. All Zoe's fans were saying leave her alone. She deserves this being a home wrecker and all. There was a knock at my door. I opened it to see a bunch of police men.  
"Elizabeth Cena?" One asked.  
"Yes."  
"Detective Russell. We have some questions for you and a search warrant on your home."  
"Why?" I asked not really thinking about it.  
"You're a person of interest in the attempted murder of Zoe Cole and releasing stolen property that belongs to John Cena."  
"You can search you won't find anything." I said as they looked around. Surely they didn't think I did this.  
"Sir, we found them." They pulled a shoe box out of my closet that had John's phone and camera in it.  
"I don't even know how that good here." I said panicked as they handcuffed me.

"Elizabeth Cena we need you to come with us." They said as they dragged me to the police car.

John's POV

I was beyond pissed at Liz. She went too far. Candice went to get something to eat. I took Zoe's hand.  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I never took those videos of us. This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry." She squeezed my hand. I nearly jumped. She did it again. I got the doctor.  
"She squeezed my hand twice. Does that mean anything?"  
"We'll see. Zoe squeeze my hand." She did.  
"Okay, I'm going to poke her with this pin. See her reaction." He poked her feet the wiggled. She suddenly jerked awake. She pulled from my hand and grabbed at the breathing tube in her mouth.  
"This is a good sign. Zoe I need you to breath on your own. On three I'll pull out the breathing tube take a deep breath. I, 2, 3." He pulled it out. She choked and opened her eyes again. I broke out in a big smile seeing those green/hazel eyes.  
"Zoe?" I had a tear running down my face.  
"Hi, babe." She smiled and wiped it away  
"Oh my god. Zoe baby I missed you." I kissed her cheek.

**Hope you are still with us….Please read and review and encourage others to come check it out as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12…Sorry for the wait as much as I wish I owned John I don't.**

Zoe Pov

All I hear is voices around me, but I feel like I am stuck in some kind of dream. I keep having these dreams that I can't wake up from. I felt like I was drowning in one and another I felt myself being thrown around and just pain. All I could feel was pain. The voices were muffled and I felt this pressure in my chest. I felt myself fading from my dream world in to straight darkness. I heard a faint beeping sound getting louder and louder. My hands were tingly and I squeezed them. I felt a large soft hand squeezing back. John? I heard just so much chaos around me and…wait my feet tickled?

My breathing picked up and a jerked awake. My vision was blurry at first and I couldn't focus. All I saw was a blur of colors. I tried to speak. There was something in my mouth. Any other time I wouldn't mind, but this was choking me. I pulled at it. But I felt hands stop me and count to three then pulled it out for me. I gagged and coughed. My eyes were watery, but began to focus. The first thing I saw was those pair of steel blue eyes I love so much. He smiled at me wiping my face.

"Zoe?" John said tears running down his face.  
"Hi, babe." I said well more whispered. I needed some water.  
"Oh my god. Zoe baby I missed you." He said kissing my cheek. He handed me some water.

"Why where have I been?" I whispered in a chuckle. Why can't I talk right?

"Honey we are in the hospital. You have been here for almost a week." He said frowning at me.

I looked around and noticed my sister and a doctor.

"Well why I am here?" I said looking back to John. He looked to the doctor and Candice. "John?" I said getting scared.

"Hi Zoe. I'm doctor McCall. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked me. I didn't feel like talking to him I wanted my questions answered.

"Um I was at home. John you are supposed to be out of town and I was waiting for you to be done with your show so we could skype. I was about to take a shower. Did I fall in the tub?" They all just looked at me not saying anything. Almost scared to.

"Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on?" I said getting upset.

"Zoe calm down. Let me examine you and then I will answer any questions you have. I need the two of you to step out for a minute." He asked Candice and John.

"Wait no no they can't go please don't go." I said panicking grabbing onto John nearly pulling him on top of me. "Please don't go please?" I begged him.

"Ok they can stay but I need them to step back so I can check you out." I looked at John and he nodded. He stood back next to Candice as the doctor checked me out. He checked my vitals and a gash on my head and basically every part of my body. I discomfort everywhere when he asked me. Anywhere more so than another.

"Well I have some pain in my pelvis that's really uncomfortable." I looked to John and Candice. John's eyes flashed with anger and his fist clinched.

"Doctor what the hell is going on. No more exams until I get answers." I demanded. He took a deep breath.

"Zoe 4 nights ago you were attacked in your home."

"What?" I said not believing him.

"There was a break in and you were attacked. You don't remember anything after preparing for your shower?"

"No! Attacked? By Who?" I asked trying to remember anything.

"Well the police are investigating."

"THEY DON'T KNOW?" I yelled.

"Ms. Cole calmed down. Yes they are investigating. No arrest have been made yet. But you were attacked in your bathroom. You were knocked around pretty good. You were also almost drowned, thankfully that was unsuccessful."

"Is that all?" The doctor now glanced at Candice and John who looked at the ground pinching his lips in a thin line.

"No…there is evidence of sexual assault." My heart dropped and my eyes felt with tears. I don't remember it, but I felt no less violated.

"I was r-ra—raped?" I said as I felt the tears fall.

"It looks that way. What I can say is there was no DNA left behind and the vaginal tearing and bruising is not conducive with penile entry. That means some sort of blunt object was used. It's hard to find the good news in this, but the silver lining is there is no chance you could be pregnant and no chance of STD. I know that can't compensate for what happened, but maybe you can find some piece of mind in that." He said as he nodded to Candice and John and excused himself. I felt bile rising and John sensed it and was by my side holding my empty cup to my mouth as I lost my stomach.

I laid back and cried as John held me. I felt Candice grab my hand. After a while I managed to calm down maybe it was because the meds the nurse gave me were making me sleepy. John was sitting on the bed facing me.

"I guess it's a good thing I can't remember. I guess things can only go up from here. Cant get any worse." I said relishing in the feeling of his thumb caressing my fingers. My eyes closed. It was silent too silent like there was something else I didn't know. I opened my eyes again. I looked at John and the look on his face told me there was more.

"What is it John?" I asked him. Candice excused herself but I barely noticed. He took a deep breath and grabbed both my hands.

"My house was also broken into. I wasn't there and there was really no damage…." He paused.

"But…"I said.

"God Zo I'm so sorry."

"What John." I squeezed his hands.

"Zo the pictures the tape. Whoever did this got to them. They are out there. Baby I'm so sorry. God I'm sorry." He said looking at me sadly. I was quiet for a minute.

"Well…What's done is done and can't be changed now." I said exhaling deeply.

"I got the FBI and lawyers on it to get them off the net." I shook my head.

"John people have seen it. Its gonna be somewhere out there forever. How much more do people hate me now?" I asked chuckling. John looked surprised that I was laughing.

"Well actually our popularity is through the roof. We are a bonafide a-list celebrity power couple." He smirked and chuckled. I laughed again.

"I guess we should have known it was bound to happen…talk about karma. I can only imagine what your parents think of me. I broke up your marriage and corrupted you into some sex pervert. Your fans omg john the kids….the kids parents…omg I killed your career!"

"Well actually my dad never liked Liz neither did my mom. They just put up with it for me. Before all this happened I talked to my family. My brothers are like "Yes! He's fucking a super model!" my dad was like "she seems better than Liz" and my mom was like "my grand babies will be precious"." I laughed as he mimicked their voices.  
"Now your parents feel like that about me."  
"They're here?" I sighed imagining what they said to John.  
"No, they're at a hotel. They hate me, baby."  
"They have issues. They don't like you and they haven't even met you."  
"I thought you said everything went good?" He asked me.  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
"They weren't even concerned. God, Zoe you don't even know how mad I got." I touched his cheek.  
"It's okay. They just want to control Candice and I. They're losing control so they're pissed." My stomach growled.  
"Have they feed me?" I asked rubbing my stomach.  
"Yes, if you count i.v. liquid as food." He laughed.  
"I'm hungry. Model or not. I want a burger with extra cheese! And a milkshake!" Candice walked in.  
"I got you sis." She laughed grabbing her purse.  
"I love you so so much." I said high fiving.  
"You want something John?"  
"Nah, my baby is back I'm good." He smiled at me. I giggled.  
"Aahhh, you two are cuter than a new born puppy!" We laughed.

**Alright that was Chapter 12 please read and review and share with others.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ENJOY!**

John Pov

Zoe was pretty much out the rest of the night. I was relieved she took the news about the tape and photos being released better than she did. I guess I would be too if I was in her position. I can honestly say I could care less about the photos and videos at this point. I'm just concerned about Zoe and how's she is feeling and her state of mind. She cried a lot yesterday but other than that she was in good spirits. That concerned me only because I'm worried if she is really containing her feelings or if she really isn't feeling as bad about it because she doesn't remember.

There was a light knock at the door. I looked at Zoë who was still sleeping and went over and opened the door. It was detective Williams and detective Moore.

"Afternoon Mr. Cena." Detective Williams said.

"Call me John."

"John, we need to question Zoe about what happened the night of the attack." Detective Moore said.

"She doesn't remember anything right now. She didn't even know she was attacked until the doctor told her or that she was sexually assaulted." John said.

"She was sexually assaulted?"

"According to the doctor it wasn't penile entry. They used an object of some sort." John explained.

"We will follow up with the doctor on that, but we still need to speak with her. She's been awake for 2 days we can't wait any longer." I sighed and let them in. Zoe was waking up.

"Hey babe." I walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Babe this is Detective Moore and Williams. They need to talk to you about what happened." I said gesturing toward the detectives.

"Okay. I don't remember much but I will tell you what I can, John honey can you get me something to eat?" She asked me. I was shocked she felt ok talking to the cops alone. Not that I would have been able to stay. I nodded and gave her another kiss.

"I love you. I will be back soon." She nodded as I shut the door quietly behind me.

Zoe Pov

I watched john leave and then looked back to the detectives.

"Ms Cole…"

"Zoe." I corrected.

"Zoe we are sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, but we need to ask you about the night of your attack."

"Okay." I said sitting up a little more.

"What can you tell us about that day?"

"Um well I remember I caught up with some work. I just bought some property to open a modeling agency out here. I was a little behind because John and I had taken an impromptu vacation to Belize."

"How long were you there?"

"We left Tuesday and came back Sunday because john had to fly to Poland for some shows and appearances. Before he left we went on a date night Sunday as well and his flight left about 10pm Sunday. Then the day of the attack was a Tuesday. We were going to Skype because he left his phone at his house. I know he was about 6 hours ahead for me and we would be talking around 4 Miami time." I stopped to sip some water.

"I was answering emails and returning calls up until about 3:30. I decided to take a shower and get nice for John. I got all my stuff and went in the bathroom and I thought I had heard something, but I wasn't sure because my shower was loud. So I kept doing what I was doing. Something didn't feel right though. I thought I heard a sound again. So I went to open the door as quietly as I could and after that I think I got hit with the door…I-I don't know what happen after that."

"Ok well do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?" They asked me.

"Other than John's crazy ex-wife no not really." I shook my head.

"Do you think she is responsible for this?"

"I don't think she has the balls to. We have crossed paths a couple of times and she has threatened me nothing specific, but she's all talk I could do her more harm then she ever could me."

"We're not so sure. We searched her home and found John's phone and Camera. The note left on the camera matches her hand writing. Both yours and john's homes were broken into in the same manner. So she is a person of interest right now. We will be questioning her again." I felt my blood boil. That bitch is dead.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?"

"I mean no not really it could be anyone. Being famous it could be anyone. I get gifts and stuff all the time."

"Have you gotten any gifts or anything that raised cause for concern?"

"No not really, but if you would like you can go through it all. Anything to catch whoever did this."

"Alright. Is there anything else?"

"No…well since you have been here to talk to John and Candice have you seen or spoke to my parents?"

"No are they in town. They were I dont know if they still are, but I never saw them."

"Is there a reason we should talk to your parents?"

"No." I said unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean we have been on the outs since I quit school to model. They are very unhappy with my choices, but they are very prestigious so I would hope this isn't something they would do.

"Okay well if you remember anything please call us. We will be in touch with any developments."

"Thanks officers." I said as they left. John came back in a short time later with a sandwich and some chips.  
"Here you go, baby. You okay?"  
"Yeah, thank you." I said taking the food eating like the hospital was starving me.  
"You-"  
"Sure?" I already knew what he would say. He's been so caring and protective of me since I've woken up.  
"I'm sorry baby. I was expecting you to be very timid and scared when you woke up."  
"I'm okay, baby. I promise." I grabbed his chin pulling him down to a kiss.  
"So what did they ask you?"  
"What I remember about the attack. Who would do this? They told me about Liz." He took my hand.  
"Zoe, I'm sorry. I never should have-"  
"John, stop being so hard on yourself." I used the little energy I had to sit up and kiss him.  
"You didn't do this to me." He laid me back down.  
"Okay." His phone rang.  
"Shit, I forgot to tell Vince I can't make RAW."  
"No, you're not…..you're going." I said not leaving room for argument.

John's POV

I sighed. I can't leave Zoe I'll get gray hairs from worrying.  
"Baby if I go I have to leave like now. We're in England tonight."  
"Go, I have to see my favorite wrestler." I smiled.  
"I'm your favorite wrestler?"  
"But then there's Randy..." I laughed missing her smart comments.  
"I'm kidding. Of course you're my favorite, and I need to see you bring it to Brock and Creeper Johnny."  
"You mean Big Johnny?"  
"No, you're Big Johnny." She poked my chest. I blushed.  
"So, I'll go. Only because you want me to. Then be back on the first flight."  
"Okay, you won't miss much. I'll probably be sleeping most of the day. I'll try to catch Raw." I bent over and gave her a long gentle kiss. Not wanting to leave. It's going to be a hard leaving her in this state.  
"I love you, Zoe."  
"I love you too, John."  
"The minute I get on that plane we're skyping. Until I get to the arena then we'll text." She laughed.  
"Okay, hurry before I get selfish and keep you." I laughed and kissed her before going to the door.  
"John." I turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"Your phone." She laughed handing it to me.  
"I'm starting to get old." I laughed putting it in my pocket. I kissed Zoe one more time before leaving.

Zoe and I's whole Skype session was of me eating a burger. I noticed she was dozing off so I let her go.  
I got off the plane and headed to the O2 Arena. I walked through the back getting stares from everyone. I forgot about the damn tape. I walked faster so I could get to my locker room. As I walked by the make-up station I heard giggles. It was Kelly and Eve.  
"Hi John." Eve waved.  
"More like Big John." Kelly licked her lips. I sighed and walked faster. When I got to my locker room Randy and Ted were there. I had to get the two jokesters.  
"Hi guys." I said.  
"How's Zoe?" Randy asked.  
"Doing her best. The minute RAW is over I'm out."  
"That's-"  
"NICE VIDEO CENA!" Mike yelled walking in.  
"Shut the fuck up, Mike. Not right now." I said giving him a death glare.  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes. When Zoe gets better you guys can talk shit all you want."  
"Calm down. I'm proud. You're like the new Chyna." He smirked. I ran at him. He ran for the door.  
"We got you man. Just ignore them." Randy patted my back.  
"So are you doing the rest of the tour?"  
"Nah, here then back to Zoe. I should be back when RAW comes on since of the time difference."  
"That's good."  
"You must love her to miss the shows." Ted said.  
"I do." I smiled just thinking about my baby makes me smile.

Raw just went off the air and I'm getting help walking to the back because Albert, wait no A-Train, no Tenesi had to spit green mist in my eyes. I can't see shit. The doctors flushed out my eyes. I walked back to my locker room. I don't want Zoe to see Raw especially that damn Brock promo. I packed up, showered, and headed for the nearest airport.

Zoe's POV

My whole day has consisted of sleeping and eating. I'm going to work out like a beast to get my model body back. I did have some fun when some of my model friends dropped by to give me gifts and their love. Tyra sent me a huge gift basket. The note was labeled "Tyra Mail", I laughed. My parents have yet to see me. They're getting more fucked up by the minute. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
"Baby!" My eyes shot open seeing John.  
"Hey Bombshell." He kissed me lightly giving me a bouquet of red roses.  
"You okay need anything?"  
"Another kiss." I smiled.  
"I think I can do that." He kissed me. My pulse monitor started beeping faster. John chuckled.  
"Those meds still kicking your butt?" He asked taking the seat next to me.  
"Yes, I want to leave already." I groaned.  
"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon. I see your room got brightened up some." He said looking at the flowers.  
"Yeah, some of my model friends came through and gave me gifts."  
"I missed models? Baby tell me next time." I laughed and started playing with his hand.  
"Were the guys hard on you? For the tape."  
"Nah, Mike talked some shit but I took care of that."  
"That's good. So how did the show go?"  
"Uhhh, not so great."  
"Why?"  
"They let Brock just bury me in a promo. Then I go out and they say don't bring up him sucking at football or him losing his title to a little guy in UFC. Then I get a match that pretty much put over Tenesi. He spat green spray in my eyes so I needed help getting out of the ring. I don't want you seeing me like that."  
"Baby, I don't care if you don't win every match. I'll still love you. You can't lose forever." I kisses him. He smiled.  
"So, I have Rock, Brock, and Albert on my list." I said counting my fingers. He laughed.  
"Why are you going after the biggest guys? You're a model not a ninja." I giggled.  
"I don't care. They fuck with you, they fuck with me…I may be small but I can bust some faces. Ask Candice."  
"Start off small maybe with Zack." I laughed.  
"He's your Broski I can't do that."  
"I love you, Zoe." He leaned over and kissed me. My pulse started racing again.  
"Can a girl get some sleep around you two?" Candice said waking up.  
"Sorry, I'm in love with your sister." He sang. We laughed.  
"I'll let you two get some alone time. I need a good shower."  
"Bye Candi." I waved.  
"Bye Zoe Zoe." She left.

Candice's POV

I got off the elevator to my floor. My parents were walking towards me.  
"Are you going to finally swallow your pride and see Zoe."  
"Has she talked to the police?" My mom spat out.  
"Uhh, yeah. Why are you two so jumpy?"  
"Worried about our baby. Have they made any arrest?"  
"It's been on TV. John's ex is a suspect." They sighed in relief.  
"I think we'll be heading back to Ohio." My mom smiled. They're acting really suspicious.  
"And not see Zoe. I know you're on the outs, but damn."  
"She doesn't want to see us. She has her athlete with her." My mom rolled her eyes.  
"I can hardly call him a athlete all he does is shoot up and lift weights."  
"Oh, if Zoe could hear you. John and Zoe love each other. I've been watching them. They're for real. Not just lust! Why can't you get over it."  
"Where did we go wrong with you two? Edward, I told you they should've went to Chruch Camp that summer."  
"We don't need Jesus. You two do! And so you know it's going to look very suspicious just packing up and heading back to Ohio." I stomped away. I seriously don't know what to think right now. What parents would leave their kid in a hospital and talk shit about them? I tried my best to push these suspicious ions out of my head.

**Hoped you all loved the past two chapters….gotta get through the hard stuff to get back to the good stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. My co-writer shot out the first part no problem, but work has been busy. I felt myself losing steam. This was just one of those chapters for me that was harder to write but you know you need to because it's relevant. But thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Sunday Morning

Zoe's POV

Today I was getting out of the hospital. Thank god. This place is depressing. I was feeling much better. My face no longer swollen but the burnt skin was peeling and my face was very tender. Then there's my lady is still pretty sore. I had to be stitched where there tearing was. Other minor aches and pains, but the doctor gave me a pass to go home and I would make a complete recovery. But at least I have John. He was the only good thing I have going in my life right now. Well and Candice. I looked at John as he was sleeping in a chair across from me. I was bored so I decided to have some fun. I grabbed the bowl of grapes next to my bed and threw one at him. He didn't wake up. I threw another hitting him in his dimple. Nothing. I threw another getting him on his nose. Another snore. I threw another hitting him on the top of his pretty little head. He snorted waking up. I laughed.  
"Did I get bombed by the Welches Family or something?" He laughed picking up the grapes on the floor.  
"No, just wanted to wake you up." I smiled he threw the grapes in the trash and kissed me.  
"You feeling good need anything?" He asked gently pecking my lips.  
"Get me out of here." He chuckled.  
"We'll be out today. Just chill. Then you'll go to Raw in Detroit with me."  
"Okay."  
"Smile, please." He said rubbing my cheek. I smiled.  
"There's my Zoe." The doctor came in.  
"Hello John, Zoe."  
"Hi." We both said.  
"How are you feeling Zoe?" He asked writing on his chart.  
"Good, these meds are killing me though."  
"Depending on how you're healing we'll try to get you off of them. You will still need them for pain for another couple of weeks, but only as needed." He explained.  
"Okay." He checked me out. John crossed his fingers for me.  
"Your head has improved greatly. Your nasal passages have improved. The burn cream has been working. The vaginal tearing has improved some. I would say hold off on any sexual encounters for 4 to 6 weeks, and when she heals I would recommend using a lubricant to relieve any pain." He looked over at John. He nodded.  
"So with all of that. I'll be clearing you to leave. I'll leave these papers for you to sign out at the nurse's station." He shook our hands and left.  
"Want me to call Candice to bring you some clothes?" John asked straightening the room.  
"Yes, please." He called her up. One of my nurses came in and took out the IV in my arms and the gauze around my head. She left. John smiled at me.  
"What?" I giggled.  
"You're just so pretty, Honey." He kissed my head.  
"Thanks."  
Candice brought me everything I would need while I'm on the road with John. I changed into some blue skinny jeans, and a white camisole. I put my hair into a ponytail and went back in the room.  
"Lookin' good sis." Candice said handing me my duffle bag.  
"Thanks, are you heading back to LA?"  
"Yep, and you'll be in the D?" I looked over at John and smiled looking back at her.'  
"Yep, I love you. Call me later, kay?" We hugged.  
"Will do. Bye John." They hugged.  
"Take care if her. You think she's mean you don't want to see me." He laughed.  
"No problem." Candice laughed.

John's POV

Zoe signed all her documents. I carried her bag to the car while the nurse wheeled her out. The paparazzi was across the street snapping pictures. I made sure to block her the best I could and quickly got her to the car. I wasn't far behind getting in and starting the car.  
"You okay, baby?" I asked taking her hand kissing it.  
"Yes, so is your bus picking us up in Detroit?"  
"Yeah, it'll be nice being around someone in there. I'm usually super board."

"Well I will try to be the best company I can even though I'll be drugged up."

"Just being with you seeing that you are alive and ok I could watch you sleep all day doesn't matter to me." I said to her. We got to the airport. Vince is allowing me to use his plane for the time being as I need it. We were flying to Michigan then hopping on my bus for the next few stops."

No POV

Early the next day the couple had made it to their destination. It was Monday meaning john had Raw. Zoe decided to stay at the hotel because she wasn't really up to being around a lot of people plus she was still in some pain.

Zoe was relaxing in bed watching Raw. It was the end of the show and the contract signing between John and Brock was supposed to go down, but Brock just ran his mouth and was saying something about a list of demands. John finally came out and nothing exciting happened. He wanted to hit Brock and he should have but John was not a man who would just do something that he could not justify later. Sure he just hated Brock but that's why John was so successful and intelligent. He always uses tactic. He knows people love to hate him so he never really feels the need to use violence. Sometimes just getting in peoples head is better. It builds up intensity in John which is why he manages to beat some of the guys you'd think he never would.

Zoe decide to go ahead and take her pain meds she had just finished her dinner and she knew John would be returning soon so she went ahead and got comfortable and drifted to sleep. She tried to wait for him so they could fall asleep together, but her meds tend to work pretty fast….

Zoe POV

My heart is beating so hard and fast it feels like it is going to explode out of my chest. I can hear it beating it's so loud. I feel the perspiration all over my body. Not like from heat or a workout but fear. My vision is blurry I can't see anything. I know me at my house. I hear the shower over the beating of my heart they harmonize to make a deafening sound like I am in a waterfall. Pain radiates my front as something hard smacks me in the face. I feel myself teetering backward in slow motion. I lay there. Trying to move but I can't. Through hazy vision I see a blur of black and I feel my body is right side up again. I am lifted and swung around I feel my back hit something hard and feel a little give and a cracking sound. I think it was my mirror. Again I feel myself being swung again. Now I can't breathe. Am I swimming I try to reach my arms to swim out but I can't panic sets in. I feel myself fading into a dark abyss. I stop struggling and close my eyes all I see is John I smile as everything goes black. Suddenly I am come to. I am being held down. I am trying to fight but I have no strength. The sounds before are gone, but I hear something like muffled talking you know like on Charlie Brown? The voice becomes clearer and clearer. Repeating Zoe Zoe Zoe. I use what little strength I have to start swinging.

John POV

I was just getting back from Raw. It was pretty uneventful. Brock was the Rock 2.0 running his mouth but not much to say. Not only that but ever since that tape got out women have been relentless. Not only the fans, but a good chunk of my co-workers too. I guess women figure since I would cheat on my wife that they have a chance as well, but I never cheated. My boys know the deal, but I didn't bother to explain it to anyone else. It's really no ones business. I guess it doesn't help it though if women think I am back to my former playboy ways. I'll think about handling it later. I just wanna get to my girl and hold her and relax.

I quietly open the hotel room door and secure it tightly behind me. Zoe has been jumpy since leaving the hospital. Certain sounds or too much quiet makes her uncomfortable and panicky. She hasn't had any panic attacks or anything, but sometimes it seems she could be on the edge of one. She has to sleep with the television now to even get 5 mins of sleep.

I sit my bags by the door and head to the bed room. I hear deep fast breathing. I make sure to call to Zo and tap lightly on the door so she doesn't freak at the sound. She doesn't respond. I walk in calling her again. I see her in bed sleeping or at least I think she is I go over and sit next to her on the bed she is breathing rapidly and hard. She is soaked with sweat. I call her name again. All I get is her breathing. I place a hand on each arm and rub them to wake her up. Her head is moving from side to side as soon as I touch her her arms fly up fiercely at me. I grab her fist in one hand and she starts squirming to get free to fight.

"Zoe….Zoe baby wake up."

"I manage to sit her up still holding her hands as she is trying to fight me. I know she is having a nightmare. Is it about that night? I hope not because I don't want her to be afraid, but if it helps her remember who did this she needs to know. I let her hands go and grab her face her arms are around my body she is still swinging landing some hard hits into me.

"Zoe wake up." Still nothing. I say it louder.

"ZOE WAKE UP WAKE UP ZOE. OPEN YOUR EYES."

As soon as I say that she does. She is still fighting. I hold her face and she is trying to push me away.

"Zoe stop baby it's me John. Zoe Zoe calm down." She suddenly jerks as if she's not already awake but now her mind has brought her back to reality." She drops her arms and just looks at me. Her eyes are red and fills with tears. She starts crying heavily and clings to me. I maneuver us so that I can lie down. Kicking off my shoes lying on top of the covers. I hold her and let her cry kissing her all over her face and head whispering that she's ok. I should probably make her shower she may feel better and sleep more comfortable but she is in no state for that. I just hold her tight and let her get it out. If I ever find the bastard that did this to her Liz or anyone else. They are dead. The police won't have to worry about the attacker. They will have to worry about stopping me.

**So that's 14. Sorry again for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This was a super fun chapter to write so I hope you ladies love it!**

John POV

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Zoe really never slept unless I was around, but she didn't seem to have anymore nightmares at the moment. We talked the next day about her dream and she tried to explain what it was like, like she was there all over again reliving it. She still didn't know who did this to her and she really didn't want to know. Although Liz has been question and arrested, Zoe didn't think it was her. I wasn't so sure she did it either, but all the evidence points to her. My lawyers let me know she was out on bail and had yet to sign the papers. She still refuses. My attorneys told me the longer she holds out the more likely she is the guilty party. I hoped deep down in my heart it wasn't her but apart of me would be comforted if it was her because Zoe could have closure and would be safe.

It was now Sunday and Extreme Rules was tonight. Zoe really wanted to come. I know she was tired of being locked up in hotel rooms. Her face was pretty much healed nothing she could fix with a little touch of make she insisted. She didn't need it but she was self conscious which I understand. She makes her living off of her looks.

I was in the bedroom packing my gear for the night while she was getting ready in the bathroom. Her physical scars were pretty much healed and she was looking like her self again. The only thing that wasn't really healed besides her emotions was the one thing I couldn't have for 6 weeks. It was driving me crazy, but I love her and sex is not all we are about though it is out of this stratosphere and the world now knew it. I just want her to feel safe and be happy. I sighed as I thought about how I had gotten to this point. I never believed in soul mates until Zoe cussed me out on the sidewalk that day.

I checked to make sure she was still in the bathroom as I bounced a little black box in my hands. I hadn't had it very long and I wasn't sure how long I would keep it to myself, but I knew it was inevitable. I hadn't heard the bathroom door open so I wasn't aware Zoe was behind me until she wrapped her arms around me from the back and feeling a kiss on my clothed back between the shoulder blades. I tucked the box deep down in the corner of the bag and turned to her taking her in my arms pressing my lips gently but firmly against her. Then I looked at her getting lost in her eyes. I could die right now happy knowing I have experience true unadulterated, unconditional love. I never want to be without this woman. The thought of her not hear on this earth nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey you ok?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I just love you so much." I said looking at her again.

"I love you too." She kissed me again. Damn 6 weeks is gonna take forever.

"I just want you to know I really am ok. I know this whole thing is fucked up and I should be more freaked out about it, I dunno maybe the fact I can't remember any of it is why, but I'm good no more nightmares or panic attacks. I'm not comfortable being alone or the dark but physically emotionally I am fine. I want you to start treating me like me again. That's how you can help me. Don't worry about the tape or the pictures what's done is done and we can't change it next time we will just have to delete when we are done." I chuckled she never lost her sense of humor from the moment she woke up.

"But seriously don't worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you, not just because this happened but you're my girl and I love you so you are always on my mind and how you are feeling and what you are thinking. Before this before we were even together I remember seeing you at that party and it just hit me like a shockwave that I would do anything for you. I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy to make you feel safe and anyone who is a threat to that is a problem." I said seriously. She smiled and wiped some lipgloss she left behind off.

"I know I feel the same way. I'm just saying don't treat me like one of those creepy proclien dolls. It happened once it's over. It won't happen again." She started.

"They are still out there." I explained she put a finger to my lips.

"I know the only reason the person isn't dead is because they caught me by surprise." She joked.

"Zoe that's not funny." She chuckled again.

"See that what I mean calm down. You know if I could I would help you calm down. You've been wound so tight since I woke up in the hospital. All that tension is not good for you." She said pressing up against me where I needed it most. I groaned.

"Fuuuuck 6 weeks" I whined.

"I know babe. There are alternatives though."

"I don't wanna push you until you are ready. I can wait. You look amazing by the way."

"Aw thanks baby." She smiled as I kissed her head. Her face had a natural glow to it with a little eyeliner and mascara and some light lip gloss. She was wearing one of those long dress one of those flowy ones girls wear all summer everyday it tied around her neck leaving her arms and shoulders out. It cupped and covered each of those lovely breasts. It was bright with some funky print on it. Her hair was sleek shiny and straight. It was simply parted down the middle and hung down her back. She had her overly large diva glasses on the top of her head. She wore it with some flat fancy sandals. She usually always wears heels. She hasn't since the attack and usually she comes almost to my shoulders but now she was at mid chest. I didn't realize how short she was.

"I know you can but I can't and since I can't get it in I can still make sure you can." She said kissing me and hugged me tighter pressing herself into me again. I'm not sure if I groaned or whined. She pulled back after a minute.

"You'll be alright boy we have to go if I'm gonna get my mani pedi before you have to be at the show."

"He looked at the clock on the stand."

"Yea we do." I didn't mind going to the nail place with her. I have never been before so I didn't see the harm in it.

She started to grab her bags. "Now you know better." I said to her as I took the roll on from her. She knew not to contest me on it so she grabbed her purse and lead the way to the elevators. My bus was gonna meet us at the arena I didn't want to be just cruisin around town in a tour bus so we got a rental.

We got to the nail shop of her choosing and I parallel parked and got out and opened her door for her. As soon as the door opened I was hit with the overwhelming fumes. How can women sit in this for hours on end? There were fans everywhere but they were pointless. I tried not to breathe it in, but it was just so potent. I coughed. Zoe looked at me.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah I'm good." I played off another cough. She looked my up and down and chuckled.

"K" She walked up to the counter to speak to the petite Filipino lady.

"What I do for you?"

"Um I think I want to get the shellac Mani Pedi please?" The lady nodded.

"And for you?" She looked at me.

"Uh on no I'm just here with my lady."

"Yea you get pedicure." She insisted.

"I'm fine really."

"Baby you should try it…they are so awesome." She said almost in ecstasy.

"Hmm I thought I was the only one who could get that reaction out of you."

"There's a short list, but you are definitely top of the class." She replied.

"He's gonna try it." She said before I could protest she gave me the puppy eyes. This was a losing battle I'm gonna cut my losses now.

"I'll try it."

She leads us too these recliner looking chairs with small tubs at the foot. She watched as they sanitized the tubs then offering us both neck towels. Fancy stuff for nail polish.

"Have seat please." We each took a seat in a chair Zoe being a pro at this lifted her dress took off her sandals and rested her foot on the back of the tub as the lady started running her water putting who knows what in it.

"Babe take off your shoes." Zoe said to me. I copied her motions and sat my shoes aside. The lady ran water for me too.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." Zoe laughed at me.

"Honey lots of men do this now…not just gay men. Personally all men need to too many walking around in sandals with busted up feet is damn near tragic." I laughed I love this girl.

"I'm sayin though babe lots of men do it. Randy as pretty as he is has got to get mani/pedis oh and Mike gets them he was on wwe youtube video getting one." This I did not know.

"Yea so sit back relax, put your towel behind your neck and enjoy." She said as she turned on some switches on my seat and it started vibrating and massaging. Hmm this isn't too bad. After getting our feet in the water to soak the lady set up what she needed to do Zo's nails. I relaxed and closed my eyes enjoying the heat and movements of the chair when I saw a flash through my lids. I opened them and looked at Zoe.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she put her phone away so the lady could get to work.

"Tweeting/instagramming my man getting his first pedi." I just shook my head and relaxed again. I was good until I heard like a drill or something. I opened my eyes to make sure this lady wasn't trying to gut my girl. I watched in fascination. Her like saw my girls nail off well not saw but it was weird. Once I was sure she was ok I relaxed again. I was dozing until Zoe woke me.

"Babe what color do you want?"

"What I'm not painting my nails Zo I didn't agree to that." I was getting defensive.

"No silly what color do you want me to get?"

"Oh ummm" I said as I looked at the selection. I saw this bright blood red polish and I immediately got a visual of Zoe's red nails raking down my back and body as sweat dripped down our bodies as I thrust as if my life depended on it.

"THAT ONE!" I nearly yelled startling Zoe and the other ladies in the salon. I coughed to play it off.

"Uh I mean that one." I said Zoe looked at me smiling.

"Ooooook." Soon it was my turn and I watched as the lady grabbed one leg and rubbed some of that exfoliating soap then used what looked like a potato peeler on my feet then she cleaned and trimmed my toe nails and rubbed my legs and feet down with lotion. I'm not going to lie I am a manly man, but that is something I could def get used to.

The lady walked away to put away her tools and I turned to Zoe.

"Babe when you tan I need you not to wear socks." She said and looked at my feet.

"What?"

"Honey your feet are one a whole different color pallet than the rest of you. How can you tan naked but leave socks on? Oh and here." She handed me some flip flop sandals the lady gave her.

"You never complained before." I countered.

"I really never noticed til now. Put those one so you don't ruin your pedicure." We joked around and soon headed to the counter to pay. I went for my wallet, but she beat me to it.

"Babe."

"I got it. Your birthday is tomorrow my treat." She said giving it to the lady before I could argue further. She made sure to tip largely then we both thanked her as I grabbed her hand and intertwined out fingers as we headed out of the salon. I opened the door and let her go out first since she has my shoes in her hands.

"So that was my birthday gift?"

"Well no…you are going to be blown away by your real gift. I go you a few things but there is one I am particularly excited about."

"What is it?"

"Yeah right you know better than to ask me that. Trust me it is well worth the wait and since we can't do what we really want for a while I'm sure this will keep you more than occupied." My mind was reeling from the possibilities.

We grabbed a bite to eat and then headed to the arena for the show not before I put my real shoes on though.

We were greeted by everyone that came by. We passed some of the divas in hair and makeup the all seem to perk up when I waved and walked by greeting them but quickly frowned when they saw I wasn't alone. I never really had an issue with the divas I always help them out or giving them advice, but since Zo came into the picture some ladies demeanor has seemed to change. Zoe acted like she could care less.

We kept walking and headed to the men's locker room. I knocked making sure all were decent. I opened the door and heard a course of Ayyyy Hammer Busch. The guys were still giving me a little slack of the pics and tapes it was all in good fun but my girl was here. When they saw her come in they all got quiet.

"Oh don't stop on my account continue as you were gentleman." She said not missing a beat. They chuckled and greeted her. I could tell some of them couldn't help checking her out. There was no doubt they had all seen the pics and tape.

"Ay ay ay you're looking too hard." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm a Vicky Secret model and SI swimsuit CoverGirl of course they are going to look hard." She said.

"But still." I started.

"Calm down I thought of that too, but I'm not fucking them i'm fucking you so no worries babe." We chit chatted with the guys for a minute before looking for my dressing room. All the mid carders shared a room while us top carders got our own. Usually I didn't mind sharing with the new kids, but with Zoe here I was thankful for a private room.

After taking care of business as far as the show goes we returned to my room so I could get into my zone and get ready. Zoe left me to do my thing while she played on my ipad catching up on twitter and with the fans.

I did my stretching and got my head ready and by the time I was done the show started. I sat next to her on the couch. I didn't talk to her or anything not that I was ignoring her but I was into the show and I wanted to keep focused on what I had to do tonight. I couldn't have a repeat of WM. I needed to win.

There was about 20 mins before I had to go out. I was so ready I didn't wait for them to call me I stood ready to head out. Zoe stood up and I kissed her as she wished my luck.

The match was brutal. I ended up bleeding so much the match had to be stopped twice, but I wasn't quitting. It seemed as if Brock had the upper hand most of the match and he did. I needed to pull myself together. I thought of Zoe's attack and how I felt when I heard and while I was sitting with her in the hospital begging her to take up and when she had her nightmare. I found the strength to handle business and got the three count. Brock was in disbelief as he headed up the ramp. I gave him time to get back before I headed back.

Zoe Pov

I stood the whole time as I watched Johns match. Things were not going in his favor. That stupid bastard caused him to bleed again. He will be hearing from me. I watched as the match turned around and John got the win. I headed out of the locker room toward the gorilla to wait for my boo and congratulate him. I was almost there when I was stopped I looked who blocked my path it was Kelly Kelly and Eve. Who the hell has two of first names hell two of the same first name?

"Look who it is Kelly" Eve said trying to sound intimidating.

"Yea the whore from the sex tape. That's too bad about that getting out."

"Yea shame. I mean John was hot before but now wow…I can't wait for a piece of that."

"Me too. Hey you think he's want to with the both of us at once?" Kelly said to eve.

"Oooo good idea." I just sat there and let them talk by now we had a small crowd because most people were headed out of the arena but stopped to watch the confrontation.

"Yeah why is he wasting precious time and ruining his career with this fat bitch." Now they were doing the most. I saw I saw make his way back and start over but I held my hand up for him not to interrupt. I looked at them and started laughing. Like hysterically I actually had tears running down my face.

"OMG you guys are SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO funny. Maybe you should try a career in comedy since you clearly aint doing shit here. I mean you get what 2 mintues of TV time is that like once a month and what the hell do you do? NOT A DAMN THING. You walk out lookin like busted up blow up dolls with a voice box sounding like fucking idiots. Then you get in the ring and look lost as I fuck." They stopped smiling as they were hearing what I was saying.

"Really ya'll bitches are no where near my level. I saw you heffas when I got here and I know what you've been doing when I not here. Matter of fact most of the bitches here aren't on my level. BITCH IM A VICTORIA SECRET COVER MODEL, AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL WINNER COVERGIRL FOR SPORTS ILLUSTRATED SWIMSUIT EDITION TWICE. AS FAR AS BEING FAT BITCH PULEEEEZZZ HALF THESE DUDES WANT A LITTLE SOMETHING TO GRAB NOT A PRAYING MANTIS. I HAVE REAL CURVES. YOU SEE I HAVE CONFIDENCE AND SELF ESTEEM CAUSE I KNOW IM BAD. YOU HAVE TO GO PAY BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY FOR WHAT YOU THINK IS CONFIDENCE AND HE DIDN'T DO A VERY GOOD JOB. BIG ASS FAKE TITTIES KELLY WITH THAT HORRIBLE SADDLE BAG LOOKING ASS JOB WITH FUCKED UP LOLLIPOP KIDS TAN AND THAT HORRENDOUS BUSTED ASS WEAVE. DON'T STEP TO ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT."

Just then I saw Brock making his way backstage bumping into people like they weren't there.

"Hold that thought." I said to Kelly and Eve.

"Hey you." I yelled to Brock.

"I heard all that shit you were talking walkin around like you're really somebody. Asshole you are no damn body. No one wants you here. Matter of fact seems like you're not wanted may places NFL didn't want you UFC didn't want you either so you crawl back here for a paycheck and pick my man to fuck with? That's not ok. I heard the shit you said about me to. Honestly I think you got confused about where you are. You are not in a cage and I didn't appreciate you busting my mans mouth like that. You fuck with him you fuck with me."

"So what Cena need a chick to fight his battles?" He said towering over me."

"HELL NO that's why your ass got beat tonight."

"Who do you think you are?" I didn't even bother to answer and just swung with a right hook and got Brock in the mouth he stumble backwards and people moved so he fell into the wall stunned.

"HEY." I heard his wife, Sable with her big fake tits yell.

"Stay out of this." I gave her a look not to move. I turned back to Kelly and Eve.

"What makes you think if i'm not scared to beat his ass that I won't beat yours?" I walked back over to them they backed up a little. WHEN IT COMES TO PECKING ORDER BITCH IM AT THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN AND YOU BITCHES ARE THE SLOP THEY FEED ON PIG FARMS. KNOW YOUR PLACE. STAY AWAY FROM JOHN OR I WILL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT OF YOUR ASS LIKE I JUST DID BROCK. YOU WANNA TEST ME? I DON'T REALLY NEED FISTS TO KICK ASS CLEARLY MY WORDS DID IT FOR NOW EXCEPT HIM. TRY ME ONE GOOD TIME AND I PRRRRRRROMISE I WILL BEAT YOUR ASSES BAD WHEN YOU COME TO YOU'LL BE 5 AGAIN." I said and people started applauding except the divas. I basically called them the dirt I walked on. I walked over to John and took his hand and lead him to his locker room. People applauded the whole time like it was the closing credits of a movie.

We go to his room and shut the door I kissed him long and lovingly.

"Congrats." I said pulling away.

"Thanks. What was all that back there?" He asked.

"Just making my presence known as first lady of chain gang is all." I said. He chuckled.

"Really I mean WOW I have never seen that side of you."

"You won't have to again. It only when I am protecting those I love. I rarely have had to get like that."

"Well it was sexy." He said caressing my sides. Damn I'm wet and I can't do a damn thing about it shit.

"You all sweaty and out of breath is sexy. Come on you need your head checked and a shower so we can head home." I smacked his ass while we embraced. He laughed.

**Please share what you think…We really appreciate feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gotta give to my co-writter Mrs CenaOrtonMysterio…she is so good at what she does…Thanks you guys for still reading. I sometimes worry if the sex stuff is too extreme but if it was I wouldn't be getting reviews….I gotta thank my researching for these ideas. Enjoy!**

Zoe's POV

|Monday Morning|

it's John's birthday. I want to make it a great one. We can't have sex, but we'll think of something to get our frustrations out. John had his large arm wrapped around me. I loved the feeling of his heavy muscular arm around me and his body wrapped around mine. I feel safe. I stroked his arm for a second before I grabbed his arm moving it so I could turn over. I slowly kissed his neck licking his scar. His eyes shot opened and his mouth released a deep moan.  
"Hi baby." He smiled.  
"Good morning. Happy Birthday." I kissed his lips.  
"Thank you, it was nice waking up to those kisses."  
"Want more?" I smirked.  
"Yes." I kissed him again. I quickly got steamy. John's hand went under my shirt caressing my breast. I didn't protest I missed him touching me like this. I pressed against him feeling his hardness press against me.  
"I'm sorry baby." John moved away with wide eyes. I giggled.  
"I liked it. It's okay John. I'm not timid about it. Besides it's your birthday you deserve some fun." I pulled down his black Nike sweats. That thick dick that I love stood up in attention.

John's POV

"Baby you ooohhh." I couldn't get to my point. Zoe took all of my erect member in her mouth in one swift movement. I throw my head back and groaned. I looked back at her. The image of her plump lips wrapped around my dick was too much. She came up and spat on my dick.  
"I fucking love you, Zoe." I groaned as my toes curled.  
"Love you too, baby." She took me in her mouth again. She slowly bobbed her head up and down.  
"Zoe, fuck I'm coming." My load filled all of Zoe's mouth. Some dripped out the side of her mouth.  
"Damn, Zoe you're the shit at that babe." I said out of breath. She swallowed and licked the cum off dripping down her chin.  
"Thanks babe. We have to have some fun for these next coming weeks." I felt kind of bad. Zoe gets wet as fuck when she gives me head. I want to get her off too.  
"What about you? I don't want to be the only one getting off and you have to wait." She kissed me.  
"We just have to get creative." She said lying on top of me. I hugged her to my body.  
"I can be very creative you saw the belts I made when I was younger." She laughed.  
"Good, go get in the shower I want to take you to breakfast." She smiled.  
"Okay. I love you, baby."  
"I love you too." I kissed her before going to the shower.

Zoe's POV

I got an idea to have some fun with John. I went in my bag and pulled out some white boy shorts after putting them on and removing my top I went to join John. I slowly opened the door and tip toed in. John had his head down as he washed his hair. I sneaked in behind him and slowly ran my fingers down his back. He jumped turning around.  
"Ah, baby." He focused on me.  
"What are you up to?" He smirked. I said nothing and walked around him. I let the warm water drench my panties.  
"Oh, Zoe." John groaned in approval. It was pretty much like a wet t-shirt contest but lower. John pulled me closer to his larger body.  
"I like your ideas, Gorgeous." He kissed me.  
"Just wanted to have a little fun and get my shower too."

John's POV

I was having flash backs to the last time me and Zoe had shower sex. Damn that was a good night.  
Zoe slowly took off her panties and threw them at me. I laughed and threw them on top the shower door. I watched Zoe closely from behind as she washed herself. The minute the doctor clears us to have sex again I may start fucking Zoe right there in his office.  
"Does Richard need cleaning?" She asked turning around smiling at my dick.  
"Yes, a spit shine." I winked. She giggled and got on her knees. Her head game is so fucking good. That tongue never stops moving. I don't see how she doesn't get a sore throat fucking with me. I came again feeling my knees get weak.  
"Mm, fuck breakfast I'm full on your cum." She said with the most seductive voice.  
"I wish I could eat you." I said helping her up.  
"I'll be okay. Just know in 6 weeks you're going to need some time off because we're getting it the fuck in." I laughed.

We finished showering.  
"Oh wait your gifts." Zoe said after putting on her outfit. A plain grey tank and dark wash skinny jeans with those dang red bottomed shoes. Oh and her dog tags and what seemed like 20 bracelets on one are and an expensive diamond watch. Zoe dresses extravagant, but I understand that goes with her job. She gets paid to be seen in expensive stuff all the time, but she's not in your face about it. I just had on my jeans but not shirt.  
"Go sit in the bedroom. I need to look through the gifts again." She shooed me away.  
"Okay." I walked out and sat on the bed putting on my Jordan's. My eyes caught sight with Zoe's sandals and a bunch of bags.  
"Damn baby you bought the mall." I laughed.  
"Just for my baby." She put them on the ground.  
"It's not as much as it looks like. Here open this first." She handed me a large black box. I opened it. She got me a platinum diamond Rolex.  
"This is bad as fuck baby." I put it in the light. Almost everything was covered in diamonds. I don't really wear jewelry anymore, but back when I first made it big in the WWE I was all about the bling. I guess the busier I got the less time I made for how I looked. Plus I get my own free clothes all the time.  
"I know. Look at the back." It was engraved.  
'To my one and only, John. I love you.' I got up and kissed her.  
"I love you too, Zoe." She put it on for me.  
"It looks good on you." She smiled.  
"Thanks." I sat back on the bed Zoe sat next to me. She got me whole bunch of me knew shirts. Polo, Calvin Klein, and Obey.  
"I'm just taking a guess, here. You don't like the shirts I wear?" She laughed.  
"Baby. You're still rocking Ed Hardy. All I saw in your bag was the shirts they make for you and some that do nothing to compliment that physique of yours. Just think like the Beyoncé song I'm upgrading you."  
"Okay, I guess since I'm dating a model in need fashion sense."  
"Yes, you do. Badly." She laughed. I pouted. I know she didn't mean it in a hurtful way.  
"Calm down. Big men are so sensitive."

After I opened my gifts Zoe and I headed out to breakfast. Zoe paid once again. I have to set up something to pamper her. She's been doing so much for me lately. We arrived at the arena a little while later. I got out the car and opened the door for her. She flashed those big titties of her's.  
"Mm, I just want to suck 'em." She really was trying to kill me and make me try to find a way around this 6 weeks. She blushed concealing them again. I took her hand and walked with her to the arena. The workers greeted us both and told me happy birthday. We had to walk through catering to get to my room.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!" Eve and Kelly squealed walking up with cupcakes. I felt Zoe's hand clench feeling like she was about to break mine. I rubbed her knuckles trying to calm her.

Zoe's POV

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Don't punch them.  
"We make cupcakes for you, Johnny." Kelly said. She did not just us a pet name! On my man. I'm so pissed I can't remember how to count to 10 right now.  
"Well, I'm sure my boo doesn't want your nasty burnt cupcakes. Who knows where your hands were before you made those." I smirked kissing John's lips.  
"Bye Ladies." He said walking around them. They are close to pushing me to do something stupid that will land me a jail sentence.

John's POV

"We made you cupcakes, Johnny." Zoe mocked them.  
"Bitch please." She said and I laughed.  
"You just used me, baby." I wiped fake tears.  
"Oh, you loved it." She laughed.  
"They probably laced them or something. I don't trust them."  
"Calm down I have no interest in either of them. I'm already juggling two women." Her eyes widened and smacked me on the chest. "You know you broke Brock's nose right?" I opened the door to my room for her.  
"Thank you. I did?" She smiled with satisfaction.  
"Yeah, Randy told me. You got the Mayweather punch, baby."  
"I have that Cena punch." She corrected, kissing me.

"You will soon." I replied wonder if she would catch my meaning. It went right over her head.  
"So, I have a meeting. I'll be back soon. You can mess with my iPad." I said handing it to her.  
"Okay one thing though." She said before I could get out the door.

Zoe's POV

I gave John the most passionate kiss I could. He moaned. I had him where I needed him. I slipped a little something in his back pocket.  
"Bye, handsome." He smiled and left.

John's POV

I almost fell asleep in this meeting. The minute I heard dismissed I jumped out of my seat to the hallway.  
"Ay, John. These yours?" Randy asked going in my back pocket.  
"What?" I turned around.  
"Maryse has the same ones." Mike said staring at...  
Zoe's pink butterfly g-string. I snatched them back trying to think of how they got there.  
"Damn, you just walk around with her panties?" Randy laughed.  
"No, she probably put them in there fucking with me."  
"She's definitely fucking you." Mike laughed. I flipped them off and left.

Zoe's POV

The pic I took of John got to the popular page on Instagram. He's gonna be embarrassed.  
"Zoe Cole." John said walking in.  
"John Cena." I laughed.  
"What are these?" He said hanging my panties from his finger.  
"Panties, woman wear them." I smiled.  
"Babe, what if Vince saw. My boys clowned me." He said throwing them in my purse.  
"I'm sorry. I am a bad, bad girl." He pinched my side.  
"My bad girl." We kissed.

John had to put on a fake sling for Raw. He had "damage" on his arm. Brock was escorted out the building earlier for assaulting Hunter. John came out at the end making a speech about his win. Johnny Ace came out. Johnny was making excuse saying his was trying to motivate John. John didn't buy it. All on a sudden Lord Tensai came out and started giving my baby a beating. Then Ace announced he would face John at Over The Limit. I'm worried. I know he can beat the hell out of Johnny no problem but with this wanna be Japanese assassin walking around hurting my man I will have to bust more noses.

John came back to the locker room and showered. We got in the car to head to the airport getting on the private plane. John didn't say much.  
"Baby smile." I grabbing his hand and kissing it.  
"I'm just a little beat up. Tensai is a big boy."  
"You'll get yours. Don't trip." I kissed him.  
"I won't." I looked at my phone it was about 9 Florida time so John's birthday is still in effect.  
"So want to make another appearance in The Mile High Club?" I asked casually.  
"Hell yeah." I kissed him. He carried me to the bathroom.  
"Having sex in the company plane. You have heel tendencies." I laughed pushing him against the bathroom wall.  
"Oh, baby go slow with this one." He moaned.  
"Anything I can do for the birthday boy." I got on my knees and pulled out Richard.  
"He's been getting a lot of attention today." I smirked taking it in my mouth.

John's POV

We landed in at the private airport not far from my home.  
"I have one more gift. But I have to drive you have wear this." She handed me a blindfold.  
"Okay, just don't throw me out in the middle of nowhere only in my underwear." We laughed.  
"College?" She asked wrapping the blindfold around my eyes.  
"Yes, and this one time in OVW. I'll tell you that one later." She laughed putting me in the car.

Zoe's POV

I drove John to wear his gifts were. I know he's going to love them. So far everything has been great and he loved everything. I hope he wasn't insulted or hurt by me buying him clothes. I love those shirts and they speak encouraging messages. I just thought he might like them. He seemed ok. We made a joke about it. Even if he does hate it my last gifts will more than make up for it.

John's POV

Zoe took my hand helped me out the car. I felt like I was standing on grass.  
"Babe…" I said as she let go of my hand.  
"Wait give me a sec."  
"1." I laughed.  
"Stop being a smart ass or I'll get this place torn down." Torn down?  
"Take it off on three. I…2…3." I did. My jaw hit the floor.  
"You- y- y- you got me a show room?" She smiled and took a picture of me.  
"Yes, you bitch about having no room to park your cars. So I got you more room." She kissed my cheek.  
"And look next door." I looked to the right.  
"What's that?" I asked getting closer.  
"A body shop. So you can restore your cars. And the day hell freezes over and you retire you can open a business or you can open it now. Whatever you want to do with the space. I left it pretty bare so you can customize them both to your liking. I can help you. I got your back." I picked her up and gave her the biggest hug I could. I felt her tapping me on the back.  
"I quit. I'm tapping. You win." I laughed and putting her down she caught her breath.  
"Sorry, thank you I love it. You're the best Zoe. I love you. Thank you." I kissed her over and over any place I could find.

Zoe's POV

I love seeing my boo so happy. His dimpled smile means the world to me.  
"Wait I have something for you." He ran to the backseat of the car. He came back over with something in his hand.  
"What's up with you?" I asked crossing my arms. I thought he be running around the showroom sliding across the floor in his socks like Tom Cruise.  
"Just." He took a breath.  
"I love you Zoe. You're my girl, my baby, my honey, bombshell. Everything. We've gone through a lot in a short time and it shows I have your back and you have mine. Even when you get that damn bitchy attitude and make your smart comments I just love you. And I want to show it." He opened the black box showing me a large diamond ring. It had five large rows of diamonds going all the way around.  
"John… you're not?" I said breathless raising a eyebrow.  
"No." He chuckled.  
"I'm in love with you Zoe. This shows it. The media will think we're engaged I don't care. And I'm sure neither do you. Here read it." He pulled it out of the box.  
"To Zoe, My Love- JFAC." I read aloud tears coming to my eyes.  
"John, I love you too, baby." We hugged. I wasn't expecting anything today was all about him, but the fact that he thought about be was why I loved him.  
"Let me put in on." He said grabbing my right hand slipping it on my ring finger. He kissed my hand.  
"John, this had to cost some bank." I said staring at it in the moonlight.  
"No where near what you got. I love you. You deserve it." We kissed.  
"The things I want to do to you right now." I moaned in his ear as he caressed me.  
"I have an idea. Is there furniture in the Show Room?"  
"Yes, a couch." I walked her up to the front door. I handed him the keys. He opened the door and picked me giving a hungry passionate kiss.  
"John, damn. Give me a sec." I took a breath.  
"1." He did it again. Give me another hot kiss. I pushed him back some.  
"Let me in on this plan." He held me in one arm. His strength is a major turn on for me.  
"It's on the freaky side." He blushed.  
"I like the freaky side." I smiled rubbing his cheek.  
"Well, I want to just fuck you between your cheeks." I thought of my face. Oh wait.  
"My ass, babe." I giggled.  
"Yes, you don't have-" I kissed him.  
"Shut up and fuck me." He kissed me and carried me to the couch. We made scraps of each others clothes. He laid me flat on my stomach.  
"You good?" He asked kissing my back.  
"Yes, just go baby. I need this as bad as you." I knew I wasn't going to get completely off, but it's better than nothing. John put his dick between my cheeks. I softly moaned.  
"Mm. Damn baby." He said holding my hips tightly.  
"Oh John faster. Mm." He sped up squeezing my cheeks closer together. I looked in the mirror seeing a reflection of us. Who ever got a chance to see our sex tape is a lucky motherfucker. John slapped my ass.  
"That's for almost embarrassing me in the meeting."  
"Oh, do it again that was so wrong of me." He did. I love the aggressive side of him.  
"Zoe, fuck. I'm coming." John's warm cum rolled down to my back.  
"Fuck that felt good." He groaned getting off me.  
"I know. You're very creative."  
"Did you cum?" He asked grabbing his under shirt wiping me off.  
"No. With the stitching I can't. But it felt good."  
"I'll make sure when we get back to our dirty ways. You'll be getting yours baby. I need to see that sexy face you make when you cum." I giggled putting my clothes back on as did John.

We drove back to his place and got in bed. I stared at my ring. I'm so lucky to have John. No regular man can deal with what I dish out. He's so amazing. I'm so in love.

**See there are ways to make things happen if you really want to! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**We have no association with wwe or anyone in it. The content used in this chapter was written by Mark R Slaughter from **

Liz Pov

I can't believe what my life has become. I was married to the perfect man. I was living the life people kill to have. Only I didn't. I know it looks that way and as much a I hate that bitch that stole my husband, I didn't attack her or send those tapes or pictures. As much as I would have loved for her to be out of the picture I am not guilty of what they are accusing me. You can never know true hate and ridicule until the world turns on you for thinking you are guilty of the most heinous crimes. If I was going to kill her I would have ensured she was dead. What happened to innocent before proven guilty?

Everywhere I go people turn their noses up at me and look at me like the scum of the Earth. My friends have all but disappeared now that I couldn't financially entertain them now. The media has been equally as bad. I always wanted people to know my name, but not this way. My twitter has blown up with so much hate mail my lawyer has advised me to delete all my social media outlets.

I actually was sitting in a waiting room waiting to speak to her now.

"Mrs. Cena? Mrs. Brady will see you now." I thanked her as I stood up and headed to her office.

"Elizabeth have a seat." She instructed me as I sat down.

"I have reviewed the evidence and the case further. Elizabeth this is not looking good. Are you sure you have told the police everything?" She asked looking up at me from writing on her notepad.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" She asked.

"No I didn't kill the bitch." I started. She immediately stopped me.

"Mrs Cena it is in your best interests if you refrain from referring to Ms. Cole anything but her legal name. You are in a lot of trouble." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't do this…." I defended raising my voice.

"All the evidence points to you right now. So it is my job to make sure you are found innocent. So you need to do all I tell you. That means deleting twitter, facebook, and stop talking about Ms. Cole and Mr. Cena. While we are talking about Mr. Cena you need to sign those papers." She said in a raised voice.

"I am not signing those papers I want my marriage." I said refusing.

"The longer you refuse to sign the papers the more guilty you look. Your marriage is over. You're paying me to prove your innocence and if you don't do what I say then you are paying me a shitload of money for nothing." She said holding the papers out to me. I grabbed them and signed them without looking. I may not have tried to kill her this time, but she definitely not heard the last from me.

No Pov

_It's Death again – He's always there –__  
__Watching, waiting – e'er the stare!__  
__Every time I look behind__  
__Or reach to pull the window blind,__  
__I catch a glimpse of grubby hood –__  
__A little clue to where he stood;__  
__The glint of light that caught the scythe.__  
__Perhaps if I could pay a tithe…__  
__But O! no use, he'll never go.__  
__The adamant phantom; don't you know__  
__He will but wait until it's time__  
__For me to hear His fateful chime? –__  
__The toll that claims my destiny,__  
__To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…'_

Zoe Pov

I woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on my face through the curtains of the guest room. Yes the guest room. I refused to sleep in the bed John shared with his ex-wife. I really wasn't comfortable being in this house at all. She has been everywhere here. This was her home and I didn't feel right being here but I couldn't go back to my house either. I doubt I would ever go back there. I was virtually homeless for the time being. Its not like I could go back to Ohio. I have a business I have committed to my partner to build here and I have really neglected that. I laid away just thinking when I felt soft lips caress my face.

"What's on you mind beautiful?" John asked me snuggling closer to me.

"Too many things too early." I said shaking my head staring at the ceiling.

"Like what?" He asked and kissed my shoulder.

"First I came out here in the first place to build a business and its just sitting there collecting dust. I need to get a new place because there is no way I am ever staying there again. This means not traveling with you so I can take care of business and I really don't want to. Being alone right now is just not an option. I just realized how drained I am with all that has happened since I got here. My life is something Lifetime would come up with." I said rubbing my face tiredly.

"Do you regret coming here?"

"No not at all. Just it would have been nice if our romance wasn't built off a soap opera. I don't mean that in a bad way, but I dunno I wish things were less complicated. I want to be how we are now without all the extra sides added on."

"I get what you mean, I wish you didn't get hurt in any of this. The other stuff I could live with. Seeing you hurt like that…I couldn't take it."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see it."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else." We laid there a minute in silence.

"I want to go look at penthouses today. I'd rather be in a building with a lot of people and security and a doorman then get another house." I said looking at him.

"Why don't you just move in here?" He asked kissing my nose. He's so affectionate. I love it.

"Baby as much as I would love to live with you right now I don't think it's a good idea because 1) when you are gone I wouldn't be able to be here by myself. Im not ready for that. 2) This is the house you shared with your wife and I just don't feel right being in another woman's home she built with you. Not that I don't want to live with you at all I would but I want us to have our own home that's all."

"Well let's go find a place." He said.

"Wait like now?" I asked.

"Yeah why not?"

"John this house is still fairly new you're just gonna give it up like that?"

"Yea you don't feel comfortable here and I don't like not being with you so I'm not gonna stay here while you stay somewhere else."

"Hmmm ok. We gotta find a realtor."

"That wont be hard they will be fighting to find us a place."

"true story."

"well lets get up and get your stuff from your place and bring it here until you we find a place.

"ok." I said getting up.

We took turns showering and got dressed. I haven't been to my house since the attack. I have no idea what condition it is in. I found myself an hour later in the driveway of the crime scene. I sat in John's car unmoving.

"You ok?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah I just want to get this over with. Honestly we can leave it all here and whoever wants it can have it." I said squeezing his hand.

"It will be ok. I'm here we will just get your clothes business stuff and leave the rest if you want." I only nodded. We got out of the car grabbed some boxes John had and walked up to the house. I waited a second. I couldn't bring myself to open the door. John took my keys and unlocked it for me. The place was clean like it had been cleaned by someone. The broken window was boarded up. We started downstairs in the office and getting personal photos of friends and family and my movie collection I left everything else. On the way up the stairs John and I walked side by side. I didn't want to be in front or behind. Talk about paranoia.

We walked into my room and it was still in disarray. Well the bed was. The large mattress was half off and the bedding was ruined. I spotted a little blood on it. I felt the bile rise in my throat and turned away. John guided me away. We walked into the bathroom. As soon as I saw it I walked back out. It was surreal because I have no recollection of what happened. The mirror was shattered the there was blood everywhere the shower had blood splattered all over it.

"Leave it all I don't want anything from there." He nodded at me looking spooked himself. We quickly packed my drawers and headed to my closet. I chuckled at the look on Johns face.

"Where are we supposed to fit all these shoes and clothes?" he asked bewildered.

"Oh we will make them fit." I replied a couple of hours later we were able to get everything I wanted out John's car was practically filled with more shoes than anything we really couldn't fit them in boxes so they just went in the car. I called the realtor that sold me the house and told her I didn't care if she burned it I was done with it. She said she would hire a cleaning service and take care of it. I checked the mail and heard the familiar clicking of the shutterbugs. I just got my mail and jumped into John's car and we quickly left.

I was shuffling through the mail what I came across an artistic drawing on the envelope like the few I had gotten before. I sat the other mail in my lap and opened it….

_It's Death again – He's always there –__  
__Watching, waiting – e'er the stare!__  
__Every time I look behind__  
__Or reach to pull the window blind,__  
__I catch a glimpse of grubby hood –__  
__A little clue to where he stood;__  
__The glint of light that caught the scythe.__  
__Perhaps if I could pay a tithe…__  
__But O! no use, he'll never go.__  
__The adamant phantom; don't you know__  
__He will but wait until it's time__  
__For me to hear His fateful chime? –__  
__The toll that claims my destiny,__  
__To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…'_

I didn't know what to make of this. It is the worst time to get something like this. I gave it to John to read. He clinched it in his hand and made a U-turn.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the police station. This is not just a fan letter."

**Woop Woop 2 chapters in one night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cant tell you guys how much we are loving writing this and you guys reviews. Here's more for you!**

Zoe's POV

John and I arrived at the police station. I think he broke all the traffic laws trying to get here.  
"Baby, what are you talking about I get those all the time?" I asked closing my car door.  
"Are you kidding me Zoe so there's more of these? This note is a red flag. No regular fan sends shit like this." He took my hand leading me to the station.

"My fans know I love all kinds of poetry so I didn't even connect the possibility of it having anything to do with this." I explained as he shook his head pissed.  
"Shit." He said as we walked into the police station and to the front desk.

"Can I talk to someone about the Zoe Cole case or if Detective Moore or Williams is here that would be better?" He asked one of the police men at the front desk.  
"Yes, I'll get Detective Moore." He left.  
"I'll be damned if they don't find who did this to you, baby." He kissed my hand.  
"Just calm down. I mean it is possible it is connected, but it might not be." I kissed his cheek. Detective Moore came to the lobby and directed us to a private interrogation room.

"How may I help you two?" He asked shaking our hands.  
"Someone sent Zoe a creepy letter and a drawing. I'm thinking it's her attacker." He handed the letter over.  
"Do you have any other things like this?" They both looked at me.  
"Before this it was roses and a stuffed animal, and sometime before that it was another drawing and poem. I get gifts and poems from fans all the time. I do have them. They're in a box in the car."  
"I'll get them, baby." John walked out with a CSI to collect the things. Detective Moore asked me more questions until John walked back in. The CSI took the notes and gift to see if they can find any DNA.  
"Have you talked to Liz anymore?" John asked.  
"She's coming in for a lie dictator test as advised by her council. Before we can't put her back in jail because we are still investigating so we can't arrest and book her until we formally charge her with the intent to go to trial. The interrogation she didn't want to answer until she got a lawyer. Now her lawyer is telling her to take a lie dictator to prove her innocence."  
"Good. How soon until we can know what's on the things I was sent." I asked.  
"About 4 days at minimum. It's not as fast as it seems on TV. We will see what we find and meet with Liz and her lawyer and we will be in touch from there." We both nodded and shook hands with the detective and said our good byes.  
"Let's go drop this stuff at my place then we can go met up with the realtor looking at some places." He said opening the car door for me.  
"I can't wait to be living with your sexy ass." I said kissing him.  
"I'm one lucky guy. Living with a supermodel."  
"Yes, you are." He laughed and closed my door.

John's POV

Zoe and I looked a bunch of different penthouses up and down the coastline. We both agreed the place must have top notch security so no one can get to my baby again when I'm not around. She being the fashion diva she needs a walk in closet. I just wanted room for some of my cars since Zoe got me a shower room I don't have to worry much.

The first five places weren't really us. Not homey enough.

We were at what was our last place for the day we were getting tired. I could tell bye the look Zoe's green/hazel eyes that she loved it. So this might be it.

"There are levels to this space. You have the main floor where you enter into the foyer and to you have the spiral staircase leading to the upper lever but just beyond that you have an informal living room a restroom for guest and an extra bedroom for staff or guests which ever you choose. Then over back around on the other side of the foyer you have a second bathroom you state of the art kitchen your formal living room and you dining room. On this level you have two balconies on each side of the living rooms. There are really no closed walls down here but the layout makes it simple to add walls, but you can see how with the furniture we really break up the rooms to make them distinct." We walked the entire first floor which is located on the 43rd floor." It was really nice fully furnished, but I'm sure we will get our own furniture it was very modern but it needs more of a homey feel. We headed up to the second level.

"Now here you have 3 guest bedrooms each with full walk in closets and full bathrooms. Then you have a storage room, laundry, and linen pantry. Now the most important master bathroom. As you can see this is the biggest room in the house. Your bathroom has a full spa including tub a shower and a Jacuzzi. His and hers vanities, and your closet which is more of a bedroom within a bedroom this is massive." I looked at Zoe for her reaction. If nothing else sold this place to us the closet just did. Women and their closets I will never understand.

"Then this over here is your personal balcony it stretches the entire length of the master room. Now if you follow me back out here we have one last thing." She said as she led us to the upper level.

"Here is your rooftop. Complete with a terrace, a large swimming pool, you have a sauna over there and full bathroom and here on the terrace is your hot tub and another built in the pool. You have your outdoor kitchen and some extra space over here that is it. The only other thing is the garage which has room for 3 cars as well as extra storage space there as well." (Links included on Mrs CenaortonMysterio profile)

"So what do you guys think?"

Zoe's POV

This place is PERFECT. The lighting, the floors. The glass walls gave a great view of the beach. Everything is so spacious. Four room and a staff quarters that can double as a room. The master bedroom is huge with a California King Canopy Bed. The things me and John can do in it are endless. The walk in closet would have no problem  
fitting all my clothes and John's. This is the place I don't want to look at anymore places.

"I'll give you two a minute alone to talk." The realtor walked out.  
"Joohnnn." I smiled at him.  
"You like it?" He laughed.  
"No, I LOVE it!"  
"Baby, don't be so loud she'll try to push the price up." I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever. What do you think?"  
"I don't know. I'm feeling the last place more. It's smaller it's just you and me babe."  
"Yes, but it didn't have a pool. We need a one and it has a sauna."  
"It only has one office." He said with a smart ass smirk. Now he's just being difficult.  
"John, its five rooms. I'm sure we can make another office."  
"I don't know." I pulled down my shirt and batted my eyelashes.  
"Please babyyyyy. You have a big family we have lots for friends we can entertain. There is plenty of room to add rooms in on the first floor if you realllllly need a separate office. Pretty please I'm promise I'll make it worth your while." I kissed his neck.

"This place is perfect, Zoe." I laughed and gave him a huge hug.  
"Let's tell her." He said taking my hand. We got back to the first level and approached the realtor.

"We want to make an offer on the place." I said excitedly.

"Great well the asking price is 25 million." She started and John let out a whistle. He asked her to excuse us again.

"Babe that's extreme. I know we can afford it no issue, but if you really want this place we need to negotiate down." I pouted but nodded. I let John do all the talking.

"I mean we really like it and feel it is perfect for us but there are a few things to discuss that weren't mentioned. As far as security and cost. I'm sure you are aware of recent events that put Zoe in the hospital and the first priority is her safety."

"I agree well the entire building it self has 24 hour security in the passage ways and stairways and on the elevators. This suite has a private elevator that has to be unlocked with a private key to those you approve for clearance. There is opportunity to install any preference of security systems you'd like." John nodded at that.

"Money is no object with either of us, but what's the fun in purchasing a home without negotiation."

"Of course." She said. "The preset down price is 20% so that would take you to 20 million."

"Well if you can get it down 30% and take out the furniture which would cut cost and use the costing of having it furnished to get a security system set up I'd say lets make it happen." Mmm he'd be a sexy lawyer.

"I will concur with my parties and see what I can do." We shook her hand and headed back to John's place.

We set up a meeting to sign papers for the place granted she could meet our terms. It's nice that John and I both get a fresh start with each other.

"So you're sure about the place." I asked holding John's hand as he drove.

"Yes, I have room for my cars. We can go for a swim in the pool or on the beach. You have room for all those damn shoes."  
"I have my shoes. You have your cars. You're square ugly cars." I teased. He looked at me doing a failed eye brow raise.  
"Sorry babe but you fail at that." He laughed.  
"I can make other things rise." He smirked looking back at the road. I just blushed and rolled my eyes.

We got back to his house. John put some of my boxes in his bedroom.  
"No, no. I don't want my shoes anywhere near where her bootleg Louisbes." John laughed.  
"How do you know they're fake?"  
"Can you tell the difference between an authentic muscle car and one that isn't?"  
"Yes, easily." I shrugged.

"Same thing with me. Now get them out of here." He laughed and moved all my things to the guest room. Not all my clothes could fit in the closet but the move should hopefully be happening soon. I changed into my night clothes and got in the doing some much needed work on my iPad. John walked in from his shower immediately groaning.  
"What?" I giggled looking up at him.  
"We're near five weeks right?" He laughed. I was wearing blue shorts shorts and a white camisole with my hair down.  
"I'm sorry it's hot." He got in bed next to me.  
"You don't take off your ring?" He smiled.  
"Only in the morning when I am getting ready. It means a lot me, John."  
"Good, because you mean everything to me." I smiled and kissed him. We made out a little before falling asleep. This man is too sexy I won't get any work with him around.

**Alright you know the drillllll!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope everyone is having a good mother's day weekend. I just want to say in light of real life current events going on with John that this is purely fiction and not a reflection of opinion on his personal life. This is pure entertainment.**

Zoe Pov

I woke up to my phone ringing early the next morning. I wanted to ignore it, but I didn't want to wake John. I grabbed it hitting the answer button getting out of bed to go onto the balcony to take the call. It was Jenifer my PR/agent/manager.

"Hey Jen." I sais not quite having my voice yet.

"How are you?" She asked. She had been good about giving me space and taking care of the media and everyone.

"I'm great. Healing quickly and nicely and John has been amazing." I said sighing thinking about Mr. Wonderful lying in the room behind me.

"Speak of the devil. The paps got some pics of you looking a property yesterday." She said.

"Yeah I cant stay in that house anymore. So we decided to get a place." I started.

"Wait you are moving together?" I could already hear her blood pressure rising.

"Well yea."

"Zo its only been 2 months. There are engagement rumors I have been deflecting which that ring doesn't help matters. What are you doing Zo?"

"I'm living my life. I'm being in love." I explained there wasn't much of an explanation needed.

"You love this guy really? You hardly know each other. The ink isn't even dry on his divorce papers."

"I do love him and I'm going to be with him. I'm not trying to make you job difficult."

"That's the point Zo it is difficult. Everything about this situation is difficult. You guys met and jumped in head first I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I don't pay you to have a say in my personal life. I pay you to make the decisions I make work for me. Not to be rude Jen, but this is how it is so we just have to deal with the consequences." I said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine Zo I just want you to be happy and successful."

"I know your success is riding on my success and I want you to thrive."

"Alright so about this sex tape…."

"I don't want to sue for it just make sure no one else is selling it. It is out there and someone is always going to have it. I just don't want anyone making profit off of it." I said quickly.

"Ok well then lastly…the Met Gala is tonight…"

"Shit that's tonight?" I totally forgot about the biggest fashion event of the year. It's the Oscars of fashion.

"Yes I was going to make a statement that you wish you could attend."

"I want to go. I can't not be there."

"Zoe you are not in NY though and there's hair and makeup to do and you have no dress."

"Jermaine has my options narrowed down so I can pick from there and hair and makeup keep is simple."

"You have no time to pull this off."

"Jen what's the point of having all the money in the world and friends in high places if you have no faith?

"I will call you with flight info within the hour." She said sighing. It was about time for her to get a raise.

"Oh and see of you can get John a ticket and have Jermaine thrown a couple options together." I said.

"Zoe…this is too soon eh isn't divorced yet." Jennifer started.

"Hell it doesn't matter the world has seen us have sex so us going public hardly matters now. Please make it happen for me."

"As always."

"Thanks doll love ya and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Wait what measurements do I give Jermaine for John?"

"Umm he's 6'1, 250lbs."

"inseam?"

"Hmm what ever a 10' dick is."

"Zoe my goodness."

"Oh don't be such a prude. Call me soon." We hung up.

I went back into the bedroom. John was dead to the world as he let out a snore. I giggled and went to the closet to start packing our bags. It didn't take long because I didn't plan on taking much. I went back in the room to wake John up. I sat on top of his lap gently and laid kisses all over his chest even stopping to give a little nibble to his nipples.

"Mmm whaa." John said waking up.

"Moring babe." I said as I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. He looked back with barely opened eyes.

"Hey honey." He greeted affectionately.

"Hi." I said again.

"Hey." He said back smirking still fighting to wake up.

"I need you to wake up I have to talk to you."

"It's never good when a woman says that." He said.

"Nothing bad at all. I just have to fly to NY in a couple hours." That woke him up.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea it's just the Met Gala is tonight and I have to be there." I said.

"The what?"

"The Met Costume Institute Gala. It's an annual ball that celebrates the annual opening of the Metropolitan Museum's fashion exhibit at the Costume Institute. Everyone whose anyone in movies and music and fashion and high society will be there. It's hosted by Vogue Magazine which is the Bible of fashion and the fashion world's best red carpet event. It is regarded as the top annual social event in New York City. I know this isn't your thing but I really really want you to be my guest and show you off."

"Babe I'm not prepared for that. How are you going if you are here?"

"I'm waiting for Jen to call me with my flight information. My stylist will be waiting there for me with my clothes and I guesstimated your measurements and got you a ticket."

"How much are tickets?"

"Well free for us we are at a table with all the Angels and VS paid for the table. But normally they are 5-15k a ticket."

"15 thousand dollars a ticket?" He said fully awake.

"Well to goes toward a good cause."

"Mmm and you said my ticket is paid for too?"

"Yes cheap ass."

"And I'll have something to wear?"

"Jermaine will ensure it."

"You're right it's not my thing, but I'll be damned if another man is going to take you, what time you heading to NY again?" Just then my phone rang.

"Hey can you be to the airport in half an hour?" Jen asked.

"Damn barely, but if anyone can get me there it's definitely John."

"Alright see you in three hours." We hung up.

"Think you can get us to the airport in 30 mins?"

"Damn Zo I haven't packed or anything."

"Already done. Throw on something quick I'll be downstairs." I grabbed our bags and headed downstairs and loaded the car.

John got us to the airport in like 20 mins. It's a wonder we didn't get pulled over. We are flying on a trump jet so it was no issue waiting. Its noon and we are have landed in NY and are currently on our way to the W hotel where Jermaine and my style team are waiting for us.  
We arrived at the hotel and checked into the presidential suite.  
"So I'm telling you now. My team can be a little." I tapped my chin trying To think of a word.  
"Out there, flamboyant." I giggled.  
"You seen my friends. Nothing is as worse as that." I laughed as we I opened the door to the room.  
Racks of dresses were scattered about the room. Shoes, jewelry. This was a regular sight for me. I looked over my shoulder at John. He was dumbfounded. I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"Don't worry you'll get use to it."  
"Oh my god, it's the supermodel in person." Jermaine said walking in hugging me. He had been my stylist since day one.  
"Oh, and who is this fine hunk of man?" He said staring John up and down. John gave a awkward smile.  
"I'm just kidding. This is your man." I giggled.  
"Yes, John this is Jermaine, my stylist. Jermaine, John, my boyfriend." Those words sound so good coming out my lips.  
"Nice to meet you." John said. They shook hands.  
"Now if you don't mind in need to take her away so we can try out dresses. Come on girl." I walked over to the rack of dresses Jermaine brought. John sat on the bed.  
"Here try this and this." He handed a blue dress and a white one.  
"Okay." I took off my shirt.  
"Babe!" John said picking up my shirt giving me a crazy look. I forgot he's new to getting ready for big events like this.  
"Oh it's okay. I've seen her naked millions of times." Jermaine said. By the look in John's eyes he didn't like that comment.  
"Baby, calm down. This is how I get ready most of the time. I don't get fully naked but this way is faster." I kissed him hoping to calm his nerves.  
"Oh okay." He said putting my shirt on the bed.  
"Yes, Mr. Hammerbusch." John turned red as I laughed.  
"Oh gosh. I tease." Jermaine laughed going into the closet getting the matching shoes.  
"Babe, he knows?"  
"Yeah, I told you I guessed your suit size. He needed your inseam."  
"I don't want everyone knowing the situation in my pants."  
"May I remind you. Your dick was a top trending topic." He shrugged.  
"I guess your right."  
"When am I not." I teased kissing him. He unbuttoned my pants.  
"Just helping." He smiled.  
"Thank you."

John's POV

Zoe tries on the white dress. I smiled, I hope this isn't the last time I see her in a white dress.  
"I'm not feeling this one." She told Jermaine.  
"What do you think John?" She twirled.  
"Gorgeous?" She smiled.  
"Let me try a couple more. Where Jane and Natalie?"  
"They left to pick up something's from the beauty store."  
Zoe tried on a couple more dresses I watched some ESPN. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Baby, get that please." Zoe shimming into a pink dress.  
"Sure." I got up.  
"Wow, he has a nice butt." Jermaine whispered making Zoe laugh. I opened the door.  
"Mm, hello tall, dark, and handsome." The two petite identical looking women said giggled staring me up and down.  
"John, is that the twins? Let them in." I stood to the side letting them in.  
"Zoe! He's Sexaayy!" One of them said. I'm about the color of a strawberry.  
"I know." She smiled at me. I lightly laughed.  
"John this is Jane. My hairstylist and Natalie my make up artist." I shook there hands.  
"You are just so adorable." Jane said.  
"Thank you." I said sitting back on the bed.  
"Here let me prep your hair." Jane said taking her hand.  
"Jermaine get John's suit together please."  
"No, problem. Come with me, handsome."

Zoe's POV

I laughed. I know John is use to attention buy not on this level.  
"Wait let me ease John."  
"Oh, what does that involve?" Natalie asked wiggling her eyes brows.  
"We're doing that after the gala." I laughed.  
"Baby, come here." I pulled him away from Jermaine.  
"I'm sorry for all the crazy compliments. You are extra red." I kissed him.  
"I know. I'm just not use to it so like this."  
"Don't worry. They're like my extended fam. You'll get use to it."  
"Okay, come here." He kissed me slowly. I love this feeling.  
"Stop it you too. We need to speed up some if you guys want to arrive on time." I gave him one quick kiss before heading to get my hair together.  
"Giirrrrl, he's adorable!" Natalie said getting the make-up together.  
"I know." I laughed.  
"So we know about the inseam." Jane laughed.  
"Oh my god. What questions do you have?"  
"Well we saw the sex tape how do you get that in your mouth?" I giggled.  
"Skill, and I like a challenge so I tried my best."  
"I bet you two got it in on the plane, huh?"  
"No, after the attack I need stitches there so I've been giving him head. He can do anything to me because it may pull the stitching and plus it'll hurt."  
"How long is the wait?"  
"5 more long weeks. He's dealing better than I thought. He barely brings it up except for a sex joke her and there."  
"That's goo-" John popped his head out the closet.  
"I can hear you guys." He laughed.  
"I love you babe." I smiled.  
"Come back in here with your cute ass! I need to make sure I have these measurements right." Jermaine said wrapping the measuring tape around John's neck pulling him away. I laughed.

John's POV

"So do you make Zoe happy?" Jermaine asked picking out pieces of my suit.  
"Yes, I hope. She's always smiling around me." I smiled.  
"I saw the ring. You must be serious."  
"Yes, I never go into anything half assed. Especially with Zoe you can't help but love her with everything I have."  
"Not to be rude, but I always thought you wrestlers had half a brain."  
"No, well some of my boys kind of make that presumption true." He laughed.  
"Now try these on." He handed me the clothes.  
"Are you going to leave?" I asked try not to be offensive.  
"Yes, sir. Don't worry you're cute but not my type." He laughed while leaving.

Zoe's POV

"Okay Zoe. Have you come to a choice on a dress yet? The clock is ticking, honey."  
"Let me try that cheetah print." I heard the closet door. John walked out.  
"Ooohh work it." Natalie said. He looked so handsome in his suit. I just want to throw him on that bed.  
"Baby, you look so amazing come here." He walked over to my make up chair. I grabbed his hand walking him in front of me.  
"You look so sexy. The suit fits you perfect. Thank you so much, Jermaine."  
"Not a problem."  
"It's Calvin Klein." He said looking inside the suit jacket. I grabbed his hand getting a back look.  
"Wow, it fits you perfect."  
"Really grabs that booty." Jane said making my baby turn red.  
"A lot to grab." He joked.  
"Here John this should be your shade." Natalie said taking some concealer to his face.  
"Whoa, whoa. That's for Zoe. I don't need it."  
"Do you want to look all shinny in front of the cameras?"  
"I don't care. They'll be looking at how good Zoe looks not me."  
"Baby, don't you use it for movies."  
"Yeah." He shrugged.  
"It's no different." Natalie patted his face.  
"And done."  
"Thanks." He said.  
"Now a little mascara." She teased.  
"No, no." He gave me a kiss.  
"Zoe, I need you to try on this dress."  
"Okay, I'm coming." I got up and gave John a quick kiss.

John's POV

I was talking with the twins. They had been working with Zoe for a long time also.  
"Now presenting Ms. Zoe Cole." Zoe walked in my jaw dropped. She had on a long floor length cheetah print gown. The bodice was completely sheer with lots of beading strategically in the important places and it haltered around her neck with more beading.  
"You like it baby." She twirled.  
"Hell fucking yes." I kissed her.  
"No, lovey dovey right now. Zoe I need to style your hair." Jane said sitting her back down.

Zoe's POV

I got my make up and hair done. My hair was in a elegant bun with fierce make up. John put our tickets in his suit picket and threw on the watch I got him.  
"You ready baby?"  
"Yes, let's go."  
"No, no. Wait a minute we need pictures." Jermaine said grabbing his camera.  
"Okay hurry." John and I posed for a couple.  
"Do the you can't see me thing." We both put on hands up and did it.  
"Okay, that's it."  
"No, do the prom pose."  
"Oh my god. Okay." John put his arms around my waist.  
"You two are the perfect looking couple." John smiled.  
"It's all Zoe." He kissed me as we headed to the door.  
"Bye, have fun you too."  
"We will." I said.  
"It better not be boring." He said.  
"Shut up, pretty boy." I slapped his chest.  
"I'm kidding. You're their so I'll be entertained." We closed the door. We shared some kisses in the elevator and headed to the limo.

**Wooo Hooo almost to 20 chapters. So glad you all are loving the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's Chapter 20….Sorry about any grammar or spelling I missed.**

John Pov

The flashes were insane once Zoe and I stepped onto the red carpet. People were yelling at us for our attention every which way. Jenifer guided us down the carpet giving us opportunity to pose for some of the photographers. We did not stop to talk to any of them. She smiled and waved politely. She stopped to sign some autographs as well as myself but I stayed close to her because the bastard who hurt her is still out there and we knew nothing at this point so I didn't want to take any chances.

We finally got in and grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne and mingled. Everyone who was anyone was at this party. It wasn't so bad because a lot of people that were here I have met or worked with on some level at one point or another. Cocktail hour was ending so we were escorted to out tables. We were seated with all of the VS angels as well as some former angels including Tyra Banks and Heidi Klum. I was in Heaven. Sure I had my girl, but come on seriously what red blooded male wouldn't love this?

The night was filled with entertainment, speakers, and a viewing of all the newest edition to the museum. I have to admit there was some pretty cool stuff here. The party went on for hours we ate drank and danced. Yes me John Cena danced. I even got interrogated by Tyra and Heidi and was given the talk. I promised that it is my life's mission to make sure Zoe is safe and happy all the days of my life. Luckily she wasn't around to hear that part but we had a silent understanding. We did get some questions asking if we had gotten married or engaged because her ring was so not an everyday ring, I guess it doesn't matter that she's not even wearing on the left hand people still were talking.

By the time we got back to the suit we were dead on our feet. Zoe was no longer wearing her shoes. We entered and Zoe announced she wanted to shower before bed. She tossed her shoes to the side and kept going to the bathroom. I sat on the bed and took off my watch and got undressed down to my slacks. Zoe has been so great as of late taking care of me and doing things I have to make it up to her. The only thing I have really done to show her how I feel was good sex and a promise ring. I need to do more though. I don't want us to be just about sex and extravagant gifts. I usually would have hopped in the shower with her, but I decided to let her have some time alone while I got an idea. I called the front desk and made my request. I know it was late but since I was a what they called a 'recommended guest' they had no issue helping me out.

I heard the shower go off. Her timing was perfect. I knew she would be maybe another 10 minutes or so. Just as I finished she walked out of the bathroom looking relaxed. I love seeing her this way a fresh and dewy free of makeup hair curling slightly from being wet. She stopped drying her hair and looked around the room shocked.

"What is all this?" she said with a smile still shocked. I had candles brought up and lit around the room I had some more champagne chilling on ice and some massage oils set up.

"Well it's not much but I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and all you do not just for me, but for anyone you care about. I know not a lot of people get to see the side of you I see, but I'm glad you trust me enough to show me. I know this isn't near what you have done for me."

"No this is wonderful she said picking up a rose petal on the bed and smelling it. I opened the champagne pouring us both a glass

"I propose a toast to you, me, and our amazing future together. " I took our glasses and sat them on the side table. I untied her robe and allowed to fall to the floor. I held my breath hoping I could get through this. I guided her to lay face down on the bed. I climbed on the bed and straddled her body but not sitting on her. I lake breaking her back in but I didn't literally want to break it. I pushed her wet hair to one side off of her back and whispered in her ear to close her eyes and relax.

I started by kissing my way from the base of her neck to the base of her spine. She moan at my actions. I brushed my lips lightly up the length of her back letting my warm breath run across her semi wet skin. I took the bottle of oil slowly dripped it down her back and down the length of her legs and the back of her arms then I let a few drops fall on her ass. I watched the oil roll down her body. I had to take deep breaths to keep it together. Tonight is not about me. I grabbed a handful of rose petals and sprinkled them over her body and then used them to massage the oil into her skin. She moaned and squirmed. I leaned down and breathe in the scent of the oil. I also caught the distinct smell of Zoe's arousal. I had no idea how she was holding it together for this long. Zoe is a very sexual human being so I know if i'm barely lasting how she must be dealing.

I made her turn over and continued it the same treatment as the back. I made her keep her eyes close and just feel. I used my mouth more on the front making sure I massaged her nipples and breast trying to give her as much sexual satisfaction I could within reason. After I massaged her body and laid a kiss on top of her mound. I kissed back up her body finally reaching her lips. She wrapped her arms around me as we kissed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"There's one more thing I want to try here turn over." I instructed laying her on her side. I spooned behind her and wrapped her in my arms and ran my hands up and down her body for a second. I let a hand drift down.

"Just relax. I'll be careful." I let my hand rest on her mound the stitching was further back so I wanted to see if I could still play with her and give her some sort of release. She rocked against my hand as it just rested there. I let a finger dip between her lips to touch her clit gently no pressure just a gentle touch. She gasped and tried to grind into my hand.

"Don't move baby." My other hand held her hips still as I continued back to the job at hand.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

"No keep going I'm not going to last long." She moaned a couple of minutes later her breath got shorter and she began panting.

"Baby I'm going to cum." She said breathlessly.

"Let it go." I whispered in her ear and kissed it as she cried out and shuttered in my arms. I just kissed her and massaged her body until she came down. She turned her head and kissed.

"Mmm thank you I needed that."

"It's the least I could do." We fell asleep just like that in the glow of the candlelight in a bed of roses.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I unwrapped myself from Zoe who was deep in dreamland and stepped into the kitchen area and started a pot of coffee.

"Hello?"

"John, its detective Williams."

"Morning detective what can I do for you."

"Well we actually got the DNA results back early. We found some things that you and Zoe might find interesting. Can you come in today?"

"We are actually in New York right now is there a way we can talk over the phone?"

"Sure is Zoe around?"

"She's resting can we talk in about an hour?"

"Sure." He agreed and we hung up. I ordered breakfast and went to wake Zoe up.

"Babe wake up." It took a few minutes but she finally got up. I gave her a cup of coffee and explained that deceptive Williams had some information for us.

We were finishing up breakfast when my phone rang indicating it was detective Williams.

"Hey we are both here."

"Good morning detective."

"Morning guys. So as I was telling john the dna came back early and we were able to find a match."

Zoe POV

Tensed at hearing there was a positive match.

"Against the letter and similar fan mail you received we were able to find a match. Zoe do you know anyone by the name of chase Cylus?"

"Umm no not that I can recall."

"Well he is whose Dna we found on the letters. He has a small record nothing extreme normal traffic violations."

"Ok so has just an overly obsessed fan." I reasoned.

"Well yes in anyother case I would say so, but there are other things that set off some warning bells. He is from Cincinnati as well. He works at Cincinnati childrens medical center."

"Wait my father is the head surgeon there." I replied.

"Well that is something I need to look forward into. Maybe see if your father can tell me more information about him." I couldn't shake the feeling I was getting right at that moment telling there was more to the story than we all think.

**Please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter…Yay….Hope you all enjoy.**

Zoe's POV

John and I flew back to Miami that same morning. My head was everywhere thinking about that the attacker was around my father. Sure we were on the outs but he is my dad and I don't want any harm to come to him. I kept thinking of all the ways he could've thought he knew me through my father. I got goosebumps just thinking of the things that could have ran through that man's head.  
"Zo baby. You okay? You've been so quiet."  
"I'm just overwhelmed. This is too much for me sometimes."  
"Don't think about it-"  
"John, the man how may of attacked knows my father. I'm sorry but I find that very creepy."  
"I'm not saying it isn't. Just don't focus on it and stress yourself out. Look on the bright side, we sign for the place today." He smiled. I could be in the worst mood like I'm in now then he smiles and all the shit changes.  
"Okay, I guess you're right."  
"I'm always right." He smirked.  
"Okaaayy." I said sarcastically. He laughed and kissed my hand.

We made it back to his house. We weren't going to be there for long the meeting was in an hour. John showered first then me. When I walked out to the bedroom John had on the Calvin Klein shirt I got him.  
"Oh, I love this on you. So sexy." I kissed him.  
"Thanks, happy you like it." He smiled. I changed and we headed out the door.  
"So are you doing all the talking again?" I asked.  
"Yes, you know that's one of my best abilities." I laughed.  
"It is. You did a good job talking me into dating you." I teased.  
"It worked didn't it?" He chuckled.  
"We're about to sign these papers aren't we?" I smirked.  
"I love you Zo."  
"Love you too, John."

John's POV

Zoe and I made it to the realtor building. We sat down in her office. Zoe got up to get some water when she came back I grabbed her by her hips sitting her on my lap.  
"John, stop." She giggled.  
"Damn, Zoe get off. Stop touching on me god." I said pulling on her more.  
"John!" She squealed as I grabbed her ass.  
"Zoe, we are in a place of business. Stop." I kissed her neck.  
"John, quit." I kissed her.  
"Zoe, seriously I'm not playing." I laughed as she tried to get out my grip. I heard the door open Zoe jumped off my lap to her seat.

Zoe's POV

"How is your day going Ms. Cole and Mr. Cena?" We looked at each other and laughed.  
"Good." We said in unison.  
"So I talked to the other parties that are dealing with this sale and we are willing to give it away for 16 million."  
"That's great. I already have a team ready to set up survalence in the house." John stated.  
"Yes, now here are the papers." She went through all the things in the paper. John looked at me.  
"You sure, baby?"  
"Yes." I grabbed a pen. John signed then I did.  
"Okay, your move in day is a weeks from today. By then everything should be ready for you to move in." She gave us our copies.  
"Okay, thank you for everything." We shook her hand before leaving.  
"Time to celebrate where do you want to go?" John asked holding my hand.  
"Hm, let's go check out Wolfgang Puck's new restaurant."  
"You're so fancy. I was going to say McDonald's."  
"I'm a model, John. McDonald's is a no no."  
"Okay, Wendy's. They have salads." I rolled my eyes.  
"Just kidding. Come on let's go."

-Cincinnati Police Station-

"Can you please tell me why I've been brought down here officer." Edward asked crossing his arms sitting in the interrogation room.  
"It's Detective Moore, Mr. Cole. I need to ask you some questions that pertain to your daughter's case."  
"I didn't do anything."  
"I'm not accusing you. Just questions. Do you know of a man named Chase Cylus?" Edward loosened his tie.  
"Doesn't sound familiar."  
"Well he happens to work at the same Hospital as you, and his DNA was found on some disturbing gifts given to your oldest daughter, Zoe."  
"Cylus has only been working there 2 months." He blurted out  
"I thought you said you didn't know him."

"Well I don't personally know him. I know of him and that he is an employee of the hospital." He answered cool, calm and collected.

"Have you ever spoken to Mr. Cylus?"

"In passing once or twice. He is an intern."

"Now wait a second I'm getting confused here. The first time I asked if you knew him you said no, the second time you said you know of him, now you've only talked to him once or twice…." The detective started. Zoe's father began to look more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"I don't think I have anything else to say without my lawyer."

"I don't know why you feel you need one." Detective Williams paused looking at Zoe's father letting him know he wasn't buying what he was selling.

"That might be a good idea. You're gonna need him to come up with a believable story to tell the courts when I find out the real story."

**Sorry for the long wait….between the both of us school and work leaves us really busy. This was a short chap and not the best, but more coming soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

Zoe's POV

The days have been going by really quick. John and I moved into our new place. Finding furniture was a task, but I got help from a friend of mine who is a interior decorator. John been a picture perfect boyfriend. He's so caring and sweet. He hasn't been pushing sex at all. It's nice just to focus on the non-sexual part of our relationship.  
John has been on the road for a while so I've been able to get my work done. I hired some people to run the agency while I travel and VS has set up some new shoots for commercials and ads for me. So I've been in the gym a lot. I didn't gain too much weight during my break I just have to get back to my diet and discipline again.  
Today I'm going to the doctor to check up on my injures do that they can make sure I'm healing correctly. John's in Alabama for a live event. I'm getting use to being home alone again. John got the best security system money can buy. The same one they use for the White House, yes the White House. The cameras run 24/7 it has face recognition on it. I told John he went a little over board, but he said he wasn't nothing like what happened to me to never ever happen again. I understand what he means.  
I made it to the doctor's office and checked in at the front desk. A nurse called me up and guided me to the doctor's room. Dr. Campbell came in a short while later.  
"Hello Zoe, how are you feeling?" She asked shaking my hand.  
"I'm getting better each day."  
"That's good now let me see how you are doing." She checked me over.  
"You're doing great Zoe. Your stitches are ready to be taken out." She said getting a pair of medical scissors and tweezers.  
"Thank god." I said. She removed my stitches.  
"Now I would say wait one more day to have sex, and when you do no rough sex and I would recommend using lubrication to decrease any pain you may feel."  
"Okay, sounds good." John and I never really had slow, intimate sex. Just that rough and wild shit. Do get me wrong sex with John is never, ever, ever boring but sometimes you have to switch it up. I signed some documents and left the office. When I got in the car I called John.  
"Hey, Honey." I smiled.  
"Hey, baby. You busy?"  
"No you caught me at a good time. What's up?"  
"Just left the doctors."  
"Is everything okay? You okay?" He said franticly.  
"Baby, calm down. I'm doing great. She said we can start having sex again." He chuckled.  
"You're such a goof." I laughed.  
"What? I know you and I have been going crazy waiting. I swear I'm going to beat the hell out of your tight little pussy."  
"John, no rough sex for a little. I'm fully healed, but it's still tender you know?"  
"Yeah, I understand. I should be home in two more days… I can't wait for your little lady and Richard to meet each other again." I blushed.  
"Oh my god." I giggled.  
"I'll call you later baby. I love ya. Kisses." I said.  
"I love you too, Zo." We hung up. I stopped to pick up a few things at the store and went home.  
I made myself and nice dinner and relaxed on the sofa in the living room. I turned the TV to BET. They were showing the Wendy Williams Show.

"Welcome back" Wendy sat in her chair returning from the commercial break.

"Ok so you know I have been keeping up with everything going on with Zoe Cole and John Cena and all the drama on that right?" She asked the audience as a still shot of Zoe and John came on the screen at the Met Gala.

"I mean look at them they are a smoking hot couple and he is just so adorable and sexy with those dimples you do just wanna lick em." The audience screamed.

"well good news guys. Before officially heading back to work with Victoria Secret Zoe agreed to come on the show and tell it all.." The audience screamed with excitement and clapped.

"So Zoe will be here next week and her story is so juicy we have her for two segments and you know me I wanna know about that sex tape." Wendy laughed and giggled.

"we are super excited you're coming Zoe'how you doin'?"

John's POV

I was chillin' on my bus heading to the next city. I grabbed my iPad and sent a chat request to my baby. She responded immediately.  
"Hey Sexy." She said smiling.  
"Hey, Beautiful. You missing me any?"  
"A whole bunch. I miss having your warm, big body next to me."  
"I miss waking up to that pretty face. Are you doing okay alone?"  
"Yes, this security system has me feeling very safe."  
"Good, I can't risk losing you again."  
"Aw, thanks baby."  
"So what you do after the doctors?"  
"Went to the store. Got some groceries and lube," She said casually.  
"You freak." I laughed.  
"We need it." She stuck her tongue out.  
"What kind the you get?" She got out of frame then came back.  
"KY: Yours and Mine." She giggled.  
"Mm, I can't wait to get back baby."  
"Me either. You know they have pics of us at dinner together and when I dropped you off at the airport?"  
"Yeah, we look good together. Mostly because you're so damn sexy." She giggled.  
"You're hot too, babe. I'm starting to get back into work now. I have some VS shoots coming up."  
"Do I get a preview?"  
"I'll send you a pic or two. So how was the event?"  
"Good match. Good crowd. I had a good night." I yawned.  
"Go to sleep, baby. I don't want to see you with bags under them blue eyes."  
"Okay, I love you."  
"Love you too. Sweet dreams." We ended our chat. I can't wait to get back home and make Zoe mine again.

-2 days later-

Zoe's POV

I was so excited and nervous for tonight. John would be home in another 2 hours, and I know he misses sex. I just hope he doesn't forget and start being aggressive, but I trust him with my life so I'm not worrying that much. I got a text from him.  
"Should be landing soon. Dress up, I'm taking you on a date :)'  
'Okay, my red bottoms are ready!'  
'I'm not even surprised' I laughed and went in my closet to find something hot for tonight.

John's POV

I walked through the front door of my house. Happy to be home and see Zoe.  
"ZOE!" I yelled you pretty much have no other choice in this big ass place.  
"UPSTAIRS!" I laughed leaving my bags at the door going up. She was in the bathroom doing her make up. I ran up to her giving her the biggest hug.  
"Hi to you too, John." She laughed.  
"Mm, I missed you."  
"John, your giving me a bear hug." She coughed. I put her down.  
"Sorry, I don't know my own strength."  
"Tell me about it." She laughed kissing me.  
"How was your flight?"  
"Good, I'm gonna shower and get ready then we're out." She smiled.  
"Okay."

Zoe's POV

I was pretty much waiting for John at this point.  
"John, men should never take this long." I giggled playing with my phone.  
"You had a head start give me a minute." He came out looking extra sexy wearing the white dress shirt I got him, blue jeans, and white Jordans.  
"Baby, you look so cute. Let me get a picture."  
"Better not post this anywhere."  
"I won't I promise. Keeping this for myself." I took two of him.  
"Okay, photo shoot over let's go." He said grabbing his keys and phone.  
"Oh and look stunning. As always." He kissed my head and taking my hand leading me out the penthouse.

John surprised me with a candlelight dinner by the beach. Not a cloud in the sky you could see every star.  
"Baby, you didn't have to do this." I said as he pulled out my seat.  
"I haven't really taken you on a romantic date. You deserve it, babe." We kissed. He sat down and took my hand.  
"You like it right? I didn't get to cheesy did I?"  
"No, I love it baby." We ate a amazing dinner and shared a desert. I went over to John sitting on his lap. I gave him a warm passionate kiss.  
"I'm guessing you enjoyed it?" He chuckled.  
"Yes, I can't wait to get home." I smiled kissing him again. His large hands went under my shirt. I moaned as they went under my shirt.  
"I need to get you home, now." He said in a deep groan.  
"Take me baby." I kissed his neck. He guided to the car.  
He drove like he was back in 12 Rounds.  
"How do you not getting speeding tickets."  
"I drive too fast. The coppers can't see me." I laughed. We made it back to the house. John picked me up carrying me up the spiral stair case. John laid me on our bed. He slowly took off my shirt. I moaned as he kissed my neck slowly going down to my cleavage. His hands gently pulled down my bra straps.  
"Sit up." He said softly. I did he took off my bra. He took off my skirt slowly he lifted up my leg kissing it slowly. I giggled as he kissed my inner knee.  
"John, that tickles."  
"You're so perfect baby." He squeezed my breast in his large hands.  
"Mm, baby."  
"I swear you have the best nipples." He took one in his warm mouth. I squirmed under him.  
"Oh, god John I'm cumming." I said softly.  
"Damn, I forgot how easy you cum." I clenched his bicep as I did. John slowly unbuttoned his shirt smiling at me. I could cum right now just looking at him. He undid his belt and pulled off his jeans.  
"Is it okay if I taste you?" He asked nibbling and kissing my neck.  
"Yes, just don't be hard." He kissed my lips.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He kissed his way down my body. His tongue softly licked my clit. I love the feeling of him being gentle with me. He was kissing and lightly locking my pussy.  
"Mm, John fuuucck." His hand rubbed my hips.  
"Is it hurting." He asked looking up. I just shook my head.  
"Ah shit you taste soo good."  
"You missed it?" I giggled.  
"Fuck yes." He sucked my clit.  
"Ah fuck, I'm cumming John!" My his bucked up. He held them down taking all my cum in his face.

John's POV

"We gotta by new sheets now." I laughed. Zoe was in lala land. I went in the side drawer finding the lube she bought.  
"You okay Zo?" I kissed her softly.  
"Yes." She sat up reaching her hand out to my dick.  
"No, baby tonight is about you." I lightly pushed her back down.  
I poured the lube into my hand. Zoe was soaking wet, but I still applied some onto the slit of her pussy. I put a generous amount on my dick. Not wanting to hurt her one bit.  
"You sure baby?" I asked kissing her ear.  
"Yes, mm be careful." We kissed.  
"I won't ever hurt you." I held the base of my dick slowly pushing inside her. She threw her head back and whimpered as the head was fully in.  
"Want me to stop?"  
"No, Mmm fuck I forgot how big you were." She bit her lip.  
"If it hurts. I promise I'll stop. Hard dick and all." She giggled.  
"Okay." I pushed more inside her slowly inch by inch. I took a deep breath being all the way inside her again. I got closet to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her sides.  
"You ready?" I asked looking in her green/hazel eyes. They were that sexy deep green again.  
"Yes." She said softly. I started moving in and out slowly. She winced.  
"Is it hurting?"  
"No, no. Don't stop, baby. Mmmmm."  
"You feel so good Zoe." I steadily and slowly move in and out. I buried myself in the side of her neck kissing and biting her neck.  
"God, John Mmm so good!"  
"I love the way you feel baby. Shit I love you."  
A hour and a half later we were yelling and moaning like crazy. I continuously went slowly. I was amazing to watch every moment and look Zoe made during sex. She had tears running down her face with the multiple orgasms I gave her.  
"Zoe, baby I'm cumming."  
"Me too, shit!" We both climaxed at the same time. I slowly pulled out of her and laid down next to her. I kissed her neck.  
"You good? Did it hurt?"  
"At first. Then it was fucking amazing. I think I came like 6 times tonight. I can't feel my legs."  
"Yeah, you know your man is the shit." She laughed and held me.  
"I love you, John. Thank you for taking care of me."  
"I love you to Zoe." We fell with her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her.

I woke up before Zoe. I know I totally wore her out last night. I slide out from under her and went to use the bathroom. My phone rang as I walked back into the bedroom. I picked it up quickly not wanting to wake Zoe.  
"Hello?" It was my lawyer.  
"John, I have some good news for you. Liz has signed the papers."  
"That's great! When will it be final?"  
"In about 2 months due to the amount of paperwork that goes through the Miami courts."  
"That's not that bad. I'll call you back later." We hung up. I got on the bed and started kissing and hugging Zoe.  
"Ah, John! What are you doing?" She laughed.  
"I'm almost free from the witch!" I yelled.  
"What are you talking about, crazy ass?"  
"Liz signed the papers!" She hugged me.  
"That's great. We should have a celebration breakfast."  
"Or stay in." I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"I think I have something you can eat." I laughed.  
"I have a sausage for you." She laughed.  
"You're so stupid." We kissed and more slow, lovely sex.


	23. Chapter 23

**Go back and read last chapter...I replace my rant with an actual chapter! Not only that start at chapter 21 and re read because I left out a chapter. Sorry for the mix up!**

Zoe Pov

I sat in the make up chair backstage at the Wendy Williams show. Am I nervous? Yes and no. I like her, but I know she will try to get as much info from me as she can. It's her job. I really haven't been in public too much except for when I am out and about around home running errands or spending time with John on our frequent date nights. The paps still hang around, but for some reason I dunno I haven't really let it bother me.

I have other people or person I am more scared of than the paps. The bastard that is responsible for putting me in the hospital. I wish it had been Liz and we could be done with it. I don't know who it is or why. Maybe an obsessive fan, maybe someone I could have upset in the past I don't know. I just know I wish John was here. I have the best bodyguards money can buy, but no one makes me feel safer than he does. He has emotional investment in me.

He is back on the road for WWE after Wendy I am on a plane to the Bahamas for my shoot for Victoria's Secret in months. I love my VS family. They have been so flexible and so supportive throughout all of this drama. I am excited to get back to work.

I decided to call my man to see if he had some time to talk. The phone rang four times before I heard the familiar sound of him connecting the call.

"Hey you." He said. I swear anytime I hear his voice my ovaries drop.

"Hey babe. I miss you." I said probably sounding like a child but I didn't care. I was sad I missed my baby.

"I miss you too girl. What's up?"

"Nothing just sitting in hair and makeup at Wendy Williams."

"Good so you made it there okay no issues or anything?" I love how he is so watchful of me. Every princess needs her knight.

"Yep everything was great."

"Good you know I'd rather be the one there with you, but I trust these guys with my own life."

"I know. I want you here too, but I've got to start living again. We both have jobs to do. I can't let some crazy dictate the value of life I am going to live. I have worked too hard to get to where I am to let some psycho have me locked up in my house." I said as the Kyla the hair girl started taking out rollers. I smiled at her through the mirror and continued my conversation.

"I know babe. I'm just scared that until this fucker is locked up that anything could happen." He said.

"Anything is possible but he or she whoever wont get close again….wait did you just say you were scared? The John Cena is scared?" I joked with him.

"You're not funny. Fuck yea I'm scared anytime you are not in my sight I'm scared sure I trust my guys with you, but I never trust anyone even them more than I do myself."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah I gotta keep the future Mrs. around long enough to get that last name changed."

"Oh yea?" I said eyebrows raised.

"Yeah and work on putting a ban in that oven or 2 or 10."

"Ha 10 yeah buddy don't count on that one."

"Oh I've been told I can be very persuasive. If I want 10 I'm gonna get it."

"Hmm you can sure try….but um back to the other thing…"

"What other thing?"

"Before this thing?"

"There must be ears around." He said catching I didn't want to say exactly."

"Yep…..the thing you said about before throwing unrealistic numbers around."

"Yea what about it?"

"So when are you planning on that?" I asked knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Now you know better than to ask me that. I'm not telling you, but it will happen down the line maybe sooner, maybe later guess you will have to just wait for it."

"Oh trust me I am. Just remember diamonds are a girl's best friend. Bigger diamonds might get you 10!" I said only because I was alone in the room again.

"Sounds like I'm going mining." We laughed he is so goofy sometime, but I love it.

"Seriously though babe. I don't think I need Jackson and Earl when I get to the island." I said. I could practically hear him stiffen.

"Zo that's not what we discussed someone is gonna be with you at all times point blank period." He said dead serious.

"I know that there will be security there. We are never sent to a job without protection, and I have been working with these guys since I started."

"I get that, but they are responsible for watching all you girls. They can't focus on making sure you are okay on top of 9 other girls."

"John I'm gonna be on an island surrounded by people I know."

"Exactly an island where you can't just leave. Babe please I don't want to argue about this. I'm already freaked out about you going, so for my piece of mind just please take them with you." I sighed heavily.

"Ok fine." I said know I should have just left it alone in the first place."

"Thank you. I have to go, but have a good show and good flight and call me when you get the chance. I love you Zoe I really mean that." The last part he said with heavy emotion in his voice.

"I know I love you too so much…kisses." I said and he made kissing sounds. He is the only manly man I know who isn't scared to make kissies with me.

I had about 20mins until show time and I was getting the last touches on my makeup.

It is now show time and I am standing just by the entrance to the stage and I could hear Wendy introducing me.

"Alright welcome back to Wendy now you all know I am super excited about my next guest. We have a lot to talk about so I'm not even going to waste time. Please welcome my guest Zoe Cole!"

The audience stood up and applauded and screamed as I made my way onto the stage. I smiled and greeted everyone as I stepped up onto the little stage and hugged and kissed Wendy before sitting on the couch. I smiled and waved again at the audience and they continued to scream for me. It was overwhelming but very nice. I said thank you and they sat and quieted down.

"How you doin?" Wendy asked me her famous catchphrase.

"How you doin Wendy?" I said back and Wendy did her laugh like only Wendy can.

"So first off I have to thank you for coming."

"Sure, glad to be here. I watch every day." I nodded.

"Yeah well you know most people would go to Barbra or Oprah, so I appreciate you choosing the Wendy show to come and tell us your story." She said and the audience clapped.

"So I guess I want to ask you how you are doing. I mean you look great, but we all know you haven't been great the past couple of months. Doesn't she look amazing guys?" They applauded and I thanked them again.

"I mean yes I've had a rough couple of months but I am blessed alive and in love." I stated as the audience clapped.

"Yes you are girl. We will get to that sexy brick boulder of a man later, but first I want to ask you about the attack. What can you tell us about it?"

"Well I can't say much because it is still an ongoing investigation. What I can say is that it was definitely the scariest experience I have personally every gone through."

"So have there been any arrest?"

"As of now no." I said shaking my head.

"So the bastard is still out there?"

"Yep still out there." I nodded.

"Wow well I definitely thank you for being here. I know it can't be easy knowing there is someone out there who wants to cause you harm."

"It is scary, but I have taken all the necessary precautions for my safety. I can't stay in repunzels tower forever. I have a life to get back to." I said as the audience clapped.

"Well I definitely have to commend you on that. Can I ask what injuries did you suffer from the attack?"

"Ummm lots of lacerations, bruising, I had a concussion, some burning, and I was sexually assaulted." The audience gasped.

"Oh my god. I can't even imagine…I can't even fathom what that was like for you."

"I actually don't remember much. I got the concussion when I got smacked with my bathroom door. So I have fragments of it, but evidence and doctors were able to fill in the blanks for me where I couldn't remember."

"So um you said burning. Were they like cigarettes?"

"No my attacker actually tried to drown me in my shower and the water was very hot so I had burns on my face and upper body." I said gesturing the areas I had been burned.

"I don think any of us knew that you had been sexually assaulted as well."

"Honestly I didn't know either until I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh my god…wow! Well we are definitely glad that you are okay and have made a full recovery physically. I know it will take time emotionally, but wow." She said. The audience clapped.

"I'm hearing in my ear we have got to go to commercial, but when we come back we will be getting into the juicy stuff, or better yet whose been getting into Zoe. Stick around." She said and I gasped as the audience clapped and dance to the music.

Minutes later we were back on air.

"Alright welcome back we are sitting here talking to Model and fashion icon Zoe Cole. Before the break we got into some really heavy stuff so we are going to lighten the conversation a bit." She said turning to me…Here it comes.

"Alright so we have got to talk about you and John Cena." The audience screamed as a photo of him and I flashed of us holding hands leaving a gym together in our workout clothes.

"So whats the story with you and John. I know when the story first broke there was a lot of hearsay and that you broke up his marriage and had been seeing each other for sometime."

"How much time do we have? No really though. When all this started I hadn't really known John. I knew of him and who he was, but the day it broke after the pictures came out of us at the sushi place I had just met him that day." I explained.

"So how did you end up meeting him and how did the story get so out of control?"

"Well Wendy you didn't help." I joked.

"Hey just doin my job." She shrugged laughing.

"How we met was I was in Miami looking for property of my new agency that is opening and I could not find the place for the life of me. So I stopped at a tattoo parlor to get directions. He was the first guy I saw when I walked in and I just tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and told me he wasn't doing autographs."

"No he didn't." She said shocked.

"Yes he did." I nodded.

"Well what about who you are?"

"Surprisingly he didn't know who I was."

"Where the hell was he living under a rock?" She said. I shrugged.

"But yea I cussed him out and he chased me down to apologize and I was like okay forgiven. Then he asked me to dinner." Wendy looked at the camera with one of her looks. I laughed.

"I cussed him out again saying I don't mess with married men and left." The audience clapped.

"So he was trying to pick you up."

"No so later I was at the sushi place having dinner and he ends up there too. I was annoyed from earlier so I had nothing to say to him, but he explained that he was trying to be a gentleman and apologize for being rude. He didn't mean it in a romantic way so it was my turn to grovel. We sat together and ate and he had a lot to drink. So we were leaving and I was trying to get his wallet or phone so I could find out where to take him but he was no help hence the photos. So I took him back to my place to sleep on the couch and that was all it was. I didn't want to risk him killing himself or anyone else so I did what I felt was right." The audience clapped.

"So when did you two get together?"

"We were official the beginning of April last March. He had already started the process of getting a divorce before we ever moved forward with anything romantic. I gave him a really hard time. He had to work for it because my career was on the line and I needed to know that he was in it for real."

"Good girl, so how is everything going now?"

"Everything is great we just got a new home. He's working, I'm returning to work so we're great." I smiled.

"Are when are the kids coming and more importantly the ring. Although many question if you two already took the plunge with that ring you already have."

"Well no we are not married because he is still legally married and until that is final marriage can't happen. As far as kids….They will come we are having differences on the stopping number."

"Oh yea whats he want?"

"More than I am willing to give." I laughed.

"Naw I will probably let him have all the babied he wants. I can't help myself."

"Well we all know that. I'm not even gonna lie I saw the tape and damn. I swear of all the celebrity sex tapes this is the best one I have ever seen."

"Uh thanks I guess. It definitely wasn't intended for an audience of millions, but its out and even if we had sued vivid people have seen it and passed it on so it's always going to be out there I just don't want anyone profiting monetarily off of it."

"Well girl you two need to put out a part two and instructional video." She said as the audience screamed. I could feel myself turning red.

"I'm just saying it was hot and you got a good one girl. How you doin John?" She said at the camera.

"Well I want to thank you for being here with us on the show today and sharing with us everything."

"Thanks for having me. I just want to say please ladies please be careful. Take self defense classes and just watch your surroundings protect yourself." I said and Wendy nodded and hugged me.

After the show I decided to keep the clothes I already had on on and headed to the airport to get to the Bahamas.

A few hours later I was walking into my suite that would be my home for the next week.

Jackson and Earl sat my luggage in the room and I thanked them. They let themselves out. I walked onto the balcony and stared out at the scenery as I dial John.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey just letting you know I'm here."

"Good did they check everything?"

"Yes honey they did. What are you doing." Just warming up waiting for the show to start."

"Oh ok do you have time for face time?"

"Always."

"Ok." I said hitting the facetime button on my iphone and soon his face popped up."

"Hey booboo." I said seeing his face.

"Hey beautiful."

"Check out this view." I turned the phone away so he could see my view.

"That's nice." He said as I turned it back to me.

"It would be nicer if you were here."

"Yea remember last time we were on a beach?"

"Um everyone remembers last time we were on a beach and that was a private beach." He laughed.

"I have a few appearances for make a wish, but I will see if I can swing some time and spend the last couple of days there on your trip." He said.

"That sounds good." I said I walked back into the suite. I propped the phone on the pillows so he could still see me and talk to me while I change. He was quiet.

"Babe you there?" I asked taking off the dress and heels walking out of view to grab a bathing suit.

"Yep still here. Just enjoying the view." I smiled to my self.

"Oh this view? I said as I stepped back into the camera.

"My favorite." He said.

"Oh but I thought this was your favorite." I said taking off my bra tossing it aside.

"That's one of them."

"And this one." I asked turning my back and bending over as I slid my lacy thong down my legs.

"In my top 3." He said as he swallowed.

I grabbed something from my suitcase and made my way back to the bed. I crawled up it toward the camera close and kissed the screen.

"So if we were together right now what would I be doing?" I asked him.

"You'd be laying spread eagle while I bury my face in that sweet honey pot getting every last drop that love honey." He said making me wet. I could feel my honey on my thighs.

"Yea we would get there, but I would have a couple other things in mind first."

"Oh yeah like what?"

I pulled my purple dildo into the camera.

"Well if you were here I would be throat deep in balls right now." I said him shift uncomfortable probably from the tightness I know was feeling his jeans.

"Wanna see?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as his voice cracked.

I smiled showing my pearly whites as I licked the head on the fake penis wishing I was tasting the real thing right this moment. I dildo had nothing on John. He has a beast dick literally and figuratively. I began to give head as if it were john doing all of the things I know he likes. I spit on it to wet it up before taking the whole thing in my mouth until I felt it in the back of my throat. I heard john moan. I hummed around the dildo just like I do with John.

"Wet that dick girl." I said as I heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone.

"Like this daddy?" I asked licking it all over wetting it real good with my saliva.

"Just like that baby, now suck it for me." I did as he asked sucking and pumping and deep throating until I heard him grunting and panting.

"Let me see you baby." I told him. He shot the phone close up on his dick and I gushed at the sight of that 10 inch monster. He was so hard the head was a deep purple and the shaft was red.

"Yummy baby." I said as a stream of precum leaked and rolled down the side. My mouth watered wanting to lick it up. What a waste.

"Baby I wanna see all on you." He sat the phone down so I could see his upper body which was now shed of any clothes except his arm bands which was a sexy sight watching his muscles flex and the bands expand and contract around his biceps. There's gonna be a flood in the Bahamas.

I watched as he pumped his dick showing me how he gets down when we are apart. I loved the view. I can see why people loved our tape. Seeing that shit. He was pumping his hips toward his hand grunts getting louder as he got closer. His skin began to shine with sweat and his whole upper body was getting a reddish tent as the tension in his body prepared for its big release.

"Let it go daddy come for me. Let me see all that cream you got for kitty."

Hearing me talk dirty was something he loved. He came right there his back stiff as his hips arched into his hand as his cum shoot higher than I had ever seen as it landed on his stomach chest hands and arms. He continued to pump until his dick all but deflated and began to return to its natural pale color.

"mmm looks good. I wish I was there to lick it up for you."

"Me too babe." The words barely came out of his mouth as he tried to get control of his breathing.

"Well you took over the show I didn't get to finish mines." I pouted into the camera.

"I'm sorry babe that shit was so fucking hot my dick all but broke my zipper. If you got more for me I here baby." He said grabbing his towel and wiping himself off.

"Do you have time?"

"For you always." Just then a knock came on John's dressing room door signaling he was due on stage in 10 mins.

"Sorry babe."

"Its ok maybe next time. I pouted again.

"Don't do that." When I get back to the hotel I will call you and you will have my undivided attention all night. I wanna see the rest of the show. Keep it on pause for me."

"So I have to wait for 2 hours? I wanna cum too." I said.

"I wanna see you cum baby…just wait for me if you can."

"Fine." I said sighing. Shit this was gonna be hard. My pussy was throbbing so bad I swear it had its own aneurism.

"thatagirl. I'll call you on the ipad. Give me kisses." I kissed the screen and he kissed back as we disconnected. I clenched my thighs together to ease the ache. I was gonna kill him.

Detective Williams Pov

"Whatcha got for me Moore?"

"Seems Chase Cylus isn't really chase cylus." He said tossing the new information to me at my desk.

"What did you find?"

"Well chase cylus wasn't born chase cylus. The name was legally registered about 3 years ago. We are still digging on Cylus's real info."

"Ok good keep digging. We need to find out everything on this sick fucker. I need to know everything down to which was he picks his nose.

"Got it boss."


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay thanks to my wonderful co-writter for another awesome chapter! hope you enjoy!**

John's POV

After my match I hurried showered and went back to my hotel room. I know Zoe must be going crazy waiting for me. Hopefully she hasn't started without me I need to see every single second of this show. I grabbed my iPad a called her up on FaceTime. Usually she picks me up immediately. Now she's keeping me waiting. The request was about to disconnect when she picked up.

"Hi, baby." I smiled.

"You know you're in big trouble right?" She was only showing her face.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. There was traffic getting back to the hotel." I said which was true.

"I'm feeling a little tired I think I'm may just go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow." Playing with her hair.

"Baby, please no."

Zoe's POV

I'm not tired at all. I just like fucking with John. Ha got him begging.

"But I'm not horny like I was early. It just won't be the same." I said pouting.

"I don't care. I need to see you cum." He said more forceful. I felt my inner thighs getting wet.

"You need it baby?" I said giving him seductive eyes I'm famously known for.

"Badly, very very fucking badly." I saw him reach in his basketball shorts showing me just how bad.

"Richard needs you too." His dick was hard reminiscent of earlier.

"Well when it comes to Richard I'll make an exception." He chuckled. I turned on another light in my room then put my iPad at the edge of the bed giving John a full body view.

"Damn, girl." He licked his lips.

"Where is Richards replacement?"

"Nothing can replace Richard." I smirked getting the dildo from under my pillow.

"I wish this could be you so bad, daddy." I started sucking on the tip of the dick and fingered my wet pussy. I kept eye contact with John the whole time. He didn't lie nothing was taking his attention from me. I removed the dildo my mouth running it down my body leaving a streak of shine on my body from the saliva moaning loudly.

"Damn Zoe you got me hard as fuck girl." I giggled and sucked on my fingers.  
"Oh, I want you to taste my honey so bad." I smacked the tip the dildo on my clit like John does, then pushed the dildo into my pussy. I gasp fuck why can't this be John.

"You thinkin about me baby."

"Oh, fuck yes daddy." I barely got out. I had to keep still for a moment before resuming and pumping slowly letting him see everything as the dildo slid in and out.

"You know I go faster than that Zo. Speed it up for me." I opened my legs up more going faster.

"Get deep in there baby. Play with your clit I wanna see you cum hard so fucking hard." I don't know what's going to make me cum first. The dildo or John's voice.

"Mm, John."

"So fucking hot Zoe I'm loving it baby." I smiled.

"You're not alone." I was getting closer and closer to my climax.

"You cummin' yet, baby?" He asked in that deep sexy voice and it set me off.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I arched my back as sweet juices dripped out my pussy.

"Mm, I gotta clean this some how." The dildo was shining from my cum.

"Mm, I have some ideas." I saw he was still hard.

"Baby you didn't cum?"

"I wasn't jacking off that hard. If I did I would've bust before you were finished as good as you are lookin'."

"Let me help you then." I started giving head to my dildo again.

"Mm, I wish you could taste how good this is baby." He took hard strokes to that monster of his.

"God damn baby." He groaned as I deep throated again.

"It's so wet just how you like it baby." I looked at the screen a long strand of cum and salvia connected to the dildo.

"Mm, I'm cumming baby."

"Cum for me Daddy. I wanna see every fucking drop." John came just as hard as he did earlier.

"I got cum on the iPad." John said out of breath.

"And of the desk." He looked at me. I laughed at the look on his face.

"You're gonna need a sock next time." I giggled.

"No, I need you." He said grabbing some tissues wiping his things off.

"I need you too, Sexy. Hurry and get your ass here."

"Oh trust I'll be there baby. Beating your sweet little pussy to death."

"I'm gonna suck you dry, daddy."

"Oh, stop before Richard make another appearance."

"Okay, good night to the both of you." I laughed and kissed the screen.

"Muah!" John said kissing back I laughed and logged off.

The following day…

I just finished one of my slots for a bikini shoot. All the Angels were doing shoots throughout the island for the new VS summer line. The lingerie and bikinis are so sexy. I'm going have to bring some home with me to show John.

"Zoe! Someones here to see you!" Miranda Kerr said walking into one of the many tents through the island.

"Who would that be?" I asked not really thinking.

"Who else would come no else wants to see you." John said walking in. I ran over to him jumping in his arms. Then I processed his comment.

"Not funny." I pulled his ear.

"Ow!" I kissed him.

"Aw, you're giving me and Orlando competition." Miranda said. I giggled as she left the tent.

"You look hot." He said licking his lips. I had one a black monokini.

"Thanks, I've done like 5 shoots today. It is crazy." I said hopping off of him as much as I didn't want to.

"How many pictures do they need of you guys?" John said looking around my the changing tent.

"Well the catalog, the ads, store posters, the headquarters-" I replied naming the endless list.

"Okay, I get it." He laughed.

"How many more do you have?"

"Two more. I have to change for one right now." I took off my bikini. John groaned.

"John you shouldn't get hard every time you see me naked."

"Have you seen your tits and that ass." He got closer.

"John, stop I'm at work." I said keeping him at arms length.

"Baby, I haven't been able to recover from the show you gave me. Please I need something." He practically begged.

"John anyone can walk in these tents at anytime." I said shaking my head.

"Fuck, Zoe." He pouted.

"Ah, I do it better." I pinched his cheek.

"Just chill. You can watch me at my shoot."

"Yeah, seeing strut around in those bikini is really gonna calm me." He said sarcastically.

"I promise you can have your way with me when we get to the hotel." We kissed.

"Okay." I changed into a sexy white two piece bikini.

"John, you like." I said posing.

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch to have a hot girl like you to call mine." I kissed him.

"Aw, I'm lucky too. Now come on they'll get mad if I'm late." We left out the tent to where my next shoot was set up.

"There is our star." Esteban one of the main photographers said hugging me.

"Esteban this is John, my boyfriend. John this is Esteban my favorite VS photographer."

"Nice to meet you." John said shaking his hand.

"Oh, Zoe you have a strong man." He laughed.

"A very strong man." I gave John a quick kiss before getting to my shoot.

"We need oil!" Esteban yelled. John stopped the two oil boys that eagerly ran towards me.

"She'll do fine dry." I laughed he gave them his signature death stare.

"John, calm your big ass down. Come on boys." They ran past John and spraying my exposed pieces of skin.

John's POV

Those kids are on my list.

"Okay Zoe we'll take half the shoots up here and the other half in the ocean."

"Got it." She said they started taking pictures. Zoe went into a mode I never seen here in before. She's is made to be in front of the camera. I just watched in amazement of my baby doing what she does best.

"Great Zoe! We got the shot multiple times. Down to the water now." They moved down the shore. I followed.

"Now, Zoe go under the water then come back up, and when you come up give me those intense eyes." She went under then came up.

Damn… she's flawless in every sense of the word. They took more photos.

"We got the shot Zoe!"

"Whoa!" She clapped getting out of the water. She came over and kissed me.

"What did you think?"

"You looked amazing Zo. No wonder you won Top Model."

"Thanks baby!" She said wrapping herself in a robe.

"You were probably the mean bitchy one huh?" She punched my arm.

"I was the one that won every challenge and blew the other girls out the water."

"I know I downloaded your season on iTunes. I'm only on the second episode."

"Oh, you haven't seen my makeover." She laughed.

"They didn't need to do anything you're already gorgeous." She kissed me.

"Oh you're so getting this shit tonight." She looked around the crew was looking at the pictures. Zoe gave me a passionate kiss.

"Oh, baby I can't wait to get back to that room." I moaned grabbing her ass.

"I have one more shoot then we're out." She ran over to look at the photos.

We went back to the tent. The sun was going down. I had this weird feeling about something. I can't pin point it though.

"John, stay out here all the girls are changing." Zoe yelled to me.

"But-"

"No buts, stand guard solider." She slapped my ass.

"Girl stop, we doin' that tonight." She laughed and went in. I heard the girls laughing and having conversation.

"Oh! Zoe is getting it in tonight!" I heard one with a heavy accent reply.

"Shush!" I laughed I can always pick out Zoe's voice.

"He's gonna put that Hammer on you." They all laughed. I blushed. Then I heard screaming. I ran into the tent.

"ZOE!"

"Ew! oh my god! Get it!" They were standing on top of the tables.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a crab!" One said.

"Get it babe." Zoe said standing behind me.

"Damn y'all scared me. I thought someone ran up on y'all." I grabbed it by the claw and through it out the tent.

"Our hero!" They all said in unison. I don't know why but it always gives me the creeps. As they laughed getting off the tables Zoe came over to me.

"Thanks Daddy." She whispered in my ear. We kissed.

"Now go." She said pushing me out.

Zoe's POV

I finished my last shoot. John watching just smiling making me smile.  
"I see why you're a SuperModel now." He said putting my bags in the back of my rental.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"Don't get tired on me Bombshell. I need you tonight."

"I'm not." I lied.

We took the short drive to the hotel and hurried into our room. John started giving me hungry kisses.

"Baby, I need to shower." I said trying to pulling away.

"No you don't." He groaned picking me up before I could get away and laying me on the bed. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with boxers.

"I need to suck your dick so fucking bad." If I wasn't awake before I sure was now.

"Do me just how you did that dildo, baby." I smirked and took him in my mouth.

"Get that shit deep your throat baby." I came back up. Spitting on it.

"Damn look at all the veins popping out." I ran my tongue up and down each one.

"Shit." John groaned. The head of his dick was leaking Precum. I took the head in my mouth tasting all that sweet cum. I started going lower and lower until I felt his hit the back of my throat. John took off his shirt giving me a chance to run my fingers down his chiseled abs.  
"Ah, baby. So good." I started moving my head up and down letting John's dick hit the back of my throat each time. He grunted louder and louder each time. I came up slowly looking at the salvia covered dick.

"Oops, almost most forgot." I took hard licks of John's balls. His moans where getting pussy so wet. These sheets will never ever be the same.

"You cummin' daddy?" I asked feeling his balls tighten in my mouth.

"Yeah Mmm." I came back up to the tip of his dick sucking and sucking wanting to taste his creamy confection. I didn't have to wait long as John shot his load all of my pink tongue.

"So yummy John." I said wiping my lips of the warm, sticky liquid. He didn't reply just took off my sun dress revealing my topless body and lace pink thong. We kissed as he played with my breast.

"Oh John." I moaned pulling away.

"Got that pussy wet for me Zo?"

"Oh yes, soaking wet." He worked his way down using his tongue. His thumbs hooked around my panties pulling them down.

"Oh, Zoe open up them legs wide for me." I opened my legs up more. He started eating me up.

"Don't drown baby I still need Richard." He wasn't coming up for a breath.

"Oh John baby shit." He put two of his long thick fingers in my pussy. Have seen this mans hands?

"Oh damn you cummin' for me Zoe?" John groaned. I couldn't respond Ias I lost my breath and came all over John's hand.

"You got that sweet shit baby." John said rubbing my shaking thighs.

"You okay?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"Good." In one swift stroke he entered me.

"Ah fuck! Fuck me hard John."

"You sure?" He teased me not even moving.

"Yes, fuck me hard. Beat my pussy." He started pounding into me.

"Mm John!" I felt like crying he was hitting it so good.

"What do you like to call me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Mm, Daddy." He smiled. It's terrible that one look can make me cum.

"Damn, babe. I'm that good?"

"Yes, Mmm fuck." He started pounding into me harder and harder with each stroke giving me multiple orgasms.

"I'm right there Zoe." Watching his skin glisten and seeing sweat roll down his hard chest was about all I could take.

"FUCK! Ah cum John, cum in my tight pussy daddy." John let out the deepest, sexiest moan as he filled me up with his hot cum. He pulled out.

"You good, Gorgeous?" He asked holding me close kissing my neck.

"Yes, damn John." He laughed.

"I'm still hard." I looked down. He was still hard as a rock.

"That isn't natural. Are you taking Viagra on me?" I giggled.

"No, just be happy your man has that good dick to give to you."

"Don't start getting cocky." I bit his ear pulling him down on top of me.

"That's the wrong place to be biting if you want me to get soft."

"Who said I wanted you to get soft?" I smirked.

"Mm, face down ass up." He said getting up.

"Okay, Daddy." I said. This is one of my favorite positions with John. I always wake up deliciously sore in the morning.

"Mm, I like that." He said as a wiggled a bit making my ass jiggle.

"Don't get use to it." I smirked looking back at him. He slapped my ass.

"Keep talking like that Richard will be gone for the night."

"Sorry, Daddy." I laughed and arched my back so I was tail up in the air. Then he pushed into me again.

"Mmm, shit." I groaned as we went at it again.

The next morning I was surprised I could get up after fucking with John. I took a quick shower and changed into a white maxi dress. John was still snoring, loudly as usual. I went over and kissed his neck.

"John, boo. Wake up." He let a yawn and opened those pretty blue eyes.

"Morning, Sexy." He stared at me.

"Why are you dressed. We need to fuck again." He pulled me down onto the bed on top of him.

"John, no. I have more shoots to do. Come on get up."

"Baby, I gave it to you what 4 times last night? I have a sex hang over."

"I can barely feel my lower body and I'm up."

"But it's not like you rode me. I put in my everything. Richard and I both need sleep." I laughed.

"Okay, but when I get back be dressed. The Angels are having a tropical dinner on the beach."

"Hot chicks, food. I'm there." I laughed and kissed him.

"Richard needs a kiss too." John said pulling up off the sheet.

"No, no. I need to get to work. Bye I love you."

"I love you too, Zoe." We kissed again and I left.

"Great Job, Zoe. You can head in early." I smiled and hurried to the tent where I left my things. I looked through my bag getting my phone to text John.

"Baby I should be there in 10 get ready for me ;)' I put my phone down and started changing. I thought I heard someone coming. I just shook it off. Then I heard it again. I walked out of the tent. Thinking it was one of the girls maybe.  
"Hel-" Someone covered my mouth. Before I could fight back my body went num then everything went black.

John's POV

I got Zoe's text. I'm getting a little nervous. It's been 20 minutes. I'm trying not to over think, but it's hard not to. I put clothes on and went down to where they were shooting to see if anyone seen her.  
'Maybe, she had another shoot.' I thought trying to ease my nerves. When I got there I saw the director.

"Hey man have you seen Zoe?" I asked him looking around.

"We sent her back to the hotel like 30 minutes ago." He handed his assistant the camera to reload while shaking his head looking at me.

"Shit, where's her things?"

"Tent 2." I went over there. I was her Coach bags open. Zoe always folds her things. They were still on top of her bag. Her phone was on a vanity. I saw footsteps leading to the outside of the tent in the wet sand. I saw them stopped then started a print in the sand like someone was being dragged. My heart sunk.

"John, have you seen Zoe I wanted to know if she wanted to go shopping." Adriana said walking up to me.

"I can't find her. Where's the security team?"

"Most of them are by the shoot."

"Damn." I ran up to the shoot. The panic looked on my face stopped everyone.

"Where's Zoe?" I said looking at the head of the security.

"We escorted her to the tent." Earl explained.

"Well she's not there! She's not at the hotel! I paid you guys good fucking money to protect her and you leave her alone!"

"Mr. Cena we will start searching immediately."

"You better. Because I don't leave this island holding Zoe's hand there is going to be major issues!" I'm shaking at this point.

"John, Zoe won't want you stressed calm down." Adriana said.

"We will alert the island authorities." Earl said.

"Stop telling me and go do it!" They all started searching.

"Zoe baby please be okay." I said running my hands down my face.

"John, come on let's search the island. She may of wandered off." "No you and the girls need to stay here around people. I will take a couple of your guys with me." We started searching. I can't lose Zoe. I will not leave this island until I find her.

Zoe's POV

I batted my eyes waking up. Where am I? My hands were tied, along with my feet. I tried to scream but I was gagged. The last thing I remember is stepping out the tent. Now I'm in some shack.

"The princess is a wake." Said a muffled voice. I looked around seeing the dark figure emerge from the corner dressed in black sweats with a bandana over their mouth. I tried to scream again.

"No one can hear you, no one can find you." I got closer to the corner. I felt a tack sticking out the wood. I started rubbing the rope against it hoping to cut the rope.

"Is the spoiled bitch scared?" I really can't decipher the voice. They pulled the rag out my mouth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I got gagged again.

"What? You want your boyfriend? You want him to run in here and save the day?" I felt the rope loosen then fall. I pretended I was still bound together.

"This isn't one his crappy movies. He can't save his girl this time." They pulled out a syringe. I backed into the corner putting my feet under me quickly undoing the rope. They got closer to me. Before I could get the lethal shot I knocked the syringe out of their hand. I punched them in the face with all I had. They staggered down to the floor. I grabbed the syringe and put it in their arm. Their eyes closed and passed out instantly. I took the rag out my mouth and ran out the shack. I cried not knowing where I am. It was pitch black dark outside. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the island animals.

"ZOE!" I stopped listening closer.

"ZOE!" I ran towards the voice. The closer I got I knew who it was.

"JOHN!" I screamed for him.

"ZOE!" I ran through bushes seeing his back towards me.

"John." I turned him around and jumped in his arms. He held me tight.

"Thank god. Zoe baby." I cried holding on to him.

"I found her. I found her." He spoke into his phone.

"Zoe, baby what happened?" putting me down checking me for injuries.

"I don't know." I could barely speak. My legs gave out. John picked me up.

"Let's get out of here. You need medical attention." I looked at him. He was all sweaty. Dirt covered his face. It looked like he'd been crying. Cuts covered his arms.

We went back to the hotel. Police and ambulances were their. John laid me down on a stretcher.

"Zoe explain to us what happened." A police man said. The medical team nurse the rope burns on my wrist and ankles.

"I was getting ready to leave. I thought I heard a noise so I walked out the tent. Then someone covered my mouth and I felt a pain in my side. Then everything went black. I woke up in a shack this person had me tied up and gagged. They came out a corner and started talking to me.

"Did you ID the attacker?" He asked writing on a pad.

"Barely, they had on black sweats and I could only see their eyes they were green. They tried to inject me with something I got loose and punched them then injected them with it. I ran, heard John, and John carried me back here." I looked at him. I just want to hold him. He looks so shaken.

"Ma'm could they still be in the shack?"

"Yes, the injection knocked them out." Pointing in the direction John and I had come from.

"I need 3 units down by the south end of the beach immediately." The police left.

"Ms. Cole were you injected with anything?"

"I'm unsure. My side hurts though." They lifted my dress. I did get injected my side was red and a little swollen.

"Do you know what the vile had in it?"

"It was clear, thick. The needle was long." They pushed on my side. A clear liquid came out.

"It looks like what they use in the hospital to put patients to sleep, a sedative of some sort. We will have to take the samples to get it checked out."

"Like dead?" John jumped.

"No, we use it if they are having an episodic reaction or a major surgery. It knocks them out for two to three hours and when they wake up they have a hard time with their motor skills and feel numb."

"That explain why I can barely walk." The techs did what they needed to do.

"John, you need to be looked at too." I looked at how worn down he looked.

"I'm fine." He said breathing hard.

"John, you're all sweat. How long were you out there?"

"Since 2." I looked at the large clock outside the hotel.

"John, it's eight. You have to be dehydrated." He had a glazed over looks in his eyes.

"You're good. I'm good." He smiled.

"I'm good when you're good." One of the techs gave me water I put it to John's lips. He drank some.

"John drink it all." He did.

"That does feel better." He said holding me.

"John, let them look at you. Look at your arms, babe." I said touching his arms gently.

"It's from those damn trees and bushes. I never stopped looking babe." He said grabbing my face. His eyes full of emotion and tears.

"I know. If you love me let them check you." I said just as emotionally.

"Okay, anything you want." I sighed.

"Thank you." They checked him over. I talked with my girls. They were all freaked. I'm just as scared. If the police come back and said they can't find the body. I may just have a panic attack.

"Forget the dinner. Let's just head home." I said. The director had come over and told me that if I wanted to leave that they had enough to work with.

"Okay, love you Zoe." They hugged me and went back into the hotel. I walked back over to John. He kissed me.

"My heart still isn't beating right." I touched his chest and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"We'll be okay." I whispered. He hugged me. We held each other not saying anything. Just happy we still have each other.

"Mr. Cena, Ms. Cole." I turned around. John hugged me from behind.

"Yes." It was the police.

"We found your attacker." I held John's hand.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Then she will be sent to Miami jail."

"HER?" I said shocked.

" she gets to Miami she will be turned over to the detectives handling your case." They walked off. I stared at John in disbelief.

"I swear I thought it was a man." I said shaking my head…was it really john's crazy ex wife?

"I don't care if it was a hermaphrodite. As long as you're alive and breathing I'm okay." He kissed me passionately.

"Let's get home." He said simply.

I packed for us as John showered. Then got on the first flight to Miami. The flight was a short one. When we went straight to sleep when we got home. John's arms never felt so safe. I still couldnt help running today over and over in my mind. I want to know who is doing this and why.

**I am loving your reviews! Please keep sending them.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another one for you bug surprise coming!**

Zoe Pov

I opened my eyes the next morning feeling okay. I'm surprised I slept so well. I already know to leave the TV off today. Just when things were calming down and getting normal this shit happens again.

I sigh looking at john. I don't know how or why I was blessed with such a great man who loves me and would move the earth to make sure I was happy, and to think I almost pushed him away. I just looked at his face for a moment memorizing every angle. I lightly ran a finger tip over his lips trying not to wake him. Then I look at his arms. His scratches are minor and would be cleared in a couple days I thought to myself as I rub his arms. He doesn't move. He is dead tired. I begin to snuggle back up to him when I hear his phone ring. I get up before he wakes. I look at the caller ID. It is detective Williams.

I step onto the balcony and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Ms. Cole." He answers surprised it's me picking up not John.

"Well I just wanted to update you on what's going on. We have the suspect in custody." He explained.

"Is it Liz?" I asked.

"No it is not. It is Chase Cylus or so that's what she's been going by."

"So Chase Cylus is a girl?" I said not understanding what is going on with all of this.

"Yes."

"So who is she what does she want from me? Did she say anything?"

"We are still investigating. We questioned her, but she isn't giving us much."

"Is she a crazed fan or something?"

"That could be the case. We still have a lot of work to do here, but we want you to come down and see if you recognize her." My stomach dropped, but it was something I knew I had to do.

"Uh ok I will be there as soon as I can." I said ending the call. I walked back into out room to wake John up. I sat on the bed next to him.

"John wake up babe." I shook him firmly.

"Hey whats up?" He asked laying an arm over my lap turning on his stomach.

"Detective Williams just called and want me to come down to see if I recognize this girl." He woke up hearing that. He turned back to me and sat up. He looked at me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok I just want to know what the hell is going on." I said frustrated. He rubbed my hair.

"I know babe me too." He kissed my forehead then lips.

"Come on let's head over and get this over with." We quickly got ready and headed to the police station.

Detective Williams and Moore met us in the front and shook our hands and led us to the back. They led us into a room that had a two way mirror so I could see the person terrorizing my life. I just stood and stared at her. She was a beautiful. I don't know why she is doing what she is. Is she an obsessed fan of John's of mines. I've never seen her before, but at the same time there is something eerily familiar about her.

"Do you know this person?" I'm not sure who asked me, but I find myself unable to look away from her. I can't help but feel I know her somehow or at least I should know her. I shake my head and answer no.

"Ok well we are holding her since we were able to match DNA from the first attack to her and she was found near the scene of your attack yesterday."

"I want to talk to her." I said.

"No Zoe." John said immediately.

"I need to know what the hell she wants." I turned to the detectives.

"I have to agree with Mr. Cena we don't think it's necessary for you to speak with her."

"She is chained to a table she cant do anything and I am not leaving until I can look her in the eyes and get some answers, and if you carry me outta here I'm just gonna come back" I say turning to John.

"This bitch is not fucking with my life anymore." I stood there waiting. They all nodded defeated.

They unlocked to door separating us from her and opened the door and let me in. She looked at me with deadly eyes.

I sat down at the table across from her. She smirked at me. I want to kill this bitch.

"I think we need to talk about some things." I said to her. She just continued to stare at me.

"Are you some kind of fan girl or something? Are you in love with John with me? What the hell are you playing at?" The fact that she just sat there looking at me not talking was pissing me off.

"Look bitch I'm not leaving until you start talking or they won't have to worry about a trial because I will kill you with this whole station watching." I probably shouldn't say that, but I didn't give a fuck at that moment.

"Just setting things straight." She said.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Alignment, making things the way they were meant to be." She said.

"You're out of your fucking mind and you're not getting out of here so keep talking in you're fucked up Morse code cause the only place you're going is jail or a Looney bin you fucking nut." I stand up and they let me out. I walk past everyone out into the main lobby and outside not waiting for john.

I hear him behind me.

"Let's get the fuck outta here. I just wanna go home and have a drink."

"It s too early to drink babe." The look I give him immediately shuts him up. We get to the car and drive home. When we get back I just crawl into bed with a bottle of wine. John comes in quietly like he is scared.

"Come lay with me." I say. He takes off his shoes and joins me on the bed. I crawl in his lap and cuddle up to him taking a swig of wine then offer him some. He takes it and does the same and we sit like that I don't know for how long.

No Pov

Chase Cylus is still in the interrogation room chained to the table when detective Williams and Moore walk in.

"I know we talked earlier, but I'm having some issues with the holes I am finding in your story." Williams said.

"Oh yeah like what?" 'Chase' asked.

"Well clearly you aren't a man first off and your name is not chase so how bout we start there." She just shrugs.

"What are you doing? What do you have to gain from this?"

"Everything."

"So you are jealous of Zoe and her life is that what you are saying?"

"Why have three screw up daughters when you only need one perfect one?"

**Does that mean what i think it does?**


	26. Chapter 26

John's POV

Zoe hasn't really spoken since we got back from the station. She drank 1/3 of the bottle. I took a couple sips so she didn't end up drinking it all and getting hammered.

"You feelin' okay?" I asked softly in to her ear.

"Yes, it was just so strange seeing her. It was like I knew her, but at the same time I don't. When I looked into her eyes they were so dead and cold." She shivered. "Ugh, it gives me goosebumps." I rubbed her arms.

"I was thinking. I don't want you alone while I'm gone cameras or not. I want you to live with my family so I know you're around people I trust." Hoping she would agree to it. My own security couldn't keep her safe, but I would feel better with her being with my family since her own is so screwed up.

"That's fine. I won't fight you on it." She said.

"We should leave tomorrow I have to go out for some shows the next day." She sighed.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I know you're tired. I'll pack for us babe." I kissed her cheek getting up from our bed.

"Thanks, I love you." The way her eyes light when she says that makes me smile.

"I love you too." I went in the closet and started packing for her.

"Umm." I scratched my head looking at the overwhelming amount of garments. I know when she's around the house she dress comfy so I packed her yoga pants and sweats with some camisoles. She needs her heels. I packed some jeans and more casual things.

"Anything else?" I looked at her drawers.

"Underwear, duh." I went in her side of the drawers. Zoe is so organized. All her underwear matched up together. Not once do I think I've seen her wear mismatch underwear. I put some different pairs in her bag. Mostly the ones I found sexy. I packed my shit way quicker.

"I think I did a good job babe." I said bring her bag and mine in the room.

"Lemme see." She unzipped her bag. She inspected everything and nodded in approval.

"Good job, Boo." She kissed me.

"Can I be your new stylist for a side hustle?" She laughed shaking her head.

"No, Jermaine is gifted I haven't been on a worst dressed list once."

"Neither have I."

"Because no ones checking for you." She giggled then kissed me.

"All love." I laughed.

"I'm nervous. I have to meet the parents of John Cena." She said her eyes getting a little wide.

"You seen the videos they show of my family. You have no pressure, babe. They're cool people."

"But still John. They must think I'm crazy nymphomaniac that-" She started.

"No, my family will accept anyone I love into our family. I was more nervous to meet your parents. They're doctors, my family is nothing to be scared of." I grabbed her chin kissing her.

"They hated your wife." I looked at her but didn't say anything. She raised her eyebrows before letting it go.

"Okay, let's get some sleep. Too much shit went down today." She said.

"Whatever you want." I replied. She took off her clothes and laid down just in her underwear. I took mine off and put on some basketball short. She cuddled up tight to me as she fell asleep.

The next morning...

Zoe and I were on a plane heading to Boston. Zoe had her head on my shoulder looking out of the window. I squeezed her thigh. She looked up.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yes." She squeezed my arm.

"It's a long ride to Newbury." I said kissing her head.

"Roadtrip." She giggled. I laughed and kissed her.

Our plane landed a little later. I rented a car. I want to surprise my mom. She thinks I'm in Texas right now. Zoe and I stayed low key walking out of the airport. It's not that we don't want to see our fans, it's just not a good time.

"Get comfy the traffic is crazy." I told Zoe starting up the car.

"You lived in the middle of no where how bad could the traffic be?"

"Smartass." I laughed.

"You love it." She kissed my cheek.

"Yeah." We headed to Newbury. Traffic wasn't that bad. Zoe took a picture of me.

"You're so cute." She smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said stroking my chin.

Zoe's POV

John didn't lie. I took us two hours to get to West Newbury from where we flew in. It was better than the Boston airport. We would have never gotten out of there all the people that would be there.

"We're going to my mom's first." Grabbing my hand while steering with the other.

"Okay."

"Don't be nervous. She already loves you. You should hear her voice after I send her a picture of us together. She loves the ones we took before the Gala."

"I'm know. I just can't help it." I looked in the visor mirror.

"Babe you look great. It's 9 am she's gonna think you're weird if you put on make up."

"You're right. Let me stop." I put my makeup away. We made it to his mother's house.

"She should be drinking her morning tea watching Good Morning America." John said taking my hand as we walked up to her house. It was really nice. John knocked on the door. I took a deep breath.

"Who is it?"

"Your favorite." He smiled. She opened the door.

"Oh sweetie I wasn't excepting you." They hugged. She kissed his cheek.

"Thought I'd surprise you." He said stepping back from her.

"A great surprise." She pulled away.

"I brought another surprise." He gestured towards me.

"Oh my god! Finally I met the girl my son is head over heels with." She hugged me.

"Told you." He mouthed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carol." She pulled away.

"You can call me mom John is just so in love with you." John blushed.

"Come in. I know you must be tired from your trip." We walked in.

"Are you all hungry?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"I'm not." John went in the fridge getting a Jimmy Dean breakfast sandwich. John's mom sat down on the couch.

"Zoe sweetie sit next to me." I did so.

"So is my son treating you right?"

"He treats me like a queen." I looked at him. He smiled taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And I know you're treating him great. He never stops talking about you when we are on the phone." I giggled.

"He's been so great especially with all this going on in my life right now. Any lesser man would have ran for the hills."

"That's how I raised him and his brothers to be, be there for the people you love through the bad and good times." She smiled.

John's POV

I sat down on the Lazy-Boy. It's great seeing my two favorite women getting along.

"Now on to the developing Zoe Cole story. Reports say-" I quickly grabbed the remote changing the channel.

"You okay, babe." I asked sitting next to her.

"Yes, I just don't want to hear it right now." I kissed her then heard her ringtone.

"It's my partner for agency. I'll be back she got up heading out the room."

"So, have you talked to her about starting a family yet?" My mom smiled. Shw wasn't wasting time. So far she only has one grandchild from my brother, Matt. She wants more.

"I made some jokes about it, but she wants kids too. We need to agree on a number ten is too much." I laughed.

"Have you talked about marriage."

"Yes, I mentioned it. She said the bigger the ring the more kids she's willing to give." My mom laughed.

"She's perfect for you, John." I smiled.

"So how are you both dealing with this stalker situation?" She asked as concern filled her voice.

"Well they found her yesterday. Thank god. She's pretty unstable, but I'm less on my guard now. Zoe is getting better too. It's going to take a while for us to get back right."

"I'm back." Zoe said walking in.

"Anything bad?" I asked looking at her.

"No, they just told me what deadlines for some contracts are coming up." She explained sitting back down.

"Oh okay. Mom I was wondering while I'm on the road can Zoe stay with you. I would have her stay at dads but they don't go to sleep until like two and I don't want my baby having eye bags." Zoe smiled rolling her eyes.

Zoe's POV

"That's no problem." His mom smiled.

"It'll only be for a little while until things with the attacker settle."

"It is no problem sweetie." She nodded.

"Thank you so much." I hugged her.

"Thanks mommy." John squeezed the crap out of us.

"Bear hug, John." I said. He let go laughing.

"You'll get use to it." His mom laughed. We watched their families old videos that they didn't show on TV.

"Babe, your voice was so squeaky." I laughed.

"Puberty hit me like a ton of bricks." I laughed. His brothers and him were fighting on the tape. He got punched and started crying. He ran to the camera.

"Mom! Dan hit me!" He had a little cut on his lip and was crying like a newborn.

"Wow, I should show this to your boys show them how much of a tough guy you are." He pinched my side. I jumped and laughed.  
After watching some videos John brought our things into the room I was staying at.

"Thanks, baby." I kissed him.

"You're welcome." He laid down.

"So you okay with chillin' here for a while?"

"Yes, your mom is a complete sweetheart." She commented getting out of her shoes.

"Of course she made me." I rolled my eyes.

"We are gonna leave for my dad's place soon."

"Okay, let me change." I said getting up.

"Why you look fine."

"Don't you want to show your girl off?" I smiled.

"You're right. Go put on those shorts the make your ass cheeks show and a bra."

"I'm a supermodel, not a whore."

"The way you lay it down in bed I have to disagree." I hit him with a pillow.

"I love you. Just kidding." He said throwing the pillow to the side and kissing me.

"You should be happy thoes lips can fix anything." I smiled.

"I love you, baby." He said.

"I love you too." I went in the closet and changed. John whistled at me as I walked out.

"Oh baby. Mm damn come here." He said sitting up patting his lap. I laughed and sat down in his lap. He rubbed my back and thigh.

"You are the baddest woman walking this earth." I smiled. The way he looks at me gives me goosebumps.

"Stop." I said covering my red cheeks.

"Oh Zo." We kissed.

"Come babe let's go." He grabbed his keys and phone.

"Bye mom. We'll be back in a hour or two." John said hugging her.

"Have fun. Don't let my boys scare you off." I hugged her.

"I won't John warned me." I laughed.

John's POV

We made it to my dad's house. Bye the amount of beer coolers and lawn chairs in the front yard they're sleeping off hangovers right now.

"What? They partied without us?" Zoe said laughing.

"Sure looks like it." We got out the car and walked to the door.

"If I remember right…" He lifted up the doormat getting the key and opened the door.

"Is this where Edge slapped your dad?" She laughed walking into the living room.

"Yes, but that's not the craziest thing that happened here. There's Boog." He was asleep on the couch. John chuckled and wetted his finger. He gave his brother a wet willy. I giggled as he jumped up.

"The fuck!"

"Gotcha man. You good?" John asked sitting down. Boog is in remission from a brain tumor. John was really sensitive about the subject.

"Yeah, I'm good." He looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Zoe." I said shaking his hand.

"I know who you are. I have both of your SI covers." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Where's the rest of the fam?"

"Asleep upstairs. We got fucked up last night."

"Perfect." John smirked. He ran in the kitchen grabbing some pots.

"John what are you doing?" I asked.

"Being annoying." He ran upstairs Bog and I followed.

"WAAAAKKKE UUUUUP!" He started banging the pots together. I covered my ears.

"Babe! Stop!" I tried to yell over the noise.

"He does this a lot." Bog said. I laughed. His brothers ran out their rooms and jumped him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 12 you assholes." He said getting up dusting himself off.

"Guys, meet my baby, Zoe. Zoe this is my bros Dan, Matt, Sean, and my cousin Marc." He said pointing to them.

"Damn you are hot. Thank god we don't have to look at Liz anymore." Sean said. I laughed.

"Thanks, it's great to finally meet you guys." I hugged them each. John kissed me when I got to him.

"Where's the old man?" John asked.

"Basement." Dan said shrugging.

"You moved him down to the basement?" John laughed. He's letting his accent out which made me laugh.

"Nah, we kept partying all night. Old man couldn't keep up."

"What were y'all partying about?"

"The Spencer's son got back from Iraq."

"I haven't seen them in a minute. Come on babe. You got one more person to meet." We went back downstairs to the basement.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! I brought a supermodel home! Dad! Pops! Fabo! Johnny Fabulous!" I laughed as we walked down the stairs. He's so fucking loud.

"Junior, I heard you banging pots together." He said watching TV.

"Dad, this is my Bombshell of a girlfriend, Zoe Cena. I mean Zoe Cole." I laughed and slapped his stomach.

"Hi Mr. Cena." I hugged him.

"Nice to meet you. You don't have to use Mr. Cena you can say any of the million nicknames my boys use."

"Use Fabo, Use Fabo." John laughed.

I had a real good time with John's boys club. The way he is around his family makes me love him even more if that's possible.

"Zo, you ready to go?" John asked grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, it was really great meeting y'all."

"John, she isn't freaked out. You need to put a ring on it." Marc said.

"Do you know how hard it is to find diamonds for her? I have to send out a mining team!" I laughed.

"You're such a goof. Bye guys." I waved.

"So my mom loves you, bros love you, dad loves you, I love you." He kissed me.

"I shouldn't have been so nervous."

"Nope, they know how crazy I am about you. They already loved you." We kissed.

"Ah, Boo. Stop I blushed too much today." He laughed. We left and went back to his moms.

We had dinner. She told me so many stories about John when he was little. He was a little hell raiser. We laid down a little later. John cuddled up to me as I played with my iPad.

"So overall. Was it a good day?"

"Amazing. I love the entire Cena clan."

"You'll be joining soon." I smiled.

"And you'll never leave." He whispered in my ear in his creepy voice.

"Is that bad that you just turned me on?" I laughed.

"No, I think I can do a little more to turn you on." He started placing wet kisses on my neck.

"John, your mom." I pushed him back slightly.

"Baby, quiet sex."

"No, John. You know we can't be quiet." His hand started going up my shirt. Denying him is the hardest thing in the world to do

"No, babe. You hit it too good. I cannot be quiet."

"I guess you're right." He kept kissing my neck.

"John, no."

"What I can't make out with my girl?" He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands held my sides.  
We made out for a little while before going to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Zoe Pov

A few days have passed since I have been staying with his mother. I am loving it. So peaceful and no paps no drama nothing. Tonight was Monday Night Raw. The previous night John and a PPV over the limit. Unlike his wife I was beginning to become a frequent audience member. People knew me as John's girl even if they had no idea of who I was from my career.

I loved being at the live shows. It's just like being on the runway to me. It's crazy. I love seeing my man being all tough and macho throwing stuff twice his size around. It did something to my hormones.

I was also glad to be on the road with John because it gave me the opportunity to apologize to some of the comments I made when I had my exchange of words with Kelly and Eve….well almost all the divas. I explained I said what I said in the heat of the moment and that they were cool chicks and I didn't mean anything personal by it. But to Kelly and Eve hell yeah I meant it and those bitches are getting no apology from me.

John likes me to hang backstage with him before he goes out, but I love to be out ringside watching the action. So that's where I am watching the show. John being a main eventer means he usually is last on the card. Which was fine in between matches I took pics with fans and signed autographs. Mainly from the men. Women…well you know how they can be and John has some hardcore female fans. Even though John is not married or soon not to be, no other girl had a chance because I snatched him up before the ink even dried on the divorce papers. So I think it was safe to say they had some beef with me. You know me I could give a fuck.

I continued to watch the show waiting with excitement to see my man do his thing.

At the police station….

"Williams." Moore said loudly as he rushed over to the desk.

"What's up?" Williams said as he took his feet off of his desk and sat up to see what Moore was screaming about.

"Check this out." He said throwing the file down.

"So you remember how we thought that the crazy chick was well just talking crazy."

"Yeah." Williams said.

"Well she ain't as crazy as she sounds. Look at the file." Williams looked through the file.

"Shit this just keeps getting more like a movie every fucking day." He said as he read the file aloud. "Chase Cylus birth name Veronica Brown. Which is Tina Cole's maiden name. Born in 1990 meaning she is the child of an affair. There is no record of divorce or separation during this time. Born in Trinidad. Chase Cylus appears on the scene two years ago in Ohio getting a volunteer job coincidently at the same hospital both of the Cole's are employed. So she's the bastard child of a prestigious doctor involved in charity and ministry. What I don't get is why she changed her name to Chase and is living as a man. Chase Cylus didn't exist until two years ago."

"Sounds like its time to bring mom and pops in."

"Sounds like it." Williams said.

Zoe Pov

I'm sitting here watching the match and notice John has both hands taped up. Hmm. He made work of John L so I made my way backstage quickly so I could meet him when he got back there. Before I got far I saw him smile and point to me. I waved and winked at him as I gestured backstage.

I know some other fans mainly girls tried to be slick and seduce their way backstage with no success. Females have no shame sometimes. I got to johns room shortly and began to pack his bags so we could get out of here quickly. I know he didn't have a dark match as I heard the door open and close. I glanced up to see him walk in looking all delicious and sweaty.

I turned to him and gave him a glare even though I'm not mad.

"What?" He asked. He falls for it every time. I grab his hands.

"I thought you said you were okay!" I said.

"I'm fine babe."

"Don't lie to me you never wear tape. I know you have a habit of not saying when you are in pain. Don't do that with me. If you are hurt you better tell me. I can't to anything with a crippled John Cena." I said joking. His mouth dropped. I laughed.

"I'm kidding. I love you and I would take care of you, but seriously don't try to keep it to yourself if you are hurt." I said kissing his wrists. "These hands are very handy. I'd like them to stay that way."

"Babe I'm fine I promise. A little sore but fine. Glad to know I'm good with my hands." He said sarcastically.

"Oh honey you are very good with your hands. You may want to get them insured." He laughed. He grabbed a shirt after deciding to shower back at the hotel. "As a matter of fact you may need to put them too good use. I have some kinks that I can't seem to get out myself."

Wednesday Afternoon…

Detective Williams and Moore got back to Ohio as soon as they can after finding even more damning evidence in this twisted case.

"So Mr. Cole last time we talked we had a discussion about this Chase Cylus character. You say you know of him and have seen him around and said a few words in passing. Am I right so far?" Williams asked looking at Zoe's father.

"Yes that is correct." He nodded. He had a little more confidence this time around with his lawyer being present.

"I see and in those few words what were the conversations like?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Det. Williams held back a sigh.

"What did you talk about with Chase Cylus?"

"We simply exchanged pleasant greetings and I offered my help if he ever needed anything."

"Hmm ok. So did you ever get any bad vibes from Mr Cylus anything that may have seemed off?"

"No no never."

"Are you sure, are you absolutely sure you have shared everything with us?"

"I believe my client has answered all of your questions to the best of his abilities."

"Ok." Williams said a little too easy. "Don't go far." He said as he and Moore left the room. They headed to another interrogation room where Tina Cole was being held.

"Mrs. Cole your husband proved to be worthless let's see if you can't help us out here."

"I will do what I can, but I can assure you I will be no greater help than my husband."

"I beg to differ. So let's start from the beginning. How would you describe your relationship with you daughter Zoe currently?"

"I mean we have the same relationship any mother and daughter hope to have. We love each other very much we talk everyday. She tells me everything." Moore and Williams exchange looks. Not even to the good stuff and she's already lying.

"Best friends huh? So when she told you she was dropping out of school to pursue a career in modeling what did you do. How did you feel about that?"

"Well I thought she should finish school, but I told her it was up to her and I would support her whatever she decided." She said shrugging innocently.

"What do you think of your daughter's current relationship with John Cena?" Tina scoffed at the name.

"I think he is the biggest mistake she ever made. Look at what her life has become because of that man." She said shaking her head furiously.

"Do you think he is to blame for recent events?"

"Of course I do. This crazy girls he has following him around and one of them got to Zoe." She said.

"How did you know it was a woman who attacked Zoe?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never said a woman attack Zoe, but you just happen to be right. You see Mrs. Cole my partner and I have come across a lot of interesting information within the past 2 days. I'd like to share it with you. So Chase Cylus you recognize that name?"

"Well yes…." She was quickly cut her off.

"Of course you do and not because of the news. Chase Cylus surprisingly is a woman. Which you miraculously knew. How you could have known. I have a few ideas how. But it wasn't from Zoe. You see Zoe says you have been estranged since she dropped out of school and Candice story matches because she hates you too. So just a minute ago when you said you and Zoe are bff's we can tally that as pujury charge number 1. Second perjury charge you do know chase cylus…as a matter of fact Chase Cylus' real name is Veronica Brown and according to her adoption papers and birth certificate Tina Brown that would be you is her birth mother. Your husband however is not listed on here as the father. Wonder why that is? Let's keep going shall we?" He paused to look at her. She knew she was caught.

"Just like I told your husband time to lawyer up. I'll grab you a dime. Hang tight."


	28. Chapter 28

**Not alot to say except NEW CHAPTER YAYYYYYYYYYYYY**

John's POV

I took Zoe on a picnic date since the weather was nice. She's perked up a little since they found her attacker. Her birthday is coming up, so I've been looking at gifts for my babe. I'm really going to have to get something good to equal the gifts she got me. Zoe smiled at me then took a sip of her lemonade. I held her hand.

"I never been in Massachusetts during the Summer. It's so nice." She said as she looked at our surroundings.

"We should come during the winter. Cuddling weather." She giggled and nodded.

"I love-" Her phone rang.

"It's detective Moore." She picked up. I sat up some.

"Hello? No, I'm in West Newbury with John right now. Did you all get more information?…she's connected to my parents what?… oh my god." She looked like she's was about to cry.

"My mom had a affair?… my sister?" I tried to get eye sight with her, but her head was darting around like crazy.

Zoe's POV

"Normally new would break all of this to you in person, but since you aren't we thought you needed to know that they've all been charged. The court is setting a date as we speak Ms. Cole."

"What do my parents have to do with this?" I asked shrugging.

"We have reason to believe through interrogations that they may of hired Ms. Brown." I didn't hear much of the conversation after that. I hung up and started crying. John packed up the things and took my hand leading me to the car.

"Zoe, baby what's going on?" He held my face meeting my eyes.

"My parents have been charged in the case. John, the girl is my half sister!" She cried.

"What? How?" He asked shocked.

"My mother had an affair! Oh my god. She's my sister." I felt my stomach turn. I opened the car door throwing up.

"Zoe, calm down." He handed me his water.

"The detectives think my parents hired her to do this! Oh god, I have to call Candice." I grabbed my phone as a furiously dialed the number.

"Let's head back to my mom's, okay?" I just shook my head.

John's POV

I'm trying to stay calm for Zoe. I need to call Detective Moore and get the details. We quickly made it back to my moms place. Zoe ran to our room room. I sat the picnic on the table.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked rubbing my back.

"Zoe's parents may have played a role in her attack." She put her hand on her heart.

"Oh gosh. John go talk to her I'll clean this stuff up."

"Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek before going into the room. She was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed on the phone.

Zoe's POV

John sat next to me putting his arm around me. I fell into his embrace and called Candice.

"Hey Sis long time no talk? What's up?"

"Candice, I have to tell you something." I said as John wiped my tears.

"What's wrong?" Her voice immediately changed.

"Mom had a affair before we were born, and she had a daughter."

"Okay." She said not surprised our mother would do something like that.

"That's not it. She's the one who attacked me."

"What? Do mom and dad know?"

"They may of set it up." I said sniffing feeling more tears coming.

"Oh my god. I'm taking the first flight out to Miami!"

"We're not in Miami. We're in West Newbury. John and I will pick you up from the Boston airport."

"Okay, girl I'll be there soon. Love you."

"I love you too." She hung up and hugged me.

"Don't cry. We'll get through this. I got your back always." I said kissing her head.

"Thank you John. No other man would deal with all of this. I love you."

"I love you too." My phone rang.

"Yes, detective Moore?" I let John answer.

"Mr. Cena, we have the court date set. It's two weeks from today. Due to it being a high profile case."

"Will Zoe need to be there?" I asked looking down at her. I didn't want her to be there if she didn't need to.

"Yes, she will need to testify against Mrs. Brown."

"What about her parents?"

"Most likely them too." I sighed.

"I'll tell her. Thank you." I hung up.  
"Zo, the FBI are formally pressing charges the hearing is in 2 weeks."

"I have to call my lawyer. Ugh the media is going to be all over this. Jen is probably pissed." Her eyes were puffy and red. I can't wait for this to be over for her.

"Breath, Honey. I'm your man let me take care of this. I'll get the best lawyers. Here you need a nap." I laid her down on the bed.

"I'll pick up Candice from the airport don't stress." She sighed.

"Okay." I kissed her.

"I'm going to call our lawyers." She nodded. I got on the phone with Jen and her legal team and had them pair up with my legal team as well as WWE legal team. I want this to be a quick and painless as possible. We agreed to meet this weekend and go over everything we need to do to prepare. I also got with my people to see if we could rush my divorce I don't need the extra drama. I agreed to discuss a settlement amount and to get rid of everything else and be done.

-Later that day-

I picked Candice up from the airport.

"Hey John." She hugged me as I put her bags in the trunk.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I will be once I see, Zoe. Is she doing okay?"

"She started to get overwhelmed so she took a nap. I've been on the phone with lawyers all day."

"Oh gosh. I knew our parents had issues, but not to this extent. That's some fucked up shit." As we drove back to Newbury I filled Candice on the whole situation.

When we got back to the house Zoe was sitting with my mom watching a movie.

"Sis!" Candice said walking in. Zoe ran and gave her a hug.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just can't believe this. It never ran through my mind that mom and dad could be capable of something like this. I mean they are supposed to be Christian upstanding people." She stopped and realized she hadn't introduced Candice to my mom.

"Oh, Candice this is John's mom, Carol." They hugged.

"You raised a great guy, Carol." Candice said patting my back.

"Thank you."

"We need a minute alone. You guys don't mind do you." Zoe said.

"Nah, take your time, babe." I kissed her. They went in the guest room. I sat down next to my mom.

"Long day, sweetie?" I sighed and nodded.

"Very. I just want to get all this police, court crap over with so I can just be with Zoe. This case has been really interfering. Right when we're in a good place it stops."

"Don't worry sweetie. It'll be fine."

"So I've been looking at rings." I smiled. My mom lit up.

"Are you asking soon?"

"Yeah, I don't know how soon, but I want things to be back to normal. The ring has to be square or Zoe will slap me back to 2005." We laughed.

"Your babies are going to be gorgeous." She said blissfully.

"You never said that when I was with Liz."

"I wasn't sure." She giggled.

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome Son."


	29. Chapter 29

A few weeks later…

"This is showbiz tonight and I'm your host AJ Hammer. First up tonight the trial against supermodel Zoe Cole's parents Edward and Tina Cole and Veronica Brown a half sister she never knew she had. Today was opening statements from both the prosecution and defense teams and I must say this is something definitely straight out of Hollywood. Cameras were not allowed in the court room, but media was. So here's an overview of what happened." It cuts to a video with voice over of a reporter and sketches from inside the courtroom.

"Prosecution opening statement began talking about the jilted relationship between parents and daughter. Prosecution states because of Zoe's choice of career is why they had a falling out in the first place. Not only does her career have them on opposite ends of the spectrum, but her relationship with WWE Poster boy John Cena. Which is another story in itself. So prosecution claims that Zoe's parents who are both very prominent doctors in their own rights also very involved in their church and philanthropy are just so turned off by their daughter's choices that they created am alias for Veronica Brown who happens to be the illegitimate daughter of Tina resulting in an affair 21 years ago. They create this alias and convince Veronica to pretend to be this person and created a plot to kill Zoe. Apart of that plot framing John's ex-wife Elizabeth as the perpetrator."

"Joining me now are Nancy Grace host of her own self titled show here on HLN and Dr Drew Pensky also a host of his own show here on HLN. Thanks for joining us guys. So I want your opinion on both of these cases, but first the defense's opening remarks. Their version of the story is quite comical if you ask me. They are claiming that the Coles had no knowledge that Tina's illegitimate daughter was disguising herself and Chase Cylus a male that had a sick obsession of Zoe. They had no idea that who she was though they all work in the same hospital and large sums of money have been wired to an account to this fake person. I mean really Nancy your thoughts."

"My thoughts? AJ this defense has NO CASE. REALLY?" She states in true Nancy Grace fashion. "You had no idea this sick freak of a daughter was pretending to be a man stalking your other daughter trying to kill her? Now Zoe is no innocent she has made her own share of mistakes but her parents her own parents put siblings against each other to get rid of another one? That is sick and twisted and they need to be put under the jail in the center of the earth burning for what they have done to this poor girl. As a parent I could NEVER EVER hurt my precious twins in the vile twisted way these sick excuses for parents have." She says shaking her head dramatically.

"Dr Drew your thoughts?"

"I have to agree with Nancy. The defense is grasping for straws right through the gate they have no case. They are trying to justify a truth that doesn't even exist. These are very prominent people in their community and are simply just embarrassed of their child's choices so they concoct a plan and manipulate a child that they have kept hidden for years to do their dirty work and basically get rid of one child and intended to replace her with another. It truly is sick and the defense has got nothing. This trial won't last more than 3-5 weeks."

"We know that Zoe was present as well as her beau John cena and her sister Candice as well. Do we know where does Candice stand in all of this?"

"Well AJ we know that Candice also just dropped out of med school so she is also on the outs with her parents. We don't know if there were plans to cause harm to her as well." Nancy explained.

"Well you both were present in the court room what was the atmosphere like. How did Zoe seem to be doing?" AJ inquired.

"The tension was very present in the room. Zoe kept close to John not really making a lot of eye contact with anyone. She was clearly visibly upset just learning some of the details today. Especially when it came to the fact that there was a sister she never knew she had and she has been poisoned and turned against her. I mean Veronica brown hates Zoe. There was no regret or remorse coming from her." Dr Drew said.

"None at all AJ." Nancy agreed.

"Well this is a very sad and unfortunate story and we will continue to bring you the latest as witnesses are called to the stand in the coming weeks." AJ finished and thanked his guest before moving on to the next story.

John's POV

Zoe and I woke up early to get ready for a long day at court. This was going to be a short trial, but it is proving to be an emotionally draining trial. Candice has been staying at our place since she and Zoe have to testify during the trial. It's been hard on both of them knowing their parents can be so conniving and evil. I'm staying strong the best I can for the both of them.

I walked into the bathroom. Zoe was straightening her hair. No matter what's going on I will always find her beautiful. I miss her. I see her everyday, but she has been under so much stress since her last attack she's become really quiet and then finding out about her crazy sister and parents her stress level has been through the roof. We haven't made love in weeks, but I don't feel right with her mind in such a different place.

"Morning Honey." I kissed her cheek.

"Morning Babe. You sleep okay?" She asks me glancing back briefly at me. No matter what she is dealing with she still manages to take care of me and make sure I'm ok as much as I try to stop her.

"Yes, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I stood behind her putting on my tie.

"Your nerves go down since yesterday?" I asked. Probably not a great question, but she hasn't had much of an appetite or can barely keep it down when she does manage to eat. She drinks pepto and alka seltzer like its sweet tea.

"A little. It's just keep thinking what if they're found not guilty?" She looks worriedly at me through the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail with her bangs out.

"Baby, we're on our second day and it's obvious judging by that weak defense statement that they're all guilty. Don't worry we got the best people on it. It's gonna be a short trail and quick verdict."

"I know. I'm going to check on Candice." She gave me a kiss before leaving.

Zoe's POV

"Hey Sis." I said walking into her room.

"Hey you ready for day two?" She asked putting on her heels.

"Yeah, you?"

"As much as I can be. I don't get how you and John deal with all the cameras." I sat down on the bed.

"Sadly I'm use to it. I just want to get this done so our lives can go back to normal. I miss just being pretty and having sex 24/7. Life was so simple then." I joked but couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"I know. Oh, I didn't get to tell you the place is gorgeous. I can imagine you and John raising a cute little family." She said standing up putting on her jacket.

"He doesn't want little. He said ten." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Girl, I don't want all those kids by my place when y'all want to get your freak on." I managed a giggle.

"How many do you want?" She asked as she touched up her make up.

"2, 3 tops maybe 4 if John is good and child birth isn't hell for me."

"Imagine the smiles with dimples and eyes on your kids. They're going to be little models." I blushed.

"How about marriage?" she asked.

"Well he keeps doing things like goofy things like if he introduces me to someone he'll say Zoe Cena. He gives me a big smile every time a wedding commercial comes on. If I'm watching TV he'll change it to My Fair Wedding or My Big Fat Gipsy Wedding." She laughed.

"You're going to be a Bridezilla you know that right?"

"Not even. But I do want a beautiful wedding. I'm not marrying anyone else so it has to be amazing."

"Aw, just remember I called dibs on maid of honor when I was 5." She said.

"You're my only sister. You just want to throw the bachorlette party." I noticed I said only sister. I will never get used to the fact that I have another sister, but it won't matter I will never claim that bitch as my sister.

"I'll get some Magic Mike status guys."

"I don't thing Channing will be available. Plus, that's the last thing John will want." I said.

"You're damn right." He said standing in the doorway smirking.

"You two ready to go?" He laughed.

"Yeah, let me get my purse." Candice went in the closet. I got up and hugged John.

"How much of that convo did you hear?" I said trying to work my eyes on him.

"Just enough." He smirked kissing my head.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"You said love wrong." He smiled. I laughed.

"Let's go to the circus Love Birds." Candice said walking back into the room.

John's POV

I let Zoe and Candice get out the car first. I kept Zoe close, no matter how many security guards were around. It was a long walk to the court house. I kept Candice close on my other side. She's just as important as Zoe is to me being she is soon gonna be my sister. The reporters were held back by security gates. So many questions were being yelled I can barely hear.

"Ugh I hate this." Zoe said hiding behind here large glasses and keeping her head down. I could tell she was nervous. She downed half a bottle of pepto bismol before we got out of the car.

"Don't stress baby." I kissed her hand and held it tight.

We got inside the courthouse and did the needed security check procedures. Legal team was already here. They briefed us on the day ahead of us.

"Today your parents are testifying. I'll be quick to make my point." We nodded.

"More sitting around on the verge of tears. Woo." Zoe said sarcastically as she took a seat next to Candice. Candice hugged her.

"Zo, it's going to be okay. Just block it out." She nodded. Her parents were escorted into the courtroom and seated at their table. Not far behind Veronica was escorted in. I tensed looking at her as she strolled in cocky and unfeeling. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and shackled by her hands and feet. I wrapped my hands around her arms and squeezed her tight and Candice had her hand. After they were seated the judge entered.

"All rise."

'Here we go.'

After going through the normal judge's address and addressing the jury, the prosecutors called their first witness. Which was Edmund.

"Well Mr. Cole I am going make this short and sweet. In your sworn statement to FBI you state you do not know Chase Cylus/Veronica Brown correct? "

"Yes." he sat tall and proud like he did nothing wrong. I wanted to squeeze his neck until his head exploded.

"That's not true though is it?" he didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Your honor and people of the jury please turn in your evidence packets to page 3." He instructed as he displayed his page it was a long list of bank statements. Wire transfers in large amounts from an off shore account from Edmund and Tina Cole to 'Chase Cylus'. They also showed forged documents for Chase Cylus who happens to be a deceased teen from 1999. The evidence was there in black and white. Also secret email accounts with conversations between both Edmund and Tina about how to 'handle Zoe'.

After an hour of evidence. Edmund didn't look so smug. He was visibly sweating.

"No further questions." The DA said. Not even continuing with him.

The defense had their chance to go and they of course had this out of space made up story about how Veronica conned them and stole their information and was stealing their money.

After that waste of time they called Zoe's mother up to the stand.

"Mrs. Cole is Veronica Brown your daughter?"

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Is she your daughter with Dr. Cole?" She took a deep breath before answering.

"No." She said and glanced nervously at the jury.

"Who is Veronica Brown's father?"

"He was a man that attended church with my family and I years ago."

"Was?"

"He is no longer living." She stated.

"So you had an extra martial affair. How did you explain this to your family?"

"When I found out I was pregnant. I told my family that a missions opportunity came up and that I would be going."

"And for how long did you tell them you were going for?"

"I told them it was a year long trip."

Zoe Pov

I couldn't take anymore of this shit. I got up and walked out quickly but quietly, but not without hearing the gasps and whispers of the jury and media. I can't believe her. I remember when she said she had to go away. She said it was to help people. Yeah she only did it to help herself. I made it to the restroom and locked to door behind me. My stomach was turning every which direction, but I didn't eat breakfast but nothing was going to come up. I pulled out some pepto bismol tablets because I drank the last of the bottle I had before we got out of the car this morning. I ate like four of them.

My parents are full of shit. How dare they say they were looking for my best interest. Thank god John and Candice are to calm me down or I would straight up lose it. I heard both Candice and John at the door knocking calling me out.

I splashed water on my face not caring if I messed my make up. I'm going straight home. I threw my sunglasses back on and opened the door and went straight to john. Candice told me they called a recess for the rest of the day. I just nodded.

"Guys there's a back way out. We don't have to deal with the paps." Security told us. We walked to the back exit and got in our car.

"You two okay?" John asked.

"I'm just going to go straight to bed when we get back." Candice said.

"Amen." I turned on the radio. The song faded out.

"In the latest news. The Zoe Cole trial-" I turned it back off.

"It's like I can't do anything without hearing about this!" I exclaimed. I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Zoe, baby breathe. It'll be over in time and they'll move on to the next story." I kissed her hand.

We got home and everyone changed and john ordered Chinese takeout and Candice told me the rest of what happened. How our mother has always had touch with this chick even though she pawned her off to a number of foster families to maintain her clean image and how they supported her with money because she felt she neglected her in a way she hadn't Candice and I. She intended to introduce us, but we had a falling out and just never had the time. She had no idea she would do anything like trying to kill me. BULLSHIT. I just shook my head.

The food got here but I was still in no mood to eat. John practically had to force feed me to get me to eat. I just need release. What I need is john.


	30. Chapter 30

Zoe's POV

"Sis, I'm gonna go and get a work out in. I should be back in an hour or two. Give you and John some alone time." Candice said grabbing her workout bag.

"You crazy girl bye." She smiled and left.

Candice does have a point. I really, really need John. He has to be frustrated too. So we both need this.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen I went in our bedroom. John was looking through movies to watch.

"Hey Beautiful." He said smiling at me.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower." Ever since everything has gone down he doesn't even shower with me anymore. Trying to protect me I get it, but this shit ends tonight.

"Okay, I'll wait to start the movie." I smiled and went in the bathroom. That movie isn't gonna get much attention.

After taking a quick shower and my hair I went in the closet. Victoria Secret's sent me the new Body bras and panties. They were so sexy I knew John would be drooling when he sees then. I put on a sexy red lace bra with black trim and the matching thong.

"Zoe baby you good?" John asked.

"Yes, give me a minute babe." I put on the pink lipgloss John loves and stood by the doorway.

"John can you tell me what you think of this outfit VS sent me?"

"Sure, Zo." I walked out.

"Daaaammn." John said looking me up and down.

"It's the new line. They like for our men to check them out and give their opinion. So what do you think." I turned around giving him a back view.

"Lord have mercy. Baby that you look so sexy." I giggled and strutted my way over to the bed.

"You like the lace? It's soft." I got on the bed and grabbed his hand rubbing it on the lace of the bra. We kept eye contact the whole time.

"It is." He gulped.

"You like the bow on the panties." I turned around giving him a good view of my ass.

"Yeah." His voiced cracked. I smiled before turning around.

"Mm, John you're so sexy when you're flustered." I said running my fingers down his red cheek.

"I'm sexy all the time baby." He winked. I couldn't tease him any longer. My hand wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. I pulled away and whispered in his ear seductively.

"John, I need you baby. So, so bad. I need you deep inside me. Please baby."

John's POV

The want in Zoe's eyes made my dick go from zero to a hundred.

"I need that dick, John." She giggled. A deep groan escaped from my throat. I pushed Zoe down on the bed.

"You gon' get all this dick, baby." I gave her a hungry rough kiss. My hand worked its way down her stomach into her panties. I put one finger into her tight, soaking wet entrance. My fingers pumped in and out rapidly. Zoe's gasp and moans went straight from her mouth to mine. She gripped my arm digging her nails deep into my bicep. I pulled away.

"You cumming for me, Zoe?" She replied with a loud moan. Covering my hands with her sticky sweets.

"John, Mmm stop and I need you." I smirked.

"Got give me more than that babe." I pulled off her panties and rubbed on her swollen clit.

"John, ah! Mmmm baby I need you." She said breathlessly grinding on my hand.

"Nah, that's not what I want. Come on Zoe you know." I put more pressure on her sensitive clit. My other hand took off her bra.

"Mmmm fuck John!" She came again legs shaking.

"Mmm! Fuck me. Fuck me hard John!"

"There you go." I pulled my dick out my sweats and rubbed the hard tip on her clit.

"John, damn it stop!" I smirked and rammed my dick in her.

"Ah! Fuck!" She screamed. I went hard and deep from the start not taking a break on Zoe's pussy.

"John! Baby! mmmm. Yea yea yea" She chanted.

"You like this dick baby? You like it going deep in you, huh? I keep your pussy cumming huh? Keep that shit nice and wet." I know she loves getting dirty talk when we fuck.

"Mmm, John oh I cumming!" She yelled as she came all over my dick.

"Ah fuck John cum already damn it!" Her breathing was horse and jagged her legs were still shaking in after shock.

"Is it too much for you baby? This dick too good?" I started ramming harder into her.

"Ah, God! Fuck John." She came again right before me.

Zoe's POV

John finally came deep inside me. I was trying to get my breathing right while my legs shook like crazy.

"You good, Honey?" He kissed my neck licking some of the perspiration.

"Yes, baby. That was so good. Shit." she laughed.

"I love you. Want to go again? I'll go slow this time." He said looking into my eyes lovingly.

"Yes, baby." He hovered over me looking at that flawless body.

"Wait, is Candice here?" he said…fuck it even if she was he aint stopping now.

"No, she left to the gym." He took a sigh of relief.

"Good, I don't want her stressin' while we sexin'." I laughed.

"No more of the R&B station for you." He laughed.

"I love you, Zo." We shared a slow, tender kiss.

-The next morning-

I woke up in John's arms. Last night with him really made me feel betters, and by the permanent smile on John's face he's feeling good too.  
"Honey, wake up. We got to get ready." I rubbed his arms.  
"I need a kiss." He said eyes still closed. I kissed him.  
"Come on, Handsome. Get up." He stretched. I held back my moan staring at his still naked body.  
"Oh, yeah so I do like the underwear." I laughed.  
"Come on Goof Ball." I said trying to lift him off the bed.  
"Can we shower together?"  
"Yes, no messing around though." He ran to the shower.  
"Zoe hurry up!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

John's POV

Zoe and I walked out to the living room. Candice was eating some crackers in the kitchen.

"Hey Lovers." Candice laughed. I blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe said acting innocent.

"The gym closed early so I left. I came into the house and the only thing I hear is the head board knockin' like it's going to break down the wall and some crazy loud, outlandish moans and groans and-"

"Okay, I get it." Zoe said grabbing a Ritz.

"How many times did y'all do it? I got all quiet then 30 seconds later. "Oooh Zoe." I blushed.

"Candice shut up!" She said gesturing to me.

"What I'm your little sis. I'm appose to annoy you."

"Whatever. Let's hit through this shit." John rubbed my shoulders.

"Don't stress." He kissed my head. I took a calming breath and we headed out the door.

We went through the reporters and court procedures. Our Legal team said most likely Candice would be questioned.

"Cand? You nervous?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm ready to rip them a new one." She said throwing her jacket on the back of her chair.

"I hope this goes by quick." I sat down. John held my hand as they called Candice. We can't really show affection, but this isn't breaking rules. The judge entered the court John let go, but gave me a smile.

"All rise."

Candice got called to the stand. She stood up and confidently walked to the stand. She was sworn in then sat.

"So, Miss. Cole. Would you say your parents raised you and your sister correctly? Loved and nurtured you both through your life?"

"Yes, to a certain point." She nodded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Once we started getting minds of our own they became upset with our choices. From if we bought a piece of clothing they didn't approve of to the men we dated. They were overly controlling. Wanting us to be perfect little girls. Expectations that weren't reachable for anyone." The lawyer loosened his tie.

"But you do believe they love you and your sister."

"No, not now. No one puts their daughter through what they DID put her through. That's not love."

"Would you say they just want to protect your sister?"

"No, they want to control her. They don't want her modeling. They wanted to control every single aspect of her life. Her work life, her love life, her sex life. They are control freaks that went to far." She gave my parents a dirty look.

"How is your relationship currently with your parents?"

"Well being that I just recently quit med school, they don't have much to do with me either." She smirked at them.

"No, more questions." The DA stood up.

" Ms. Cole would you put it past your parents to commit the alleged crime."

"No, they'll go to any point to control my sister."

"Do you think they would try to harm you?"

"Most certainly. They have reputations to uphold. Not only has one daughter failed now we are both failures."

"No more questions, thank you." Candice stepped down. We did a knuckle pound under the table. John covered his face concealing his laugh.

John's POV

Day three went by quickly. The girls and I were escorted to our car.

"Okay? Is it just me or are your parents lawyer trying to get them locked up?" I chuckled.

"That's what I thought when I was up there like uh dude? Where'd you get you degree DeVry? Like for real?" Candice said. Zoe laughed.

"So who's cooking when we get back? I'm tired of take out." Candice asked.

"I will." I offered. Zoe gave raised a eye brow.

"Babe, I love you to pieces, but ya can't cook."

"I was on that cooking show."

"Baby, you made steak. I got shoots coming up."

"I promise I'll hook it up. You guys are gonna love it."

"I'm whoppin ass if I get food poison." Candice said.

"Don't hit my boo, now. He bruises easy." I laughed. These two are going to fit in my family just fine.

We got home and changed clothes. I started making dinner. Zoe and Candice were watching closely.

"Should I call Pizza Hut now?" Zoe laughed.

"I got this. Don't worry." I said smirking at her.

"What are you making Chef Boy-Ar-Cena?" Candice asked.

"Pepper Chicken with onions and bell pepper over white rice." I said confidently.

"Sounds good." Zoe said.

"It better taste good." Candice finished.

"Okay, Thing 1 and Thing 2. Go watched Sex In The City or whatever little show y'all like." I shooed them away.

"I'm thing 1." Candice said.

"Uh, I was here first I'm thing 1."

"Thing 2 was cuter anyway." I laughed at them.

I started cutting up the chicken. Zoe walked in.

"Just getting a water." She grabbed a bottle and walked over to me giving me a kiss.

"What was that for?" I smiled.

"Gotta kiss the cook right? Oh, and you look so sexy in the kitchen." She grabbed my ass before leaving. I just smiled and went back to cooking.

"Cici, Zo dinners ready!" They laughed and got up coming to the table.

"Did you wash your hands?" Candice asked eyeing the food.

"How you gonna ask when I'm done cooking?"

"It looks good babe." Zoe sat down.

"Thanks." Candice and I took a seat.

"Zoe, go first." Candice said. She took a bite.

"Mmm baby. This is good!" I could tell she meant it.

"She's just saying that cause y'all fucking." Zoe hit Candice on the arm.

"Taste it. My baby did real good." She took a bite.

"You shoulda been cookin all week."

"Told you guys. Doubting me."

"Sorry, babe. This taste amazing." I was relieved to see her finally eating and holding food down..Hmmm we should have been having sex the whole time. It is a proven stress reliever. We had a couple laughs and ate dinner. Candice called it a night and went to here room. I helped Zoe with the kitchen.

"The dinner was so good baby. Thanks again." We kissed.

"No, problem. Want dessert?" I asked getting the ice cream from the freezer.

"Nah, I want something else sweet." She ran her fingers down my crouch.

"You see where I'm going with this, right?" She giggled.

"Yep." I throw the ice cream back in the fridge not caring where it landed. I picked Zoe up and carried her into the bedroom. She got down and laid me on the bed.

"Mm, I want to taste that yummy cream filling of yours." She smiled seductively.

"Come and get it baby."


	31. Chapter 31

John Pov

We had a couple of days off from trial which worked out for me because it was 4th of July weekend and I had to work Monday and Tuesday and be back home Wednesday for break and back to court on Thursday. I was glad to have a couple of days away from home but not for the reasons you think. I had a very important meeting and some things needed to be taken care of.

I sat in my hotel room with my guest.

"So Mr. Cena what do you think?"

"So far so good. When we spoke last time and I told you what I wanted well you made it happen."

"Mr. Cena it is our job to please our clients at any cost."

"I'm very pleased."

"Well if business is done here I will be off now."

"Thanks so much." I ushered them to the door. I had to finish packing and catch a plane. Tomorrow was the fourth and I'm ready to blow some shit up. My family was coming down which I am excited about. They wanted to come for the beginning of the trial, but everyone had a lot going on. Now that they will be here for the holiday they are gonna stay a couple weeks.

My plane touched down in Miami around 11 that night. Not that Miami was gonna be quiet or dead. It's Miami and it's the fourth people are gonna be out in the masses.

I got a boat so we could still be out enjoying the activities without many disturbances.

I walked out of the airport headed to where I parked my car and was surprised to see Zoe standing out side the building.

"Hey babe." I said walking over to her pecking her lips.

"Hi hun." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing her hand walking toward my car.

"I wanted to be here when you got in."

"You're sweet babe." I said kissing her again.

"How did you get here?"

"After Candice and I picked up your family I stayed." She shrugged.

"Oh good they made it. How long have you been waiting?" I asked opening the trunk to my 2007 Saleen Parnelli Jones Limited Edition Ford Mustang.

"Couple of hours. No biggie. I just sat and read." She said holding up a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Isn't that the soccer mom porn book?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes it's actually a pretty good book. Good story telling." She said as we walked to the passenger side of the car where I opened they door for her.

"Uh huh I'm sure it is." I said as she climbed in the car.

"I dunno I was thinking we might need to try a couple of things out of here." She shrugged and licked her lips. I groaned and closed the door heading to the driver side getting in quickly.

"Hmm so what are some of the things in there?" I asked starting up the car getting on the road.

"Well we will talk about it later. Don't want to get you riled up. But next time we have some alone time we'll have a read aloud story time." She said. Crap now I wish I would have told my family they couldn't stay with us. Zoe will not have sex with me with my folks under the same roof.

"Dammit babe. You know you can't talk like that and leave me hanging, and with my family at the crib how am I gonna explain this." I pointed to the tent I was pitching in my shorts.

"Shame on me." She said sarcastically scolding herself.

"I guess I should right my wrong." She said and before I could reply she whipped out my dick and went to town. It took some will power to focus on driving. Cops were gonna be everywhere this week and the LAST thing either of us needs is to be caught up with the law again. I groaned and stroked her neck as I felt her tongue slide from the base up the underside along that large vein there and stopped at the underside right where the head and shaft meets and she wiggled her tongue over the spot for a good minute. I felt my dick twitch. I think I had a mini orgasm just then due to the fact a spurted a little juice. She then moved to the eye giving it the same treatment and I swear there was a steady stream oozing out.

"Look at me wasting." She said before deep throating me. I gripped her head then let go just holding on to her hair. I didn't want to choke her but damn she's good at this. She stopped to take a breath for a second before going back in. I squealed into my parking space and Zoë didn't miss a beat she was still working me slobbing me down massaging my balls at the same time. I was about to blow. I grabbed her neck gently to still her and pumped into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and let me do my thing.

She moaned cause a vibration and that was the end of it. My body froze as I unloaded something fierce down her throat and she got it all. She came back up smiling licking her lips.

"I missed you baby." She said kissing me catching her breath.

"I missed you too, but I must say I don't mind going because you always know how to welcome a man home."

We didn't spend too much time in the car because it was late and our day was starting early. After getting in greeting the family we discussed the details our day tomorrow and called it a night. Joining us were my parents my 4 brothers and 2 sister in laws and 5 nieces and nephews and my cousin Marc and my best bud Rob. We gave the guest rooms to the ones with children and my parents everyone else had to get creative.

Luckily I am used to functioning on little sleep because everyone was up at around 8 prepping everything we needed for the day.

All the food had been cooked the day before plus the boat had a full kitchen for any extra cooking needed. I pulled my wife beater over my head as my loved walked out of the closet in a sexy one piece swimsuit. Maybe everyone else can go on the boat and we stay here.

"Babe you ok?" She asked me.

"Uh yea I'm fine." I said.

"Ok." She said checking her hair which she left straight with a part down the middle and no make up and her signature glasses.

"You look damn sexy, baby." I grabbed her ass.

"Thanks, I love how you look in wife beaters." She turned around and kissed me. I deepened it.

"John, stop. You know they're waiting for us." She said but not pushing me away.

"Come on a quiet, quickie." I said biting her lip.

"Me and you quite? Nah." She went back in her closet getting a tan sun hat and one of those wrap around skirts.

"Babe can you get my Sox cap?" I asked rubbing my military buzz cut I wear often.

"The camo?" she yelled.

"Yes, please." She grabbed it.

"Thanks." I said as she handed it to me.

"I wear the Rays one around my bros they'll be on my ass."

"So, should I throw away my pink Yankees hat?" She giggled.

"I threw that shit away when we moved."

"That was a birthday gift." She said trying to sound mad.

"I promise I got a better one for you." I kissed her.

"Ugh! I just can't stay mad at your fine ass." She said rolling her eyes giving herself another once over.

"Yeah, it's the dimples and my dick." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Boy. Before they leave without us." She grabbed her Fendi purse and held my hand walking out the room. My family was getting the food together.

Zoe's POV

"Happy 4th you two." Fabo said.

"Happy 4th Mr. Fabo." I hugged him.

"Your sister is still getting ready." Boog said after I finished my round of hugs.

"Ugh, let me get her." I walked to her room. I knocked on her door.

"Candice! Come on. We out in 10!"

"Hold up I'm trying to find my sandals… oh found them." I rolled my eyes. She opened the door dressed in a white and black monokini.

"Work it girl!" I laughed.

"Same to you." I looked at her sandals.

"Those are mine."

"Uh no, I bought these."

"Those are Secret's. You never buy anything there since you can get it free from me."

"You have like 100,000 pairs shoes. You won't miss them now come on." She walked past me.

"You look nice Candice." John smiled.

"You look hot!" Sean yelled. John rolled his eyes.

"Y'all still putting food away?" I asked coming to help.

"No, they're spiking the punch and we're not on the boat yet." John said gesturing to his brothers mixing kool aid in the corner.

"Oh no. Make another batch we don't need the kids getting into that." Carol said.

"How do you make Kool-Aid?" Boog laughed.

"How do you not know? That's all we drank when we were kids." John chuckled taking the vodka bottle away from Sean.

"It's been a while."

"Here I'll do it." I said grabbing another pitcher.

"Put that in the beer cooler so we don't get it mixed up." I said making another pitcher. John was putting food in the coolers, and Candice… is fixing her hair.

"Candice drop the mirror pick up a plate." I said pointing to a large platter of deviled eggs.

"Yes, Mrs. Cena." She teased.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"Nah, she got it right." John added. He walked by me kissing my cheek.

"Taste it." He took a sip off the spoon.

"You know how to hook it up, baby." He kissed me.

"Mm, I didn't know your kisses could get sweeter." I said quietly. He smiled and took the punch for me.

"Okay, we got all the food?" John grabbing a cooler asked.

"Yes." We replied.

"Okay, leggo." We went in the garage and started putting the food in our cars.

"Alright everybody follow behind me." John said like a drill sergeant.

"Sir yes sir!" His brothers teased. I laughed.

"Ha ha. Oh guys stop you are hilarious I'm dying over here." John said with a straight face.

"John, chill. Need to take a sip of the adult kool aid." Candice said making us laugh.

"Come on thing two." John said opening the back door.

"I ain't ridin with y'all. Gonna be all kissing and groping each other." She said hoping into a different car. John chuckled.

"Whatever, let's go." Everyone got in their cars and John drove down to the pier.

John's POV

Zoe was driving me crazy. That little bathing suit leaves nothing to the imagination. I'll have to bring her to the private room on the boat and take her down.

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe." Zoe sang to herself.

"That's like the story of how we met." She laughed.

"How?"

"Watch tweak it." I cleared my throat.

"Hey I just met you and my wife is crazy, here's my number. So fuck me maybe?" Zoe busted up laughing.

"You're so silly." She shook her head still laughing.

We got to the harbor. Zoe helped unload the car.

"Where's the boat?" She asked once everyone was out their cars.

"Pier 5." We started walking that way.

"Babe, you said you got a boat." Zoe said wide eyed.

"That's a boat." I chucked putting down a cooler.

"Let's take a picture y'all while everyone's still sober." Zoe said grabbing her camera. She gave it to a doc worker.

"Alright get in tight everyone there's 80 of us." I said putting my arm around Zoe.

"On 3. I…2…3." We took the picture.

"Thank you." Zoe said getting her camera.

"Aw, it came out cute." She showed us.

"We looking like that 19 and counting family." Matt laughed.

"Let's get on the boat y'all." John said getting on first.

"Nah, dumb ass this is a yacht." Dan said.

"Yacht, boat same thing. I had to get something big. Have you seen our family? It's only gonna get bigger" I whispered the last part to Zoe. Zoe giggled. We started loading up the boat. Marc and Matt got on helping me.

"Okay, that's everything." Marc said.

"All aboard that's going ashore!" Matt yelled.

"In other words. Getcha asses on the boat." Zoe and Candice handed me their purses.

I grabbed Zoe gently helping her on.

"Thanks." I helped Candice.

"Don't drop me, I'm valuable."

"Yep, she's worth 10 whole cents." Zoe teased.

"I'm a dime! Thanks sis." Candice said kissing her cheek.

"Ew! Gross." Zoe said like a little girl.

"You sure let John kiss on you and other things." Marc and Matt overheard and laughed. I blushed and continued helping my family on the boat. Lastly. Rob and I pulled a huge heavy trunk from his SUV rental carrying it onto the boat.

Zoe's POV

"what the hell is that?" Candice asked as we watching them carry the trunk on board.

"Fireworks." Carol simply said.

"Aw hell." I said. Knowing John and his brothers I knew it would be nothing short of lots of goofing around, close calls and stupidity.

We got the food together. The boys already had beers cracked open.

"Boys, don't start wrestling on the boat." Their mom sighed.

"Ma, that's what we do. If we fall off the boat we'll fight in the water." John said kissing her cheek. His accent was fully out now.

"Don't drown John. Zoe doesn't have Life Insurance on you yet." Fabo said.

"I know. Wait until our honeymoon so I can push you into a volcano." He walked up to me.

"Won't you miss the sex?" He whispered in my ear. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Let's go check out the front of the both." The men left.

"Zoe, how does John actually voice sound like?" Candice laughed.  
"I don't know."

"Because he sounds all hip hop when he talks to you. Now he has a Boston accent which sounds weird. Then on TV he's all conservative."

"Carol, when did John lose with accent?" I asked turning to her.

"In California I'm guessing. I was talking with him on the phone one morning and it was gone."

"Then he got on tv and got all thug on us." Candice said. I punched her arm.

"Leave my boo and his sexy voice or voices alone." Candice laughed and poured some champagne.

"You want a glass Carol?" She asked.

"No, it's too early for me dear, but thank you." Candice handed me a glass.

"Let's interrupt the boys club." Candice said.

"Let's." I agreed. We walked out to the deck.

"How does John get when's he's drunk?" I thought back to when we first met.

"He gets goofier if possible. He'll walk by me say the most random thing then keeps walking. He'll sing. He may bust out a terrible dance move." I giggled.

"He starts dancing I'm video taping that shit." When we got to the deck they were discusses where to put the fireworks.

"Hi Cenas." We said.

"Hi Coles." They replied.

John's POV

Zoe and Candice rolled out their beach towel and laid down.

"Damn it's like having the SI cover brought to life." Marc laughed.

"Can y'all stop staring at my girl like that."

"There isn't a ring on her finger so-"

"Soon enough man. Trust me." I said tilting the bottle to my lips watching her apply sun block. She's smart she got the spray kind. Cant be giving everybody a show.

Zoe's POV

The boat set sail and everyone was having a great time. We had music coming the speaker system. Marc and John were rapping to it.

"Girl, y'all gotta throw yacht parties more often." Candice said.

"I know. This is the most fun I've had in a while." I went in my purse to get my glasses since the sun was beaming down.

"Candice you got my glasses?"

"No."

"Shit they're not in my bag. Those were like 200 dollars." Candice laughed.

"Shut up, yes I spent that much on glasses."

"I'm not laughing at that. Even though it's stupid. Look." I turned around and laughed. John's little niece Tiffany had them.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I thought she had mine." Matt's wife, LeAnn said.

"It's fine. She look precious."

John's POV

I smiled watch Zoe play with Tiffany. She's going to be a great mom. I can see it. She said she wanted three kids I can get with that. Tiffany and Zoe played peek a boo for a little while. I walked over.

"I'm good at this game." I said knelling down. Tiffany giggled and did the you can't see me.

"Zoe, where'd Tiffany go?" We looked around.

"I don't know John." Tiffany hugged me.

"I found her!" I laughed. Zoe smiled.

"Tiff come here. Time to eat." She gave Zoe a hug and left.

"Aw, she's so cute."

"I know. We need to get her some friends." I winked.

"Your horny ass." She said smacking my arm.

"I'm trying to be sweet. Not sexual."

"And I'm getting another glass of champagne." She got up and went inside the boat. I looked around. Everyone was doing their own thing. I smirked and went in behind her.

"You want me to make you a plate babe?"

"Nope." I kissed her. She started to kiss me back.

"Mm, John stop."

"Come on no one is checking for us. Come here." I took her down to the bedroom downstairs.

"John they'll hear us." I closed the door.

"The music is blasting." I kissed her.

"They'll come looking for us."

"No, they won't." Her excuses won't work. I kissed her with tongue when I pull away I have her bottom lip between my teeth.

"Mmm, fuck John." I smirked and undid her swimsuit. It dropped the the ground followed by my swim trunk and wife beater. I laid her on the bed and took her hard nipple in my mouth.

"John, mmmm no foreplay. Fuck me baby." I pulled away and turned her over. Zoe knew what I wanted. She got on all fours.

"Mm, Zoe baby so perfect." I teased the wet, silk slit of her pussy with the tip of my dick.

"John, stop!" She gasped.

"Mm, I love teasing you, baby." I chuckled. She back up on my dick making me enter her. My knees almost gave out as I groaned.

"Ah! John fuck me baby." I clamped down on her hips and started fucking her.

"Ah fuck John! Fucking me so good! Ah shit!" I smacked her ass.

"Mm, baby harder." She purred. I smacked her ass again being conscious not to get it too red since her bikini is barely there.

"Oh, Zoe fuck baby Mmm love your fucking pussy." She started backing it up on me. I reached around her stomach and played with her clit making her cum.

"Ah god! Mmmm John cum baby!" I started meeting her thrust.

"You know I love making you cum like crazy, baby." I pulled her hair. She came again.

"Shit! Baby please cum! Mm I can't take it!" I shot a long stream of cum inside Zoe.

"Mm, baby that was so good." I had to sit down.

"John, you ugh!" Zoe groaned. I laughed.

"Too good for words baby?" I kissed her.

"Yes, Mmm. Warn me. When you make me cum more than once I lose my shit. It feels like I'm going to explode baby." I laughed.

"I'm sorry I love making you cum like that." We kissed and got back dressed.

"Do we look obvious?" She laughed.

"A little." I fixed her hair.

"So can you stay calm now?" She giggled.

"I'm good. I just need that pussy. That wet tight sweet pussy." She blushed.

"You so fucking silly come on."

Luckily when we got back everyone was engrossed in conversation food and alcohol to notice or really care. We finally got some food and joined them.

As the sun was setting the boys and I decided to get crazy and started shooting of fireworks from the boat. Of course the ladies freaked. We only got stuff that shot in the air. The bombs we threw in the water and watch them explode. Nothing major some small burns here and there. We did go a little overboard a bottle rocket not quit making it off the ground and landing near Zoe. She was pissed to say the least especially since she was holding Tiffiany.

We stopped eventually as the really fireworks started and us guys snuggled up to our ladies and watched the show. Well Zoe didn't want to snuggle because she was still annoyed but I forced her into a snuggle with Tiffany. Who was already more sleep than awake. I can't wait until that's our son or daughter.


	32. Chapter 32

John Pov

The fun could only last so long. No it is Thursday and back to court we go. Most of my family decided to stay, but my brothers that had small children decided to go back to West Newbury because we didn't think it would be smart to have the kids around for all of that.

My family took a separate car from us because I wanted them to avoid the media. Plus it was Zoe's day to testify and she was back to her subdued quiet self. I could tell she was stressed because she refused to eat this morning, but at least she didn't need the pepto bismol.

She just leaned on me the entire time up until the defense called her up. I gave her a quick kiss and words of encouragement not caring who saw it. She nodded before standing and walking to the seat next to the judge. She was sworn in and the questioning began.

"Zoe."

"Ms. Cole please." She replied.

"Very well Ms. Cole. What do you do for a living?"

"I am a professional model."

"How long have you been modeling?"

"Almost five years."

"Did you have training in modeling?"

"No."

"No? Weren't you on a television show trying to become a model?"

"Yes I was on a show.."She started and he interrupted.

"What was the name of the show?"

"America's Next Top Model."

"So they didn't train you to become what you are today?"

"Well yes…" He cut her off again. I was pissed off and I could tell Zoe was getting pissed as well.

"So when I first asked you said no and now yes."

"Well if you would stop playing mind games interrupting me then I can give complete answers." There's my baby.

"On the show we were given weekly challenges during the challenges were giving tips and pointers, but I am not FORMALLY trained in my profession." She finished and sat back and crossed her hands.

"But you did attend college correct?"

"Yes."

"What was your declared major?"

"Pre Med."

"Was this your profession of choice?"

"Not really…." He did it again.

"what do you mean not really? You either wanted to do medicine or you didn't."

"I wasn't clear exactly what direction I wanted to go in school, but my parents really pressured myself and my sister to go into medicine. It was easy to say yes because I hadn't really found anything else I was interested in."

"So you settled. Tell me how did Top model come about?"

"I was recruited at the mall by a producer of the show. I said I would think about it."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Well yes I did. I thought it was a cool exciting opportunity and med school wasn't really what I wanted to do."

"When you told your parents show did they react?"

"They disagreed and…"

"And you did it anyway. You deliberately defied your parents and went and did the show?" She glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Yes or no Ms. Cole?"

"Yes. I made the choice to quit school and go do the show."

"So you basically wasted thousand of dollars of your parent's money to go parade around…"

"OBJECTION your honor badgering the witness." The DA said.

"Sustained. Councilman move on."

"In your career what type of modeling do you do?"

"I do runway and print ads. I am a recurring judge on Top Model and I run a modeling agency."

"Any film work?"

"No." I didn't like where this is going.

"So then can you explain to the court how a sex tape came about?"

"It was a private thing during a vacation."

"Why would you create a tape to begin with?"

"OBJECTION relevance."

"The witness may answer overruled. Please answer the question Ms. Cole."

"It is the same as my last answer it was a private thing between me and my boyfriend of vacation."

"Private. It isn't exactly private now is it?"

"Listen if you are going to continue to play this game I am done answering questions." Zoe said getting upset.

"Ms. Cole need I remind you if you do walk out of court I will have to hold you in contempt. Hurry it up councilman and stick to the point."

"Sorry your honor. How did the tape get out?"

"It was stolen from John's house and sent to a pornography company as well as private photographs."

"And you had nothing to do with that?"

"No. I have nothing to gain."

"Popularity and money and to throw it in your parents and sister's face."

"I already have all that and I don't need to throw anything in their face I proved my worth and success everyday doing what makes me happy, and as far and sister goes I only have one and she supports everything I do. I don't know Veronica Brown."

"How do you know Candice is not in on with your family?" Candice stood up at the same time the DA yelled objection. The judge banged his gravel to get control of the court.

"Councilman if you don't have new evidence to submit I suggest you move on."

"Tell us about your relationship with John Cena."

"What do you want to know?"

"He is married right?"

"Legally yes, but he is in the process of divorce."

"When did your affair start?"

"It was not and is not an affair. He is separated from his wife. I refused to be with him until he could prove that."

"How did he prove it?"

"He brought his divorce papers to me and showed me."

"Only after you seduced him right?"

"OBJECTION witness has already established the nature of the relationship."

"Sustained."

"No further questions your honor."

"DA." The judge signaling the DA could have his turn.

"Thank you. Now Ms. Cole. You said you told your parents about the opportunity to be on top Model. How did they react?"

"They disagreed and were very unhappy with the idea."

"Did they say anything else besides their disagreeing?"

"Yes that if I decided to do the show then they would cut me off financially and I had to move out of the house."

"What did you do?"

"I moved out of the house and did the show."

"Did you continue to have contact with your parents after?"

"Yes on and off. At first things were great because I won the show and had money, but as I began to do swimwear and lingerie they became more cold toward me. The only reason I even went home was because my sister still lived there."

"Were words ever exchanged?"

"How much I am embarrassing them and how God is looking down on what I'm doing."

"So there was no reconciliation?"

"No as time has gone on it has become worse and worse." She said.

"What was the breaking point in the relationship for you?" Zoe was quiet and paused of a moment before she became teary eyed. I just wanted to run up there and take her off the stand and take her home.

"While I was lying in the hospital bed not knowing what had happened to me and they weren't there not once." She said as she looked at them tears coming down her beautiful face and she looked away from them.

"You haven't spoken since then."

"Never again." She said in a cold careless voice.

"Had you ever heard of Chase Cylus or Veronica Brown before this case?"

"No."

"So I can imagine how you must be feeling knowing that all these years you have had a sister you know nothing about and at the same time she's the one who has attempted to end your life on more than one occasion."

"OBJECTION leading the witness." Defense yelled.

"Sustained. Please move on."

"Do you recall 20 years ago making you around 5…do you recall your mother saying the was going on a missions trip?"

"Yes." Zoe nodded.

"What did she tell you about it?"

"That she was going to be gone for a while to help some sick people."

"How long was she gone?"

"When she came back I was starting first grade. I remember because she was home the day I got home after school was over."

"Where was this mission's trip?"

"In central America…Chile."

"Were there pictures or mementos she brought back at all?"

"Mementos yes, pictures no."

"OK."

"You are not native of Miami correct?"

"Correct."

"What brought you here?"

"I am expanding business here to the Miami area."

"So you set up shop here and who all knew of you moving here?"

"My sister and parents and I mean I announced it on twitter. That I was beginning a new business venture."

"Do you receive a lot of fan mail?"

"Yes everyday."

"Has any of it ever given you reason to feel concerned or threatened?"

"Not before no. I mean I received a lot of poetry because my fans know I love to read it, so when I would get darker scarier things I never thought anything of it."

"How often did you receive those types of poems?"

"Dark and cryptic not really too often, majority of it is about my beauty or inspirational."

"So there had never been any incidences before your attack in your home correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us about that night?" Zoe looked at me I nodded and mouthed I loved her and she nodded and replayed it to the best of her memory. Then they asked about the attack in the Bahamas and she told that as well.

"Is there anything Ms. Cole that you would like to say at this time?" The DA asked her. She looked surprised, but composed herself.

"I just don't understand how you can claim to be people of God and yet do the things that you have done not just to me, but to Candice and Veronica and John and his family. The things you have done are unimaginable. The things you have done parents try to protect them from happening to their kids you brought this upon yours. I just wanted to make you proud and happy no matter what I did, but you visions of happy and mine are not the same. I hate that I have a sister that you were so ashamed to share with me that instead you built a hate in her against me so bad that she has tried to kill me. My children will never know your sick version of love and happiness or protection. As a matter of fact you will never know them ever. From the day a verdict is reached in this court that will be the last time you will ever see me. Whether you are found guilty or let go it doesn't matter because you are officially dead to me. As a matter of fact I am filing for emancipation from you. Even if you walk out of here free. You know what you've done and when you die you know you have to answer to some way more powerful than anyone person in this room. You told us that all the time. So I can sleep easy knowing that I have found my happiness and I do have a family that accepts and loves me as their own despite my mistakes." She finished and was released. I stood up and met her in the isle and took her out of the court room.

As soon as we got to the hall she let it all out. All I could do was let her cry and be there for her.


	33. Chapter 33

John's POV

Day five.

Today will probably be the hardest. That twisted bitch Veronica is testifying. Zoe hands were shaking I held them in my hands and gave her some encouraging words. The judge entered the room. We did the procedures and Veronica was called to the stand. Zoe just stared blankly at her. I was giving her a death glare. She hasn't said a thing yet and I'm enraged. Zoe rubbed my back. It calmed me some. I should be the one comforting her not the other way around. Tina and Edmund's defense lawyer stood.

"Ms. Brown. From what our evidence has shown us. Mr. and Mrs. Cole wired you large amounts of money to watch Zoe Cole. Did they pay you to attack Zoe Cole?"

"They didn't pay me. But they told me if things seem to get out hand with her boyfriend then I can take measures to stop it." Here voice was very light, but still had a sick and twisted sound to it.

"So you were never directly told by Mr. And Mrs. Cole to attack Zoe Cole."

"Correct."

"So how did all this come about?"

"Well. I was the bastard child of Tina and some white man, and instead of being adult and taking responsibility she pawned me off to my father for three years until he died and then pawned me off to a number of foster families. Too ashamed to ruin her precious image." She said her voice laced with anger.

"So you have always had contact with the Cole's?"

"Tina yes. I didn't really get to know Edmund until my teen years."

"So your whole life they made sure you were taken care of?"

"Oh yea sent me money all the time. I never needed anything." She shrugged casually.

"So you didn't get money to harm Zoe because they were already financially supporting you?"

"Yes."

"That's all your honor." The DA stood up.

"Mrs. Brown. Is it true that Ms. Cole has influenced your opinions of your half sisters Zoe Cole and Candice Cole in a negative way?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret attacking Mrs. Cole?"

"No, from what her parents told me about her I figured she deserved it." He sighed.

"No more questions." Veronica's lawyer stood.

"Mrs. Brown, what are some of the things your mother told you about Ms. Cole."

"She's unappreciative of her life. She's disobedient. Selfish and doesn't care about anything but her selfish ambitions."

"So this was all you knew of Zoe? You were never told anything else?"

"No, only that she is an embarrassment and poor excuse for a daughter the way she flaunts around seducing men for money."

"So, if you were to attack her do you think your mother would be happy you did."?

"If I did it I did it for her to have the perfect daughter. Zoe wasn't good enough for her love neither was Candice. I'd be her one and only daughter. Like it should've always been." This chick has lost all her marbles if she ever had any to begin with.

"No further questions your honor." The judge asked if either party had anymore questions. None did and court was dismissed for the day. The lawyers said tomorrow would be closing arguments and then turned over to the jury.

When we got back to our house. Zoe went straight to the bedroom. I sighed. Seeing her like this fucks me up. Her smile means everything to me and I've barely seen it today.

My family was out for the day sightseeing in Miami.

"Baby! Can you get me a water?" Zoe asked.

"Sure, Zoe." As I walked to the fridge there was a new note on the fridge. Zoe had an appointment with her doctor next week to get her shot for birth control. It lasts a whole year. I cannot wait that long. I got her water and went in the bedroom.

Zoe was in her sexy red bra and panties laying down in bed.

"Thanks, Honey." She said taking her water.

"Welcome." I took off my suit until I got down to my boxer. Zoe giggled.

"What?" I turned around.  
"My baby got back." She sang showing that smile that warmed my heart.

"I got a lot of things." I kissed her getting on the bed.

"Yes you do." She looked down at my dick about to bust out my boxers.

"I want it." Zoe said giving me those sultry eyes.

Zoe's POV

John made scraps of my undies and buried himself inside my tight pussy.

"Ah! John baby!" He pumped in and out of me swiftly.

I gripped John's back as he rolled his hips and pumped hard in and out of me like a man on a mission.

"Don't take the shot." He said. I heard but I was feeling too good to listen.

"What?" I breathless.

"No shot next time. I'm trying to put a baby in here." I stopped him.

"John what?" I asked as I held my hand on his chest stilling him.

"I'm trying to get you pregnant." He said licking the sweat from between my breast kissing me in the same spot.

"Why?"

"What you don't wanna have my baby?"

"Don't be silly yes I do but why now?"

"Because after all the shit we have been through I don't want to wait to start our family. Forget all the bad shit and create new memories."

"Don't you wanna get married first?" I asked shaking my head.

"Babe our whole relationship is out of order whichever comes first. Pun intended. Now let me do my thing." It was like he didn't skip a beat and went back to fucking me roughly.

"J- J- John I'm cumming baby. Fuck!"

"Cum on my dick Zoe! Cum on every fucking inch!" My pussy clenched around John's dick. His warm seed filled me.

"Damn." John pulled out laying next to me.  
We caught our breath and cuddled up together.

"You okay?" He asked absently kissing my shoulder.

"So you're a hundred percent serious about having a baby?"

"So much. I want to see you with that cute little belly. I want to go shopping for baby stuff. I want to go to all those parenting classes with you. Then be there telling you push when the baby comes. Hold the baby in the wee hours of the morning. I want to go through the ups and downs of parenting with you raise a beautiful boy or girl. Then have another when we're ready. Zoe I want a family with you and only you. Then when they turn 18 send them off to college and start fucking you all around the house." I laughed then kissed him.

"Okay, the shot wears off next week, but what about your career. I don't want to be alone in the 8th and 9th months."

"It's kinda weird, but when the guys have babies they end up getting injured. Randy, Ted. I may join the club."

"I don't want you getting hurt just to be there. Imagine our first picture with the baby and you're in some type of brace."

"Baby, they'll let me take a break. They more than owe me. I promise I'll be there."

"Okay, I can't wait. And you best be ready for my hormones to go crazy. I'll be kissing you one minute then cussing you out the next."

"That's what you do now." He laughed. I punched his arm.

"I'm kidding. I guess I won't be the only one sucking on nipples soon." I covered my face.

"Your silly ass."

"I love you, Zoe. I can't wait to start this family." We kissed.

"Me either." I smiled.

John's POV

Zoe and I went at it one more time before my family came back home. They brought some mexican food home. I wasn't in the mood to eat I had some business to attend to.

"Baby where are you going?" Zoe asked as I put my hat on.

"I'm gonna make dessert. I need to get some vegetable oil. I'll be back okay." I kissed her.

"Okay, hurry back though." I hugged her.  
"I will, bye." I got in my Super Bee and left the penthouse.

A lot of things went through my mind during this drive. The things I want to say. The things I want to do.

I pulled up at the dark, depressing building I signed in and took a number. I put my hood over my head as I sat in the waiting room. My number was called I stood in a long line. When I got to the front the Officer asked who I wanted to see.  
"Veronica Brown." They checked the name off.

"Booth 8." I walked down the row getting to the TV screen. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. Her image popped up on the screen.

"I was in the middle of a nap. What do you want?" glaring evily at me.

"I came here to get some answer out of you." She laughed.

"Ah! I'm so scared of some half ass wrestler."

"I would speak my mind right now, but I don't need my blood pressure rising."

"Get to your questions, ya Yankee."

"If you weren't paid by Tina, what really made you agree to stalk your own sister? You have no valid reason."

"Why not? She has everything. She got the money, the family, the career, the education. Their pride and joy while I had to live a life of abuse and hatred while she and Candice grew up with no worries. I had something set for both of them to bring them down. Luckily for me Zoe fucked up on her own and Candice is right behind her. So now they have both been disowned by their parents. Then all I had left to do was get them out of the way. Once they were out of the way then it was Tina and Ed's turn. Once they were all dead well someone would have to claim all of those assets. Once I would be found match for Tina then it would all be mine. Did I try to kill Zoe? Yes! Not for them because they were next." Her voice got more twisted and psycho with each word.

"I was going to leave you alone. All alone. I took great pleasure imagining to you burying their bodies and crying over Zoe's grave." I slammed the phone back on the hook and walked out. I would cuss that sick bitch out, but I can't jeopardize the case. I got back in my car and headed to the corner store getting the vegetable oil that I "need". I'm going to tell Zoe I just know she wouldn't let me leave if I was going to see her.

I pulled back up to the crib. Everyone was in the living room watching Sherlock Homes.

"Babe! I was getting worried. What took you so long." Zoe said getting out from under the cover.

"I'll tell you later." She gave me a look. I kissed her.

"I will. Come on." We went in the living room and got under the cover with her.

"They went to sleep. The movies kinda boring."

"Wanna make-out?" I chuckled.

"I can't say no to that." We started kissing it turned french immediately. I was getting ready to feel that body up when I got hit with a pillow.

"I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear is lips smacking." Candice yawned.

"Got to bed then!" Zoe said in a whisper.

"If y'all want to get freaky go in your room!" Zoe sighed and took me in our room.

"So, where did you go?" I stepped back a couple steps in case she yells. I may lose my hearing.

"I went to the jail house and talked to Veronica."

"WHAT?" She said eyes wide.

"Hold up, hold up. I really needed to know her motivation for all she's done to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'd thought you stop me." She hugged me.

"Baby, we can't be keeping secrets and shit. Especially if you want kids."

"I'm sorry. I need to know. She said-"

"I don't want to know."

"Okay, want to go to bed?"

"Yes." We changed into our night clothes and cuddled up in bed.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter I just want a baby." I kissed her.

"We have a lot of boys though. Tiff needs a girl to run around with. Play Barbies and shit."

"Will you play Barbies with her?" she asked looking in my eyes and stroking my face.

"Yep, Barbies, Bratz. I'll be the best dad. Until the boys come. Then I got to break out the machine guns." I flexed my arm.

"Oh, Lord. I can imagine it. You chasing him down in one of your cars."

"We'll be great parents." I laughed.

"Yep, Goodnight I love you."

"I love you, too."

The Next Day…

"Hey welcome back to the Wendy Williams Show. So first up in hot topics, we have been following the Zoe Cole trial of her parents and her half sister." She said nodding.

"So today closing arguments went down, and everyone was pleading their case. The parents claim the secret daughter orchestrated everything on her own and they had nothing to do with it and that she was stealing from them. Then the new sister is claiming she didn't get money to hurt Zoe, but the parents convince her to 'handle Zoe' however she saw fit. Then the DA is claiming that both parties were in cahoots together to eliminate Zoe. The parents were the orchestrators and Veronica or whatever her name is was supposed to do all the dirty work." She paused to take a sip of tea from her famous Wonder Woman mug as always.

"So then during the DA's closing argument he submitted more evidence which rarely happens, but it surfaced last night. So Zoe's man John Cena went to the prison that Veronica Brown is being held at and surveillance got their conversation. Since it came out in court today it has been going viral on all the news stations and we have it as well. Take a look." The video was replayed of Veronica admitting plotting to kill not just Zoe but Candice and the parents too. After the video was done the audience was between gasps and oooooooo's.

"One thing I will note is that John nor his ex-wife who was originally accused of being the attacker had to testify in the case because well there isn't much john would have to say and his ex the cops found enough evidence to find her in no relation to the attacks."

"I know this story is crazy. I'm glad she is in jail and our friend Zoe is alive and well and everyone else, but I hope everyone who had a part in this get a guilty verdict." The crowd clapped.

"So as always we will be following the story with all the latest updates." Wendy went to commercial.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all so much for reading...I am so glad you are enjoying it. Thanks to my awesome co-writer!**

John Pov

Now the case has been turned over to the jury and they can reach a decision at anytime. It has been a week and they are still deciding a verdict. I get it but I don't. I get it because there are 2 cases in one with the state vs her parents then the state vs her sister. Then I don't because they all had a hand in it. Guilty is Guilty.

I couldn't worry about it though. I had Raw a couple of days ago and in 4 days I have a PPV which will be my first money in the bank match in my career. Can't believe I have been doing what I love for 10 years now. This year is just a year of great things for John Cena. The end of a bad relationship, the beginning of a new one, 10 years on the job at the top of my game. Life could not get better. I wish this divorce was over, it's the only thing keeping Zoe and I from moving forward.

Liz had been trying to prolong the divorce with cheating allegations that only happened after Kenny Donae decided to open his mouth and talk about shit he had no clue about. Sure I dated Mickie and it was while she was engaged supposedly to Kenny. I was on a break from Liz then we got married three months later so that is irrelevant. Then Tara or Victoria as most know her had a brief thing but that was way back in 02' when the wwe didn't even know boy existed. So he better keep his mouth shut. Especially when it comes to Zoe. If I even think he is going to utter her name I'm going after him.

Shoot then my babe's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean she went above and beyond for my birthday so I gotta go big for her. I want her to have a good time and relax. She has been on pins and needles waiting on the verdict.

Zoe Pov

I sat in the office waiting for my doctor to come back in. I just had my full physical and the only thing that they found wrong was my blood pressure is running high due to stress. I am trying to de-stress but until those people are in jail I just can't focus. I have been thinking a lot about what john asked me about discontinuing the shot. I mean stopping depo it could take up to a year for my period to come back and 2 years to get pregnant. But I still have work despite the drama I am in my peak and that won't last forever.

My doctor walks back in with the tray and the syringe prepping for the shot.

"Um doc. I have been thinking about it and I think I'm done with the shot." I said looking at the needle. Am I 100% ready?

"Ok well are you wanting to switch to pill or patch?" She asked with kind eyes.

"Well no my boyfriend and I have been talking about moving forward with our relationship and starting a family sometime soon and I know this can take a while to get out of your bloodstream."

"Yes it could be up to a year. In some cases sooner. It truly just depends on your body. Then once you start to ovulate again then pregnancy becomes possible. So it will take some time. Rarely does it happen immediately after going off the shot. The mucus is thickened keeping semen from implanting and the uterus lining is thin so once your body gets back to normal you will know."

"Okay, thank you Doctor." I grabbed my purse and headed to the parking lot. John probably wouldn't be happy, but at least I'm off it.

When I got home the house was quiet. I went in the bedroom. John was knocked out snoring. I got on the bed and started kissing his neck. He stirred.

"Mmmm." I giggled lightly.

"Boo wake up." I said kissing his ear nibbling on his earlobe.

"Noooo."

"We have to talk about the baby situation." He shot up wiping his eyes.

"What up?" I giggled.

"Well, I went to the doctor and even though I didn't get the shot, it's going to take up to at least a year or two for me to get pregnant." He frowned. His dimples always show no matter what expression he does.

"That sucks. I want a baby now." He said whining.

"But, it depends on my body and when I'm ovulating. So it could happen earlier." He smiled.

"So when do you ovulate?" He asked immediately.

"There is test you can take. But since I just got off it not right now."

"Ugh! I can't wait. We should practice." He kissed me. Talk about baby fever. I wonder really why he is in such a rush for a baby.

"Hold up. Where's your fam?" I stopped him.

"Out trying to find your b-day gift." He said kissing my neck.

"I forgot all about that." I have been so stressed I haven't even thought about it.

"I've got something nice planned. You put pressure on me, baby. With all that stuff you hooked me up with." I shrugged.

"Can't help it I'm creative. Can I get a clue?" I pulled down my shirt.

"Nope, sorry. Your sexiness won't work, today." He covered his eyes.

"Come on a little hint." I was kissing his face.

John's POV

"Okay, we-" My phone rang.

"Wait a minute baby." It was our lawyer.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cena, the jury has come to a decision. The verdict will be delivered tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." I hung up.

"What's wrong baby?" Zoe rubbed my back.

"The jury came to a verdict. We have to go in tomorrow." He said looking at me.

"Finally, this shit will come to a end." I said.

"At least it's before your birthday." Candice knocked.

"You guys okay?" she asked brows raised.

"Yeah, court tomorrow."

"Wow, don't worry. They are nothing but guilty. I brought some pizza home if y'all hungry."

"I'm good." I looked at Candice. She sighed. We both hate seeing Zoe like this.

"Okay, goodnight. Love you two." She closed the door.

"You want a slice babe?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head.

"Baby eat something. I hate seeing you like this." I kissed her cheek.

"Get me a small slice." She whispered.

"Alright." I went in the kitchen and made her a plate.  
When I got back in the room Zoe sitting up straight staring at the blank TV.

"Honey, your food."

"Thanks, babe." She took the plate. I sat next to her.

"Wanna know what I thought about?" She asked turning her head to me.

"What?"

"When our kid ask "mommy, daddy how did you meet?" what are we going to say?" I chuckled.

"Okay what happened was. Mommy was looking for directions. Daddy was with yo crazy Uncle Randy. She came in and asked but daddy was being stupid and blew her off. Then mommy made him feel as big as a pebble. But the whole time while mommy was yelling daddy was like 'you're so sexy'. Then mommy left. Daddy tried to make it up to her. She beat me down with words again and left in her cute, little red Porsche. Later on that day mommy and daddy met again through fate. They had dinner. Daddy got more drunk than your uncle Zack. Mommy was an angel and took him to her house. Daddy fell asleep on the couch. And since that day it's been nothing, but love."

"Wow, magical." She giggled sarcastically.

"Then like a whole fucking month later. I gave her that D, and she fell in love." I said kissing her cheek.

"Oh my god! You're so stupid." She giggled. I'm happy that I can always make her smile.

We cuddled up together on the bed. The Money in the Bank commercial came on.

"Oh my god I forgot about that too! Oh, my baby is going to be Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Fingers crossed." She kissed me.

"You get banged up. I'll break out my naughty nurse costume." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Girl, don't tell me that. I'll be taking bumps on purpose." She laughed.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I love you." She said. We kissed.

"Me too. I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

Zoe's POV

"On the 2 counts of conspiracy to commit murder we the jury finds the defendants guilty." The Juror said as my parents stood there shocked at the verdict.

Then they were seated and Veronica stood.

"On the 2 counts of criminal stalking we the jury finds the defendant guilty on all charges. On the 2 counts of breaking and entering we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the 2 counts of physical assault we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the 1 count of sexual assault we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the 1 count of abduction we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the 5 counts on attempted and intent to murder we the jury find the defendant guilty on all charges." As the room celebrated in applause I just sat and closed my eyes and let the tears fall. There were so many emotions running through me I couldn't feel any one way. I was mourning the failed relationship or myself and my parents. I was mourning for a relationship I would never have with a sister. I was relieved that I was safe and all this drama was over. I was numb. I was in my own world until John picked me up and snapped me out of it by hugging me tight whispering it was over, over and over again in my ear. I knew I should be happy but there was nothing in this situation to be happy about.

I hugged him back and then my sister. We were escorted out of the courthouse to the car. There was no point in trying to sneak out the building was surrounded by paparazzi, so we went straight out of the front gates. I kept glued to John's side not making any statements though they were being fired from every direction. I will leave that to the legal team to handle the press.

We got to the car and John and Candice were trying to decide where to go to celebrate, and I just wanted to go home and rest and sleep. This was emotionally draining and I need a really good deep peaceful sleep.

I sent out a quick tweet and leaned back exhaling as they continued blabbering.

"What needed to be done was done. Wrongs were righted. Justice was served. Though I am relieved there is still mourning in my heart, but I can only go up from here!"

End Flashback

I snapped out of my thoughts. I find myself revisiting that day frequently. They are awaiting sentencing which is in a month or so, but for now they are sitting in jail where they should be.

I am currently backstage at Raw. It is the night after Money in the Bank PPV and John won and I am so proud of him. He is so excited he says he has a special announcement and I have no idea what it is. Now that all the drama is in the past I know that he is really anxious to move forward. I'm all for that but the only problem is his impending divorce. Liz has dropped off the face of the earth after she saw the seriousness of the case and had stopped being a bitch.

I am playing on twitter as john has already gotten in his zone. I know not to bother him when he gets in that mindset. He is intense and focused when he has a show and the last thing I want is to distract him and he ends up injured or something.

I followed him backstage to stand by the gorilla and watch from the monitor while he goes and does his thing. He surprises me with a kiss and makes his way out to the deafening screams of thousands in the middle of the punk/big show match. I hope he's not going to cash it in now.

Well he actually didn't have much to say he just slapped big show in the head with the case. Oh and he is challenging punk for the title at the 1000th episode. I waited for him to finish his spot so we could head back to the hotel. I may hit the tables up since we are in Vegas.

He got backstage and grabbed my hand. We were walking back to his locker room when someone stepped in our path.

"Mickie?" John said surprised.

"Hey John." She said looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. Mmm I don't like this chick already. Didn't she get fired for being obsessed with John?

"Hey how's it goin?" He said giving her an awkward hug.

"It's been great. It's so good to see you." She said a little too enthusiastically. Am I not standing here?

"Yea, um great. Hey this is my girlfriend Zoe." I smiled at her not offering my hand because I knew that would have been a waste of time judging by the look on her face. Boy I tell you John got bitches left and right fallin at his feet. Damn hatin tricks. They can fall all they want and I'm going to step right over em.

"Hi." She said in the fakest most threatening way ever. She don't know who I am. I will get with her like the last two with a quickness. John like a typical male stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"So yeah um mickie it was great seeing you but we are on our way out." He said.

"Yeah o-ok but I'll hopefully see you around?" Only in your dreams bitch. Not even then I'm like freddy I'll pop um in them and get your ass then too. We got back to his locker room. I had already packed his bag.

"What the hell is up with all these stupid hoes flirting with you in front of my face? I mean do they really want me to act a fool because I can. I'm not one you want to go a round with.

"Babe it was nothing don't worry about it."

"I'm not she should be worried. She's the one who got her ass fired over you and she will end up six feet under over you too and that's real." I said getting my sister girl on.

"We just got done with a murder trial lets try not to get caught up in another." He said as we got to his car.

Neither of us were tired and we changed and decided to hit up some clubs. I was in a good mood for the first time in months and I wanted to dance. I got on my best freakum dress and sky high stilettos.

We ended up at Jet nightclub and chilled VIP of course in the balcony. The dj asked us to say some words to get the crowd hyped and then drinks were on the house. We had a good time. I didn't let John sit once. He is not a dancer, but I made him stand there and look good while I did my thing. I'm sure there were plenty of cell phones out getting me working it on my man on the floor. TMZ will have plenty of fun with that.

John's POV

Zoe in this dress had my heart going. Well more like my dick. It was the sexiest little black dress I'd ever seen. The front had horizontal slits going up and down it. Barely covering those titties of hers. Her blue heels were sky high. I can't wait to get her back to our room. Her hair was in sexy loose curls.  
"Damn baby. You lookin too good right now." I said as she pressed her ass against my crouch.  
"Thanks babe. Wanna sit back down." She asked with a seductive smirk.  
"Yes." We went back to our section. Zoe sat on my lap.  
"Mmm, you AAing Big show then Johnny Ace in that dark match turned me on so much. I love seeing you showing your strength." She started kissing my neck. One of my hands gripped her ass the other went under the slit of her dress.  
"Oh bad boy." She kissed me. Our tongues swirled around each other. My dick started to rise in my pant. I pulled away and bit that yummy, pink bottom lip.  
"Mmm damn." Zoe pulled away licking her lip.  
"The more you lick it the more I'll bite." Before I could go at it again. The DJ turned up the music.  
"SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!" The crowd chanted raising their glasses. One of the servers brought of a platter full of shots.  
"That's all you babe." Zoe said putting up her hands getting off my lap. I smirked and through back 3 tequila shots.  
"John, don't go over your limit."  
"Mmm, girl I'm good, shit." I took another to the head.

Zoe's POV

7 tequila shots later I'm walking with a drunken John Cena down the strip.  
"WOOOOOO! I love Vegas!" He hollered.  
"I know you do, baby." I laughed holding his hand.  
A bus with my Victoria Secret ad was on it passed by.  
"DAMN! She is fine. Look at that ass." I laughed. He so weird when he's drunk.  
"Yep, she sure is babe."  
"But you're hotter." He squeezed me.  
"John, keep walking so we can get back." He chuckled and let go.  
"Oooohhhh look. Hello Kitty!" John said pointing at a street performer.  
"Sure is John."  
"I thought she wasn't real!"  
This is going to be a long walk.

We got closer to the Mandalay Bay. Some speakers were playing music. Oh lord.  
"YOOOOUUUU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME UUUUUPP!"  
"Baby if you're going to sing get the words right."  
"YOU TREAT ME LIKE A RANGER AND THAT'S A BLUFF!" I laughed.  
"SOOOMMMMEBODDYYY THAT I USE TO BLLOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Tears ran down my eyes from laughing so hard.  
"Let's hurry and get you somewhere private."  
"I wanna see your privates." He said popping a slight on the sleeve of my dress.

We got back to the hotel. Luckily the lobby was empty. We got on the elevator. John started kissing me. His lips tasted like beer and tequila. His erections was standing tall in his Calvin jeans. I'm surprised he's not wisky dick.  
"Mmmmm, babe." His hands went under my dress taking off my black thong.  
"These are cute." He said putting them in his pocket.  
The elevator doors opened. I walked out slightly lifting my dress.  
"You want some. Come get some." I ran back to our room. John was on my heels. I opened the door to our room. The minute John got in he ripped my dress.  
"Damn it John!"  
"Girl, I'm Mr. Money in the muthafucking Bank! So lay yo sexy ass down and let me get some no all of you." He pushed me on the bed. Those blue eyes got a sinfully dark blue.  
"I'm going to have my way with your cute ass." I didn't protest just moaned in response. He smirked and pulled off my scraps dress. I took off his shirt then unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his boxers. I went to take my heels off  
"Nah, keep them on. I like that." I like drunk wanting sex John.  
John rammed his dick inside me.  
"AH! SHIT!" I screamed.  
"You know you like it rough." He folded my legs getting deep in my wet pussy.  
"Oomph! Mmm Zoe you so good. Play with your clit for me. I started rubbing on my hard clit.  
"You cummin Zo?" John moaned.  
"Mm, yes baby." John is drunk off his ass and is hitting this shit so fucking good.  
"Mmmm, I keep you cummin baby. No other guy can. I'm the fucking best at beating yo wet tight pussy." He slapped my thigh.  
"Mmm, you do fuckin good John!" I came again. John groaned.  
"Shit, I'm coming!" He came deep inside me. His arms hands released my legs and he collapsed on top of me.  
John pasted out. I laughed and used all my strength to turn him over. His dick slipped out of me.  
I laughed wiping the sweat off his head and fixing his sex hair.  
"Oh, John." I giggled shaking my head at this crazy, but loving man.  
Getting up I placed a trash can next to his side of the bed. I put a cover over him and Richard. Gave him a kiss on the head and went to sleep.

John's POV

Ugggghhhhh. It's bright! I'm naked, and hung over.  
"Good morning, Honey." Zoe said coming into the room wearing a robe with a bottle of Advil and water in hand.  
"What happened last night?" She opened my hand giving me two Advil.  
"We hit up some clubs. When we got to Jet you went HAM and took back so many shots. I had to walk your goofy drunk ass back to here."  
"Did I sing?" I asked after downing my pills.  
"Yes, Somebody that I use to blow was the cover." She laughed I blushed.  
"You saw one of my ads and started checking it out. You thought Hello Kitty was real. I love drunk John. It's like you times 100." She laughing rubbing my head.  
"Oh, and you fucked we like animal."  
"I did?"  
"You were like I'm Mr. Money in the Fucking Bank! I beat yo pussy! I keep you wet!" I laughed covering my face.  
"Oh god. Baby how do you deal with me?"  
"I love you. I don't care if you get shit faced. So you want to chill here? they have a nice spa."  
"Nah, were leaving today to get to your birthday gift."  
"Huh?"  
"Just pack, okay? We're leaving in a hour."  
"Okay, Mr. Money in the muthafucking Bank." She's not gonna let me live this one down.  
"Oh, and my thong is in your jean's pocket. You did it not me."  
"Ugh, I need to stop getting drunk." She laughed and kissed me.


	36. Chapter 36

John Pov

I am so excited for the next few days. Zoe is not going to know what hit her. I have the rest of the week planned out. Her birthday is 2 days away and we are headed back to Belize where she took me when I was dealing with all my drama.

We have all the rest of the week to rest and relax and make love. Zoe is not the only one who knows how to do it big. The first couple of days will be just myself and Zoe and then the family will come out to spend the rest of the week. Since the trial Zoe has gotten really close to my family and she has been wanting to be around them more with losing her own family.

We are on a private charter plane headed to our location. I have not told Zoe anything. I'm actually being kind of a douche because I am making her fly the whole trip blind folded. It's only a four hour flight she will be ok.

"Babe what is going on and why am I flying blindfolded?" She asked kind of annoyed.

"We are starting your birthday celebration early." I told her chuckling at her obvious annoyed expression by the twitch of her lip.

"Ok I get that but why do I have to be blindfolded? What if there is an emergency?"

"Nice try, we are going to be fine. Just relax. I have so much planned for you." I said kissing her cheek pulling her into my arms where her back was half resting on my front.

"Oooo care to share?" She said snuggling into me.

"Hmm not really but I can say it will be a week of exciting moments and lots of baby making or at least trying." I said squeezing her.

"You are so set on getting me pregnant. Why is that?"

"I just want to have a family with you." I told her.

"So it's not because you think you are getting too old or anything?" She asked with question in her voice.

"I mean that thought has crossed my mind and I don't want to be too old having kids, but I knew it was something I wanted, but I never really saw it until you came into my life and my whole vision and perspective changed." I said resting my chin on her head.

"So what is your vision now?"

"Of course I want a football team of kids, but I am willing to compromise the 3 or 4 you told Candice. Then I want to last as long as I can in the ring and when it is time to hang up the boots I still want to be able to work within the company but not on the road so much. Maybe even open a wrestling school or work in my gym. Then I want to be 100 years old sitting in my rocking chair with you next to me and still getting it in broke hip and all." She burst out laughing.

"Leave it to you to make something totally romantic and then turn around and pervert it." She said shaking her head. We laughed and goofed some more and eventually fell asleep.

Eventually we arrived to our destination. I was awakened by the flight attendant telling me we had to buckle up. I buckled Zoe without waking her up.

Minutes later we were on the ground and I shook Zoe awake.

"Are we there yet?" She asked groggily.

"Yes and no." We had to get on one of those glider planes to get us across the water to the private island. We finally got to our destination and unloaded and I helped her off the glider.

"John really where are we?" She said getting impatient. I took the blindfold off of her and allowed her to adjust and catch her bearings.

"Wait a minute….are we where I think we are?" I smiled at her.

"Look familiar?"

"Yes I loved it here last time we came. Thanks babe." She said hugging me and kissing me quickly.

Zoe Pov

I can't believe John brought me back here. This is a great get away from just everything. I have never really made a big deal out of my birthday and being that my parents had always been conservative we never got to go all out with big celebrations. All I am expecting is a few days of rest and relaxation with my guy.

We carried or john carried everything up to the island house. It was getting close to dinner time so once we get in and get settled I'm sure John will have something planned if not we will think of something.

It actually ended up being a pretty chill night. We cooked dinner together and relaxed in the Jacuzzi. My birthday is the day after tomorrow, so John probably won't start with the surprises until then.

John Pov

After and Jacuzzi time we decided to sit in a hammock. We were just relaxing enjoying the sunset when I reached behind my back and pulled out my first gift to her. She was in her own little world until I laid the package in her lap.

"What's this?" She asked looking up at me.

"A gift." I said smartly.

"Smartass." She rolled her eyes and giggled as I grabbed her glass and sat both of our drinks down.

She opened it and gasped.

"Ohh I love this." I had gotten all of her poems ever sent to her by fans except for from crazy and had them bound into a really nice vintage looking book. She flipped through all the pages before relaxing back against me.

"Here read to me." She said handing me the book. I looked at her for a second before grabbing the book snuggling closer and sat reading to her as the sun set over the horizon and the stars sparkled. Eventually it got too dark to read so we just rocked in the hammock star gazing.

"Look." Zoe pointed at the shooting star making its way across the sky.

"Hurry up make a wish." She said as she closed her eyes and made one. I played along and did the same.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"You know I can't tell you." She said shaking her head.

"Well I hope it was for these." I said pulling another gift handing it to her.

"Ok Houdini pulling gifts from no where." She said opening the paper. It was an unmarked box. She opened it and her eyes got wide.

"OOOOOOOOOOHH MG….are these…YES." She said pulling out a stiletto….with the freakin red bottoms.

"Wait? Are these real? I've never seen these before. Plus you said and I quote…'I would never spend money on a shoe with 3 or more zeros behind it.'" She said checking out the shoe from every angle.

"Yeah they are real….and I did say that. The reason you haven't seen these before is because I put in a call to Mr. Loub and had him hook me up with a custom pair just for you."

"Mr. Loub….that doesn't sound right. I hope you didn't call him that to his face. How much did these cost." She asked looking at me.

"Enough. There are 4 pairs in there."

"Wow love love love….thanks babe." She said kissing me.

"Yea these are worth about 10 kids…maybe 12." She burst out laughing. She picked a pair and slipped them on.

"Perfect fit. I think I have trained you well." She said leaning back into me as she sat the others aside.

"You leaving those on?"

"Yep." She said simply as she snuggled into me squeezing me tight as she drifted off to sleep. I shrugged and got comfortable and soon enough I was out too. If she loved these gifts she doesn't know what surprised is.


	37. Chapter 37

John's POV

I woke up to the warm sun on my skin and my Love wrapped in my arms. Zoe is the most peaceful sleeper. A small snore here or there.  
My thumb traced her bottom lip as I kissed her head.

"Zoe baby, wake up." I said gentle kissing her ear.

"Mmm, morning babe." She smiled.

"Morning you sleep good?" I kissed her lips.

"Yes, this hammock is comfortable, and I was snuggled up with yo fine ass." She flicked my nose. I smiled.

"Thank you for doing this. All that stress and pain has just washed away." She said waving her arm with a smile.

"Same here. Come on let's head in. I want to make you breakfast."

"Aw, thanks baby." I got off the hammock carefully not to flip Zoe off it.  
I picked up her gifts and carried them back to the house.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked taking a seat in the kitchen.

"You'll see. Noisy girl." She rolled her eyes. I laughed and gave her a kiss.

"What you want? Pancakes, omelet? Fruit?"

"Omelet please."

"One omelet coming up." After I sat her gifts down and pulled out an apron and supplies. I made our breakfast. Zoe kept checking me out as I cooked.

"You look so sexy cooking." She said looking me up and down.

"I look sexy all the time. It could 5 in the morning and I'm tired as fuck, but I'll look sexy." She laughed.

"Your cocky ass." I laughed and put her omelet in front of her.  
"Thank you."

"Kiss the cook." I puckered my lips and got a kiss. We ate together and went back in our room.

"I'm going to take a shower." Zoe said.

"Okay, I'll be here being sexy." I said stretching on the bed. She laughed and went in the bathroom.

Once I heard the water turn on and her step in the shower I went in my bag getting her next gift. I placed the on the drawer where she kept her bikinis.  
She smiled at me as she walked from the bathroom to the closet. I followed her inside.

"Baby, what's this?" She asked holding up the manila envelope.

"Open it." She undid the tie and opened it.

"It's paperwork."

"Read it." I stood behind her. She moved her lips reading to herself.

"You bought an island?" She asked turning around shock written on her face.

"This island. For you. I know how many memories we have here and I want to continue to have them. So I bought you the island." She hugged me in a full body hug and gave my face kisses all over.

"Baby! You oh my god! I- oh my god. I'm speechless. Thank you so much. Nothing could be better than this." She said climbing off of me reading the papers again.

"Soooo how many kids we up to now?" She laughed.

"As many as you want." We kissed.

"The original name is Bikini Caye. We can change it if we want."

"That's cool, let's explore it." She said her eyes lighting up.

"Do I look like Indiana Jones?"

"Nah, more like that monkey. But come on please. We need to see what you bought."

"Okay, let me shower too then." I gave her a kiss and went to the shower.

Zoe's POV

John and I went to check out the beach.

"So is this where we'll raise our army of kiddos?" I laughed.

"We got more than enough room too. So you think they'll be animals? Lions, tigers, bears?"

"Oh my! I hope not." He laughed and held my hand as we walked into the somewhat jungle area of the islands. Lots of palms trees and greenery.

John's POV

I'm not to hyped about being in here. I rather be sipping on Chardonnay with Zoe, but it's her birthday weekend do I what she wants.

"Babe, I'm not liking this." I said hearing birds. Looking up trying to see them but it's impossible with how big the leaves and vines are.

"Don't be a wimp Mr. Money in the Bank." I sighed and got closer to her.

"Aw, John look." A butterfly landed on her shoulder.

"Ah, cool." I took a picture. The butterfly flew away.

"I wonder what's going to land on me."

"Uh, baby." She laughed pointing to my foot.

"What?" I looked down.

"Ah! Fuck no!" There was a frog on my foot.

"Don't hurt it." Zoe said crouching down. She picked it up.

"Babe, don't you'll get a wart." I said backing up.

"Calm down." She picked it up.

"Awww, look." She put it in my face. It stuck out its tongue.

"Ew! Gross! Exploration done." I said taking her hand.

"It's just a froggy." She giggled placing it on the ground.

"I don't care. It's slimy and creepy. I just want to look at the beach and you."

She laughed and held onto my arm.

"Okay." She smiled.

"The bad, bad man John Cena is afraid of Kermit."

"I wasn't afraid I was grossed out. It kinda looked like Mike." I shivered. She laughed.

"Let's go for a swim then."

Zoe ran into the warm water. I sat down at the sand and took some pics of Zoe. I'm not one to take pictures, but I love taking pictures of Zoe. She's like my beautiful, flawless muse.

"John! Come on!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin." I got up and joined her.

"It's not even my birthday yet and you've done all this. Thank you again." Zoe said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No need to thank me. You deserve this baby. You've done great things for me since the day we met. I'm barely doing anything compared to what you do for me." She kissed me.

"But you bought an island, Not a teddy bear, not some flowers. A whole fucking island." She said animatedly.

"It's called ballin out of control." We laughed and kissed.  
We spent our day just relaxing at the beach before heading back to the house.

"I love how the bedroom is open. You wake up to the warm sun on your skin." Zoe said peacefully. I missed this girl. The sweet, strong woman I feel in love with.

"I love you, Zoe Cole." I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, John Cena." She smiled rubbing the back of my neck.

"I got your favorite sushi here." She gave a goofy smile.

"John you're making me the happiest woman on the planet."

"I just know my baby like the back of my hand. Stay here I'll get it."

Zoe's POV

John is making this weekend perfect. I'm the luckiest woman ever getting to call him mine. No guy has ever made me feel like John makes me feel.  
He walked back in the room with a plate of my favorite pieces of sushi.

"Babe you got it all right."

"I had to ask Candice to double check, but I got them all." I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I chowed down. John just smiled.

"Mmmm, baby thank you." I said getting up.

"Where you goin?"

John Pov

"I can't kiss on you with fish breath." She said making her way into the hours. I sat back in my chair and sipped my wine as I gazed out into the horizon as the sun was just starting to set.

I was resting my eyes breathing in the island air when I felt Zoe wrap her arms around my shoulders and kissing the top or my head.

I tilted my head up toward hers and gave her a kiss. Interesting way to kiss. It started off slow and sensual. There was nothing but us and the moment. All I could hear were the sound of our lips making love and the crash of the waves.

I sat my drink down and pulled Zoe's arm so that she would come around the front. I sat her in my lap and our kisses became more feverish neither of us coming up for air. Hands were roaming everywhere on both ends. I eventually got tired of that and pushed the stuff off of the table. I heard a couple of crashed but neither of us was concerned with that right now.

I lifted Zoe and sat her on the table and scooted closer to the table in between her legs. She began to unbutton her shirt but I moved her hands out of the way. I didn't rush but took my time getting her shirt unbuttoned. Once I got it opened I slid it off of her shoulders and threw it onto the floor.

I finally took my mouth away from hers and looked into her eyes seeing them an intense dark green color and her face was flushed and her lips pink and swollen. I pressed my lips to hers again and pulled away as she grabbed my face and moved my lips behind her ear and down her jaw line and up the other side. I made my way down her neck leaving little licks and nibbles. When I got to her collar bone I spent more time there sucking and biting leaving little love bites all over her chest. Zoe was in her own world enjoying the feeling.

I stopped and she looked at me. I just smirked at her and slid her straps down her shoulders. Her back arched as I continued my assault on her chest and I unsnapped her bra and I kissed the flesh of the top part of her breast. The bra fell away from her breast and I stared for a second before taking a peak into my mouth.

"Mmm oh mmm." She said as she licked her lips. She arched more and ran her fingers through my short hair scratching my scalp softly. I sucked on the other nipple for a second before kissing my way down the center of her chest to her belly and back up and down again. I made her lift her hips so I could make quick work of her shorts and panties.

I ran my fingertips down her torso over her ribcage. One hand went to a breast and the I sucked on the other covering as much as I can with my whole mouth sucking slow and hard till just the tip was in my mouth. There was a breeze going and Zoe was grinding her hips moaning at the air hitting her wet pussy. I knew she had a aching because her hips were moving and she was trying to close her legs to get some relief.

I remained as I was one hand on her breast mouth on another but I let my free hand drift down to caress the sensitive inner thigh and then where I knew she needed it the most. I ran the tip of my finger right down the middle gently barely touching her. She bucked crying out trying to get me to go deeper.

"Baby please." She gasped crying out.

"Uhhh baby I need to cum." She said scratching my scalp and squeezing a bicep.

I smirked around her nipple biting down gently at the same time a sank a beefy finger into Zoe.

"Huuuhhh ooooo yes." She cried her legs shaking as her inner muscles convulsed around my fingers. I added another not pumping. I waited until the spasms stopped. As soon as they did I curled my fingers to her g-spot and went to work. I went slow building up the pressure again. Zoe started rotating grinding her hip on my hand. She grabbed my wrist then my shoulders. She didn't know where to grab. She ended up planting her hands on the table and her feet on my thighs to leverage herself and she pumped herself on my hand. I could help but watch her get herself off. She soon came again. It was breezy but humid out so she was sweating and her hair was sticking to her face and chest. I brushed it out of the way as she got her breathing back under control she lips her lips again sighed and smiled.

"You know we're not done yet!" I said to her.

"Of course not. You still got some work to do." She said looking seductively at me. I withdrew my hands and before I could lick them she beat me to it. She sucked all her flavor off my fingers then kissed me letting me get a sample taste. She pulled back and rested back on her hands again and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I played dumb. She said nothing as she let her legs fall open completely exposing herself to me already wet from her first two orgasms seeing her so open and wet for me made my mouth water. She looked at me and looked down letting me know what's up.

"Your wish is my command birthday girl. We're getting you pregnant tonight." I said sliding my arms under her legs tilting her hips up a flattened my tongue against her open pussy and slowly dragged my tongue up. As she watched.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh. Oooooooh." She moaned grabbing her breast pinching a nipple. I repeated my actions twice more before taking a hand against her pubis mounds and pulling up so her clit was exposed. I flicked my tongue furiously over and over again until she screamed out in ecstasy as she came for a third time. My goal was four. I continued to eat her out until she locked her legs in a vice grip around my head while throwing hers back. I stood up and pushed the chair back and quickly shed my clothes.

I pushed the rest of the crap off of the table except my drink and took a sip as I stood back between her legs I left some in the glass and let it trickle down her beautiful body all the ways to her pussy. I made quick work of licking it all off.

I lifted her body and moved her to the center of the table and climbing up and over her. I laid her back flat on the table.

"Ready to make baby?" I asked her.

"Ready to try." She replied. I hooked her legs over the crook of my arms spreading her open wide again and not even bothering with the teasing. Hell I need release too. I gave her and inch by inch until I was balls deep in her hot wet silky heaven. I ground against her clit before pulling out slowly and slamming back in.

"Fuck." I yelled. I've been satisfying Zoe for what seemed like an hour which I don't mind, but I'm hard as fuck and I need to blow this load…hopefully in the right spot. We aint leaving this island until she is pregnant. Or I have to work again. I began to piston in and out of Zoe at a furious speed. All there was were sounds of skin smacking, heavy breathing, curses, and dirty words.

I had the edge of the table a little above Zoë's head using it to leverage the power of my thrusts. I felt those juicy walls begin to twitch again.

"Oh baby I'm cumming again give it to me." Zoe said her breath quickening.

"You coming for me baby." I said without missing a beat.

"Yea." I barely heard her. I went even harder if that was possible. She may need a good soak when I'm done. I am getting it in so good we got the table rockin. Our bodies were drenched in sweat and things were getting a little slippery. I gripped the table tighter grunting as if I were going through one of my grueling workouts. I felt the pulse build up inside Zoë as her legs moved higher up my body.

"Ohhh uh oh yeah here it comes baby." She said.

"Oh yeah cover me baby, cover me all over." I whispered as I blew my hot breath in her ear. That set her off. She screamed as she came hard. I continued to pump until it felt like my dick was splitting in two as I came hard and deep inside Zoë. We both came so much she couldn't hold it all in as it got all over mine and her thighs. I gave one last pump before collapsing on top of Zoë finally breathing.

"Happy Birthday to me." She said. I didn't get a chance to respond because there a loud creek and then I felt us going down. I held onto Zoe and the table gave way under us. I pulled out of Zoë and hovered over her making sure she was ok. I looked down at her and she was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. After we calmed down I carried her to the outside shower a few feet away. We spent little more time there before finally settling into bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Zoe Pov

The images I was seeing were wonderful. They are different points in my life. My future life. John is there and the most beautiful kids I have ever seen in my life. I didn't count how many there were. I see them from birth to childhood through adolescence and them having their own children. I see my self and john and we are happy and still as in love as ever. We look pretty good as old people.

The visions start to fade and are replaced with light getting brighter and brighter. I lift my eyelids and immediately close them again as the bright sun shines right into our bedroom. Hmm our bedroom. On our own island. He's definitely not going anywhere now. I keep thinking about how baby obsessed he is. I'm not going to lie; I'm excited about the idea of having a baby with John. What will they look like? Will he be a mama's boy, will she be a daddy's girl…or will she be a tomboy? Then my mind drifts to what this will also mean as far as children go…the paparazzi. Both John's and mines life are more under the microscope than ever before.

Children are no exceptions. I know John will always ensure our protection. Then there are our jobs. He travels the world as do I frequently and not together. I want both of us to raise kids together not more than the other putting time into our kids. My kids will never have the childhood I had. I know I don't have too many more years in my modeling career, but I have my other fashion businesses I can do until I'm ready to retire, but John is going to go until he can literally no longer go and John can go a long time. I started to drift back off to sleep because I was just so comfortable, but I heard the soft footsteps approaching.

I turned from my stomach to my back and blinked sleepily to John who was smiling goofily at me.

"Morning." I said attempting to blink the sleep away. I was still pretty worn out from the night before. I mean we broke a fucking table. Wouldn't you be?

He walked in carrying a tray of yummy goodies.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." He said as he sat the tray carefully onto the bed and sitting down next to me but opposite so he was facing me. He gave me a long loving kiss.

"Thank you." I say looking down to see what all he brought. There was bacon, chocolate covered strawberries and other yummy fruit and mimosas.

"Welcome. I hope you are enjoying everything so far." He said.

"Are you kidding me? I love this. I love everything. I would love it if we never had to leave." I said as he literally fed me a piece of bacon. We chit chatted for a couple minutes as he continued to feed me. I was thirsty so I grabbed a champagne flute and brought it to my lips. I was tilting the glass up when a glint caught my eye. A glint on my left hand. On my fourth finger left hand. To prevent from chocking I did the only thing I could do. I spit it out. Unfortunately it was all in John's face.

"John what is this?

"John what is this?" My eyes darted between looking at him and the rock on my finger.  
He wiped his face with a napkin.

"That wasn't a part of the plan." He laughed.

"John!" He cleared his throat and held my hand.

"Zoe Cole, I love you. From the minute we met and you gave me that to tongue lashing I fell in love. You are your own women. Smart, established, independent. I love that. Then you showed me the loving, caring sweet woman you can be. No woman that I dated has ever shown me love like you do. I want you to be my girl, I want you to be the mother of my children, and I want you to be my wife. Zoe Cole, I love you with every fiber of my being will you marry me?" My bottom lip quivered trying to get my answer out.

"Yes, baby, yes! A hundred times yes!" He tackled me into a hug. Our lips meet in a loving kiss. We are both crying like idiots. I knew it was going to happen. I knew it would happen soon, but even knowing it was coming the moment was still just as exciting as if I hadn't known.

"The future Mrs. John Cena." John said putting the ring in my face. It was absolutely breathing taking. A large pink diamond in the middle with large white diamonds going around it. (To see the ring visit Neil lane website goes to engagement rings. It's the only pink diamond ring on the site.)

"Oh my god. John I can't believe you- oh my god baby." He smiled and wiped my tears.

"The ring!" I giggled.

"One of a kind just like my baby. No one else has this ring. I designed it myself." I kissed him.

"Well you did an exceptional job. I love it and it's big like I wanted!" I kissed him and grabbed my phone off the side bed table.

"Babe now? I'm trying to put in work." He said pulling back.

"Just give me a second." I said as I pulled up twitter.

'When you get a man like this…you HOLD ONTO HIM! In the words of tamarbraxtonher this kinda man right here is totally different…point….blank…period! #happybirthdaytome

I finished and tossed the phone aside. I looked back at John. "Thank you. I love you so much." I said wrapping my arms around his huge body which I could barely do and kissed him again. He pulled away after a second.

"I forgot something." He said as he got up. The tray had been knocked over so there was juice and chocolate and fruit on the comforter on his side or the bed. He cleaned it all off and removed the blanket only leaving the sheets. He came back to bed holding yet another manila envelope.

"Oh no what now? I don't think I can handle anymore surprises." I said as he climbed back into bed and sat next to me.

"Nope this one is necessary. Trust me you want this!" He said. I looked at him and took the envelope and opened it. It was another stack of papers. I didn't say anything as I read the words. Final Dissolution of Marriage. I couldn't stop the tears as I read those words.

"It's over? Really over." I asked him my voice cracking. He nodded.

"Yep reached a settlement last week." He nodded.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to wait until now. I know how important us being together is and we have been through so much I wanted to let you know in a special way."

"So she's really gone? We don't ever have to see her again?"

"Nope she knows to stay away or she will be in violation of the terms of the divorce." I really felt ALL of the weight has finally been lift off of my shoulders. I have never felt so happy and liberated in all my life. I really couldn't stop the tears from coming. John held me as I let all of those emotions out finally. I calmed down finally and looked up at John who was looking down at me. He smiled and I melted.

"You don't ever have to do another thing for me again. This is enough to last a lifetime. I am so happy right now. So happy. I love you."

"I love you." He said. I reached up my head to meet his lips as they met mine in a loving passionate kiss. We stayed like that for a while just caressing and kissing.

"I wanna love you." I said against his lips. He said no word s as he lifted me turning on his back taking me with him. I had been under the sheet so I removed it from between our bodies and lay flat on top of john chest to chest belly to belly thigh to thigh and we just laid there taking in the feeling of each other. His hand were everywhere in my hair, on my back, down my sides. This is going to be a different experience for the both of us. We have made love before, but it always ends up fast and hard which I love, but I want to us to take our time and go slow.

I leave his lips to begin my journey downward. I started at his neck. He has a huge thick strong neck I love it. I make sure to pay special attention to the small barely visible scar there from his neck surgery. Then I move to his adam's apple and nibble a bit before sucking the sensitive skin there. John is loving it. All I can hear is his heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. I make sure my hair is spread so he can feel it running down his body as I make love to him. I continue down making sure I don't miss a spot. I made my way down his chest making sure to give some attention to his nipples making him grunt in response. That sound is so sexy to me. I go down his entire torso until I reach my destination.

I make sure not to miss the sensitive flesh around his pelvic bone and that sexy muscle that makes that v cut leading down to one of the best parts about John. This dick could save a nation it's so good. I take my time kissing and biting all around him but not yet where he really wanted it.

I finally made my way to his dick it is hard. So hard it is pointed up lying on his stomach. I have never been able to get the whole thing completely in my mouth sure I've deep throated john before but I don't think I can do his entire penis it's just too big. He almost a full 12 in ruler not quite though. He's thick too. Like really thick. You would think after so long I would be used to it, but there is still some discomfort after. Which he can't help. I'm gonna try to get it all though. I start my kissing him at the base where his shaft meets his balls kiss that little spot because I have read that it is intense for men. John bucks a little as I pull very gently with my teeth. I give him one long lick as if he were a jumbo rocket pop. You know the red white and blue one you get from the ice cream truck. I look up to see him looking down.

"Don't watch. Just lay back close your eyes and feel." He did as I asked. I grip it holding it up so I can start at the top getting the drops of pre cum leaking from the head. I can barely close my fingers around him. I lick up his cum and suck on the mushroom head; it's almost purple he's so hard. I just stay on the tip for a while sucking and licking and getting the underside too. John is holding on pretty well but I know he wants to fuck my throat. This is my show though. I take more of him into my mouth inch by inch before coming off again. This is a process I tell you. I begin to take more and more in as I feel the tip hit the back of my throat. A little more than half way in. I tell him don't move and I make sure to breathe as I force more of him in. He is trying to hold it together. I have one hand holding him and the other I stretched out laying on his stomach. He grabs that hand and places it on his heart and caresses it the others is in my hair. I am still trying to get this mans dick in my mouth and it's just something that will take practice and lots of it. I am deep throating him and he down my throat. I have to remember to breathe to control my gag reflexes. I finally get a rhythm pumping him in and out of my throat and john is really starting to struggle. His legs are bent now and he's digging his heels into the bed.

I come off of his dick and go to his balls to let him calm down a bit before going back in. I end up doing this for probably a little over an hour which is fine. I love John's dick and I love sucking it. Something so sexy about it when it's the right person. I didn't stop until he came. He tried to stop me but I wasn't having that. I'm pretty sure I sucked the life out of him because he hasn't moved yet I lay back on top f him like we were before watching him recollect himself. His dick is limp so I gotta wait now.

"As fan fucking tastic as that was. We can't go wasting good product. I can't get you pregnant when you swallow it babe." I laughed.

"Well then you need to tell your hammerbush to wake up down there because you got some hammering up here to do." He groaned at that and I felt him grow hard under me again.

"Perfect." I say as I sit up straddling john. I move down a little to line him up a grab it so I can lower myself down on to him.

"Ah hmmm." I say throwing my head back feeling him stretch and fill me.

"Yeah baby take it all in." He said grabbing waist easing me down. I get him all in til we are hip to hip and I don't start moving but instead flexing my muscles squeezing his thickness. Its one of the best feelings in the world.

"Baby if you are trying to take this slow doing that is not a good idea." John said squeezing my waist. I smile at him and begin to move. I am going in a back and forth rocking motion while grinding my hips in a circle. My clit is hitting his pelvis and it feels so good I have to breathe to hold my orgasm at bay. He is hold my ass squeezing and kneading the flesh there and I use his chest for leverage and work hi, harder not faster. I add a little bounce but keep up my slow pace. I move my hands to rest on the bed above his shoulders near his head for even more leverage.

"Oh god, yes." I said as he takes a nipple dangling in his face into his mouth. My back arches and involuntarily my hips pick up speed. John bends his legs resting his feet again on the bed I can feel my butt hit his thighs as I move. I arch my back and johns hands rest there are he continues on my breasts.

I pull his face up to mines and kiss him as if it our lives depended on it. I moved a little faster as john pulls my arms so I am flat against him and he grabs both my hands with both his hands and intertwines our fingers. He begins to move meeting my hips we are breathing in each others mouths in between kissing just not leaving any part of our bodies un touched.

I feel that deep feeling in the pit of my belly letting my body know it was time for release. We sped up a little still keeping a slower pace but the need was so intense we were both moving harder and harder. We stared not breaking eye contact as both of our bodies gave into the feeling and let go. The flood gates opened and I cried with relief as my pussy convulsed over and over and over again. John's eyes rolled back for a second before focusing on mine again. He gasped and grunted his release while squeezing my hands. We both came down from our highs and just laid there kissing and caressing our sweat soaked skin whispering sweet nothings until we drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later I awoke noticing I was still on top of John in the same position we fell asleep in. He was event still buried inside me. I looked around to catch my bearings and my eye caught sight of my left hand adorned with the promise of the future ahead.

"Yep definitely not a dream." I said to myself as I lay my head back down onto my loves chest feeling his shift under me wrapping his arms tighter around me. I smiled letting myself fall back into slumber.


	39. Chapter 39

Zoe's POV

Our last days on the island were incredible. John's family… well now our family came to visit. They were ecstatic when we announced our engagement, but no one is happier than john and I. Just the thought of marrying this man makes my heart flutter.

We decided to fly early early Monday straight to St. Louis for Raw. When we landed lots of fans were there waiting for the arrivals of their favorite stars.

"Ready to show off that rock?" John asked taking my hand getting closer to them.

"No need to show this." He laughed keeping close to him.  
The flashes were going a mile a minute. Airport security had to help us through the traffic of the airport.

"Damn, I didn't know it would be that crazy." John said driving off.

"I was expecting it. Imagine the headlines." I said.

"Cena down for the count." I punched his arm.

"Shush." He laughed and held my hand. My phone vibrated.

"They sure work quick." I showed him the picture of us leaving the airport. They zoomed in on my ring.

"Damn they sure do. Wait a minute." He pulled over at a 7- Eleven.

"What are you doing?" I look at him.

"Sending a tweet to my CeNation. Take a picture with your ring." I put my hand up smiling. He took the picture.

"Fine as always." I smiled.

John's POV

'She said, YES! YES! YES! :) #HappiestManInTheWorld' I added the picture and sent out my tweet. Zoe's phone vibrated.

"Awww, yes I did." I laughed.

"You want something out of here?" I gestured to the 7-Eleven.

"Nah." We drove off.

"So we have to hire a wedding planner-" I started.

"Baby let's enjoy being engaged for a week or two." John laughed.

"I know. Imagine our wedding. All these muscular strong guys on your side. Models and little guys on mine." I laughed.

"That's going to be funny. Oh god imagine the reception." We laughed.

"It'll be crazy. I can't wait Zo."

"Me either babe."

We got to the arena, luckily no fans yet.

"You ready for Raw 1,000?" I asked her as we walked down the corridor.

"Yes, aren't all the legends going to be here?"

Zoe's POV

"Yep, star studded." We walked into the a main area.

"Sup Show." John said seeing him.

"Congrats you two." He hugged us. I thought John's hugs were suffocating.

"Thanks, Man. Does everybody know?" John asked eyebrows raised.

"Yep, WWE retweeted it." He said holding up his phone.

"Oh Lord." I laughed.

"I'll catch up with you later man." Show said walking off.

"You ready for the hugs and congrats?" John asked.

"Yes Yes Yes." I said.  
"Silly girl." He shook his head laughing.

We had to walk through catering to get to his locker room, and all the talents and legends were there.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all yelled. We got bombarded with hugs and kind words. The head honcho, Vince McMahon came up to us.

"Welcome to the family, Zoe." He said shaking my hand. This is the first time we've ever really had interaction.

"Thank you, Sir." I nodded to him.

"And since you are a part of our family we would like to talk to you about maybe doing a couple tv spots."

"Wow, um if John's okay with it." I said looking at him.

"Of course babe." He smiled.

"With it being the 1,000 episode of Raw we would love to have you in the show. Come to my office once you get settled."

"Will do, Boss." John said. Vince went on his way. We continued to John's locker room. When we got inside he gave me a kiss.

"You'll be the sexiest manager ever." He smiled.

"You think they'll let me ringside with you?" I asked that would be kinda awesome.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you out there for a Extreme Rules match. Don't need that money maker getting marked up." He kissed my nose. I laughed. He started unpacking his things. I sat down on a chair in his room and checked twitter.  
John's tweet got favorited and retweeted by me and thousands of others.

' TyraBanks: Congrats to my girl ZoeCole and her man JohnCena! #HugsandKisses!'

' WendyWilliams: Congratulations ZoeCole and JohnCena I hope to see a baby bump down the road!'

' VictoriasSecret: One of our Angels is officially taken. JohnCena popped the question to ZoeCole. You know what that means #BridalLingerie!' I laughed.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"The tweets about us getting married. They're so sweet."

"Any haters?" He chuckled.

"Always." I found some negatives. John's crazy fangirls and his male haters.

' MickieJames: Kim Kardashian's marriage will last longer. I give them a week.'

"This stank bitch!" I said instantly getting pissed. I felt my blood pressure rising. John got up.

"What's wrong, babe?" He walked over to me.

"Your old bitch had to put her two cents in. John did you two have something?" I looked at him.

"Nah, baby. We just were hooking up during my break up with Liz. She wanted more. I didn't. She started to become obsessive so they sent her to SmackDown, then later fired like I told you."

"I'm sorry. She just gets on my nerves." We kissed.

"So who's better?"

"You already know that answer." He looked at me like 'you know better'.

"Yeah, I just want to hear it."

"You are the best lover I've ever had. None of them can hold a candle to you."

"I know, I know. I got video evidence to prove it." He laughed.

"I have to go meet the coach of the Rams. I'll be back." He bit my bottom lip.

"Mmm, baby don't be doin that. You know how I get." I moaned.

"I know that's why I do it." He smirked before leaving.

I got a little bored sitting in John's locker room, so I went to check out the arena.

I got more and more congrats on the engagement. Saying John is my fiancé is amazing.

"Hey, Zoe!" Natalya said hugging me. We've became friends. She trains at John's gym and we share an obsession for fashion.

"Hey, girl." I said returning the hug.

"Let me see the ring!" I smile and showed her.

"That is gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thanks, John designed it."

"That is sweet." Someone bumped into me. I turned around.

"Do you have a problem?" Mickie asked looking me up and down.

"Actually yes I do. Why you talkin shit on Twitter. You got something to say I'm right here. Stop being on some blogger bitch shit and hiding behind a keyboard." I got in her face.

"Oh you're all big and bad because John's screwing you." She said trying hard but failing.

"No, bitch John was screwing you. I'm his fiancée. We're in a relationship. Not fuck buddies like you were. Listen to that, were, past tense." I pointed at her.

"At least I don't have a sex tape Runnin around." Grasping for straws.

"Nah, but you got trashy ass nude pics, and no one would want to see your video. Do you know how hot John and I are?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Zoe, we should go." Natalya said pulling me back.

"Nah, I'm good. And tell you yo ugly ass ex fiancé to keep my baby's name out his mouth so he can get some press. Bitch who didn't you fuck?"

"That's none of your business. And it's not my fault he's letting shit out."

"Zoe, baby. What's going on?" John said walking in on me ready to punch this bitch.

"John, you're making a bad choice. With this porn star bitch." She said trying to get close to him.

"Don't talk about my girl, ever Mickie. You goin down the wrong road and you gonna get hurt." She reached out touching his cheek.

"Sorry babe." This bitch is delusional. I yanked her hand away from his face and started bending it back.

"Zoe stop!" John said pulling me back. Before he could I yanked her hair pulling out a cheap extension.

"Your weave bitch!" I threw it at her.

"Damn it! Zoe!" John carried me back to his locker room and sat me on a chair.

"Zoe! What the hell! You can't be fighting when I'm trying to make us a baby." I can see he's upset, but I couldn't help but laugh. He's wearing a fake mustache.

"Babe, this ain't a joke." He sad totally serious hands on hips and all.

"I know… oh god. What's up with the stache? You look like Burt Reynolds." He laughed.

"It's a thing the coach has a mustache. But listen I don't want you fighting. Mickie ain't worth shit. So please just stop being a firecracker."

"Okay, I'm sorry, boo." We kissed. I laughed.

"Oh gosh. That feels weird. I kinda like it." John smirked and kissed my neck.

"Mm, baby mm stop." He pulled away.

"Do I look good with a stache?"

"Makes you look wise and classy." He laughed as I took a picture of him.

"I have to leave again. Gotta grant some wishes and meet up with my 300th wish." John pulled off the mustache.

"I love when you do those. You're so good with kids. You'll be a great father." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I need to make you a mommy." We kissed.

"Trust me we'll get there." I said as John changed out of his rams shirt to his usual gear.

"Please, baby no fighting." He said shaking a finger at me.

"I won't promise." I kissed him goodbye.

A while later I got hungry and left to catering. I grabbed a Raw 1,000 cupcake. Before I could take bit someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. It's The Rock.

"Hello, my daughter is a huge fan of yours. Mind if I get a picture?" He asked smiling at me.

"Um sure I guess not." He smiled and handed his assistant his phone. He put his arm around me. I felt a little awkward.

"Smile." His assistant said. We took the picture. His assistant walked off.

"Thank you. So you and Cena are getting married?" He said raising that stupid eyebrow.

"Yes." I was trying to find a way to get away from him.

"Cena can't be that good can he?" He grabbed my ass.

"Back off." I said pushing him away disgusted and John's words playing over in my head.

"What? Let me bring you back to our side." I blinked what the hell is that supposed to mean…and the next thing I know Rocky is being pressed up against the wall by John.

"Stay away from my fiancée, asshole. That's a whole other game you don't want to play with me." John hissed. Veins were popping out the side of his neck. I knew he's ready to beat Dwayne into the ground.

"Baby, come on." I had to yank John away and down the hallway.

"Babe, calm down." I kissed his cheek.

"You okay? Did he touch you?" He said examining me.

"He grabbed my ass." I huffed.

"That mutha-" John started walking back that way. I pulled his back to me.

"Calm down baby. Don't get in fights you need to put a baby in here." I patted my stomach.

"Don't use that against me." He laughed.

"So why did you comeback?"

"They told me the little girl I'm about to meet loves Top Model and you're her favorite. Please come to meet her."

"Of course, John." He smiled and walked with me.

"Have you ever done a Make-A-Wish?"

"The Angels and I go visit the boys and girls at St. Judes. And the soldiers."

"That's awesome Zoe. I didn't know that." I love how John gets for granting wishes. It means everything to him to make those boys and girls lives brighter. We walked into the conference room.

"Just stand over there. Then when I say I think I've heard of her come over."

"Okay."

"Thanks again so much, baby." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

John's POV

I talked with Leslie. She a sweet little girl.

"So what other shows do you like?" I asked signing her shirt.

"Hmmm I like Top Model."

"Who's your favorite?"

"Zoe, she was on there a while ago."

"I think I've heard of her." Zoe walked up to the table.

"Hi, Leslie." She smiled and waved at her.

"Oh my god, Hi!" Leslie gave her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, sweetie. I heard I was your favorite."

"Yes, I always watch the show you were on." Zoe hugged her.

"Wanna take some pictures? Have a mini photo shoot."

"Oh my gosh. Yes!" She smiled. They took pictures together. Zoe is so good with kids. I can't wait to have ones of our own.

"John come on." Zoe said inviting me over. I laughed and got up and took pictures with them. We gave her some gifts and talked with her more.  
"I'll see you later at the show Leslie. I'll be looking for that sign." I said.

"It was so nice meeting you sweet heart. Have a great day, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged us. We left I held Zoe's hand.

"Thanks for doing that babe."

"It wasn't a problem John. She is so sweet."

"I know. Ugh I want a baby." She laughed.

"We go at it every night. Trust me we'll have one soon."

"Have you been feeling sick?"

"No not yet." She shook her head.

"No weird cravings?"

"Nope, don't worry John. We'll get our little boy or girl."

"You want this baby too right. I'm not pressuring you?"

"Of course, John. I want a baby too. It's just I find it funny how you talk about it more. Usually it's the woman. But I do want to have all your babies." She paused wrapping her arms around my waist the best she could.

"All of them?" I smiled.

"Yep. Just don't have me like Octomom."

"Okay, ah shit. I forgot about Vince come on."

Zoe's POV

We had a meeting with Vince, Stephanie, and some members of creative. I have a segment with John tonight which should be fun. I'll start coming out to the ring with him next week.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, John. Have to learn how to make fun of ourselves." She said checking her hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

-Raw 1,000-

John and I were waiting in the hallway for our segment.  
"You nervous?" John asked squeezing my side.  
"Nah, I'm excited." The camera men and producer came up to us.  
"You guys ready?"  
"Yes." We both said.  
We started off the segment just talking to each other.

-Segment-

"It is a star studded night, Jerry. Look we have Victoria's Secret Angel, Zoe Cole with us. You know some people think we're related." Michael said.

"I find it hard to believe that Michael." He laughed. The crowd cheered seeing the two having conversation. The cheers got louder as DX came into frame.

"Sup guys." John said.

"Hi." Zoe smiled.

"I think I've seen you two somewhere before like in a movie." X-PAC said. The crowd laughed.

"Didn't you make a movie PAC?" Billy said. The crowd oh'd.

"Yeah, you did. What was her name John? Asia?" Zoe asked laughing.

"No, no not Asia. Hunter would you happen to know?" Shawn asked. The crowd laughed and oh'd.

"Psssh what? no. Why would I- know. About that- come on." Hunter said laughed leaving.

"So as I was saying. Good luck tonight." Zoe said.

"Thanks, baby." John smiled and kissed Zoe. The crowd oh'd. Zoe giggled as John grabbed his briefcase and left.

Zoe's POV

That end wasn't a part of the plan. I was supposed to wish John good luck. He gives we a wink and leaves. Like a inside joke. But I'm not complaining.

"You did great babe." John said coming back.

"Thanks, I guess you wanted to change up that ending."

"Everyone knows you're my girl. I just sealed it. With a kiss." He smiled.

"Let's go. I have to warm up." John held my hand walking to his locker.

"Those shoes look damn good on you." I was wearing a pair he got for me.

"Thanks, my fiancé got them for me." I joked.

"He most be a good guy."

"He's a great guy."

John's POV

I started getting into my zone. Zoe played with her phone. Its a good thing she's not coming out with me tonight. The end is going to be crazy and I don't want her getting lost in the shuffle. But I can't wait to have her as my valet. Seeing her cheering for me is going to get me closer to the championship.  
I got up ready to head to gorilla Zoe followed.  
As my music played I gave my babe a quick kiss and left.

Zoe's POV

Raw 1,000 was epic. The ending kind of lost me. Punk is going to be one hell of a heel. My baby isn't Mr. Money in the Bank anymore. I liked seeing him with that briefcase. I have no idea what role The Rock and Big Show are playing.  
John walked through the curtain.  
"You good, babe?"  
"Yeah, may need a massage from my valet."  
"I got you." I smiled.

We went back to our hotel room, and as usual John tried to put another baby in me. He's so determined. I love it.

"Ah, god. I'll be damned if you're not knocked up yet." John moaned.

"Me too." We cuddled up against each other.

"I have a problem." John said.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to choose a best man. I have to choose between my bros and my boys."

"Damn baby. You'll have a lot of groomsmen."

"All my brothers. I guess Randy."

"So five? Candice is my main of honor. Mya, best fly her ass out. You haven't met her huh?"

"No."

"You'd love her. She's my girl. Then the Angels."

"My Bros are gonna love that. So should it be in Miami? Or Boston."

"I was thinking the island."

"That's perfect. We can honeymoon there too."

"We'll have enough room for everyone in the house, and we can still do all the traditions like throwing the bouquet and you taking off my garter."

"With my teeth, right?" He smiled.

"Yes, oh John I can't wait."

"Me too. Good thing about having it on the island. You guys can't fly out strippers."

"I don't want strippers. But if you wanna come over shake a lil somethin' I won't mind." He laughed.

"I'm so happy we're back to us, Zo. No distractions."

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Zoe. Want another go?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What happened to your massage?" I giggled.

"I'm loosened up now, girl." He kissed me, and now for round two.  
"Wait a minute, baby. I wanna try something."  
"What?"  
"Something that you've been wanting to do. Close your eyes. Do not open them." He said forcefully.  
"Yes, Daddy." I giggled closing my eyes.

John's POV

I went into my bag getting the tools of the trade. I have to embrace my baby's fantasy.  
Zoe was lying naked on the bed. Damn she has the body of a goddess. I got on the bed grabbing her wrist.  
"Keep your eyes close." She smiled. I grabbed the handcuffs putting one around her wrist and locking it.  
"John?"  
"Don't worry." I put the links around the hung of the headboard then handcuffed her other hand.  
My lips placed kisses on her neck.  
"Open." I said. Her eyes opened.  
"John, what's all this." I put the key around my neck.  
"You said you wanted to take somethings out of that porn you're reading." I whispered in her ear.  
"I read a couple scenes and got a feel," I caressed her side.  
"Of what you wanted. So just enjoy this." I bit her neck. She gasped. I kissed her jaw line.  
"Kiss me." I said millimeters away from her lips. She slightly raised her head giving me a soft kiss. I bit down on her bottom lip then soothed it lightly licking her lip.  
"Mmm, John." I smirked.  
"So beautiful, baby." I kneaded her large breast in my hands.  
"John, fuck me baby."  
"No, the only things I want to hear from you are moans."

Zoe's POV

Oh god John is killing me. His eyes were the sexiest shade of dark blue I've ever seen. He started pinching my nipples making my back arch. My stomach was pressed against his hard dick.  
"Mmm, John stop with the foreplay baby." John smacked my thigh.

"No talking or I'll start over. Let me give you want you want." He held my jaw giving me kiss. His smile turned devilish. Fuck he has my pussy gushing.

John kissed down my body. My hips bucked trying to give him a signal. He looked up at me a smiled shaking his head. His tongue took a dip in to my belly button.

"Oh, fuck." He ran his fingers down the mound of my pussy keeping away from the wet slit.

'Oh my god John! Fuck me already!"

"No, Zoe." Is he reading my mind? John started biting the skin of my pelvis and mound.

"Mmm, baby." I want to run my fingers through his hair sooo bad. I started pulling at the handcuffs.

"Zoe, stop it. Again and I'll start over." I groaned. He chuckled deeply in his chest.

"Okay, I'll let you go." He undid the cuffs.

"Turn over." I did so. He locked me back to the headboard. I whined in protest. I need to feel on John.

"Your pussy is wet as fuck. Don't act like you're not loving this." He bit my ear and started kissing down my back.

"I never ate your pussy from behind before." He took a hard lick at my pussy.

"Mmmm baby." He put a thick finger inside my tight channel. John pumped his finger into and out not taking his attention off my swollen clit.

"Fuck! Mmmm John ah. I'm coming!" He pulled his finger out and put his lips against my pussy lips not missing a drop.

"Mmm, Zoe. Taste yourself." He reached his hand around. I sucked on his finger.

"You ready for my dick now baby?"

"Mmhm."

"No, baby tell me."

"Yeah baby. Fuck me with that big fucking dick." He filled me up with that ten inch member. I don't care how many times John and I go at it. I'll never get use to his dick. It gets better and better each time.

"John! Fuck!" John thrusted deep inside me grunting each time our skin made contact. He reached his hand around to my lips. I sucked on his fingers.

"Oh Zoe. Yes baby." His other hand rubbed my exposed clit.  
I bit his finger as I came.

"Damn, Zo. Almost got me that time." He chuckled and started beating my pussy. His dick was running over my g-spot.

"Baby! Fuck, fuck!"

"Shit! I'm right there Zoe." He wrapped his fingers in my hair pulling back just right. I let out a primal scream as I came. John wasn't far behind busting deep inside me.

"Damn, Zoe. You got one more thing to do."

John's POV

I uncuffed Zoe.  
"What now baby?" She purred.  
"Taste your pussy juice on dick." She licked her lips.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Dirty girl." She giggled and wrapped those pillowy, pink lips around my hard dick.  
Zoe licked and sucked up and down my dick getting all of her juices off.  
"So good baby." She kissed the tip of my dick. The my abs to my pecs, my neck then smiled when we were face to face.  
"That was fucking amazing." She kissed me.  
"Happy I fulfilled my baby 's fantasy." I wrapped my arms around her waist laying her down.  
"Where did you get those?" Zoe asked pointing to the handcuffs.  
"I had them from when I did 12 Rounds. I should lock you up more often."

Before she could answer back my phone rang. It was Vince.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello there John. I wanted to direction we're planning to take with Zoe." I put it on speaker.  
"She's here."  
"Hi Vince." She said.  
"Well, we would like you to be GM of Raw." Her jaw dropped.  
"What about AJ?" I asked.  
"We're still going with the unstable angle do she will abuse her power. Next Monday she will be fired by the Board of Directors. The week after that we'll announce Zoe as the new GM."

"Oh my god. That's such a honor. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. We'll talk more next week. Have a good night you too."  
"Thank you, Vince." I said.  
"My girl is going to be GM."  
"Oh, so I have the power to put you on SuperStars."  
"Girl, I'm a main event player."  
"Fuck that. I'm sending your ass to FCW."  
"No, baby please don't."  
"I'm kidding." She kissed me. I heard a clinking noise.  
"The fuck?" She had my hands handcuffed.  
"Goodnight, baby." She laughed.  
"Zoe, no."  
"And there goes the key." She threw it across the room.  
"Zoe!"  
"Goodnight, love ya!" She kissed my cheek and turned her back to me going to sleep. I groaned and laid on my side.  
"Damn it Zoe."  
"I'm still awake."  
"I know."


	40. Chapter 40

Zoe Pov

Since the engagement was announced everything has been going well. I am getting back on track full time at work. My new agency is ready for it's grand opening, and I am booked through Christmas with Victoria's Secret. I have been doing weekly appearances on Raw . The fans react well to me. Of course the men love me. Some women envy me. Who wouldn't? I get to stand between CM Punk and the very sexy John Cena almost every Monday.

Tyra has even asked if I wanted to return as a judge to Top Model which is in negotiations now. I have not agreed to that yet. My calendar is pretty full and so is John's so I want to leave some time for eachother.

Oh and there is a wedding to plan. I already know who it is going to be.

"John is Colin Cowie if not planning this wedding then there is no wedding until he has time." I said sitting my bag on our counter in the kitchen along with a stack on magazines.

"Babe why does it have to be him? What does it even matter?" I know I must have looked like beetlejucie with my eyes popping out of my head because he raised his hands and backed away.

"Because he is the best and if I can't have him then we cannot get married until I-we can get him. Go google him and then come back and we will try this conversation again" I said picking up my things heading to the bedroom to change and look at more wedding stuff.

About an hour later John came into the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"Did you finish your homework?" I said dog earring pages I liked.

"Yes so this guy like does everything." He said vaguely.

"John you didn't look did you?" I said looking at John over my reading glasses.

"Yea I mean I did kinda. There was a lot about him. I know he's on Oprah's favorite things list." He said and I burst out laughing.

"He is the crème de la crème of wedding and event planning and I know you have done the big wedding already, but I am doing this only once. You are stuck with me until one of us dies honey boo boo." I said to John.

"Not a bad place to get stuck. I can think of one better place I wanna get stuck." He said rolling on me crushing my papers.

"Noooope. You have a job to do." I said pushing him off fixing and reorganizing my pages.

"I know I was trying to do that." He tried again.

"Nope. You need to get me Colin Cowie. I don't care when where why how, how much it just has got to be him. Then you get some." I said smiling at him.

"You are really serious about this." It was not a question.

"If you were to ask me what I have always wanted in my little princess fantasy world, it is a big princess wedding planned by Colin." I said giving him puppy eyes poking my lip out.

"I'll make it happen." He said knowing when to admit defeat.

"And when you do the reward will be great." I said going back to my wedding book.

" Well then let me get to work then." Not that I couldn't do it myself. It would probably be easier for me to get Colin Cowie than John, but he is helping with this wedding. I know he really didn't do much with his first one, but oh I'm putting him to work.

A few days later….

I actually took a break from wedding stuff to prepare for the opening of my fashion agency and school. There is going to be a party type atmosphere but not a big deal. I signed on for the next season of top model. The good thing about that is it would film in Miami this year. All the VS stuff would be easy one to two day shoots. I could work around all of this because I would primarily work in Florida so when John is home I will be home too. I'm not sure how long this GM thing with raw would work but I told them I can continue to do it but via satelitte.

I was sitting in my office in my new fashion school/modeling agency going over finalization papers when my phone rings.

"Hey Jen." I answer after seeing it is my agent.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Good. Things are just about done on this end how about you?"

"Oh same old same old managing your life."

"No easy feat I'm sure."

"Very true. Speaking of your life. I have an interesting proposition for you. Well not me but one that was brought to me for you."

"Hmm whats that?" I said signing some papers as I listened.

"So actually a few tv networks have asked about the possibility of doing a reality show with you and John and the wedding."

"Oh wow um really?"

"Yes I have gotten calls from E! Oxygyn, VH1, MTV, WEtv…"

"Well I can tell you now…hell no to VH1 and MTV. I am not crazy about E! but the only good show on E! that makes me not want to drive off a bridge is Ice loves Coco oh and I do like Married to Jonas all the other ones are crap. I don't know though. I would really have to talk to John about this. We are already so invaded I'm not sure it's the best idea. I will run it by him though."

"Okay, call me soon. They want as much film as possible as soon as possible." Jen relayed.

"Will do. Bye." I hung up and focused back on the papers in front of me.

"Hey there Gorgeous." I looked up seeing John standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Hello Honey." I smiled. He walked in checking out the place.

"This is nice baby. You hooked it up."

"Thanks, it took time. But I'm very proud looking at it all now." I said putting the last of the papers I was working on in a folder to give to my attoneys.

"You should be." He walked around the desk and kissed me.

"So you busy tomorrow at 1?" I checked the calendar on my phone.

"No, why?" I said see nothing filled in.

"You have a meeting." He said sitting on my desk.

"With…" I said twirling my hand.

"Colin Cowie." I yelped hugging John.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you thank you." I kissed every inch of his face.

"You're welcome. What my girl wants she gets."

"How did you do it? He's impossible to get."

"I called my boy Mr. Loub." I laughed making him laugh. That sounded so wrong.

"Nah, I called some people and boom it happened. Just had to say the beautiful Zoe Cole wants you to plan her wedding."He said shrugging.

"Our wedding, babe. I'm sorry if I'm monopolizing it."

"You're not. I'll try to help." We kissed. John squeezed my ass.

"You're getting that later." I giggled.

"I better. Spent hours trying to get a hold of that man. Come on, I made dinner reservations for us." I put away my files and grabbed my purse.

"Let's go, baby." John said taking my hand.

John's POV

I took Zoe to a nice Mexican restaurant. She looks so hot today. I can't wait to get her home. My mission to get her pregnant is still on going.

"So, I have to run something by you." Zoe said in a serious tone.

"What's up, babe? Nothing bad right."

"Oh no, just Jen called and some networks want to film our planning and wedding."

"What networks?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"E!, MTV, VH1, Oxygen, and WEtv."

"Well, I know you don't like the shows on E!. MTV and VH1 weddings are usual drama filled. Oxygen has the girl fight show right?" She laughed.

"Bad Girls Club, yeah."

"That ain't a good look."

"We don't have to do it." She said shrugging shaking her head.

"I don't care. It'll be the perfect way to have a video of the wedding. Vince asked would we want to have it on Pay-Per-View."

"You're kidding."

"He tried to make it like a joke. But his face was dead serious. I just laughed it off and kept walking. He wanted to do the same thing with Paul and Stephanie's wedding."

"Um hell no. I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe just the show. But they can't film everything of our lives. Just the wedding planning and the wedding."

"Cool with me. Who would want to see me and you watching TV?" She laughed.

"So, you want to do WEtv?"

"Sure, I know you like their shows."

"Okay, I'll tell Jen tomorrow."

"I might be kinda late to the planning. I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"That sounds like something I should be saying."

"It's with Nike. They want me for there weightlifting campaign."

"Aw, I'm so proud of you baby." I smiled.

"Thanks, I can't really be much of a help when it comes to colors, flowers and that shit. But I can help with the wine tasting and cake, food." She laughed.

"You won't choose the cake figurines."

"Why?"

"I saw the ones from your last wedding… you were the car. She was a bag?" I laughed.

"Not my choice. I was thinking for the cake we can use my action figure and your Barbie doll." She laughed shaking her head.

"That will be to scale." I laughed.

"I did some of my own looking online and they have a place that

makes them to the t. It's almost creepy."

"That would be great. I'll tell Colin tomorrow."

"Are you going to wear a white dress?"

"Of course, do you know how heavenly I'll look."

"You'll look like an Angel, pun intended. I'm going to wear a purple suit jacket and blue hammer pants, okay?" She laughed.

"Sounds good."

"Good, oh and gray cowboy boots."

"My man, John Cena, fashion icon." I laughed.

We had a great dinner. The main reason I chose this place is because all the food is organic. Organic food helps fertility in woman. Now I just have to find away for her to eat more dairy products.

"You ready for dessert, baby?" Zoe said running her foot up my leg.

"Girl you better stop. I'll fuck you right here."

"You promise?" She giggled. I throw 100 dollars on the table and took Zoe's hand.

"Don't you want change?"

"No, I want that pussy though." She blushed biting her lip.

"Don't do that." She did it again.

"Girl, I will fuck you on the hood of my car."

"Do it then." She pushed me up against the hood of my car and kissed me passionately. I was breathless as she pulled away.

"Get me home. So you can get this reward." She winked getting in the car.

Zoe's POV

John went into his fast and furious mood getting us home quickly. The minute we got in the house he threw me over his shoulder taking me upstairs.

John's POV

Zoe and I's clothes hit the floor once I laid her down. I kissed her neck rolling her soft skin between my teeth.

"Oh, John. Fuck me now please."

"You don't want me to taste that sweetness?" I asked nipping at her earlobe while my other hand played with her clit.

"Mmmm, baby. Please… fff- fuck me."

"Whatever my baby wants." I made room for myself between her legs and buried myself inside her. Every since Zoe and I got engaged sex has been deeper, more loving. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous woman. Zoe wrapped her arms around my neck leaving no space between our bodies. I bit her quivering bottom lip. Her legs wrapped around my waist pushing me deeper into her pussy.

I pounded into Zoe's wet channel. She tightened her muscles around me.

"You comin Zoe?"

"Yeah, baby fuck fuck fuck!" She came arching her back off the bed.

"I'm not ready yet." I smirked. Zoe whimpered in response. I stood up straight and rubbed on Zoe's exposed, swollen clit while pounding deep inside her.

"J-J-John I'm cumming!" She said clutching at the pillow.

"Me too Zo." I groaned. I held her shaking thighs in my hands and took long, hard strokes inside her. Zoe came hard as did I moments after her. I laid laid my forehead on hers. Both of us were sweaty and breathing hard.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too. So does Richard." She laughed and let out a soft moan as I pulled out of her.

"Damn Zoe." She giggled.

"Damn John." I put my arm around her.

"So I need pointers some pointers for my shoot tomorrow." She laughed.

"You need to smeyes."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"Smile with your eyes."

"Zo, this is a fitness photo shoot. Which side is my good side?"

"Hmm well the back of your head is amazing."

"Oh, how sweet my fiancée."

"I'm kidding. You're good from every angle. Just make sure you find your light."

"Like when people go to heaven." I said in a naive tone. She laughed.

"No, the light on the shoot."

"If I take some good photos. Can I join the agency?"

"Maybe. I need to call Randy. He'll be amazing. He has amazing bone structure."

"Psssh, I'm hotter. Besides models can't have tattoos."

"Have you seen Randy. I'll make a exceptions."

"He's orange. Models can't be orange." She laughed.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Want some milk, cheese, yogurt?"

"No... Why?"

"Just wondering. Good night. Sweet dreams." I said getting under the sheets.

"Okaaayy." She kissed my cheek.


	41. important note

I appreciate all of you reading my stories. I decided to go into hiatus indefinitely with all my stories. I have had my focus on so many other things including this and have abandoned growing my relationship with God. I don't think I can really do that effectively if I am writing sexually vulgar stories and encouraging lustful thoughts and imaginations. This is so hard for me because I love this stuff. i love to read it, but in order for me to grow and become the woman God is calling me to be, then I have to deny what I love for his sake and that he may be glorified and not the temptations of the enemy. I know so many people love it and are into it, but I don't feel right doing it anymore. i am sorry to spring this on you, but I have to do what I know is right.

Love you all and be blessed


End file.
